el dragon de fuego
by Gustavo gg
Summary: la confianza es importante, que pasa cuando alguien le miente a tu familia para que te des cuenta de que no te tienen confianza, ademas alejarte para protegerlos.
1. capitulo 1

La historia es sin fines de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1

" **NNNNNNNN"** pensamientos

-NNNNNNNNN- diálogos

NNNNNNNNNN narración

\- **"ya dos años desde la boda fallida y ese idiota no cambia, bueno ya peleamos menos, pero es porque no me presta mucha atención, si no está con haposai, según él está estudiando y lo peor es que sus prometidas lo siguen acosando y el no hace nada, pero que estoy pensando, necesito estudiar para los exámenes finales y el de ingreso a la universidad, pero para ser sincera me agrada más ranma, se está portando más amable y me insulta menos, lo malo que lo es con todos y todas** "-

-vaya hermanita sí que estudias duro, llevas un buen tiempo con el libro abierto y tu vista en la ventana, ¿que, acaso esperas a mi cuñadito? - lo decía nabiki para en la puerta para molestar a akane.

\- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, y además quien espera a ese idiota de ranma? - akane se levantaba para confrontar a su hermana

-tranquila solo vine a decirte algo importante sobre mi cuñadito, pero como veo que no te importa mejor me voy- lo último lo dijo mientras daba media vuelta para irse, pero fue detenida por un brazo lo que le causo una pequeña risa.

\- ¿qué es lo que le pasa a ranma y cuanto me va a costar saber eso? -

-o vamos hermanita, esta vez es gratis y eso porque tarde o temprano te enteraras, bueno a mi cuñadito le ha llegado una carta muy importante-

\- ¿que acaso a ranma le salió otra prometida?, si es así, entonces no me importa y mejor sigo estudiando- se daba media vuelta queriendo no darle importancia a lo dicho por nabiki

-bueno como quieras, pero esta carta es del centro de Tokio, para ser más precisos de la universidad de Tokio- nabiki sabia como llamar la atención de la menor de las tendo.

-de Tokio, eso es raro, ¿porque le habrá llegado a ranma una carta de las mejores universidades de Japón? -

-lo que alcance a escuchar, es que le ofrecen participar en el torneo de Tokio y según su desempeño le podrían dar una beca para estudiar ahí o en el extranjero, o al menos eso le dijo a la tía nodoka-

\- ¿y que dijo ranma lo aceptara o no?, esa es una oportunidad de oro, además de que sus calificaciones mejoraron después de la bo- akane cayo de repente, otra de las consecuencias de la boda fallida, era que ranma se interesó un poco en la escuela, lo que demostró que ranma no era tan idiota como todos pensaban.

-vamos akane no te deprimas por lo de la boda, además se dé buena fuente que la universidad de Tokio es una donde vas a presentar examen para ingresar, además todavía no te digo la mejor parte, en caso de que ranma acepte puede llevar un acompañante al torneo, bueno te dejo para que sigas estudiando, ha, por cierto, esta información todavía no la saben las demás prometidas, así que llevas ventaja para pedirle que lo acompañas, adiós-

-yo no quiero ir con el- le grito, pero ya era tarde nabiki ya se había ido.

\- " **esta es una gran oportunidad para ranma, aparte de darse a conocer en las artes marciales en un torneo importante, podría estudiar en una muy buena universidad, pero eso nos podía separar, ya que si yo no quedo en esa universidad o ranma prefería el extranjero ya no nos veríamos, pero en qué piensas akane estas siendo egoísta, ranma de seguro tiene sueños** "-

-akane baja, la cena ya está servida- se escuchó la voz de kasumi desde la parte de abajo.

Al llegar a la parte de abajo pudo notar que todos ya estaban es sus respectivos asientos a excepción de cierto chico de la trenza, pero a lo lejos se oía que hablaba con alguien por el teléfono, poco después todos estaban ya en la mesa.

-ranma escuche que te llego un paquete en la tarde, dime ¿es algo importante? - su padre le pregunto con la intención de incomodar al chico y para saber si podía sacar algo de provecho, al momento que menciono el paquete las miradas se clavaron en el

-solo era una invitación al torneo de Tokio- lo dijo dándole el menor interés posible para no llamar la atención, lo cual no funciono

-qué bueno, pero para una invitación no sabía que te mandaban un paquete tan grande, así que dime ¿qué es lo que te mandaron? - cuando genma dijo esto dejo a todos muy sorprendidos, incluso a nabiki, ya que ella no sabía sobre el paquete

-bueno se los explicare rápido que tengo que salir- suspiro ya que supo que no lo dejarían en paz hasta saber la verdad, dejo su plato de comida vació y prosiguió.

-la invitación no viene de los organizadores en sí, viene de la universidad de Tokio para probar mis habilidades, hace un mes me había llegado la invitación para que conociera sus instalaciones y me invitaban a presentar el examen de ingreso, rechace la oferta argumentando que no contaba con el poder económico para poder ingresar a esa escuela ya que es muy cara-

\- ¿porque no le dijiste a la familia sobre esto? te hubiéramos ayudado- akane le empezó a reclamarle, eso era una oportunidad de oro y el simplemente la había desechado.

-por eso mismo la deseche, sabía que si les comentaba algo se presionarían para conseguir dinero que no podríamos pagar, además de que tú tienes el sueño de ir a alguna universidad importante y si yo aceptaba tu tendrías menos oportunidad de pagar una buena escuela- la voz de ranma se oía muy tranquila además de que lo dijo sin voltear a ver a akane

-vaya cuñadito, estas aprendiendo a guardar muy bien tus secretos, pero dinos, ¿qué hay del paquete y la carta? - nabiki estaba muy molesta, ese tipo de cosas a ella no se le escapaban y quería indagar mas

-bueno, en el paquete viene un uniforme y varios libros de la universidad, además de un formato para poder escoger alguna carrera- saco una hoja y le mostro a su familia, la primera en tomarla fue nabiki a lo que se le unió akane

-pero aquí dice que te pueden dar una beca completa y alojamiento en Tokio, pero que dependerá de varios factores, ¿Cuáles? - akane estaba sorprendida que una de las mejores universidades te insistiese en ir era una cosa pero que te las pagaran era otra muy diferente

-una de esas condiciones tiene que ver con el torneo ¿no es así? - nabiki rápido junto las piezas

-según mi desempeño en el torneo será el porcentaje de beca que tenga- ranma agacho la cabeza

\- ¿qué has decidido cuñadito?, por tu expresión noto que todavía no te decides-

-al torneo claro que iré es una oportunidad muy buena, pero la universidad, no estoy muy seguro, al mandarme el uniforme y los libros me están presionando para que acepte, además lee lo último por favor- ranma estaba más nervioso de lo normal

-bueno veamos la carta dice, la universidad en caso de que acepte y si llegara a ganar el torneo, tendrá que venir de inmediato a Tokio y aquí se decidirá si se queda a estudiar en este plantel o se le asignara alguno en el extranjero- nabiki dejo de leer

-por eso necesito pensarlo muy bien, le he pedido la ayuda al doctor tofu para que me aconseje, me enteré que el estudio en el extranjero y quería saber qué opina el de esto, por eso hace un momento le marque para ver si estaba disponible para platicar, claro que con esto no estoy diciendo que aceptare- ranma reía nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- y porque no la aceptarías, es una muy buena oferta, además tu siempre piensas solo en ti y esto es lo que más te conviene- akane se empezó a estresar por la situación y los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-cálmate un poco akane, no quiero pelear, además no pienso solo en mí y como es una decisión muy importante tengo que pedir una segunda opinión- ranma trataba de controlarse, pero las cosas se estaban calentando.

-no quiero pelear, no quiero pelear, eso es todo lo que dices cuando no puedes afrontar las cosas ranma, pensé que después de la boda fallida estabas cambiando, pero no solo te volviste más cobarde, ya no quiero hablar contigo, me voy a mi cuarto- se levantó y empezó a correr, pero entes de salir de esa habitación ranma la retuvo por el brazo y de un tirón la hizo dar vuelta y la arrincono contra la pared

-no, no te iras, ahora me toca hablar a mí, piensas que para mí fue muy fácil darme cuenta de que te casabas conmigo por lastima, piensas que a mí no me costó enfrentar la realidad de que debía cambiar- ranma estaba cada vez más enojado y con cada palabra se pegaba más a akane y está a la pared.

-ranma, ¿piensas que me iba a casar por lastima? –

-cállate, ya escuché muchas veces lo que tenías que decir, ahora me toca a mí, sabes cuantas veces me ilusione por pensar que sentías algo por mí, piensas que fue fácil soportar como le sonreías a todo el mundo mientras que a mí solo me golpeabas- la situación se estaba saliendo de control, mientras que la familia no sabía qué hacer, nunca habían visto a ranma en ese estado

-por favor ranma déjame ir- a akane le empezaban a temblar las piernas y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir

-a pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos, de todas las veces que peleamos por cosas estúpidas, de todos mis celos, dices que solo pienso en mí, que tome una decisión, piensas que es tan fácil, cuando yo solamente quiero que me qui- pero fue interrumpido por la misma akane.

-por favor para, por favor- grito con todas sus fuerzas y los pies ya no la soportaron más y callo de rodillas al suelo, ranma se separó lentamente y dio media vuelta.

-tofu me está esperando, me tengo que ir- se le miraba tenso y tenía los puños apretados, después empezó a saltar por los tejados y desapareció a lo lejos.

La familia reacciono y se levantaron para ayudar a akane, después la llevaron a su cuarto, todos empezaron a Salir a excepción de nabiki y kasumi

-bueno creo que mi cuñadito por fin exploto- nabiki se sentó sobre el escritorio mientras kasumi se sentaba en la orilla de la cama con akane

\- ¿ya estas más tranquila, quieres hablar al respecto? - kasumi lo dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de akane

\- ¿ustedes lo sabían?, sabían cómo se sentía ranma sobre la boda- akane voltio a ver a sus hermanas

-bueno, yo sospechaba algo de eso, pero no en claro- nabiki lo decía mientras miraba por la ventana

-la verdad akane, y no es por defender a ranma, sabemos que él no es muy expresivo sobre esas cosas, además de que a diferencia de ti él no tiene algún hermano o hermana con quien hablar de esos problemas o de cómo se siente y tú no tienes a nosotras-

-él tiene a sus padres, podría hablar con ellos y ser más expresivo- akane les voltio a ver para saber su reacción.

-bueno akane, te lo voy a poner fácil, tienes tres opciones, una, se lo cuentas a tu padre que es un insensible sobre esas cosas y que en la menor oportunidad te intenta casar para para conseguir algo a cambio, dos, le cuentas a tu madre, pero con el miedo de que si dices algo que ella considere que no es varonil te mata con su espada, o tres, te callas tus problemas, tus sentimientos y tus dudas. Ranma no tiene mucho de donde elegir, además súmale la presión de que puedes ir a la universidad, pero eso podría evitar que tu querida prometida vaya a una, digamos que entiendo a ranma y el porqué de su actitud de hace un momento, simplemente ya no pudo contener todo y exploto- nabiki lo dijo con la tranquilidad que la caracteriza.

\- ¿ustedes sabían de lo que él siente? - akane les preguntaba mirando hacia abajo

-bueno akane creo que los únicos que no sabían eso eran ustedes dos, pero el problema ahora es que harás tú, ranma ya dio el primer paso, claro a su manera, pero demostró que está madurando- kasumi siempre con su actitud calmada y confortable.

-la verdad no lo se fueron muchas cosas en poco tiempo, creo que lo mejor sería descansar y pensar que hare mañana que lo vea- nabiki y kasumi se despidieron de ella para dejarla dormir, mañana empezaba la semana y prometía ser una de esas largas.

Esta es mi primera historia, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Akane se levantó temprano y bajo a desayunar con su familia, pero no vio a ranma.

\- ¿ranma todavía no se levanta kasumi? - le pregunto a su hermana muy discreta para no denotar interés

-akane, ranma no llego a dormir, me marco desde el consultorio del doctor tofu y dijo que se le hiso tarde y se quedaría haya y que se iría a la escuela de ahí- kasumi lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad mientras servía la comida para todos

Aunque no quedo muy satisfecha por la explicación no comento nada, después hablaría con ranma. Cuando estaba a punto de irse a la escuela, kasumi la detuvo y le dio un paquete

-esta es el desayuno de ranma por favor dáselo-

-claro yo se lo daré, nos vemos en la tarde. Adiós- corrió para llegar a la escuela, aunque no iba con ranma, se le había hecho costumbre llegar tarde.

Al ingresar al salón lo vio platicando con varios chicos y chicas de su clase, cuando se iba a acercar entro el profesor al salón y las clases empezaron. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que el profesor llamo la atención de todos.

-recuerden que los exámenes finales serán la próxima semana, una semana antes de salir, para darles tiempo a aquellos que tengan que ir a presentar exámenes de ingreso a la universidad-

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos para saber sus planes para el futuro. Yuka, una de las amigas de akane le pregunto si tenía algún plan.

-la verdad tengo algo que contarte, comemos juntas y te cuento- en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, akane de inmediato se levantó para darle la comida a ranma, pero antes de poder levantarse él ya estaba en frente de ella.

-akane, me dijo kasumi que me mandaría mi almuerzo contigo, ¿me lo podrías dar? - le pidió mientras estiraba la mano

-claro, toma- le dijo un poco incomoda, cuando sintió que él tomaba se relajó por un momento, pero la voz de ranma hizo que lo volteara a ver

-lo siento, ayer creo que me excedí un poco, lo siento- dicho esto salió con los demás chicos del salón

Yuka al ver la escena se acercó a akane

\- ¿sucedió algo? - pregunto cuando noto a akane distraída

-ven vamos a comer a la parte alta de la escuela y te cuento- lo dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie. Al llegar arriba Yuka le insistió

-vamos akane, ¿qué sucede? –

-bueno Yuka, te lo contare resumido, ranma recibió una invitación de la universidad de Tokio, quieren que él estudia ahí- lo dijo mientras jugaba con los palillos y la comida

-eso es estupendo, esa universidad es muy buena y es una de tus opciones, pero porque invitaron a ranma, está bien que mejoro mucho en la escuela, pero de eso a invitarlo-

-la condición es que participe en el torneo de artes marciales de Tokio y si da una buena exhibición incluso le darán una beca, posiblemente sea una beca deportiva- akane seguía jugando con la comida

-eso es muy bueno, pero si te preocupa que te separen de él, solo ponle mucho esfuerzo al examen de admisión y de seguro lograras entrar-

-aunque pase el examen, existe la posibilidad de que a ranma lo manden al extranjero-

\- ¿y ranma que opina de eso?, ya tomo una decisión-

-dijo que lo pensaría-

-ya vez, nada está decidido aún, además si él no quiere irse al extranjero no pueden obligarlo, todo estará bien-

Sonó la campana y tuvieron que volver al salón, las clases transcurrieron normal y al terminar, como ya era costumbre tuvo que volver sola ya que ranma se adelantaba. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que vio fue a su tía nodoka haciendo la comida.

-ya llegué tía, y donde están los demás- claro que solo le importaba saber dónde estaba ranma, pero no podía preguntarlo, así como así, aunque con Yuka se sincerara más, su familia era otro asunto.

-kasumi fue a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban, nabiki todavía no llega, tu papá y genma están jugando ha y ranma se encero a practicar con el maestro en el doyo- lo decía muy tranquila mientras revisaba la comida.

-bueno voy a mi cuarto a estudiar un poco, cuando este la comida me llama por favor-

Quería hablar con ranma, pero cambio de opinión, le iba a hacer caso a Yuka y estudiaría para ingresar a la universidad de Tokio. Después de un tiempo la voz de kasumi la llamo

-akane ya está la comida, baja por favor-

-en un momento bajo- acomodo sus cosas y al bajar ya se encontraban todos menos ranma y el maestro

-creo que ranma está entrenando mucho con el maestro el día de hoy no creen- en cuanto nodoka dijo esto un fuerte estallido se escuchó en el doyo por lo que todos corrieron a ver.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta del doyo se podía ver a haposai de un lado sudando, lo que era raro, además se le miraba cansado y del otro lado se miraban marcas extrañas en el suelo del doyo y ranma tirado en medio de ellas con los ojos abiertos y visiblemente en mal estado, tenía toda la camisa hecha pedazos y los pantalones rasgados. Rápidamente corrieron para ayudar a ranma, pero este ya se estaba incorporando, molesto se dirigió a haposai

-me dijo que solo me enseñaría los movimientos, no que me aplicaría la técnica- akane al ver el cuerpo de ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, se notaba que estaba madurando muy bien

-vamos ranma no te quejes, además tú fuiste el primero que empezó a atacar enserio y tuve que defenderme- haposai se justificó, para toda la familia era la primera vez que lo miraban cansado y con algo más que un rasguño

-dígame algo sobre esa técnica, ¿qué tanto alcance tiene?, con un solo dedo fue capaz en ponerme fuera de combate además de que utilizo una mínima cantidad de energía- todos se sorprendieron con lo dicho, aunque parecía que hubiera sido con más esfuerzo por cómo se mira el maestro

-eso te lo explicare después, ya es hora de comer y ya estoy cansado vamos- todos empezaron a salir del doyo hasta que la voz de kasumi se dirigió a akane

-akane ayuda a ranma a curarse y a ponerse algo de ropa para que pueda comer- akane asintió, corrió por el pasillo, subió las escaleras para ir por una camisa y el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al regresar solo se encontraba ranma sentado observando las marcas en el suelo

-veo que esta vez el maestro se está tomando enserio el entrenamiento- lo dijo mientras empezaba a sacar lo necesario para curarlo

-es raro, al principio cundo le pedí que me entrenara solo me obligaba a correr con una máscara y pesas para que las chicas a las que les robaba la ropa interior no nos atraparan, ahu- se quejó al sentir que akane hacia más presión de lo necesario en las heridas

-solo son un par de pervertidos, solo dicen que entrenan para ir a robar ropa íntima de las chicas- akane se sentía feliz era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que podía estar a solas con ranma sin que su familia malinterpretara las cosas.

-pensé que solo se estaba burlando de mí, pero un día me pidió que tuviera un combate con él y note que era más rápido y que tenía más fuerzas que antes, después me empezó a mostrar más técnicas del estilo libre que no conocía-

-si se nota que te has puesto más fuerte- akane cerro la boca de inmediato, su sub consiente la había traicionado, al estar tocándolo con la excusa de curarlo pudo pasar sus dedos por sus músculos, estaba a punto de decir algo para defenderse cuando escucho la voz de ranma

-gracias, es bueno saber que si me notas- le voltio a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro lo que hizo que akane se sonrojase

-ponte la camisa o te resfriaras, además ya está la comida servida, debemos ir a comer- le tendió la mano con la camisa mientras ella volteaba para otro lado para que el notara su sonrojo

-claro vamos a comer que estoy muy cansado- ambos salieron con rumbo al comedor.

En la comida no pasó nada interesante y después cada quien se fue a hacer sus cosas, akane regreso a su habitación para seguir estudiando mientras que ranma se dirigió a darse un baño para después ponerse a estudiar.

Ya era tarde cuando akane decidió bajar por un vaso con agua, pero al pasar por la habitación de ranma pudo verlo con el uniforme de la universidad por lo que se dirigió a la habitación del chico y se quedó en la puerta.

-te queda bien el uniforme, ¿piensas aceptar la oferta? - dijo para que el chico supiera que ella estaba ahí

-solo me lo estaba probando, aun no decido nada- se quedó dándole la espalda

-no tienes que presionarte en tomar una decisión- en ese momento ranma voltio y lo pudo ver mejor, el traje se le pega al cuerpo y se miraba muy bien

\- " **ese uniforme le queda de maravilla dan ganas de, deja de pensar eso akane concéntrate tú no eres así, que me está pasando, cada vez que miro a ranma se me hace muy atractivo** "-los pensamientos de akane la alejaron de la realidad, pero ranma la hizo volver cuando empezó a hablar.

-no se aun, que carrera debería estudiar, si aceptara la oferta, tu qué piensas de esto, ¿crees que debería aceptarla? - ranma comenzó a caminar con dirección a la ventana

-deberías aceptar, es una decisión difícil, pero creo que aceptar la oferta seria lo mejor, además todos te apoyaran- akane sabía, aunque en ella hubiera dudas, esa era la mejor decisión posible para ranma

-ya veo gracias, además respecto a lo del otro día- no termino de decir cuando se escuchó el grito de nodoka desde abajo

-chicos la cena está servida, bajen a comer-

-debemos bajar vamos- salvada por la campana akane se dio la vuelta, aunque quería dejar por terminado la discusión del otro día, aun no tenía la fuerza para afrontarlo

-en un momento bajo, primero me cambio- ranma camino hacia la puerta y le cerro, otra oportunidad que se le iba para hablar con akane

La cena transcurrió normal y todos se fueron a dormir

Un poco mas corto y tranquilo el capítulo, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo y emocionante.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.


	3. capitulo 3

Tarde un poco, pero por fin esta listo, espero que sea de su agrado y comenten lo que les agrada o les agrada y me servirían mucho si dejan consejos o algo, recuerden que soy nuevo en esto, muy bien los dejo con la historia.

Capítulo 3.

Ya era media semana y al terminar las clases akane vio a ranma a fuera de la escuela por lo que se acercó a él.

\- ¿que estas asciendo, hoy no vas a practicar con el maestro? –

-me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, yo creo va a ir a robar ropa otra vez, ya que tiene tiempo que no lo hace, así que pensé en volver contigo, ¿te molesta? -miro a otro lado para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

-claro que no, pero es raro, tenías tiempo que volvías muy temprano y yo volvía sola-

-acaso me extrañaste tanto- ranma lo dijo mientras sonreía

-claro que no bobo, quien te hubiera extrañado- akane, aunque avergonzada estaba feliz, tenía tiempo que no pelaba con ranma por algo tan trivial.

-yo si extrañe acerté enojar, pones una cara muy tierna- lo dijo mientras voltea hacia otro lado y salto para ponerse por arriba de la malla.

-que dices, estas muy extraño últimamente, creo que te está haciendo daño tanto estudiar y entrenar-

-o tal vez solo estoy madurando- en ese momento se detuvo y empezó a voltear a ver de un lado para otro.

\- ¿qué pasa ranma?, acaso es otro rival o una de tus prometidas- akane se espantó al ver la expresión de ranma

-no es nada, pero tengo algo que hacer así que llegare un poco tarde, podrías avisar por mí, por favor akane- lo decía mientras sonreía para no preocupar a akane

-está bien pero no llegues muy tarde- lo decía con un pequeño puchero en la cara y algo de preocupación.

-sé que te preocupas mucho por mí, pero tranquila todo estará bien- lo decía mientras se iba saltando por los tejados sin darle tiempo a akane de contrariarlo.

Ranma corrió siguiendo la fuerte energía, pero de alguna manera se alejaba más y más, se empezó a desesperar, incremento la velocidad y aun así no pudo acercarse a lo que fuera que tenía esa energía. Desde que estuvo en clases pudo sentir la energía, pero pensó que era un error ya que la energía era demasiado grande como para pertenecer a cualquiera de los habitantes de nerima, aun así, aprovecho que haposai tenia cosas por hacer e irse con akane, nunca estaba de más protegerla por si fuera otro enemigo, cuando iba con ella sintió la energía mucho mas cerca y en ese momento supo que lo estaban siguiendo. Después de un rato de estar dando vueltas por nerima, dejo de sentir la energía como si nunca hubiera existido, eso le preocupo aún más y si no era a él a quien buscaban y si era a akane, con esa idea se apresuró para volver al doyo tendo.

Akane al llegar a su casa lo primero que hiso fue dar el mensaje de ranma y se dirigió a su cuarto a estudiar, tiempo después kasumi la llamo para que fuera a comer, fue una comida de lo más tranquila, sin peleas por la comida o porque el maestro quisiera propasarse con alguien. Después de comer se quedó viendo un rato la televisión junto con todos los demás y después de unas cuantas horas llego ranma con una expresión no muy animada.

-ya volví, ¿han visto al maestro? –

-no ranma, el maestro todavía no vuelve- akane fue la única que le contesto

-ya veo, dime akane que vas a hacer ahorita, no te interesaría entrenar un poco conmigo- ranma lo decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-claro solo voy a ponerme mi traje de entrenar y lo hacemos- lo dijo muy emocionada, era la primera vez desde la boda que iban a entrenar juntos

-te espero en el doyo- ranma se dirigió de inmediato para allá

Al llegar akane noto a ranma muy pensativo viendo el altar que estaba en el doyo por lo que no quiso interrumpirlo, pero ranma fue quien le hablo

-muy bien akane ponte en guardia, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres- lo decía mientras él tomaba una pose de pelea

-vas a ver que he mejorado mucho- lo dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque a lo que ranma lo esquivo muy fácil y le dio un pequeño golpe y le hiso caer

-esta vez akane no solo te voy a evitar también voy a atacarte, así que no lo tomes a la ligera- lo dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-muy bien que sería muy aburrido que yo solo te ataque- lo decía mientras se ponía en pose de ataque, pero antes de poder hacer algo ranma ya estaba en frente de ella

-para realiza un ataque tienes el pie izquierdo muy atrás y para defenderte tienes el pie derecho muy adelante, así que decide que vas a hacer o sería muy fácil para mi derivarte- lo decía mientras la volvía a tirar al suelo

-tu quien te crees que eres para decirme como hacer mis katas- lo decía mientras se levantaba un poco molesta.

-te voy a enseñar un kata que es de defensa, así que presta atención, ya que es un kata muy difícil, pero muy efectiva- lo decía mientras se quitaba la camisa y caminaba en medio del doyo

Akane no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, el gran ranma, el prepotente número uno le iba a enseñar un kata para poderse defender, era realmente extraño.

Ranma hiso una pose no muy diferente a la que tenía en un principio, pero al moverse parecía como si sus pies y sus manos estuvieran perfectamente coordinados para protegerlo.

-muy bien la viste akane, ¿qué me puedes decir de ella? - lo decía mientras se acercaba a ella

-bueno, como lo puedo explicar es como si tus brazos y piernas se movieran independientemente hacia un posible golpe- lo dijo un poco pensativa

-muy bien, es el momento para que la hagas tú, mientras yo te ataco- ranma empezó a caminar con dirección al otro lado del doyo

-pero estas loco, solo la he visto una vez no es posible que pueda hacerla- lo decía a un ranma a lo lejos

\- no te pido que la hagas a la primera a la perfección, pero sé que lo lograras, eres fuerte, además no siempre voy a esta para protegerte- esto último lo dijo muy bajo para que akane no lo escuchara

-muy bien voy a confiar en ti **"primero me dice que me va a entrenar y luego que soy fuerte eso sí que es raro"** -

Al principio ranma empezó con ataques fáciles pero que para akane le hubieran sido imposibles de detener, pero gracias a esa nueva pose los estaba deteniendo, ranma empezó a subir el nivel y la velocidad del ataque y le consiguió dar uno justo debajo del pecho, no muy fuerte ya que se puede decir que solo fue un toque, pero a akane le pareció que fue un toque un tanto pervertido por la zona en la que la toco, apenas iba a protestar cuando ranma hablo

-akane concéntrate bien, bajaste mucho el brazo derecho y te pude tocar, en una pelea real hubiera sido un golpe muy doloroso- se separó de ella y fue al otro extremo del doyo

-eso fue porque aumentaste la velocidad de los ataques, además, solo fue ese y para ser mi primer intento está bien- lo decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, lo que le causo una pequeña risa a ranma

-tienes razón, para ser tu primera vez está bien, incluso podrías parar los ataques de xian po-

\- ¿qué enserio, porque dices eso? - akane se emocionó al oír eso, era la primera vez que ranma le decía que podía con xian po o al menos eso dio a entender

-bueno la velocidad de los últimos ataques es la velocidad que usa xian po en los suyos, aunque creo que puede aumentar su velocidad si se lo propusiera, así que hay que seguir entrenando para que puedas estar en mejor forma ¿lista? - ranma se puso en posición de pelea nuevamente

-claro, estoy lista- akane volvió a tomar la pose que ranma le había indicado

El entrenamiento se estaba alargando por mucho tiempo y ranma en cada momento aumentaba un poco la velocidad de los ataques y akane los podía para muy bien, después de que ranma dejo de aumentar la velocidad y akane se acostumbró a esta ella empezó a atacar, lo que causo una pequeña sorpresa en ranma, ya no era un simple entrenamiento de defensa para akane ya era una pelea entre ellos dos. Sin que se dieran cuenta sus cuerpos se fueron juntando más con cada ataque.

-veo que te acostumbras rápido a una pelea y puedes seguir el ritmo marimacho- ranma quería hacer enojar a akane para ver como racionaba

-no creas que voy a caer en tus juegos ranma, esta vez no vas a conseguir hacerme enojar para perder el control de la pelea- akane lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que tenía tiempo sin escuchar ese apodo por parte de su prometido

-el control de la pelea, si ese control lo tengo yo y te lo voy a demostrar- ranma empezó a incrementar el ritmo y la velocidad lo que hiso que akane retrocediera, cuando ella quiso lanzar el contra ataque hiso un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás para impulsarse, pero ya estaba muy cerca de la pared del doyo por lo que, en vez de impulsarse, revoto lo que hiso que se estrellara contra el pecho de ranma

\- ¿estás bien, no te paso nada? - ranma se apuró en ver si akane no se había hecho daño

-no, creo que estoy bien- al levantar la vista akane se topó muy de cerca con la cara de ranma y se empezó a poner nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca, hasta que vio que él la tenía agarrada por la cintura lo que provocó que inconscientemente se fuera acercando a ranma y en cuanto cerro los ojos y sintió algo tibio y húmedo lo que provocó que abriera los ojos de golpe para ver que ranma la estaba besando

Primero fue un beso tierno, pero cuando akane empezó a corresponderlo se empezó a volverse más intenso, ranma la arrincono más contra la pared por lo que akane quedara entre está y ranma, de repente sintió las manos de ranma recorriendo su espalda por lo que ella no se quiso quedar atrás y empezó a tocar el abdomen y pecho de ranma, pero cuando el beso se volvió aún más apasionado, akane paso sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ranma por lo que él sé sobre salto, se separaron un poco para tomar aire, pero ranma volvió a besar a akane pero esta vez en el cuello, lo que hiso que akane diera un pequeño sobres salto, akane empezó a pasar las manos del pecho a la espalda, ranma se separó de ella, por lo que pensó que lo había incomodado, pero ranma solo se quitó la camiseta y se acercó a su oído

-creo que así se te hará más fácil, no sabes cuantas veces quise besarte así- ranma lo dijo con una voz ronca para que hiso estremecer a akane

Akane volvió a acercar a ranma a ella y ahora fue su turno para empezar a besarle el cuello, ranma al sentir eso se pegó más a ella y la tomo por las piernas, lo que provocó que akane las enredara alrededor de la cintura de él, ambos se besaban con pasión y algo más que no sabían que era, después de tantos besos, akane sintió algo duro que se aprisionaba sobre ella, lo que la asusto un poco, pero prefirió dejarse llevar, ranma se pegaba cada vez más a ella, y recorría con sus labios los de akane y de ahí al cuello, la cosa se empezó a calentar de sobre manera

-akane debemos parar esto, vamos detenme que yo no creo poder detenerme- ranma lo dijo con una voz ronca que nunca había escuchado akane y además de que lo dijo rosando su oído

-tienes razón debemos parar- akane lo decía no muy convencida, pero a pesar de que ambos decían eso ninguno de los dos se separaba

-este no es el lugar para esto, alguien puede entrar y descubrirnos y estaremos en graves problemas- lo que decía ranma y lo que hacía eran cosas totalmente diferentes, ya que en lugar de parar seguía besándola para ahora la besaba sobre el hombro y le daba una pequeña mordida

-si sería terrorífico que alguien nos viera así- ella no dejaba de besar el cuello de él y de pasar sus manos por toda su anatomía

-eso sería muy malo- ranma recostó a akane sobre el suelo del doyo y empezó a desabrochar el cinturón con el que se sostenía su traje deportivo

Ranma empezó a pasar sus manos por la cintura de akane y empezó a bajar los besos, de sus labios al cuello, del cuello al hombro y empezó con un camino de besos hacia abajo, akane estaba muy sonrojada, pero feliz, era la primera vez que se mostraba así con alguien, pero lo estaba disfrutando, de repente la puerta se abrió y ranma y akane pararon las caricias y besos de golpe

-me mando kasumi para decirles que ya está la cena- nabiki callo de repente al ver la escena frente a ella, nunca hubiera pensado que su hermanita y su cuñadito estuvieran entrenando de esa manera, definitivamente estaba perdiendo el toque

Rápidamente ranma se levantó de akane lo más rápido que pudo

-valla, pero creo que le diré a kasumi que ustedes ya están comiendo, o mejor dicho comiéndose- nabiki vio a akane acomodarse la ropa y salir muy sonrojada de ahí

\- ¿cuánto me va costar que no digas nada? - ranma se levantaba muy rojo, mientras se ponía su camisa

-o vamos cuñadito, no lo vas a negar ni nada, eso le quita la diversión- nabiki, aunque no quería mirarlo se dio cuenta del porque su hermanita había caído ante él, su cuerpo ya no era el del chico que llego a su casa hace más de 2 años

-ya estamos grandes como para negar lo que era tan obvio, así que dime cuanto- ranma seguía dándole la espalda a ella, esa respuesta sorprendió a nabiki

-esta vez no es nada, pero a la próxima sean más precavidos- eso hiso que ranma la volteara a ver con cara de asombro

\- ¿estás hablando enserio? –

-claro, tú mismo lo dijiste ya estamos grandes, es hora de dejar los juegos, solo tengo algo que decir, cuida bien a akane-

-lo hare, siempre lo hare- en cuanto dijo eso salió dejando a nabiki

Una vez empezada la cena y estando todos reunidos se notaba un ambiente demasiado tenso

\- ¿dime ranma que tal tu entrenamiento con akane?, me da gusto que ustedes empiecen a entrenar juntos por el bien del doyo- soun soltó el comentario para romper un poco la tensión.

-ha si, le enseñe una nueva kata- ranma se notaba visiblemente nervioso

-de seguro fue una técnica muy buena, ya que estuvieron mucho tiempo encerados en el doyo y cuando fui a hablarles se les miraba un poco agitados- nabiki sabia como sacarle los colores tanto a ranma como a akane

-ya terminé de cenar me retiro-dijo akane mientras se levantaba lo más rápido posible

-yo también, me voy a descansar- ranma se levantó para dirigirse hacia las escaleras detrás de akane

-no vallan a seguir entrenando haya arriba- se escuchó la voz de nabiki lo que hiso que los chicos subieran lo más rápido que podían y se enceraran lo más rápido posible


	4. capitulo 4

Estuve muy ocupado estas semanas, con proyectos exámenes finales, además con nuevo trabajo no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, pero al parecer ya ordené toda mi vida por el momento. Sobre la historia, intentare publicar un capítulo por semana, posiblemente los viernes o sábados.

Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, sin mas los dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente akane salió rápido de su casa ya que tenía que hacer los deberes de limpieza en el salón de clases y al terminar las clases ranma salió rápido ya que tenía que entrenar con el maestro haposai, por lo que no se vieron para hablar de lo sucedido, así pasaron los días.

Era fin de semana por la tarde y se notaban unas nubes negras a lo lejos, se acercaba una gran tormenta, mañana darían inicio los exámenes finales y akane estaba estudiando en su habitación mientras que ranma estaba practicando con el maestro en el doyo, de repente tocaron la puerta de la habitación de akane

-akane están tus amigos abajo, dicen que quieren hablar con la familia y en especial contigo y ranma- kasumi le decía desde la puerta

-muy bien kasumi, en un momento bajo- akane guardo sus cosas y al bajar se encontró con ryoga, ukyo, xian po y a una joven que parecía de su edad, pero se le notaba una pequeña pancita.

-díganme chicos, ¿de qué quieren hablar? - akane al momento que vio a todos y que no armaban ningún escándalo presintió algo malo

-ella es sakura y quiere hablar contigo- ryoga se miraba más nervioso de la habitual

-sí, dime sakura, ¿que se te ofrece? - akane se fijó en la joven, era muy bella tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño

-bueno, me da pena decir esto, pero vengo buscando al papá del bebé que estoy esperando- dijo mirando el suelo

-no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que estés aquí? - akane presentía lo peor

-bueno el padre de mi bebé es ranma saotome- seguía con la mirada en el suelo

-eso es una mentira, de seguro es otra trampa de xian po y de ukyo para tener a ranma, el no haría eso- empezaron a brotar las lágrimas de akane

-ellas no tienen nada que ver, yo encontré a esta mujer en un parque cercano, me acerqué a ella y me dijo que se había perdido buscando al padre de su bebé, que lo único que sabía era que vivía en nerima, pero no sabía dónde, pero cuando me dijo el nombre de ranma la traje hacia aquí y en el camino se unieron ukyo y xian po- ryoga lo explica un poco apenado

En ese momento ya estaba toda la familia unida y habían escuchado la explicación, también había llegado la vieja colong y mouss. Después de un momento de silencio se escucharon ruidos por el pasillo, y se pudieron ver las sombras de haposai y ranma

-hola chicos, que extraño que todos estén aquí- ranma se miraba cansado

-dime que es mentira ranma, dime por favor que no es verdad- lo decía una akane con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿a qué te refieres akane?, deja de llorar y dime- se iba a acercar con akane, pero ella lo evito

-no me toques- se alejó un poco de él

-no puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto ranma- dijeron al mismo tiempo xian po y ukyo

\- ¿de qué demonios están hablando? - ranma no entendía de lo que estaban hablando

-del hijo que estas esperando con ella- akane la grito mientras apuntaba a sakura

-qué demonios estas diciendo, yo a ella no la conozco- lo decía ranma muy enojado

-vamos ranma no digas mentiras, que no te acuerdas de la noche que pasamos juntos- sakura se notaba muy avergonzada con la platica

-lo vas a negar, de verdad eres un cobarde- escupió akane con todo el odio que tenia

-aunque eso es muy varonil, no es la manera correcta hijo- le dijo nodoka mientras sacaba su katana

\- ¿ustedes creen toda esta farsa?, es en serio, cuantas veces no han mentido y engañado para sacar provecho- ranma estaba más enfurecido que nuca

-y esta vez para que mentiría una mujer embaraza, he explícame que yo no lo entiendo ranma- akane no dejaba de llorar

Ranma no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada y apretaba los puños con fuerza

\- ¿tú lo crees?, ¿tú crees que yo haría algo como eso después de lo que hemos vivido?, ¿crees que hubiera pasado lo que paso el otro día en el doyo si yo hubiera hecho algo con ella? - cuando se empezó a acercar a ella, ella dio unos pasos hacia tras y ryoga al ver eso se interpuso

-no dejare que te la acerques- ryoga se puso y encaro a ranma

-y quien lo va a evitar, acaso un cerdo como tú- ranma se acercó más amenazador que nunca

-tú no tienes ningún derecho de llamarle así a ryoga, él no tiene nada que ver con las porquerías que tu haces- akane se seguía alejando de ellos mientras hablaba

-yo no hice nada malo tienes que creerme y él no es un santo- ranma se acercó más enojado que nunca

-te dije que no te le acercaras- ryoga lo dijo mientras se lanzaba a golpear a ranma

En cuanto ryoga intento darle un golpe a ranma, este al ver el puño solo lo tomo y lo hizo caer torciéndole el brazo, con la otra mano le toco el cuello presionando un punto que lo hizo quedar inconsciente

Con lo brusco del movimiento de ranma, chocaron con un mueble donde estaba un florero, provocando que cayera y mojara a ambos chicos. De inmediato se dio la transformación de ambos enfrente de akane.

-eso no puede ser verdad, ustedes dos son unos mentirosos, siempre se burlaron de mí- akane no dejaba de llorar

-tu nunca te diste cuenta, por dios, era tan obvio, todos lo sabían, yo no podía decirte nada, pero intente que te dieras cuenta y nunca lo hiciste - ranma se volvió a acercar a akane y esta vez nadie se lo impidió

-vete no te quiero ver- akane le grito mientras retrocedía, ranma llegó junto a ella y la tomo por los hombros

-dime akane, en verdad crees que yo estaría con ella, en verdad piensas que ese bebé que espera es mío, dímelo- ranma se lo dijo tan bajo que parecía un susurro

-yo no sé qué pensar, tu siempre te guardas cosas, como lo de ryoga, como sé que esto no es otra mentira- akane se aferró a la camisa de ranma

-eso significa que no confías en mí- ranma la soltó y dejo caer los brazos

-cómo quieres que confié en ti-

-eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, es mejor que me vaya, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- después de que ranma dijera esto akane salió corriendo a su habitación y ranma empezó a caminar con dirección a la suya, pero una katana lo detuvo

-lo que hiciste no es de hombres ranma- su madre sostenía la espada a la altura de su cuello

-ahora mismo no soy un hombre, pero me duele que tú, que eres mi madre no me creas- ranma suspiro cansado

-lo siento hijo, pero no sé qué pensar respecto a todo esto- nodoka se preparó para darle a ranma un golpe con la katana, pero esté la detuvo apenas con dos dedos

-no te preocupes a partir de ahora puedes hacer como si no tuvieras un hijo, y tu espérame ahí, ahorra bajo para irnos, porque tenemos que hablar- eso se lo dijo a la joven embarazada

Ranma subió las escaleras y paso por el cuarto de akane y se quedó viendo la puerta para después dirigirse a su habitación. Después de empacar y tomar todos los ahorros que tenía salió de su habitación ya convertido en hombre y al llegar a las escaleras y ahí estaba nabiki

-es verdad lo que dice esa muchacha, entre torneo y torneo pudiste darte unas escapadas y verla en secreto, no sería muy difícil- nabiki lo dijo lo más serio que pudo

-es raro ver dudas en ti, todo lo que dices lo dices con mucha confianza, pero si te dijera que es mentira lo que ella dice, ¿me creerías? -

-puede que sí, pero porque no peleaste y defendiste más tu supuesta inocencia, ese no es el ranma que conozco-

-supuesta, eso significa que no me crees, pero para que pelar para defender algo, si en el momento que alguien llegue diciendo algo de mi le creerán a él en vez de a mí-

-veo tu punto ranma, ¿pero estas seguro de tu decisión de irte con ella?, solo estás haciendo que parezcas más culpable-

-tal vez sea lo mejor para akane, cada vez que algo sucede o alguien llega diciendo algo malo sobre mí ella es la que más sufre, es mejor terminar con todo esto, por favor cuando se calme un poco dale esto de mi parte- le extendió la mano con una carta y una pequeña libreta

-muy bien ranma, creo que esto es un adiós, pero me pondré a investigar-

-no te metas en problemas y cuida a akane, adiós- ranma bajo por las escaleras y solo estaba kasumi

\- ¿entonces si te vas ranma? – kasumi no mostro ninguna emoción

-creo que es lo mejor, todos tenemos que pensar las cosas y tengo que resolver todo esto- ranma paso junto a ella, pero fue detenido por el brazo

-espero que arregles todo y vuelvas pronto, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuídate por favor- antes de que ranma pudiera decir algo, kasumi lo abrazo fuertemente, cuando termino el abrazo ranma reacciono

\- ¿tú crees que soy inocente? – ranma la miro sorprendido

-claro, te e visto desde que llegaste, aunque eras un poco inmaduro se que eres buena persona, además, tu no harías nada para lastimar a akane- sonrió y con esa sonrisa le inyecto mucha alegría al joven de la trenza

-gracias kasumi, por todo, no se que más decir- ranma se rasco la cabeza por desesperación

-no digas nada, solo vuelve, la joven sakura dijo que te esperaría en la entrada, discúlpame, tengo que ir a atender a los demás invitados, los deje en la mesa donde comemos, adiós ranma- con su dulce sonrisa desapareció

Ranma se sintió más tranquilo al saber que al menos había alguien que confiara en él. Respiro hondo, aun tenia que resolver todo ese embrollo en el que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea como se había metido, lo primero seria hablar con esa tal sakura. Salió del doyo y la vio

-es hora de irnos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- ranma le tomo de la mano y camino con ella

Después de un tiempo que se fueron kasumi y nabiki entraron a la habitación de akane para ver cómo estaba

\- ¿akane estas bien?, ranma ya se fue- kasumi se sentó en la cama junto con akane

\- ¿creen que en verdad ranma haya hecho eso? - nabiki le voltio a ver

-claro que lo hizo, sino no se hubiera ido con ella- akane contesto con el mayor coraje que tenia

-claro que ranma no hizo algo como eso- decía kasumi muy tranquila

-yo tengo mis dudas y más por lo que vi en el doyo el otro día- nabiki voltio a ver a akane para hacerla recordar el día que los vio en el doyo

-tú tienes dudas por eso nabiki, ¿pero tu kasumi?, porque dices que ranma no lo hiso- akane voltio a ver un poco enojada a kasumi

-bueno, para empezar ranma no haría nada para que tu sufrieras, además de que había algo que no me gustaba de esa chica y yo tengo plena confianza en ranma-

Nabiki tampoco le había justado esa mujer paro no dijo nada para no confundir más a akane, le iba a entregar la carta y la libreta que le había dejado, pero al verla tan enojada prefirió esperar un poco mas

-bueno ya vimos que estas bien, es hora de dejarte descansar ya que mañana empiezan tus exámenes finales y no queremos que vayas cansada, así que intenta dormir y mañana da lo mejor, vámonos kasumi- nabiki se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida por kasumi

Una vez fuera de la habitación ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver

-no puedo crear que tengas dudas de ranma- kasumi reprendió a nabiki

-y yo no puedo creer que tu no, ¿Por qué? –

-porque ranma pensaba rechazar la oferta de la universidad para estar con akane- kasumi lo dijo sonriente

-como sabes eso- nabiki se estreso ya que efectivamente estaba perdiendo el toque de enterarse de todo

-me lo dijo ranma después de lo que pasó en el doyo-

\- ¿tú sabias lo del doyo también? - nabiki no cabía del asombro

-claro yo los vi primero, pero yo soy más discreta que tú y los deje un rato más- kasumi lo dijo lo más tranquila posible

\- ¿y porque me mandaste para hablarles? –

-porque no quería que hicieran ese tipo de cosas en el doyo- lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hermanita eres una caja de sorpresas- no cabía dudas que si en esa casa había alguien más inteligente que nabiki era kasumi

-bueno es hora de despedir a las visitas antes de que empiece a llover y debemos transformar a ryoga en humano- ambas bajaron por las escaleras para despedir a las visitas, transformar a ryoga y dejarlo en una habitación y después se fueron a descasar

Mientras tanto en una habitación de hotel se encontraba un chico y una chica a punto de iniciar una larga platica.

-dime, ¿porque mentiste respecto al padre del bebé que esperas? - ranma lo decía con los puños cerrados, mientras empezaba a llover

-lo siento de verdad, pero voy a ser madre soltera y me ofrecieron mucho dinero para decir que tú eras el padre- la joven empezaba a llorar

-puede que comprenda el por qué lo hiciste, pero ¿quién te pago? - ranma se acercó a ella para darle un pañuelo

-no te preocupes, dentro de poco ella vendrá a explicarte todo-

-ella, dices que una mujer es la involucrada- cuando ranma termino de hablar se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar a una joven de su edad con los ojos azules, el pelo rubio y de tez blanca, se notaba que era una joven muy bella

-es un gusto conocerte ranma- la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia

-tu eres la que pago para que sakura dijera esa mentira, y como sabes mi nombre- ranma se confronto a ella

-bueno hablando de eso, ten sakura esta es la otra parte del dinero, ya te puedes ir- le dio un portafolio

-muy bien, mi trabajo termino, lo siento ranma, parecías un buen chico, pero necesito el dinero, adiós- después de decir esto salió de la habitación

\- ¿dime quién eres y porque hiciste esto? - ranma estaba más que furioso

-tranquilízate quieres, una pregunta a la vez, ¿Por qué lo hice?, fue para proteger a la familia con la que vivías- lo dijo mientras tomaba haciendo en una pequeña silla

-tú eras la que me estaba siguiendo ese día después de clases, ¿quién eres, como sabes mi nombre y porque dices que fue para protegerlos? - ranma se sentó frente a ella

-si era yo la que te seguía, me llama hoshino fuba y eres famoso por tus peleas, pero no te preocupes te explicare todo-

-eso espero, porque es muy raro todo esto-

-bueno para que entiendas todo empezare con decirte que mi padre está a cargo de una organización china llamada el dragón de fuego, yo no tengo nada que ver, pero encontré un libro con una leyenda interesante, trata de la rencarnación del hijo del fénix y el dragón- lo dijo lo más calmada que podía

-muy bien, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo y con proteger a la familia tendo-

-contigo tiene mucho que ver ya que tu peleaste contra el fénix y el dragón o cuando menos con sus descendientes, ya sabes a quienes me refiero-

-hablas de las peleas que tuve contra herb y saffron, verdad- reflexiono un momento sobre ello

-claro la leyenda dice que el hijo del fénix y del dragón puede matar a sus padres-

\- ¿y tú piensas que yo soy la rencarnación del hijo del fénix y del dragón por haber derrotado a esos dos? – la miro con asombro, ella no se inmuto, aun cuando el aumento su aura

-claro que no, yo no pienso eso, pero los del monte fénix y los de la dinastía musk, piensan que eres tú- se levantó y ranma sintió como si el aura de ella lo quemara

-y todo esto que tiene que ver con los tendo- enfrió lo mas que pudo su aura para nivelar la temperatura

-bueno, después de tu pelea con saffron, ambas aldeas están pensando en matarte y no les importaría usar a personas inocentes para lograr eso, debes de pensar antes de pelear con personas peligrosas como ellos, esto es solo una consecuencia de tus cientos de peleas-

-entonces debo de estar con los tendo, podrían atacarlos en cualquier momento- ranma iba a salir de la habitación, pero hoshino lo detuvo

-tranquilizare, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, si te quedas es esa casa sabrán donde encontrarte, además falta para que empiecen a buscarte-

\- ¿porque dices eso?, ¿cómo que falta para que me busquen? -se libero del agarre de ella

-investigué sobre las fosas de jusenkio y supe que los que caen en fosas de humanos ahogados no tienen todo su poder ya que a diferencia de los que caen a la de animales ahogados, tienen que dividir su fuerza o energía con la de su forma maldita, es por eso que herb no atacara hasta que se cure y saffron necesita tiempo para poder volver a intentar el ritual para alcanzar la madures-

-ya veo, ¿entonces qué debo hacer? -ranma se volvió a sentar

-bueno, conseguí que te dieran una beca para estudiar, esa es tu decisión, pero si quieres llevar una vida en paz deberías estudiar en el extranjero-

-sabes muchas cosas, pudiste hacer que me dieran una beca en una buena universidad, tienes un aura muy peculiar, dime ¿quién eres? - ranma estaba sorprendido por esa chica

-ya te lo dije, mi padre es alguien importante y aunque yo no tenga nada que ver con su organización, con solo decir su nombre puedo saber y hacer muchas cosas- lo dijo con una sonrisa

-ya veo, pero dime ¿quiénes saben sobre esto? -ranma se preocupo de que hubiera más involucrados o más personas de quien cuidarse

-solo tú y yo- le cambio el semblante al ver la preocupación de ranma

-y la organización de tu padre no lo sabe- eso le sorprendió a ranma

-no te voy a mentir, la organización de mi padre no son exactamente los buenos, es por eso que mientras menos personas sepan de esto es mejor-

-entonces debo dejar atrás todo para poder tener una vida normal y no estar ni poner en riesgo a las personas que me importan- ranma se levantó y se dirigió a la cama

-lo siento, yo solo quiero que se sacrifiquen la menor cantidad de vidas posibles, lamento tener que separarte de tu familia y amigos y tal vez lo que te diga no tiene nada que ver, pero espero que la vida que elijas te lleve a la felicidad- sus palabras eran sinceras

-gracias, pero haciendo todo esto, ¿la familia tendo y todos los demás estarán a salvo? -

-no te puedo asegurar nada, pero si te quedas correrán más peligro, además perdóname por separarte de ellos con la mentira de que los habías engañado-

-no te preocupes, eso fue lo correcto, si supieran de todo esto no me dejarían ir y estarían en más peligro-

-veo que tienes gente que te quiere mucho, tienes un par de semanas para saber a qué país te gustaría ir a estudiar, yo me tengo que ir, es peligroso que me vean aquí, nuevamente perdón- salió de la habitación después de decir esto

Ranma se quedó muy pensativo, primero tenía que asimilar si creerle o no a esa misteriosa chica y si lo hacía tenía que tomar la decisión de irse para no poner a nadie en peligro, también estaba con la duda de cómo manejar las dos semanas que quedaban, si seguir con el juego de la chica embarazada o inventar otra excusa para no tener que decirle la verdad a akane y a su familia.


	5. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

La semana de exámenes comenzó con mucha más tensión dentro de la escuela, por un lado, estaban los exámenes que tenían a todos los estudiantes de cabeza, y por el otro una joven de cabellos azules que intentaba estar lo más lejos posible del chico de la trenza, lo cual era casi imposible ya que durante todo el día estaban encerrados en el mismo salón realizando exámenes.

Lo que akane no contemplo fue que el mismo ranma parecía evitarla, durante los descansos era el primero en salir a toda velocidad para evitar toparse con ella, a la hora de entrada y salida usaba la ventana para ingresar o salir del salón, esta actitud paso desapercibida los primeros días por los demás estudiantes por la presión que tenían por los exámenes, pero después de media semana, cuando los exámenes eran menos, todos intentaron indagar en la extraña actitud de los prometidos.

Todo se aclaró cuando cierto día las otras prometidas llegaron al final de las clases buscando a ranma, al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte y por la insistencia de todos por saber a qué se debía el gran enojo que se les notaba, les contaron sobre la chica que esperaba al hijo de ranma. Claro no contaron todo como era realmente, por eso surgieron cientos de teorías, desde que ranma había abusado de aquella joven misteriosa y ahora se tenia que hacer cargo, hasta que la había embarazado en la misma casa tendo cuando no había nadie, incluso había quienes decían que tenia a mas de 10 chicas cumpliendo todas sus fantasías, durante el resto de la semana hubo mucho más teorías y más locas.

Durante el último día de la semana varios estudiantes se reunieron en la puerta del colegio para darle una lección al ahora nombrado criminal sexual, ranma se paro frente a todos ellos

\- ¿qué demonios quieren?, métanse en sus asuntos- ranma estaba muy enojado, había tenido que aguantar preguntas indiscretas

\- venimos a darte una lección, para que dejes de esclavizar a las mujeres, además, también es por akane- gritaron varios chicos que estaban armados con palos, escobas y todo lo que sirviera para golpearlo

-no tengo tiempo para esto, ustedes no tienen idea de nada- la mención de akane lo enfureció, varios chicos retrocedieron un poco, ranma salto sobre ellos y se fue saltando por los tejados.

Para akane tampoco fue fácil, a diferencia de ranma a ella la esperaban varias chicas con carteles de apoyo y ánimo, ella solo les agradeció y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo al doyo.

Los días pasaron y el torneo de Tokio daba inicio y aunque la familia tendo y los demás chicos decían que les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a ranma en el torneo, todos estaban pegados a la televisión viendo los combates.

El estilo de ranma era un poco diferente, ahora peleaba más cuerpo a cuerpo y no tanto con su ya conocido estilo aéreo, la cara de él era de pura concentran, los analistas mencionaban que era un peleador prodigio, que estaba destinado al éxito.

Al final del día ranma salió ganador y no solo eso, si no que se transformó en la persona más joven en ganar dicho torneo he impuso récord ya que sus combates terminaban en solo segundos. Con estos resultados era obvio que ranma estaría en la universidad.

Recibió el trofeo de campeón y el premio económico, hizo una inclinación a los jueces y a los referís, contesto algunas preguntas de los reporteros.

-muchas felicidades por tu triunfo, ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro? -el reportero se adelantó a los demás

-gracias, pienso continuar mis estudios, me gustaría tener una carrera universitaria- contesto lo más educado que pudo

\- ¿tiene alguna universidad y carrera en mente? – otro reportero pregunto

-tengo en mente la universidad en Tokio, pero aún no sé qué carrera elegir-

\- ¿planea seguir participando en torneos? – el reportero casi se le encimo demasiado

-tengo planeado concentrarme a los estudios, si noto que puedo acomodar mis horarios con algún torneo, claro que participare- puso una sonrisa, que para quienes no lo conocieran era autentica de fanfarrón, pero solo era una mascara

-escuche que usted es un mujeriego, ¿es verdad que tiene varias amantes? – le pregunto el mismo reportero que casi estaba encima de el

-creo que esta entrevista termino, no tengo que responder eso- en medio de reclamos ranma se retiro

Un par de días después akane estaba preparándose para ir a presentar su examen de ingreso a la universidad en Tokio, siendo acompañada por nabiki, al llegar fueron directo a las instalaciones de la universidad que estaba llena, aunque no lo admitiera akane deseaba poder encontrar con ranma y para su suerte lo vio a lo lejos platicando con algunos profesores y había varias chicas a su alrededor. Pero por la cantidad tan grande de personas que iban a presentar el examen le fue imposible ver a donde se dirigió, también perdió de vista a nabiki, por lo que tuvo que buscar sola el aula donde haría el examen. El examen no fue la gran cosa para akane, incluso se le hizo un poco fácil, pero tardo mas de lo que esperaba al estar distraída, por la ventana pudo ver como varios chicos empezaban a salir de las aulas, señal de que ya habían terminado.

Después de dos horas y media pudo terminar el examen y a lo lejos vio a su hermana hablando con alguien que alcanzo a reconocer, al acercarse con ella ya no se encontraba la otra persona.

\- ¿qué hacia ella aquí nabiki?, ha ya se vino a apoyar a ranma-

-tranquilízate akane, me la encontré cerca de aquí y me puse a platicar un poco con ella-

\- ¿y de que tenías que hablar con sakura? -

-tango algo que decirte, pero será mejor decírtelo cuando lleguemos a casa-

Nabiki se portó un poco más seria de lo normal y ambas partieron con rumbo a nerima, lo que fue un viaje lleno de silencio.

Al llegar al doyo, nabiki se dirigió a su habitación y tomo la carta y la libreta que ranma le había dejado ranma, salió del cuarto y se la entregó a akane.

\- ¿qué es esto nabiki? -

-eso me lo dejo ranma antes de irse, es para ti-

-sabes muy bien que a mí no me importa nada de él- lo dijo apartando la vista y apretando la carta

-debes de leerla, te espero abajo para decirte de lo que hable con sakura-

Akane se fue a su habitación y empezó a leer la carta.

 _Siento todo lo que ha pasado hoy y el hacerlos sufrir, pero también me duele a mí que después de lo que hemos pasado le crean más a un desconocido que a mí, pero no escribo para decir eso. Desde hace poco siento que alguien me persigue, pero no he encontrado a nadie, pienso irme de viaje de entrenamiento, voy a rechazar la oferta de la universidad, prefiero hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos, en la libreta hay unos cuantos katas del estilo libre que te servirán para entrenar y hacerte más fuerte, por ahora voy a averiguar la verdad y el motivo de que esa tal sakura dijera que yo soy el padre del hijo que espera, espero no tardar mucho. R.S._

Al terminar de leer akane se quedó un poco sorprendida. Guardo la carta y la libreta y bajo para hablar con nabiki, pero al llegar noto que toda su familia estaba reunida.

-ya leí la carta, pero no entiendo, dice que ranma iba a rechazar la oferta de la universidad y que no él no es el padre del hijo que espera sakura, pero lo que hiso es algo muy diferente-

-bueno creo que ahora todo tiene sentido, después de que nos separáramos fui a comprar un café y pude ver a sakura a lo lejos y como tenía mis dudas respecto a esto, fui a preguntarle sobre ranma y después de insistir me dijo la verdad- toda la familia se quedó expectante por lo que diría nabiki

-como que la verdad, ¿a qué te refieres? - nodoka miro fijamente a nabiki

-al parecer todos nos equivocamos respecto a ranma, pues la verdad es que ranma no es el padre del bebé que espera sakura-

-estas diciendo que mi hijo es inocente, y yo no le creí- nodoka empezó a derramar lagrimas

\- ¿pero eso no explica el comportamiento de ranma? - akane estaba desesperada, otra vez había juzgado mal a ranma

-bueno, sakura me dijo que alguien le había pagado mucho dinero para decir eso, además escucho hablar a ranma con esa mujer-

-una mujer, ¿quién y qué diablos quería con ranma? - akane le entraron los celos por saber eso

-me dijo sakura que el nombre de ella era, hoshino fuba, y que hablo de que ranma se tenía que alejar de la familia para protegerlos-

\- ¿estás diciendo que ranma está siendo amenazado? - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a akane

-ahora lo importante es encontrar a ranma y ayudarlo- kasumi se metió en la conversación

-mañana iremos de nuevo a la universidad, para ver si nos dan información sobre ranma-

-muy bien mañana partiremos temprano-

La familia tendo se retiró a dormir. A la mañana siguiente ya estaban preparadas akane y nabiki para ir, pero se sorprendieron a ver a su tía nodoka en la puerta.

-tía, ¿qué haces aquí? -

-bueno voy a acompañarlas, también tengo que hablar con ranma-

-muy bien tenemos que irnos, tengo un mal presentimiento- nabiki lo dijo para sí misma, pero las demás la alcanzaron a escuchar y se preocuparon.

El camino se le hiso más largo de lo normal, además de que cada quien iba enserada en sus pensamientos. Al llegar se dirigieron directo a las oficinas de la universidad. Al estar ahí fueron con la encargada del lugar, una señora ya entrada en años, pero con una apariencia muy amable.

-buenas tarde, ¿queremos ver si nos puede dar información de ranma saotome? - nabiki fue directo al grano.

-lo siento señorita, pero esa información es confidencial-

-por favor díganos algo, yo soy la madre de ranma y estoy muy preocupada por él- nodoka esta controlarse para no llorar

-bueno si es usted su madre vera que puedo hacer- la señora empezó a buscar algo en la computadora, e hizo un gesto de sorpresa

\- ¿qué pasa, hay algo? - akane estaba desespera

-bueno, felicidades señora, su hijo fue admitido y con una beca del 100%-

-pero ¿cómo sabe eso? si el examen de admisión fue apenas ayer- a nabiki no le justa esta situación

-bueno al parecer algunos casos especiales lo hicieron antes por lo que ayer vinieron por los resultados-

\- ¿qué clase de casos especiales? - akane se preocupó por eso

-bueno veamos, son los que van a estudiar en el extranjero-

En cuanto dijo esto, las 3 mujeres perdieron el color de sus rostros, ranma se iba a ir de Japón, la primera en reaccionar fue nabiki

-pero ¿a donde y cuando se va? -

-bueno el avión salió esta mañana y el destino, qué raro no aparece-

\- ¿cómo que no aparece el destino?, debe de haber listas registros algo- akane se empezaba a alterar

-lo siento, pero los únicos que puede tener esa información son los encargados y el directo- la señora empezaba a apenarse con la situación.

-está bien gracias, vámonos hijas- nodoka se calmó un poco

-pero tía, tenemos que hablar con ranma- akane estaba desesperada

-lo sé, pero si se fue, es porque no quiere hablar con nosotros, al menos no por ahora- nodoka empezó a caminar a la salida

-esperen un momento, no entiendo muy bien la situación, pero les voy a decir algo- la señora les hablaba desde atrás del mostrador

-que ¿hay algo más? -

-bueno, no debería decir esto, pero a ranma le dieron una beca deportiva, por lo que al final de cada curso tendrá que venir a entregar resultados para mantener la beca, pero por favor no le digan a nadie que yo les dije esto, porque me podrían correr- la señora lo dijo mientras juntaba las manos en señal de suplica

-no se preocupe, no diremos nada y gracias por todo-

Las tres mujeres regresaron a nerima muy desanimas y le contaron lo sucedido a los demás, tiempo después todo lo sucedido ya era noticia, además de que a akane le habían aceptado en la universidad de Tokio


	6. capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

7 años después.

-akane ¿a qué hora vas a llegar al doyo?, sabes que dijo kasumi que tenía algo que decirnos-

-no lo sé nabiki, tratare de llegar a la casa lo más temprano que pueda, aún tengo algunas clases que dar- akane salía de la universidad con el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja

-muy bien, ¿iras con shitomi o quieres que pasé por ti? -por su parte nabiki iba manejando y llevaba él manos libres

-mejor pasa por mí, ya terminé con shitomi- rodo los ojos, sabía lo que venia

-o vamos akane, él era un buen hombre, además era inteligente y sabia de artes marciales, qué, pero le vas a poner, o ¿era un pervertido como según tu era tu novio de la universidad? -nabiki se cansaba de conseguirle pretendientes para que ella simplemente los rechazara

-claro que no, además sabes que mi novio de universidad solo me quería para acostarse conmigo, pero shitomi, ¿cómo decirlo?, era bueno y me trataba bien, pero era algo posesivo, no podía salir sola porque se molestaba o me hacía una escena de celos-

-estas seguras que es eso akane, ¿no será por otro motivo? -a todos los hombres que conocía akane les ponía un ¨pero¨ y nabiki lo sabia

\- ¿que otro motivo podría tener? - a akane se le noto nerviosismo en la voz

-bueno tal vez aun esperas que vuelva ranma- nabiki lo dijo con un tono serio

-no bromes, no sabemos dónde se metió, lo único que se dé él son los trofeos que llegaban año con año a la escuela- lo dijo con la voz apagada

-bueno y no pudiste averiguar donde estuvo- ella sabía que estuvo investigando su paradero

-claro que no, todos los trofeos son de países diferentes, había de china, la india, Rusia y de sepa cuantas partes más- no negó nada, no era un secreto que lo estuvo buscando

-bueno hay que dejar ese tema, paso por ti más tarde, nos vemos- nabiki colgó el teléfono

Durante esos 7 años habían pasado muchas cosas, akane había salido con un chico durante el segundo año de la universidad, ranma se suponía que debería ir año con año a entregar los resultados, pero en lugar de eso solo llegaban los trofeos de sus logros, akane por su parte y por raro que pareciera se había hecho amiga de xian po y de ukyo, al parecer al no estar ranma ellas ya no tenían por qué pelear e inclusive le ayudaban a akane con el doyo, el doyo reabrió sus puertas una vez que akane perdono a ryoga y este se ofreció a dar clases e inclusive se quedó en la casa de los tendo, porque si se iba tardaría mucho en volver, mouss iba seguido al doyo para entrenar con ryoga, ambos fueron entrenados por la anciana colong, mientras tanto los saotome siguieron viviendo y apoyaban con lo que podían a los tendo, el maestro haposai se negó a entrenar a akane y a los demás y volvió a robar prendas íntimas, mientras que las hermanas tendo intentaron seguir con su vida, kasumi se había casado con el doctor tofu, nabiki entro a trabajar en un despacho de abogados en la ciudad de Tokio al igual que akane solo que esta trabajaba como maestra de educación física en la universidad de Tokio, esto también con el fin de saber el paradero de ranma, aunque todos sus intentos fueron infructuosos, todos tenían una vida relativamente normal.

El viaje fue lo más normal, nabiki intento convencer a akane de salir con a comer con ella y unos chicos de su trabajo, akane se negaba, ponía de escusa que tenia muy poco de terminar una relación, pero la verdad era que no quería conocer a nadie.

Llegaron ya entrada la tarde, cuando abrieron la puerta se pudo escuchar la risa y platica de todos, al parecer toda la familia y amigos se habían juntado, obviamente el sake y las botanas estaban presentes, en una esquina estaban compitiendo soun y genma para ver quien tomaba más, mientras que los demás platicaban tranquilos, kasumi estaba junto con tofu platicando muy juntos, ellos eran los únicos que no tomaban sake, de inmediato se unieron akane y nabiki a las platicas y a beber un poco.

Kasumi se levanto para poder hablar y todos le prestaran atención y así fue, todos la miraron incluso soun y genma o al menos eso intentaron, ya que estaban muy tomados, justo antes de que empezara a hablar se escuchó una pequeña explosión en la entrada, eso alerto a todos y fueron a ver lo que sucedía, al llegar vieron a una bella mujer con unas alas.

-tiempo sin verlos- los saludo la mujer con una mirada de superioridad

\- ¿qué haces tú aquí y porque llegas de esa forma? - akane se dirigió con gran odio

-jajajajaja solo díganme donde está el chico de la trenza- poso su garra alrededor de su espada que colgaba de su cintura.

\- ¿qué quieren los habitantes de la montaña fénix con él? - haposai se acercó lentamente

-tranquilízate kima, no vinimos a dañar a nadie, solo queremos saber donde esta ranma- taro tomo por la muñeca a kima para evitar que sacara su arma

\- ¿estas con el monte fénix chico?, ¿tan bajo caíste? - haposai sabia de lo fuerte y orgulloso que era taro, por lo que le pareció raro que estuviera bajo las ordenes de alguien

-claro que no, la dinastía musk me contrato para encontrar a ranma, los otros chicos que estaban con herb, ya no volvieron después de encontrarlo, dicen que no quedo nada de ellos, no se en que este metido ranma, pero hacer enojar a dos aldeas tan poderosas, no es una buena idea- soltó la mano de kima y saco una pequeña botella de agua

\- ¿el monte fénix y la dinastía musk juntas? Y trajeron demasiados guerreros, todos escondidos, pero que se les podrá hacer- colong se puso enfrente de todos, haposai su puso junto a ella

\- creo que todos estos guerreros no son por nosotros, ¿me equivoco? -haposai sabía que eran para pelear contra ranma, todos los guerreros se mostraron

-como comenté, no estamos aquí para dañar a nadie- taro noto como haposai y colong aumentaban sus auras

-ya díganos donde esta ese maldito de ranma, sabemos que ha venido varias veces a Japón- kima miro directamente a akane, ryoga y los demás se pusieron a la defensiva, sabían lo peligrosos que eran esos dos

-nosotros no sabemos nada de ranma desde hace 7 años, así que porque no se van a buscarlo a otra parte - akane estaba enojándose y al mismo tiempo sintió preocupación por ranma

-bueno no queremos hacerles daño, ¿les parece que vengamos en una semana?, tal vez si dañamos a sus amigos salga de su escondite- taro hablo tranquilo

-ya les dijo akane que nosotros no sabemos nada de él- ryoga sabía que aun para akane hablar de ranma era un tema delicado

-bueno como ya les dije tienen una semana y cuando volvamos no seremos tan amistosos- lo dijo mientras que todos se retiraban.

Todos se quedaron en la puerta hasta que dejaron de ver que los peleadores se alejaban, después todos regresaron al comedor a excepción de kasumi y tofu.

\- ¿en que creen que este metido ranma con ellos´? - ukyo fue la primera en romper el incómodo silencio

-no lo sé, pero se miraban muy decididos a encontrarlo- ahora fue el turno de ryoga

-taro dijo algo de que desaparecieron los compañeros de herb, esos chicos eran muy fuertes, ¿creen que ranma les allá hecho daño? -mouss miro a todos, pero la única que contesto fue colong

-dijo taro que no quedo nada de ellos, ranma no tenía una técnica para poder hacer eso, además no es el estilo de ranma- intento que todos no pensaran algo malo

-ranma si tiene una técnica para eso, recuerda que yo lo entrene un tiempo, además no lo hemos visto por 7 años, no sabemos de lo que es capaz o no- haposai lo dijo para él, pero hablo en voz alta

-esta diciendo que le enseño esa clase de técnicas a mi hijo, ¿Por qué lo hizo? -nodoka encaro a haposai, genma atrás de ella y algo ebrio trataba de detenerla

-ranma me lo pidió, después de su aventura en el jusenkio con saffron se dio cuenta que no siempre podría ser tan bueno, además siempre tenía que proteger a todos- lo ultimo lo dijo dando una breve mirada a akane

-tu y tus secretos, pero me sorprende, en todos tus ataques a la aldea nunca mostraste técnicas poderosas- colong se sintió mal al recordar como en el pasado siempre le gano fácil, y ahora parecía como si él se hubiera dejado ganar

-eso no es importante, lo importante es que deben de estar desesperados para venir a que nosotros lo busquemos- haposai había prendido su pipa

\- ¿y que vamos a hacer?, vamos a buscarlo o vamos a pelear- akane lo dijo con cierto nerviosismo

-nos vamos- dijo kasumi mientras entraba, dejando a todos confundidos

\- ¿cómo que nos vamos?, ¿A dónde? - nabiki no supo el porqué de la decisión de su hermana

-a china, empaquen rápido nuestro vuelo sale mañana a primera hora- apretaba en su mano un pequeño celular

\- ¿pero con qué dinero? y ¿por qué? - akane no entendía nada

\- no se preocupen por el dinero, y ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarles, solo vayan a empacar- kasumi se miraba nerviosa, por lo que era raro y todos fueron a hacer lo que ella dijo

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y todos estaban de camino al aeropuerto, todos se miraban nerviosos, al llegar kasumi se dirigió a la recepción del aeropuerto

-buenos días señorita, vengo a recoger unos boletos a nombre de kasumi tendo-

-muy bien, espere un momento en lo que reviso- la encargada del lugar reviso su computadora para confirmar los boletos

\- ¿está bien que no allá venido tofu con nosotros kasumi? - nabiki le pregunto en lo que esperaban

-me dijo que se quedaría por si acaso pasaba algo- kasumi lo dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno, pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo conseguiste los boletos y porque a china? - nabiki le inquietaba la situación

-señorita tendo aquí tiene los boletos, son 12 boletos con dirección a china de primera clase- la encargada del lugar le entrego los boletos a kasumi interrumpiendo a nabiki

-muchas gracias-kasumi tomo los boletos y se giró para ir con los demás

-ahora tengo más curiosidad, boletos de primera clase, ¿quién está pagando todo esto? - nabiki se puso enfrente de kasumi

-se los diré cuando llegue el momento, ahora lo importante es abordar el avión- kasumi seguía evitando el tema

Una vez reunida con toda la familia y amigos de dirigieron a abordar el avión que los llevaría a china, al llegar a sus lugares se sorprendieron al notar el lujo que tenía la primera clase, tomaron sus respectivos asientos y a pesar de la comodidad se sentía un ambiente tenso y todos iban con la incertidumbre de no saber por qué debían viajar, por qué buscaban a ranma, porque tenían que ir a china y quien había pagado todo esto, kasumi no les había dado más explicaciones, solo les había dicho lo que tenían que hacer y punto.

El vuelo fue de lo más tranquilo, cada quien iba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, al llegar al aeropuerto en china, todos se dirigieron a la parte de afuera y kasumi se separa un poco de la familia y empezó a hablar por teléfono, la familia se extrañó un poco ya que kasumi no era de ocultar cosas y menos de mentir, al poco rato se acercó a ellos

-muy bien, tenemos que tomar algunos taxis, tenemos que llegar a un lugar llamado ¨la esposa feliz¨, que se supone que está a las afueras de la ciudad- lo dijo con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba

\- ¿y que clase de lugar es ese?, ¿el nombre no me da muy buena espina? - akane estaba un poco nerviosa

-creo que es un bar, pero como sea tenemos que ir ahí- se apresuro a la entrada para buscar un taxi

-estas actuando muy extraño kasumi, ¿Por qué? - akane quería respuestas

-cuando lleguemos, lo sabrán todo- fue lo único que dijo antes de parar algunos taxis

Al llegar al lugar no se habían equivocado, no solo el nombre era raro todo el pequeño pueblo era extraño, se podía denotar pobreza por todos lados, había personas en estado de ebriedad y prostitutas en las esquinas.

El lugar llamado ¨la esposa feliz¨, si era un bar, pero uno de mala muerte, a la entrada del mismo se miraba una niña tapada de pies a cabeza con una manta sucia, lo que le causo a akane que se le estrujara el corazón.

Una vez adentro se dirigieron a la barra del lugar, el bar era un lugar sucio y con un fuerte olor a alcohol, varias chicas le ofrecieron servicios a ryoga y a mouss, pero estos tímidamente las rechazaron, cuando llegaron a la barra una anciana se les acerco, la anciana destacaba de las demás personas que estaban dentro del bar, ya que tenía una apariencia seria y una postura que denotaba confianza.

\- ¿quién de ustedes es kasumi tendo? - lo dijo una vez sentada en un banco que estaba junto a la barra

-soy yo, ¿usted debe de ser la señora kahede? Me han hablado cosas muy buenas de usted- kasumi se acercó a ella para saludarla

-sí, yo soy kahede, tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí, los siguieron y no quiero que pelen en un lugar donde puedan dañar a las demás personas- lo dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida

\- ¿quién la mando y quien nos está siguiendo? - akane se acercó rápidamente a ella seguidos por todos los demás

-los están persiguiendo los sujetos de la dinastía musk y los del monte fénix, así que apresúrense- la anciana la miro con gran curiosidad

\- ¿ocurre algo malo conmigo? -akane se sintió intimidada con la mirada de la anciana

-te imaginaba diferente, eso es todo- siguió con su camino a la salida

Al salir del bar se sintió una gran cantidad de energía acercándose, por lo que kahede los condujo lo más rápido posible y se internaron en un bosque, pero de la nada salieron muchos guerreros de la dinastía musk y del monte fénix incluyendo a la mujer y al hombre que los amenazaron en el doyo. El primero en hablar fue taro, pero en esta ocasión llevaba una espada en la espalda.

-fue una buena idea, dejarlos para que nos guiaran con ranma- lo dijo más para kima que para akane y sus amigos

-claro que sí, ahora díganos ¿dónde está ranma? - en cuanto dijo esto todos los guerreros sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en pose de combate

-ya les dijimos que no sabemos nada de él, que no entienden, ya déjenos en paz- akane y los demás tomaron también una pose de combate

-se dice que ranma vive cerca de aquí, pero es muy bueno escondiéndose, así que díganos donde está por las buenas, o por las malas- al terminar de decir esto todos los guerreros se lanzaron al ataque

Akane y los demás se defendían como podían, ya que, aunque eran mejores peleadores, los superaban en número, además de que los dos líderes de ellos eran realmente poderosos, hubo un momento de la pelea en el que uno de los ataques con espada que iba para akane se desvió hacia kasumi, pero antes de que pudiera impactar con ella, fue detenido el ataque.

\- ¿qué está haciendo anciana kahede?, sabe que la prioridad es proteger a kasumi- era la niña que estaba afuera del bar y por su apariencia se notaba que no pasaba de los 10 años

-eso ya lo sé, pero dime ¿qué haces tú aquí?, sabes muy bien que te tenías que quedar en casa- la anciana derroto a dos guerreros para luego acercarse a kasumi

-sabes que me aburro mucho estando sola, además de que quería pelear un poco- dicho esto se lanzó al ataque

Mientras ryoga y mouss peleaban con taro y kima, los otros guerreros peleaban con ukyo, xian po y akane, pero se vieron sorprendidos cuando la niña empezó a derrotar a muchos de los guerreros que a ellas les estaban costando trabajo, gracias a esa pequeña niña la balanza de la pelea se estaba poniendo a favor, soun y genma cubrían las espaldas de todos, mientras colong intentaba detener a los guerreros que llegaban volando, haposai miraba un punto específico en el bosque, pero empezaban a llegar más guerreros y sumado el cansancio, se estaban viendo superados nuevamente, unos sujetos hicieron una técnica de energía muy poderosa que iba dirigida a la pequeña niña, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla una gran bola de energía amarilla la desvió mandándola muy lejos. Al mismo tiempo llego un hombre con barba y el pelo largo y suelto, se paró al lado de la pequeña niña.

-papá, ¿qué haces aquí? - la niña que hasta el momento estaba llena de confianza, ahora parecía un pequeño cachorrito asustado

-eso mismo tengo que preguntarte, ¿qué haces aquí mei? - era un hombre alto y se miraba que estaba en muy buena condición, pero algo delgado

-bueno creí que podría ser de utilidad y vine- la niña puso las manos detrás de ella como si hubiera hecho una travesura

-ustedes dejen de platicar, ahora verán- uno de los hombres lo dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos para pelear

-es de mala educación interrumpir una plática entre padre he hija- el padre de la niña reunió una gran cantidad de energía y de un solo movimiento creo un remolino con la misma y lo lanzo derrotando a la mayoría de los guerreros

Todos se quedaron estáticos por lo simple que esa persona había derrotado a tantos hombres además de que esa técnica se les hacía familiar, pero no podía ser, la técnica que ellos conocían utilizaba la energía del enemigo y se tenía que hacer una espiral, además de que los únicos que podían hacerla eran colong y ranma

-mei, kahede, lleven a todos a casa, yo me encargo de esto, recuerden que la prioridad es proteger a kasumi- al momento que dijo eso ryoga y mouss se pararon detrás de él mientras que sus contrincantes y líderes de sus enemigos se pararon de frente

\- ¿dónde demonios estabas?, tenemos más de 2 semanas que no sabemos nada de ti- la anciana le reclamo

-eso ahora no importa, váyanse ahora yo me encargo, esto será rápido, los veo en la casa- empezó a caminar hacia taro y kima

-veo que eres muy valiente en querer pelear contra ellos tu solo, pero no podrás, ellos son muy fuerte- ryoga se le quiso acercar, pero fue detenido por la pequeña mei

-no te preocupes, papá es el hombre más fuerte, ahora nosotros tenemos que irnos- la niña y la anciana se llevaron a todos de ese lugar

-o eres muy valiente o eres muy idiota para pelear contra nosotros- taro saco su espada y se derramo agua encima, transformándose y listo para atacar

-ni una ni otra, pero díganme, ¿porque atacaron a esos chicos? - él también se puso en posición de batalla

-ellos saben dónde se encuentra ranma y nosotros queremos hablar con él- ahora fue el turno de kima para ponerse en posición de combate

-no sabía que herb y saffron fueran tan cobardes para no venir ellos mismos, o ¿es que todavía no se recuperan al 100%? -los estaba provocando para ver si podía encontrar fallas en su guardia

-cállate no hables así de nuestros señores, ahora veras- ambos se lanzaron al ataque

Mientras tanto los demás estaban siguiendo a la niña y a la anciana lo más rápido que podían para alejarse del lugar y llegar a un lugar seguro

-kasumi, ¿quién era ese? y ¿cómo diablos lo conoces? - nabiki ya estaba más frustrada, le incomodaba no tener información y control de la situación además de los secretos de kasumi

-bueno a él lo conocimos hace mucho tiempo- fue lo único que respondió

\- ¿cómo que lo conocimos?, ¿Cuándo? - akane se sentía intrigada por ese hombre desde que lo vio sintió algo extraño

-eso es lo de menos, ¿estará bien haberlo dejado que peleara solo? - ahora era colong quien se metía en la plática, se miraba algo cansada, había utilizado mucha energía para detener a los sujetos que volaban

-no se preocupen mi papá es muy fuerte, él se puede encargar de ellos rápidamente- la niña lo dijo con una sonrisa

A lo lejos se vio una gran cantidad de energía subiendo en espiral con forma de dragón, lo que causó un gran estruendo y que todos se detuvieran por la impresión

\- ¿qué es eso?, que gran cantidad de energía- ryoga no daba crédito a lo que miraba

-les dije que mi papá se encargaría, ahora hay que darnos prisa para llegar a casa- la niña sonrió y empezó a caminar

Siguieron el camino por media hora más y llegaron hasta un pequeño pueblo, en una colina estaba una casa muy grande, aunque se miraba un poco rustica, era muy bonita, tenía un amplio jardín y en la parte trasera se miraba un pequeño doyo.

-pasen, deben de estar cansados por el viaje y todo lo sucedido después- la anciana kahede les abrió las puertas de la casa

-mi papá no deber de tardar, siento su energía acercándose, ¿ustedes de donde lo conocen? - la niña entro y se sentó en un sillón mirándolos con mucha curiosidad

Pudieron notar que bestia un equipo completo de entrenamiento color rosa, tenía el pelo largo color castaño y sujetado por una cola de caballo alta, sus ojos eran color miel y tenia la piel muy clara

-bueno, él vivió un tiempo con nosotros, pero dinos cómo te llamas- kasumi se acercó a la niña

-yo me llamo mei saotome, mucho justo- la niña hiso una pequeña reverencia

Tarde mucho escribiendo la historia, y aun así siento que deje demasiados huecos que espero llenar mas adelante. Quiero agradecer a las personas que comentan e invitarlos que lo sigan haciendo, para no creer que escribo para nadie.

A partir de ahora la historia se podría volver un poco confusa, por lo que intentare detallar un poco más las acciones y escenas que se me ocurran. Es todo por esta semana, espero que disfrutaran leer el capitulo y nuevamente gracias por seguir la historia.


	7. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

\- ¿cómo que saotome?, eso es imposible- akane se sorprendió por lo dicho por la niña, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

\- ¿Por qué lo dudas?, viste lo fuerte que soy, solo algunas personas son tan fuertes como los saotome- la niña se estiro lo más que pudo, como si con ser más alta fuera más fuerte

-cálmate mei, para ellos es raro todo esto, cuando conocieron a tu padre él no tenia ninguna hija- la anciana intervino para que la niña no se pusiera a la ofensiva

Antes de que alguien pudiera alguien hablar, se escucharon ruidos en la entrada, todos se prepararon para atacar, cuando se abrió la puerta entro el hombre que se había quedado peleando solo

-siento que pasaran por todo esto, en especial a ti kasumi, en tu condición deberías estar descansando- dicho esto se acercó y le dio un abraso kasumi, que ella correspondió con gran entusiasmo.

-cambiaste mucho estos años ranma, ahora tienes barba y el pelo suelto además de una niña muy fuerte- lo miro solo como ella podía, con una cara de alivio y de felicidad por saber que estaba bien.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos por lo que acababa de decir kasumi, ese sujeto era ranma, después de 7 largos años lo podían volver a ver, la primera en reaccionar fue nodoka, que corrió para abrasarlo y se puso a llorar en el pecho de ranma

-perdón hijo, perdón por no creerte en el pasado, perdón por todo, en verdad lo siento- nodoka apretó más fuerte a ranma, mientras él apenas la miraba

-no se preocupe, eso ya es cosa del pasado, dígame haposai ¿por qué no intervino en la pelea?, kasumi pudo haber salido herida- ranma encaro a haposai aun con su madre en sus brazos

-bueno sentí la presencia de la niña y una muy fuerte que se acercaba, así que no vi por qué intervenir- cuando haposai hablo, fue como si a los demás eso les hubiera servido para poder moverse

-yo no entiendo nada, ¿qué has hecho estos 7 años?, ¿porque te persiguen?, ¿porque ellos?, ¿porque kasumi nos trajo aquí? y ¿cuál es la condición de kasumi?, acaso está enferma- para akane había sido mucha información en tan poco tiempo

-les explicare todo, pero primero descanse, yo tengo cosas- pero no pudo terminar porque se le doblaron un poco las rodillas por lo cansado que estaba.

\- ¿qué te pasa ranma?, esa pelea no debió ser nada para ti, dime ¿qué hiciste estas dos semanas que no estuviste para que terminaras así? - la anciana lo regañaba mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse

-después le cuento, ahora debo descansar un poco- ranma le dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros

-nosotros debemos prepararnos por si acaso nos vuelven a atacar- ryoga dio un paso hacia delante, recordándoles a todos que estaban siendo perseguidos

-no se preocupen, ya me encargué de ellos, ya no molestaran más- ranma lo dijo serio

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué hiciste? - ryoga tuvo un mal presentimiento

-hice lo que tenía que hacer, ellos estuvieron a punto de lastimar a mi hija y eso no se los iba a perdonar, kahede ayude a todos a instalarse en la casa en lo que descanso y me doy un baño, después les explicare todo, y tu mei, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar- ranma camino por un largo pasillo y entro a una habitación que esta al final.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de ranma, se sintieron un poco incomodos pensando en lo que había hecho ranma con kima y taro

-bueno, les asignare habitaciones, pero varios de ustedes tendrán que compartir, espero que no sea una molestia- kahede se dio la vuelta para arreglar las habitaciones para los invitados intentando disminuir el estado de alteración de todos.

Una vez que estuvieron en las habitaciones que les asigno la anciana kahede, como las hermanas tendo tuvieron que compartir habitación, apenas estuvieron solas voltearon a ver a kasumi

-kasumi, ahora si explícanos ¿qué hacemos aquí? - nabiki le exigió

-después de que nos visitaran esos chicos llame a ranma y el me dijo que viniéramos a china, la señora kahede se encargo de todo- siempre con la calma que la caracterizaba le respondió a nabiki

\- ¿nos estas diciendo que tú sabias donde estaba ranma todo este tiempo? – la paciencia no era una virtud que caracterizara a akane y en este caso era aún peor

-así como saber donde estaba, no, no se donde a estado todo este tiempo- kasumi sabia que había guardado algo que era de gran interés para muchas personas, en especial para su hermana, por lo que intentaba darle la menor importancia

-quisieras ser mas especifica- nabiki la miro de mala manera

-bueno todo empezó hace 6 años, recibí una llamada de ranma y parecía un poco nervioso y a partir de ahí me empecé a comunicar con él- lo decía con la tranquilidad que sus hermanas no estaban mostrando

-y ¿porque no dijiste nada?, sabias que todos estábamos preocupados por él, en especial la tía nodoka- akane estaba visiblemente molesta

-ranma me dijo que no hablara con nadie sobre él, además de que si ocurría algo raro le hablara de inmediato y es por eso que cuando fueron esos sujetos al doyo llame a ranma y él junto con la señora kahede se encargó de todo como ya les había dicho antes- miro a akane, que estaba muy decaída mientras nabiki pareció como si hubiera recordado algo

\- ¿estás diciendo que ranma pago todo? – ella sabia lo costosos que eran los boletos de primera clase, pero antes de que kasumi respondiera tocaron a la puerta entrando por ella la anciana kahede

-les traigo un poco de té para que descansen, mañana podrán seguir hablando- a su lado paso mei muy tranquila y kahede le agarro de la mano y la jalo consigo hacia fuera

\- ¿Por qué me lleva? Quiero preguntarles cosas a ellas- la niña se jalaba intentando escapar de la anciana

-mejor deberías pensar en que decirle a ranma para que no te castigue por desobedecerlo- la niña dejo de tirar de su brazo y quedo quieta automáticamente, después se giró y miro a las hermanas tendo

-que tengan una bonita noche, que descansen- hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió corriendo al pasillo

Kahede miro por donde se había ido mei y movió la cabeza en señal de negación con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se giró y también hizo una inclinación y salió de la habitación. Kasumi se acostó en su cama y así evito que le siguieran preguntado cosas sus hermanas. La casa se quedo en profundo silencio, por ese día todos ya estaban descansando

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando akane se levantó, se sentía incomoda y no podía dormir bien, así que decidió dar una vuelta por la casa y al llegar a lo que parecía la cocina, ahí lo vio, solo que ahora ya no tenía la barba y el pelo lo tenía agarrado con una coleta, pensó en dar media vuelta y volver a la habitación, pero la voz de él le hiso detenerse

-te levantaste temprano, ¿quieres una taza de café? -no lo vio, pero supo que le estaba hablando a ella

-claro, no podía dormir muy bien, ¿ya tienes tiempo que te levantaste? Antes no te levantabas tan temprano- akane quería empezar con una conversación relajada

-tengo poco que me levante y me despierto temprano desde la universidad, si llegaba tarde me podrían quitar la beca y eso sería muy malo- ranma dio un trago a su taza y le dejo la otra en la mesa para que akane se acercara

-y dime ¿dónde estudiaste?, supe que fue en el extranjero- akane tomo la taza entre sus manos

-estudie en Inglaterra, fue muy difícil, el inglés no se me da muy bien- ladeo un poco la cabeza y se pudo ver su pelo largo amarado con una coleta

-cambiaste la trenza por una cola de caballo, te queda bien- akane no podía creer que una simple conversación con ranma la pusiera tan nerviosa, pero ella sabía que ambos estaban tratando de hablar como si se hubieran visto ayer y ella no quería eso, quería aclarar las cosas del pasado

-gracias, tardaba mucho tiempo en hacer la trenza, y me aconsejaron en hacerme una cola de caballo y creo que me acostumbre a ella, pero dime ¿cómo tomaron toda la noticia de que por mi culpa los perseguían? -se sentía nervioso, pero no lo demostró, se fue para evitar que los atacaran a ellos y todo había salido mal

-bueno, creo que todavía no lo asimilan y para ser sincera yo tampoco- akane bajo la mirada a su taza

-lo siento, no quería ponerlos en peligro y menos con el embarazo de kasumi, fue por eso que decidí traerlos aquí- ranma se miraba muy tranquilo o eso le pareció a akane, después reacciono a lo que había dicho ranma

\- ¿cómo que kasumi está embarazada? - akane se sobresaltó por esa noticia, nadie en la familia sabía nada de eso

\- ¿no me digas que kasumi no les había dicho?, creo que arruine la sorpresa- ranma se rasco la cabeza

-dime todo la que sabes y por qué estamos en esta situación- akane perdió la calma

-tranquila, se los pienso explicar, pero después de que desayunemos, ya es hora de que se levanten los demás- ranma se giró, saco varios utensilios e ingredientes, prendió la estufa y empezó a cocinar

\- ¿ahora me vas a ignorar? y ¿desde cuándo cocinas? -akane se acercó a él, pero se detuvo en seco cuando le voltio a ver

-no te voy a ignorar, solo que no me gusta repetir las cosas y si te digo lo que quieres saber ahorita tendré que repetirlo después, y se cocinar desde antes de llegar al doyo- los ojos de ranma eran diferentes, se podría sentir un frio con tan solo verlos, pero también estaban cargados de un dolor muy grande que se escondía por la seriedad de ranma

-entonces tendré que esperar a que se despierten los demás, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? -no quería empezar una discusión con él, con el tiempo aprendió que en la vida había momento para todo y al parecer esté no era el momento para hablar de ellos, si es que aun podía haber un ellos

-vigila las verduras, a mei no le gusta y se las tendrá que comer por desobedecerme- ranma se giró para seguir preparando lo demás

-es muy linda tu hija, ¿qué edad tiene? – era lo que le causaba un hueco en el pecho, cuando hablo de la niña, le pareció ver como le cambio un poco el semblante de la cara, por uno cargado de orgullo

-tiene 10 y si es muy linda, pero creo que la mala eduque, hace lo que quiere- ranma se miraba muy concentrado en la comida

-dime y su mamá ¿dónde está? - akane vio como ranma se tensaba y bajaba un poco la mirada con la pregunta

-no quiero hablar de eso por favor, mejor háblame de lo que han hacho este tiempo, sé que te llevas muy bien con xian po y ukyo- ranma cambio de tema con la mejor expresión que tuvo

-después de que se la pasaban diario en el doyo, creo que empezamos a convivir más y vimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, ellas me ayudaron a reabrir el doyo- akane perdió de vista las verduras para ver a ranma, pero este se le acerco muy deprisa y se puso a muy poca distancia de ella

-está muy alta la flama, se te va a quemar- giró la perilla y el fuego disminuyo, hecho esto se alejó de ella dejándola un poco nerviosa

-gracias, todavía no se me da muy bien la cocina- se puso un poco colorada por la cercanía de ranma

-me alegra saber que no todo es tan diferente, creo que hay cosas que no cambian- ranma sonrió en cuanto se alejo

\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -volvió la akane que encaraba cuando algo no le gustaba

-nada, solo fue un comentario- ranma se giró para seguir preparando el desayuno, akane aun no entendía a este nuevo ranma, un momento era una persona que podía matar con la mirada y en otras alguien tranquilo y hasta algo bromista

-yo creo que sigues siendo el mismo- akane le regalo una sonrisa y volvió a vigilar las verduras

-vaya, veo que ya casi terminas de preparar la comida, después de que me dejaste 2 semanas y preocupada por ti es lo menos que puedes hacer- iba llegando la anciana kahede a la cocina

-ya me disculpé, además de que usted sabe que no estuve perdiendo el tiempo- ranma sonrió

-creo que iré a despertar a los demás para desayunar, con permiso- akane salió de la cocina

Una vez que akane despertó a todos, se reunieron para desayunar, pero el desayuno fue un poco incómodo ya que nadie hablaba hasta que la pequeña mei interrumpió toda la tensión que había en el lugar

-papá, ¿podremos entrenar si me acabo las verduras?, que te fuiste y dejaste mi entrenamiento inconcluso- la niña hiso un pequeño puchero

-te debes de acabar las verduras porque no desperdiciamos comida, además de que todavía me debes una explicación del por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes de no salir a pelear, sabes que es peligroso- ranma la miro fingiendo estar enojado

-está bien, cuando acabe de comer hablamos- la niña siguió comiendo muy apenas

-cuando acabes iras a recoger tu cuarto, yo necesito hablar con nuestros invitados- ranma sentención sin darle tiempo a la niña de quejarse

El desayuno continuo y una vez que terminaron todos, la anciana kahede retiro los platos para lavarlos y la pequeña mei se dirigió a su habitación para hacer sus deberes

-muy bien, ¿qué quieren saber?, los escucho- ranma se movió para quedar más cómodo

\- ¿dónde estuviste estos 7 años hijo?, no supimos nada de ti- nodoka fue la primera en interrogar a ranma

-estuve 4 años en Inglaterra estudiando y los otros 2 estuve viajando y el último año he estado aquí en china- lo dijo lo más relajado que pudo

\- ¿porque solo contactaste a kasumi?, todos estuvimos preocupados- ahora fue el turno de akane

-bueno, a ella le debo mucho, además es una de las personas a la que les tengo más confianza y ella me la tiene a mí, lo cual agradezco mucho- miro a kasumi e hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza

\- ¿cómo fue que aprendiste a pelear así? Siempre evitabas dañar gravemente a tus enemigos- la mirada de ryoga al lanzar la pregunta era muy penetrante, pero ranma no le dio mucha importancia

-la mayoría de las técnicas que utilice me las enseño el maestro haposai, y peleo así desde que tengo algo importante que proteger y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que sea necesario- lo dijo serio, lo cual no dejo ninguna duda de que lo que decía era verdad

-la niña, ¿quiénes son sus verdaderos padres?, porque está claro que tu no lo eres- nabiki le interrogo con una mirada calculadora

-eso no se los puedo decir, pero desde el día que la tuve en mis brazos, se convirtió en mi hija, alguna otra pregunta- todos notaron como le molesto que hablaran de mei

-un día antes de que te fueras a Inglaterra, nos encontramos a sakura y nos dijo que te fuiste para protegernos, ¿quién te estaba amenazando con hacernos daño? - nabiki volvió a interrogar

-si hablaron con sakura, ya todo está aclarado respecto a su embarazo, y sobre lo de que me estaban amenazando, eso es un error, es cierto que me fui para protegerlos, pero no porque alguien les hiciera daño a ustedes sino porque me harían daño a mí y ustedes podrían salir heridos- ranma se acomodó en una postura más rígida

-quienes te pueden hacer daño son los del monte fénix y los de la dinastía musk, pero ¿por qué? - colong se miró interesada por lo que pasaba

-hay una cierta leyenda, trata del inicio de ambas aldeas, se dice que se unieron por el matrimonio del dragón y el fénix, pero los hermanos de estos no estaban de acuerdo, tiempo después se supo que el dragón y el fénix iban a ser padres, sus hermanos aprovecharon la debilidad que tuvieron durante el parto para atacarlos, durante la pelea dieron todo para defender al pequeño que acababa de nacer, lo bueno es que ambos tenían aleados y estos lograron escapar con el pequeño mientras los padres morían peleando, lamentablemente los hermanos lograron alcanzarlos y estos tuvieron que abandonar al pequeño. Lo que paso durante 30 años después es un misterio, lo único que se sabe es que el hijo de ambos volvió y derroto a sus tíos muy fácilmente y después desapareció, quedo la leyenda de que rencarnara y volverá a derrotar a sus descendientes y haría el sueño de sus padres realidad, que es reunir ambas aldeas- ranma respiro y se volvió a relajar

\- ¿y tú que tienes que ver con todo esto ranma? - ahora fue el turno de hablar de su padre

-bueno ambas aldeas piensan que soy la rencarnación del hijo del dragón y del fénix, porque derrote a ambos- ranma lo dijo como si no tuviera mucha importancia

-pero ¿eso es verdad?, ¿tú eres esa rencarnación? - ahora era soun quien pregunto un poco exaltado

-claro que no, yo vencí a saffron y herb, pero ninguno de los dos tenía su poder completo- ranma omitió el detalle de que él tampoco tenía su poder completo debido a la maldición de la chica ahogada

\- ¿y qué planeas hacer?, esconderte por toda la vida para que no te atrapen- genma le hablo intentando sonar enojado y decepcionado de su hijo por tal cobardía, aunque muy en el fondo él sabía que estando en la posición de su hijo no mostraría la cara por el resto de la vida

-claro que no, tengo un plan, pero no es fácil, aún tengo detalles que arreglar- ranma se levantó y giro para empezar a caminar

\- ¿a dónde vas?, ¿eso es todo lo que tenías que decirnos? - akane se levantó al momento de hablar

-voy al doyo, tengo tiempo que no entreno además creo que kasumi quiere hablar con ustedes, tú ya lo sabes, pero los demás no, es mejor que los deje solos para que puedan hablar, eso se debe de hablar en familia- ranma salió dejando a todos a la expectativa de lo que dijera kasumi

El día transcurrió normal, al dar la noticia kasumi de su embarazo todos la trataron como si fuese de cristal, mei después de terminar con sus deberes se dirigió al doyo para poder entrenar con ranma, mientras que nodoka ayudaba a la anciana kahede a preparar la comida, los demás se quedaron en el patio que daba al frente de la casa, paso la mañana y nodoka se asomó para ver si su hijo y su nueva nieta regresaban del doyo, pero no se miraba por lo que decidió pedirles a las chicas que fueran a hablarles para que comieran.

Akane, xian po y ukyo se levantaron y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde les había indicado kahede que estaba el doyo, pasaron por lo que parecía una cochera, pero no le dieron importancia, estaban a punto de llegar al doyo cuando un perro pastor alemán enorme se les acerco y empezó a gruñirles, aun al ser artistas marciales ese perro tenía algo que las hacia dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, el perro parecía que en cualquier momento las atacaría

-kuro, ven aquí- la pequeña mei llego y el perro corrió hacia ella pasando de ser un perro atemorizante a uno que daba ternura

-ese perro casi nos ataca- dijo ukyo un poco más tranquila

-qué raro, kuro por lo regular es muy dócil, yo creo que actuó así porque no las conoce, acérquense para que las güela y sepa que no son de peligro- mei hiso que las chicas se acercaran y el perro empezó a olfatearlas y después empezó a mover la cola

-es muy bonito cuando está tranquilo, ¿es tuyo? - akane pregunto mientras acariciaba a kuro

-sí, papá lo trago y lo entreno para espantar a los gatos del vecindario y también protege la casa- lo dijo mientras evitaba una lambida del perro

-oye mei ¿qué le paso a tu ropa? - xian po se fijó en la niña y tenía la ropa muy desgarrada

-lo que pasa es que nos excedimos entrenando, de hecho, ahora voy por una camisa para papá, pero ustedes que hacían aquí- mei las miro como intentando averiguar algo

-venimos a avisarles que la comida esta lista- contesto akane mientras dejaba de acariciar a kuro

-el doyo está al final, díganle a papá en lo que yo voy por su camisa- mei salió corriendo con kuro detrás de ella

Las tres se continuaron su camino para avisarle a ranma, al llegar al pequeño doyo solo se asomaron ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada y vieron lo que un día fue una camisa, ahora era un trapo descuidado tirado en el suelo, más adentro se encontraba ranma haciendo una kata muy lenta y precisa, las tres se quedaron pasmadas viéndolo, akane conocía ese kata, era una de las que estaban en la libreta que le había dejado, era un kata para relajar los músculos después de que tuvieran mucho desgaste, después noto dos cosas, la primera era un pequeño colgante que tenía ranma en el cuello con una cadenita, pero el colgante parecía partido a la mitad y la segunda que la hiso sentir mal al no darse cuenta de inmediato, ranma tenía una gran cicatriz en el pecho y lo atravesaba hasta la espalda, voltio a ver a las demás y vio que ya habían visto esa cicatriz, ukyo solo se tapó la boca y reprimió las lágrimas mientras que xian po solo voltio la vista a otro lado

\- ¿qué hacen paradas ahí?, ¿aún no le dicen a papá sobre la comida? - apareció mei detrás de ella con una playera color azul

-lo sentimos, es que teníamos tiempo sin ver a ranma entrenando que no quisimos interrumpirlo- akane fingió una sonrisa que pareció no convencer a mei

-papá, aquí está la camisa, además de que la comida ya está servida- mei grito para que ranma le prestara atención, haciendo que ranma se acercara

-gracias mei, pero ¿que tienen?, parecen tristes- ranma se dirigió a las tres chicas

-lo que pasa es que tu perro nos espantó eso es todo- xian po lo dijo sin voltearlo a ver

-bueno supongamos que les creo, mejor vamos a comer- ranma tomo de la mano a mei y se giró para dirigirse al comedor

Durante la comida se sintió un ambiente más relajado, platicaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que nabiki saco el tema de las parejas que habían tenido durante esos 7 años

-dime ranma, ¿también tenemos que conocer alguna novia o esposa que tengas escondida? - nabiki sonrió ya que vio que ranma se tensó un poco

-en estos momentos no, pero suenas muy interesada, no estarás insinuándome algo, ¿verdad? - ranma se relajó y dejo sin palabras a nabiki

-no lo digas ni de broma papá, tú ya tienes a mami- mei lo dijo con un puchero, pero de inmediato se tapó la boca con ambas manos como intentando no haber dicho eso

-vaya ex cuñadito parece que te divertiste este tiempo- nabiki supo que era su momento para saber más cosas de ranma

-vamos chicos, hay que terminar de comer y después hablaremos- kasumi interrumpió, pero nabiki no iba a dar su brazo a torcer

-shitomi, ese es el nombre del novio de akane, por si te interesa- nabiki pensó que con eso tenía a ranma donde lo quería, pero él lo más tranquilo que pudo dio un trago a su té, eso irrito a nabiki, ese ranma parecía no tener ninguna debilidad que ella pudiera usar

-nabiki puedes callarte, además de que tú sabes que ya terminé con él- akane se enojó a mas no poder

-pero hacían tan bonita pareja, es una lástima, además de que era fuerte, inteligente y con dinero, además era guapo, el sueño de toda mujer- nabiki enumero con los dedos las cualidades de shitomi, pero lo hiso volteando a ver a ranma

-veo que te sigue gustando meterte en la vida de los demás nabiki, pero mejor dinos, ¿cómo va tu relación con kuno? - ranma sonrió muy satisfactoriamente

-no sé de qué estás hablando, ¿por qué dices eso? - nabiki se puso nerviosa al volverse el centro de atención de todos

-las veces que hable con kasumi y preguntaba por ti me decía que no estabas, además de que me concentre en ti desde que me enteré que me estaba buscando un investigador privado- ranma sonrió aún más cuando vio que nabiki puso una cara de asombro

\- ¿cómo sabes del investigador?, según se nunca te encontró- nabiki quería desviar la conversación

-él no me encontró, pero yo a él sí y me enteré que quien pagaba era kuno, así que me puse a investigar y descubrí que te reunías con él muy seguido- ranma le había dado un giro a la conversación, dejando a todos sorprendidos

De repente kuro se acercó ladrando y se paró frente al patio por lo que ranma de un rápido movimiento se colocó junto a él, mientras que mei tomaba algunos cubiertos y los utilizaba como armas por si tenía que defenderse, ranma aumento de golpe su aura de pelea lo que ocasionó que varios de los vasos donde estaba servido el té se rompieran

-sal de ahí, muéstrate y dime ¿qué quieres? - ranma se miraba muy tenso, nunca lo habían visto así

-tranquilo ranma, hoy vengo solo de mensajero- se acercó un hombre alto y se miraba muy fuerte

\- ¿qué quieres? - ranma se relajó un poco, pero su aura conservo su intensidad

-te traigo una invitación, nos enteramos de que estuviste ocupado estas 2 semanas y que encontraste algo importante- el sujeto se acercó y le entrego lo que parecía una carta

-no crees que hubiera sido mejor una llamada- tomo la carta y vio en ella el sello del dragón de fuego

-tu aura cambio ranma, antes era más de enojo y de ira, ahora parece preocupada, ¿será porque tienes invitados? - ladeo la cabeza para ver a todos en el comedor ya en posición de pelea

-ya entregaste el pedido ahora vete chico, creme no estoy de muy buen humor- haposai se acercó y elevo su aura al máximo, lo que provocó que el chico diera unos pasos hacia tras y se marchara

-gracias haposai, pero ryu se volvió muy peligroso- ranma giro y trato de poner una cara de tranquilidad para calmar a todos

-está todo bien hijo, ¿Qué quería ese chico? - nodoka empuño su espada y voltio a ver hacia atrás de ranma para confirmar que no había peligro

-no ocurre nada, no se preocupen, sigan disfrutando la cena, ahora necesito un muy buen baño, necesito relajarme- se iba a dirigir al baño cuando fue interceptado por mei

\- ¿puedo llenar el baño grande y bañarnos juntos? - la niña puso ojos de suplica

-lo siento mei, pero tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- ranma le acaricio el pelo mientras se lo decía

\- ¿entonces puedo invitar a ellas a bañarse conmigo? - la niña miro a las ex prometidas de ranma

-si ellas quieren está bien- ranma sabia de las intenciones de su hija, sabia que quería saber más de ellas, pero él tenía que pensar en otras cosas, por el momento no tenia tiempo de explicarle la relación que tenía con sus invitados y la impaciencia de la niña era mucha

-que dicen, ¿les gustaría bañarse conmigo? - mei las vio con una cara llena de ilusión, sabia como convencer a las personas

-claro, ¿pero no creo que quepamos todas en un solo baño? - akane se acercó a mei

-no se preocupen, todas ustedes caben en el baño, anteriormente esta casa contaba con aguas termales y al modificarla lo único que permaneció igual fue el baño, por lo que es muy grande- kahede les explico

Todas las mujeres se dirigieron rumbo al baño a excepción de kahede, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que mei no mentía al decir que era grande, al desvestirse para entrar al agua, akane se dio cuenta de que mei llevaba puesto un medallón y no se lo quito para entrar al agua

-mei, deberías quitarte ese medallón antes de meterte al agua- akane se acercó para ayudarle a quitárselo, pero mei lo escondió con sus pequeñas manos

-no, este medallón nunca me lo quito- mei corrió y se aventó al agua mojando a todas

\- ¿por qué es tan importante ese medallón? - xian po entro al agua y se puso junto a la niña

-es un regalo de mamá y de papá- mei lo dijo mientras miraba el medallón

-cuéntanos sobre tu mamá, ¿es la esposa de mi hijo? - nodoka se acercó a mei

-no sé si sea su esposa, pero sé que es su novia y que la quiere mucho- con esas simples palabras atrajo la atención de todas, ella sabia que tenia que parecer ingenua para que ellas después le contestaran sus preguntas

-dinos ¿Cómo es tu mamá? - nabiki entro junto con todas al agua

-es una mujer muy bella, tiene el pelo rubio, tiene unos ojos muy azules como los de papá- voltio a ver a todas las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor y quedo pensativa

\- ¿qué pasa?, ¿en qué estás pensando? - ukyo se percató de que las estaba analizando

-me di cuenta de que mamá tiene casi la misma estatura que kasumi, es muy amable incluso más que la abuela nodoka, tiene un cuerpo muy bonito incluso mejor que el de xian po, además de que es muy buena cocinando y es muy inteligente, todo lo sabe y según mi papá ella es muy fuerte y buena peleadora, yo pienso que es la mujer perfecta- mei sonrió y empezó a bañarse dejando a todas muy pensativas

-entonces tu mamá es una buena mujer y veo que por como hablas de ella la quieres mucho- kasumi lo dijo mientras empezó ayudarle a bañarse a mei

-dime mei, ¿cómo se llevaban ranma y ella? - akane sintió un poco de curiosidad después de la magnífica descripción y que al parecer ellos no estaban juntos

-bueno, cuando estaban juntos podía durar horas hablando de cualquier cosa y se reían, además de que siempre papá cuando salía regresaba con algo para ella y para mí, normalmente eran tulipanes ya que a mamá le gustan mucho- la niña sonreía cada vez más

-y dinos mei, ¿cómo se llama tu mamá y donde está en estos momentos? - nabiki lanzo la pregunta llamando la atención de todas

-eso no se los puedo decir, si se los digo podría poner en riesgo a papá y a mamá- mei cambio su alegría por una total seriedad

\- ¿qué es lo que esconde ranma? - akane se acercó a mei

\- no lo sé, me dijo que no hablara de esto con nadie, pero ahora díganme ¿ustedes que son de papá?, sé que la señora nodoka es su madre por lo tanto es mi abuelita, la señora kasumi la conozco porque papá hablaba muy seguido con ella por teléfono, pero ustedes- supo que era el momento para saber de ellas, se pusieron nerviosas, que le dirían, le dirían que son las ex prometidas de ranma aun después de oír cómo se expresó de su madre

-yo fui maestra de ranma, le enseñe varias técnicas- colong se acercó a la niña y le toco el pelo con carillo

-yo soy amiga de la infancia y fuimos muy unidos- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a ukyo para no mencionar lo del compromiso con ranma

-yo soy la bisnieta de colong, y una vez pelee con ranma y después él me ayudo en muchas cosas y nos hicimos amigos- xian po tampoco menciono lo del compromiso

-yo soy hermana de kasumi y ranma vivió un tiempo en nuestra casa y creo que se volvió parte de nuestra familia y por otras razones- nabiki dijo lo último mientras miraba a akane

-yo también soy hermana de nabiki y estudie junto a ranma y nos hicimos amigos- akane sonrió un poco nerviosa

-ya veo, papá debe de confiar mucho en ustedes para traerlas aquí- mei continúo bañándose

\- ¿porque lo dices?, ¿no viene amigos suyos? - akane le intereso lo que dijo mei

-solo unos cuantos, mi papá es muy precavido y solo confía en algunas personas, para papá la confianza es muy importante- eso dejo a todos muy consternados, él confiaba en ellos y ellos no confiaron en él cuando ocurrió lo de sakura

Todas se empezaron a bañar y después de un rato empezaron a salir una por una del baño, akane se quedó un poco más pensando en lo mucho que cambian las personas en 7 años, cuando decidió salir escucho en la habitación de lado que la anciana kahede y ranma estaban discutiendo y al parecer estaba subiendo de tono

\- ¿tienes pensado ir?, sabes que es muy peligroso, no solo es la organización, recuerda lo que intento hacerte- kahede se notaba preocupada por ranma

-eso no se va a volver a repetir, además necesito saber algo y sé que ella me puede ayudar- se escuchó que ranma caminaba de un lado para otro

\- "ella, entonces va a ir a ver a una mujer, y que le habrá hecho a ranma para que kahede se oponga a que vaya"- a akane le intereso e intento agudizar más su oído

\- ¿acaso ya se te olvido el pequeño regalo que te dejo en el pecho?, creme si se decide esta vez no solo duraras unos meses en cama ranma, esta vez no fallara y te va a atravesar el corazón, ya no eres su juguete como en aquella ocasión, ahora no tendrá piedad- la anciana sonó entre preocupada y enojada

-ya le dije lo que sucedió, además yo fui quien intentó matarla, ella solo se defendió- ranma lo dijo con un tono muy enojado, pero que al final se escuchó triste también se escuchó un golpe en algún mueble

\- "la cicatriz que tiene ranma en el pecho se la hizo esa mujer y fue porque ranma intento matarla"- akane se tapó la boca para no emitir ningún sonido y se retiró del lugar. Esa noche tendría muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Un capitulo más, agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y me hacen muy feliz los que dejan sus comentarios. La historia se empieza a complicar al momento de escribir, ya que como lo imagino es algo complicado de expresar. Es el capitulo más largo hasta el momento, ya que no tuve nada que hacer y decidí dedicarme a la historia.

Sigan dejando sus comentarios, créanme cuando les digo que los leo y aprendo de ellos, espero no decepcionarlos, hasta la próxima semana.


	8. capitulo 8

Les recuerdo como es el tipo de escritura que manejo para su lectura

" **NNNNNNNN"** pensamientos

-NNNNNNNNN- diálogos

NNNNNNNNNN narración

Capítulo 8

El día siguiente akane se levantó más tarde que el día anterior, al llegar al comedor vio a todos menos a ranma y a mei, kahede estaba en la cocina y akane pudo ver como anotaba lo que faltaba para hacer las compras

-déjeme comprar la comida a mí, ya que nos estamos quedando aquí es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- akane se acercó a kahede

-claro que no, ustedes son invitados, además de que están aquí por nuestra culpa- kahede siguió apuntando lo que necesitaba

-insisto, además de que ustedes gastaron mucho en traernos y todo lo que hicieron es por nuestra seguridad- se acercó y vio la lista que había hecho kahede

-haremos esto, yo te doy el dinero y tú vas a comprarlas, y es todo lo que podrás hacer- kahede le sonrió

-está bien, las cosas las compran en el pueblo, ¿verdad? -tomo la lista de las manos de kahede

\- ¿vas a ir al pueblo? - ranma entro a la cocina justo en ese momento

-sí, voy a comprar lo necesario para la comida- akane se sintió un poco incomoda por lo que había escuchado el día anterior

-te acompaño, también tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas, ¿me esperas en la entrada? en un momento salgo- ranma dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina

-entonces ¿si iras a esa fiesta ranma? - la voz de kahede sonó muy seria

-eso nunca estuvo en duda- lo dijo mientras salía de la cocina

-tú eras una de las prometidas de ranma, te pido que lo cuides, se nota que confía en ustedes- kahede le pidió a akane

-no se preocupe, hare lo que pueda- al terminar de hablar se escuchó un rugido en la puerta de la casa

Toda la familia salió al escuchar el sonido, al llegar a la puerta vieron a ranma con una chamarra negra, un casco en la cabeza y uno en la mano, al lado de él estaba una hermosa moto

-vámonos akane, que no tenemos todo el día- ranma le dio otro casco

\- ¿de quien es esa cosa y de dónde salió? - a akane no le pareció buena idea lo de subirse a una moto

-no es una cosa, es una moto Harley Davidson y la tenía en el garaje que está en la parte trasera- ranma se subió a la moto y la volvió a hacer rugir

\- ¿a qué te dedicas ranma?, esta casa no es nada barata y aunque no se mucho de motos sé que esa es una marca cara- a nabiki no le gusto no saber cómo era que ranma tenía tanto dinero

-no estuve perdiendo el tiempo estos 7 años nabiki, akane ¿quieres subir de una vez?, se hace tarde-ranma acerco un poco la moto a donde estaba akane

\- ¿es seguro subirse a ella?, ¿no será mejor ir caminando y llevar a kuro para que haga ejercicio? - a akane no le convenció la idea de ir en moto y puso de escusa a kuro

-será más rápido en la moto, además es muy segura si vas conmigo y kuro no está, se fue a la escuela con mei- ranma jalo a akane del brazo y le hiso subirse

-está bien, pero conduce despacio, nunca me he subido a ninguna moto- akane rodeo la cintura de ranma con sus brazos

-nunca te subiste a una moto porque no te convenció shitomi y eso que te insistió mucho, él tenía una moto muy bonita, que raro que con ranma ya estés arriba de una en menos de 10 minutos- nabiki voltio a ver a ranma para ver su reacción, pero este solo rodo los ojos hacia un lado

-nos vemos más tarde- dicho esto ranma arranco la moto a toda velocidad, lo que provocó que akane se le pegara mas

-7 años que has intentado que te viera como hombre y nunca paso, incluso tuvo dos novios y a ti nunca te vio como una posibilidad, y ahora él reaparece y en unos cuantos días la vuelve a enamorar- ukyo lo decía mientras la moto se alejaba

-cállate, sé muy bien que nunca tuve oportunidad con ella, incluso dudo que sus novios tuvieran alguna, siempre fue ranma, se aferró a la libreta que le dejo y las entreno hasta el cansancio solo para recordarlo, para sentirlo cerca, aunque lo negara, ella tenía la esperanza de que lo volvería a ver- ryoga apretó los puños, él sabía que siempre lo vio como un amigo, pero de eso a decirlo era una gran diferencia

-vamos adentro ryoga, tal vez te haga bien descansar- ukyo lo tomo por los hombros para intentar tranquilizarlo

-y tú, sé muy bien que tenías la ilusión de que viniera por ti y te llevara lejos, ¿acaso tan fácil te resignaste a perderlo? - ryoga le voltio a ver mientras todos los demás ingresaban a la casa

-siempre pensé que algún día se daría cuenta del amor que le tenía, y no, no fue fácil darme cuenta de que ese día nunca llegaría, pero sabes, al volverlo a ver lo entendí, entendí que estoy en algún lugar de su corazón, al igual que todos y por ahora eso es suficiente para mí- ukyo le dio una sonrisa un poco nostálgica a ryoga

-es cierto lo que dicen, las mujeres son mejores que los hombres, yo no tengo ese tipo de pensamiento, es mejor entrar, sé que tú sabes que hay un doyo aquí, ¿me llevarías para entrenar un poco? -le sonrió para parecer un poco más amable

-claro, yo también necesito entrenar un poco para despejar mi mente- ukyo lo tomo por la mano, lo que hiso sonrojar a ryoga

Después de unos momentos de haber arrancado la moto, akane ya no soportaba el miedo por la velocidad

-frena un poco, prometiste que no irías rápido- ranma al voltear a ver a akane la vio con los ojos cerrados, por lo que bajo la velocidad

-perdón, pero es la forma más rápida de que pierdas el miedo, además de que quería alejarme un poco de todos ellos, son buenas personas, pero son muy entrometidos- ranma le regalo una sonrisa a akane

-yo no tenía miedo, y si somos tan entrometidos, entonces ¿por qué me trajiste?, sería mejor que vinieras solo y así descansarías de todos- akane ladeo la mirada hacia otro lado

-lo hubiera hacho, pero creo que si te quedabas te hubieran hecho preguntas, como si ya habías hablado conmigo, que si me vez con intenciones de retomar el compromiso, etc., - ranma volvió a concentrarse en el camino y dio vuelta

\- ¿porque lo dices?, ¿escuchaste que dijeran algo? - akane se puso nerviosa, un par de días y su familia ya quería empezar con lo del compromiso

-no, pero mamá ayer me interrogo, que si me había casado, que quien era la madre de mei, que si ella me dejo por no ser varonil, que si pensaba reanudar el compromiso con algunas de ustedes y cientos de tonterías más, como si no tuviera problemas ahora tengo que soportar muchas preguntas que aún no estoy listo para contestarlas- ranma bajo aún más a la velocidad al ingresar al pueblo

-para ser sincera, yo también tengo dudas, pero sé que no tenemos derecho de meternos en tu vida- akane quería saber si era verdad lo que había dicho mei y lo que escucho la noche anterior

-si esas dudas son por lo que dijo mei, no te preocupes no me molestaría aclararlas, pero en su momento- se escuchó una pequeña risita que provenía de ranma

\- ¿cómo sabes lo que nos dijo?, nos estabas espiando, eres un pervertido, no has cambiado nada- akane se ruborizo al pensar que fueron espiadas por ranma

-claro que no, sino que cuando fui a dormir a mei ella misma me conto todo, pero seguiremos con la conversación después, ya llegamos a la primera parada- ranma detuvo la moto afuera de una tienda

-renta y venta de trajes y esmoquin, ¿qué hacemos aquí? - akane se quitó el casco y sacudió un poco la cabeza para acomodarse el pelo

-bueno creo que es obvio, ¿a que más vendría a una tienda como esta? - ranma también se quitó el casco y dio una pequeña risa

-muy gracioso, quiero decir, ¿para qué quieres un traje? - akane no voltio a ver a ranma, su vista estaba fija en la tienda

-una persona muy importante me invito a una fiesta de gala, y no voy a comprar un traje sino un esmoquin- ranma paso por un lado de akane adelantándose

\- " **esa persona debe de ser la mujer por la que discutió con kahede, la misma que le dejo la cicatriz en el pecho y que él quiso matar** "- akane sintió un miedo que tenía tiempo que no sentía, el miedo de perder a ranma

\- ¿estás bien akane?, te pusiste un poco pálida- ranma se puso muy cerca de ella para mirarla mejor

-sí, estoy bien solo me distraje un momento, mejor vamos por tu traje- ahora fue akane la que paso por un lado de ranma

-ya te dije que es un esmoquin, akane, una advertencia, conozco a la dueña del lugar y es muy afectiva conmigo, así que no te sorprendas por lo que haga- ranma miro a otro lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-no sé porque me dices eso- apenas había terminado de hablar ingresaron a la tienda y lo único que vio akane fue una sombra que se dirigía hacia ranma

-te extrañe mucho, me tenías muy abandonada- una mujer castaña y con un extraño asentó japonés estaba colgada del cuello de ranma

-señora Elizabeth, yo también la extrañe, pero déjeme respirar- ranma puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer para separarse un poco de ella

-ya te dije que no me llames señora, solo Elizabeth y dime, ¿viniste para divertirnos un poco? - la voz de la señora cambio de tono por uno más sexy

-lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos un poco de prisa- akane al verse ignorada decidió interrumpir dicha insinuación

-ha perdona, soy Elizabeth dueña de este lugar- dijo mientras soltaba el cuello de ranma para tomar su brazo

-mamá, suelta a ranma, lo siento siempre que te ve se pone así- salió una joven del fondo del lugar, a simple vista se miraba un poco más joven que ranma y akane

-no te preocupes Diana, si tu mamá no hiciera esto me sentiría raro, pero veo que has cambiado mucho, te vez más bonita- al escuchar esto a la muchacha se le pitaron un poco las mejillas de rosado y akane hiso un pequeño ruido, ya que la habían vuelto a ignorar

-gracias ranma, pero no creo que hayas venido solo de visita, ¿que se te ofrece? - la joven se acercó y le quito a su madre del brazo

-vengo a comprar un esmoquin, tengo una fiesta de gala y necesito ir presentable- ranma se acercó a los de exhibición

-muy bien, ven conmigo para tomarte las medidas y mamá, atiende a la…- dejo la frase inconclusa para que ellos la terminaran

-…amiga, soy su amiga, me llamo akane tendo mucho gusto- hiso una reverencia y se sintió un poco incomoda ya que paso de ser ignorada a ser el centro de atención

-ranma, ¿no te vayas a aprovechar de mi hija cuando estés allá tras con ella?, yo voy a estar muy ocupada y no voy a escuchar ni ir a ver que están haciendo- su tono de voz sonaba serio, pero le había guiñado un ojo a ranma

-mamá, deja de decir tonterías- Diana estaba muy roja y paraba de caminar

-y tu jovencita no te vayas a aprovechar de que estés tomando las medidas para tocarles todos y bien formados músculos y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos- la señora se miraba divertida por el color que tenía en la cara su hija

Diana no dijo nada, solo entro a una habitación que en la entrada solo era una cortina, ranma entro detrás de ella y desaparecieron de la vista tanto de akane como de Elizabeth

-muy bien akane, que te parece si preparamos un poco de té, tengo unas galletas para acompañar el té que están muy buenas- la señora le tomo de la mano y la jalo a una puerta que estaba al fondo, de lado contrario de donde entro ranma

-muy bien señora Elizabeth, pero no soy muy buena cocinando- akane se sintió un poco nerviosa al estar con alguien que no conocía

-solo dime Elizabeth, y solo va hacer un poco de té, es muy simple- le sonrió mientras entraban a lo que parecía una pequeña cocina

-le sorprendería que tan mal me puede quedar si me distraigo- se sentó en una silla alta que estaba al lado de lo que parecía un desayunador que separaba la pequeña cocina integrada del resto de la habitación

-dime akane, ¿de dónde conoces a ranma?, él no suele traer mujeres aquí- Elizabeth pregunto mientras ponía a calentar agua en la estufa

-a él lo conocí en el instituto y se podría decir que nos relacionamos mucho- no quiso que supiera el verdadero motivo de cómo conoció a ranma

-entonces tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse, nunca te había visto, pero tu nombre me suena- se apoyó sobre el desayunador justo enfrente de akane

-eso es porque nos dejamos de ver cuando entramos a la universidad, pero ¿ustedes de donde se conocen? - la curiosidad le gano y tuvo que preguntar

-yo era la tutora de ranma en Inglaterra, ya que al hablar japonés e inglés me asignaron a él y a su novia- esa última palabra dejo de piedra a akane y tardo unos segundos en racionar

\- ¿está segura de que tenía novia?, ranma siempre tuvo muchas chicas a su alrededor- ella misma se sorprendió por la desesperación que mostro para tratar de negar el hecho de que ranma había encontrado novia

-si estoy segura de que esa chica se convirtió en su novia, aunque para ser sincera no me sorprendió cuando ambos dijeron que eran novios- se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla como si estuviera recordando

\- ¿porque lo dice? - el rosto de akane mostraba una preocupación genuina

-bueno, ambos siempre estuvieron rodeados de muchas personas, él por las chicas y ella por los chicos, pero cuando estaban los dos solos actuaban con una gran cercanía, incluso entrenaban juntos, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, siempre estaban juntos, incluso compartían habitación- Elizabeth dibujo una sonrisa como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso

-como que compartían habitación, ¿acaso se les permitía tales libertades en la escuela? - akane salto de su asiento y puso las palmas de las manos encima de la mesa

-no sé muy bien que problemas administrativos hubo, pero los primeros días fue muy gracioso ver a ranma todo el tiempo rojo por las mañanas, por el temperamento de ambos, ninguno quería salir de la habitación mientras el otro se cambiaba, pero después de unas semanas al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo y fue de la manera en que se empezaron a llevar bien- lo dijo como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo que provocó que una gota de sudor resbalara por la frente de akane

\- ¿qué clase de acuerdo fue ese? - akane volvió a sentarse y se sintió un poco incomoda por estar tan interesada en lo que había hacho ranma todo ese tiempo

-bueno, ella es muy buena con las katanas, y creo que a cambio de que ranma la entrenara, ella se ofreció a enseñarle como utilizar una- la cara le cambio por completo, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable

-ocurrió algo durante esos entrenamientos verdad- akane se tensó después de ver la cara de Elizabeth y supo que algo no andaba bien

-tal vez sean imaginaciones mías, pero cuando se enfrentaban con espada la cara de ambos era diferente, se miraban alegres, como si disfrutaran el peligro- se dio media vuelta para quitar el agua caliente de la estufa

-dígame ¿cómo era ella? - akane tomo como posibilidad de que esa chica pudiera ser la misma que le había dejado la marca en el pecho de ranma

-bueno, en general era rubia y siendo sincera se mantenía con una muy buena figura, pero al parecer a ranma le gustan las rubias, porque con las chicas con las que hablaba más eran similares y todas muy bellas, pero ella era especial de eso no había duda, por eso cuando dijeron lo de su noviazgo a nadie le sorprendió- justo cuando termino de decir eso entro diana y ranma a la cocina

\- ¿de que hablan y a quienes no les sorprendió? - ranma pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hablábamos de ti y de tu relación con…- fue interrumpida por el mismo ranma

-le han dicho que usted es muy platicadora profesora Elizabeth- la cara de ranma cambio de un momento a otro

-mamá deberías dejar de meterte y hablar de los demás, lo siento ranma, sabes cómo es ella- diana le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que para akane no fue más que un coqueteo

-hay que dejar ese tema de lado, y dime ¿encontraron un buen esmoquin? - Elizabeth empezó a servir las tazas de té

-diana me hizo probarme muchos, pero al final encontramos una que me queda bien- ranma se acercó junto a akane y tomo una galleta que estaba sobre la mesa

-solo tendré que hacerle algunos ajustes, al parecer ranma adelgazo un poco- diana imito a ranma y tomo una galleta

-pero si sabes la talla de ranma, ¿porque lo hiciste probarse tantos trajes?, o es que querías verlo desnudo- Elizabeth miro a su hija con una sonrisa

-deja de decir tonterías, quieres mamá- diana se volteó para tapar el sonrojo de su rostro

-akane tenemos que darnos prisa aún tenemos que ir a otro lugar- ranma empezó a tomar el té

-claro, aún tenemos que comprar las cosas para la comida para los demás- akane también empezó a tomar el té, pero le supo extraño

-es té inglés, es un poco diferente al té japonés- diana se percató de la cara que puso akane al beberlo y decidió aclararle

\- ¿tienes más visitas en tu casa ranma?, ¿entonces no podrás quedarte más rato conmigo? -Elizabeth se acercó al chico y pego toda su anatomía

-mamá podrías dejar de hacer eso, por favor- diana puso una cara frustrada por las repentinas insinuaciones que le hacía a ranma

-vamos diana, si tu no aprovechas, yo si lo hare, aun soy joven y tengo un bonito cuerpo y por lo que se ranma está soltero- dijo mientras pasaba una mano delineando su figura, a akane le escurrió una gota de sudor, pero debía admitir que Elizabeth tenía un cuerpo envidiable, que ranma siempre tenía que estar rodeado de mujeres lindas

\- ¿y que pasa con la mamá de mei? - akane en cuanto lo dijo se tapó la boca, luego se escuchó una tasa rompiéndose

-lo siento, pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos, y la próxima vez me quedare más tiempo, lo prometo- ranma le dio un beso en la frente a Elizabeth y se agacho para limpiar los pedazos de la taza que había dejado caer

-deja eso ranma, yo lo limpio- diana se acercó y ayudo a ranma a recoger los pedazos, akane se sintió un poco incomoda, de repente el ambiente había cambio a uno más tenso, al terminar de limpiar ranma se despidió de ambas mujeres

-perdonen por las molestias- akane hiso una reverencia y siguió a ranma a la salida, al estar afuera les dio alcance diana

-ranma, mañana te mandare el esmoquin como lo prometí- le dijo desde la puerta

-claro, te lo encargo- ranma se subió a la moto y la encendió, akane se puso detrás de él y lo volvió a sujetar de la cintura, pero esta vez mas cohibida

Ranma condujo rápido y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban saliendo del pequeño pueblo, tomaron una carretera y después de unos minutos se deslumbro un pueblo que a akane le incomodo de sobre manera, se pararon justo fuera de un bar y el nombre le golpeo a akane, 'la esposa feliz'

\- ¿qué hacemos aquí ranma?, no me gusta este lugar- akane se bajó de la moto y volteo a ver la expresión seria de ranma, al parecer seguí pensando lo que sucedió con Elizabeth, cambio su expresión sombría por una sonrisa

-el dueño es un amigo mío- ranma bajo de la moto y de un lado de la moto saco una katana

-esa es la katana de la tía nodoka, ¿para que la necesitas? - a akane se le vino a la mente que ranma había estado entrenando y sabia como usarla

-es una katana muy vieja, pero está en muy buenas condiciones, pero no tiene filo, mi amigo es muy bueno en eso y él puede dejarla como nueva- ranma avanzo hacia dentro del bar

Al entrar akane se sorprendió, todos le hablaban a ranma como si fuera su mejor amigo, incluso las chicas que le habían ofrecidos servicios a ryoga y mouss le hablaban con mucha naturalidad, al llegar a la barra un hombre algo mayor le entrego un vaso con lo que a akane le pareció wisky, ranma de un solo trago vació el vaso y lo dejo encima de la barra

-anciano podrías hablarle a Lee, tengo que pedirle un favor- a ranma le volvieron a llenar el vaso mientras el anciano salía por una puerta que daba a la parte de atrás

\- ¿de donde conoces a ese tal Lee? - akane se acercó nerviosa y un poco cohibida por la mirada de los hombres del lugar

-el estudio conmigo en Inglaterra, también fue un estudiante de intercambio, pero el de china- ranma le volvió a beber del vaso

-y si tiene estudios que hace en un lugar como esté- akane pudo ver una pequeña risa en el rostro de ranma

-él es muy bueno con los números y las cuentas, además de que su sueño siempre fue ser dueño de un lugar como esté " **al parecer akane ve con malos ojos lugares como estos** "- ranma contuvo una carcajada por la mirada de akane

-miren lo que trajo el viento, hace mucho que no te miraba- un hombre un poco más alto que ranma, pero de igual manera más delgado, tenía el pelo extremadamente corto, casi corte militar

-lo siento Lee tuve varias cosas que hacer, pero quiero que me hagas un favor- ranma puso la katana encima de la barra

-siempre que vienes es para pedirme algo, empiezo a creer que solo buscas favores de mi- miro la katana y la tomo entre sus manos y le saco de su funda

-no digas eso, sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero dime ¿cómo va el negocio? - ranma se terminó el contenido de su vaso, pero de inmediato fue llenado por el anciano

-sabes que mientras yo dirija este lugar siempre ira bien, esta es una buena katana, le falta un poco de filo, pero es la segunda espada que veo con este acabado y del mismo material, diría que esta y aquella fueron hechas por la misma persona, dime ¿es de ella? - la mirada de Lee pareció más seria de repente, después noto la presencia de akane que estaba detrás de ranma

-la katana es de mi madre, pero puede que la tenga que usar en poco tiempo, es por eso que vengo a que me la dejes en buenas condiciones- ranma tomo a akane de la cintura y la sentó al lado de él

-si es para pelear con tu pequeño bombón te la dejare mejor que nueva, nunca me simpatizo- volvió a enfundar la katana y la puso debajo de la barra. Todo mientras miraba a akane

-muy gracioso, pero no es con ella con quien la voy a usar, ella es akane tendo ya deja de verla- ranma noto la incisiva mirada de su amigo a su acompañante

-no es que me interese esta belleza, sin ofender, pero ¿creo que tu estuviste en este lugar antes? - la siguió mirando, como si al hacerlo recordara cuando estuvo ahí

-vine hace algunos días y nos encontramos con la señora kahede- se sintió más incómoda aun tras la mirada que le dio Lee

-claro ya lo recuerdo, tú y otras 4 bellas jóvenes y una señora un poco mayor muy bella, también estaban un par de chicos, otro de hombres y otro tanto de ancianos, pero las chicas, tú y la señora dejaron fantaseando a más de una de aquí, incluyéndome, pero yo prefiero a la mayorcita- lo decía con una voz cargada de mormo, que fue borrada por la cara de pocos amigos que puso ranma

-si todas son muy bellas, sobre todo mi madre, tal vez le guste ir a tu funeral- ranma volvió a terminarse su vaso y antes de que el anciano lo rellenara lo retiro, ya había bebido lo suficiente

-perdón, todavía soy muy joven y guapo para morir, además volver a pelear contigo sería un suicidio, tengo una marca imborrable y no quiero otra- se tocó el costado izquierdo de su torso, akane quiso preguntar el motivo de la pelea entre ellos, pero decidió callar

\- ¿en cuanto tiempo la tendrás lista? - ranma se levantó y akane le imito

-en un par de días, solo es cuestión de darle filo, la espada está muy bien conservada- relajo el semblante después del susto que le había hecho pasar ranma

-y del otro favor, ¿te estas tardando demasiado? - su voz cambio a una más exigente

-sabes que ese metal es muy difícil de moldear y que decir de las gemas que quieres que lleve, soy bueno ranma, pero esto es el trabajo más difícil que he hecho, ten paciencia- se quedó mirando directo a ranma mientras este se daba media vuelta para irse

-gracias, te lo encargo- la voz cambio de golpe, paso de ser dura y seca a una sincera y agradecida

-no tienes que agradecer nada, solo cuídate y no hagas otra locura- Lee se giró con katana en mano y salió por donde entro, ranma se giró a akane con una sonrisa

-muy bien es hora de ir a comprar lo necesario para la comida- siguió caminando rumbo a la moto

-creo que con lo que hemos tardado será para la cena- akane también le sonrió

El camino de regreso al pueblo donde estaba la casa de ranma fue en un silencio demasiado cómodo, al llegar se dedicaron a comprar todo tipo de condimentos y demás cosas que según akane y la lista de kahede se necesitarían para la comida de todos, al final ranma termino cargando alrededor de 3 bolsas grandes muy llenas, akane cargaba otra tanta, pero de menor tamaño, al caminar de regreso a donde ranma había dejado la moto estacionada, ranma se paró en seco y volteo a ver un local

-akane, ¿te apetece un helado? - en cuanto dijo esto akane volteo a ver a ranma de manera incrédula

-es enserio " **ranma nunca comería un helado como hombre, esto significa que cambio demasiado** "- ranma se quedó quieto mirando a akane

-si no quieres entiendo, tal vez sea mejor regresar- ranma iba a emprender la marcha cuando akane volvió a hablar

-claro que quiero un helado, solo me sorprendí que tú lo propusieras- akane camino hacia el local

Al entrar akane se dio cuenta de que era más grande de lo que parecía, una señora que denotaba varias arugas y canas los recibió, ranma saludo no muy formal, pero a akane no le pareció extraño después de todo lo que había visto ese día. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa circular que estaba al lado de una gran ventana que daba a la calle y justo de ese sitio se podía ver la moto de ranma. Al momento se acercó una camarera y akane noto que tenía un par de botones de su blusa desabrochados

-buenas tardes ranma, ¿qué van a ordenar? - la chica se tomaba un mechón de cabello en una clara señal de coquetería

-yo quiero una copa triple con chocolate extra y una cereza extra, ¿y tú akane? - ranma sonrió y la camarera volteo a ver de mala manera a akane

-yo quiero lo mismo, también con una cereza extra- akane se sintió incomoda con la cara de la camarera

-la copa se limita a una cereza- la camarera se retiró de mala forma

-creo que le agrade mucho- akane comento irónica a ranma

-no le des importancia- ranma sonrió

-mira que tenemos aquí, mi mejor cliente en años, dime ¿dónde dejaste a la pequeña? - una joven muy hermosa y rubia se acercó a ranma para saludar

-lo siento Mirian, mei está en la escuela- ranma se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo

-qué pena, quería ganármela con mi nueva copa quíntuple, pero ni modo, pero ¿quién es la bella joven? -Mirian se refería a akane

-Mirian, ella es akane, akane ella es Mirian- ranma acerco a la rubia para que saludara a akane

-mucho gusto- akane se levantó de su lugar he hizo una pequeña reverencia

-el gusto es mío y no seas tan formal- Mirian se acercó a akane y le dio un abrazo, akane se quedó quieta durante un momento para después corresponder el abrazo

-lo siento, es que estoy un poco nerviosa, hace mucho que no miraba a ranma y no sé cómo actuar con sus amigos- akane se separó un poco de la rubia

-así que tú eres un viejo amor de ranma, y yo que pensaba que era solo mío- Mirian hizo un pequeño puchero

-no, nosotros no tenemos esa relación- akane trato de justificarse, pero fue interrumpida por la risa de la rubia

-solo estoy bromeando, ranma es como un helado aun no descubierto por mí, pero no pierdo la esperanza- se acercó a ranma y lo tomo del brazo

-no me compares con helados- ranma fingió disgusto

-los dejo para que platiquen, pidan lo que quieran, la casa invita y akane no intentes aprovecharte del pobre de ranma- la rubia se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios

Al alejarse akane se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía un muy bien formado cuerpo y no era nada fea, además de que también era rubia, acaso Elizabeth tenía razón, ranma las prefería rubias. Se volvieron a sentar y volvió la mesara con las copas de helados, lo curioso era que la copa de akane no tenía ni una cereza y la de ranma tenía cuatro, junto a la copa de ranma la mesera dejo caer un pequeño papel con un número telefónico

-veo que es verdad, las cerezas son muy limitadas para algunas personas- akane lo dijo mientras miraba la copa de ranma

-supongo que se habrán equivocado y me las pusieron a mi- ranma sonrió y quito dos cerezas de su copa y las puso en las de akane

-y de seguro también se equivocó y dejo caer su número telefónico-akane no lo dijo enojada, sino con alegría

-bueno, cayó ante el encanto saotome, que culpa tengo yo- ranma también se estaba divirtiendo por esa conversación

-y por fin salió el ranma lleno de ego, ya me sorprendía que no apareciera- akane empezó a comer su helado

-ya oíste a Mirian soy como un helado, solo me quieren comer- ranma también empezó a comer el helado

-cuantas chicas se quisieran comer ese helado lleno de vanidad- akane sonrió, era una plática muy tranquila, pero le hacía recordar el pasado

-no soy el único que al que persiguen, según nabiki alguien con moto te persigue- ranma se quedó expectante a la expresión de akane

-muy gracioso, shitomi era un caso diferente " **maldita nabiki me las vas a pagar** "- akane giro su rostro para no ver a ranma

-así que se llama shitomi, como es, según nabiki es muy guapo y fuerte- a ranma le estaba picando la curiosidad

-es un compañero del trabajo, da clases en la misma universidad que yo, es el profesor de historia- akane se sorprendió por lo fácil que ranma le saco información

-es muy raro que un profesor sea fuerte, todos mis profesores eran viejos y muy débiles, de hecho, demasiado- ranma se metió una de las cerezas a la boca

-shitomi entreno en el doyo, es alumno de ryoga y mouss- akane se dio cuenta de que ranma comía más lento el helado de lo que ella recordaba

-entonces déjame adivinar, te conoció dando clases, después fue a entrenar al doyo y después te invito a salir- ranma lo dijo lo muy tranquilo

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? - akane se sorprendió ya que así fue como paso todo

-bueno, Lee intento lo mismo con una chica que conoció, se enteró que entrenaba en un gimnasio y se inscribió para hablar con ella, Lee es muy bueno consiguiendo parejas- ranma levanto los hombros como si fuera lo más normal

-dejemos de hablar de eso y cambiemos de tema- akane se concentró más en su helado

-muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? - ranma siguió comiendo

-así que te gustan las rubias- al decir esto a ranma casi se ahoga con la cuchara

-que es lo que dices y ¿porque lo dices? - ranma se quedó un poco pálido

-Elizabeth me lo dijo, que todas las chicas cercanas a ti son rubias y tomando en cuenta la descripción de mei, tu novia de la universidad y ahora viendo a Mirian, me he dado cuenta que todas son rubias- akane noto el nerviosismo de ranma supo que había dado en el blanco

\- ¿que fue exactamente lo que te dijo Elizabeth? - ranma se pensó dos veces antes de hablar

-que tuviste una hermosa novia rubia en la universidad, además de que ella te entreno para que supieras usar la espada, ha y que dormían juntos- lo último lo dijo irónicamente restándole importancia

-pues si era muy hermosa, además es una de las pocas personas a las que respeto y a lo de dormir juntos fue un error en la administración de la universidad- ranma siguió comiendo su helado

-y ese error duro toda la universidad o lo arreglaron rápido- la akane celosa empezó a salir a flote

-en un principio intentamos arreglarlo lo más rápido posible, pero después dejo de importarnos y nos quedamos así, pero nunca hicimos nada en el tiempo que compartimos habitación- ranma se empezó a relajar

-les dejo de importar después de que entrenaron juntos- akane noto como este nuevo ranma mantenía una pose segura y era dueño de la situación, no como el antiguo ranma que, a estas alturas ya estaría muy nervioso

-ella es una persona que admiro y respeto mucho y al ver su verdadero yo, me dejo de importar el dormir con ella, aunque era un poco divertido algunas veces- ranma empezó a reír, como si hubiera recordado algo

-veo que guardas muy buenos recuerdos de ella, ¿porque no siguieron juntos? - akane se mordió la lengua después de que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy entrometida

-creo que esto te está llamando mucho la atención, te pareces un poco a nabiki en querer saberlo todo- ranma ladeo un poco la cabeza, como si buscara en akane la cara de nabiki

-perdón, no fue mi intención ser tan entrometida- akane agacho un poco la cabeza

-tu mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es estar junto a mí, además de que ella tampoco tenía una vida muy normal que digamos- ranma contesto a la pregunta de akane

-claro, debió ponerse muy celosa por todas las chicas que siempre van tras de ti- akane lo decía como si se refiriera a ella misma

-es raro, a ella nunca le importo eso, y yo me refería a los peligros que corría junto a mi lado, al parecer tengo un imán para las peleas- ranma se rasco la nuca, un poco nervioso

-así que no pierdes la costumbre de pelearte- el tema se había desviado y al parecer fue lo mejor

-bueno, el pelear lo tengo en la sangre- ranma solo levanto un poco los hombros como si lo dicho fuera lo más normal del mundo

-entonces debiste extrañar a ryoga, ustedes siempre tuvieron muy buenas peleas-akane recordó algunas de las peleas de ambos chicos

-las extrañé un tiempo, pero después encontré a gente realmente fuerte a quien ganarle, Lee es uno de ellos- ranma rio altanero como solo él sabe hacerlo

\- ¿él también pelea? - akane se sorprendió, pero al momento recordó lo de la herida que tenía y que según se la había hecho ranma

-sí, y es fuerte, aunque hay veces que habla de más y me hacía enojar demasiado- siguió comiendo, pero esta vez mas rápido, como si quisiera olvidar algo

-y ¿es por eso que lo heriste?, ¿qué te hiso para acerté enojar tanto? - akane pregunto curiosa

-ya te dije que habla mucho, además de que es muy entrometido- ranma termino de comerse el helado de su copa

-deberíamos volver, ya es muy tarde- akane también termino su helado, le pareció que ranma le contesto un poco mas fuerte de lo que estaba hablando

-muy bien- ranma se levanto

Se dirigían a la salida, pero ranma primero paso a la caja a pagar, aunque Mirian les hubiera dicho que ella pagaba ranma no quería parecer un zángano

\- ¿cuánto es de la cuenta? - ranma se dirigió a la señora que los había recibido

-la señora Mirian nos dijo que no le cobráramos nada, además de que usted sabe que siempre que venga su consumo es gratis- la señora le sonrió

-y eso va a provocar que me sienta muy apenado con ustedes y con Mirian- ranma se dio media vuelta para irse

-con su simple presencia es un buen pago, ya que usted atrae a varios clientes, en su mayoría mujeres- la señora sonrió, akane miro el lugar y en efecto, estaba lleno de muchas chicas

-entonces vendré más seguido- ranma les sonrió a las mujeres que estaban dentro del local y salió junto con akane

-nos vamos o vas a seguir coqueteando con ellas- akane apunto dentro del local

-no, mejor vámonos- ranma prefirió no hacer enojar a akane

El camino de regreso a la casa de ranma fue en completo silencio, akane se volvió a sujeta de la cintura de ranma cuando este arranco la moto, trato de disimular y no auto engañarse, pero le gusto ese día, esos momentos que pudo volver a compartir con ranma, pero a la vez le preocupo algo, este ranma era misterioso, tenía la sensación de que esa no era su forma de actuar normal, además de que sintió que todavía ocultaba demasiadas cosas y que no confiaba en ellos del todo, esto último la entristeció, pero quiso disfrutar lo más que podía esa cercanía que tenía en ese momento con él.

Cuando llegaron, fueron directo a la sala, pero solo encontraron a kasumi, nodoka, nabiki y a kahede

\- ¿dónde están los demás? - ranma pregunto como si temiera algo

-fueron a entrenar al doyo que está en la parte de atrás- nodoka noto preocupado a ranma

\- ¿y donde esta mei?, ya debió haber llegado de la escuela- ranma apretó los puños, como si no le fuera a gustar la respuesta

-fue a entrenar con ellos- ahora fue kasumi que lo dijo con un poco de recelo

-maldición- fue la corta respuesta de ranma

\- ¿pero que tiene que este entrenando con ellos? - pero en cuanto se giró akane para decírselo a ranma esté ya no estaba

Akane corrió rumbo al doyo y al llegar vio a ranma parado en la puerta, se acercó a él y no creyó lo que miraba, sus cuatro amigos estaban sobre el suelo visiblemente muy cansados y en medio de ellos se encontraba mei solamente con un poco de sudor sobre la frente, pegados a la pared se encontraba su padre y genma con la boca abierta, mientras haposai y colong solo observaban a la niña

-papi, tus amigos son muy fuertes, tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza para poderles competir- mei se acercó muy alegre a ranma

-ya te había dicho que no pelearas con ellos, te lo dije el día en que llegaron, pero lo más importante, utilizaste energía- ranma se mira más preocupado que enojado con mei

-no, tú me dijiste que era peligroso que utilizara mi energía, ¿estás enojado? - mei hizo un pequeño puchero

-claro que no, pero ten más cuidado, sabes que es peligroso que muchas personas sepan de tu fuerza- ranma se hincó junto a ella y la abrazo tiernamente

Esto sorprendió tanto a akane como a los demás que se estaban levantando del suelo, ver a ranma mostrando afecto a alguien, era aún raro para ellos

-mei utilizo movimientos del estilo libre, que solo tú y yo conocíamos ranma- haposai se levantó y se dirigió al centro del doyo

-soy su padre y maestro, le enseñe todo lo que se- ranma se levantó y se puso junto a mei

-ese anciano no quiso pelear conmigo- mei se cruzó de brazos, como si el no pelear con ella fuera una gran ofensa

-y fue lo mejor mei, si hubieras peleado con haposai hubieras tenido que usar energía para ganarle y sabes los riesgos que corremos si haces eso- ranma le acaricio la cabeza a mei

-si esa niña libera su energía y con la habilidad que mostro, no podríamos derrotarla, verdad- haposai se paseó de un lado para otro

-aun no vieron toda la habilidad, de haberlo hecho no estarían vivos- todos se quedaron de piedra tras escuchar a ranma y el tono tan frio que lo dijo

-ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué es peligroso que ella libere su energía y él porque te pone tan nervioso- haposai voltio a ver a mei como si fuera algo nunca antes visto

-así que se dio cuenta, entonces debe de entender las precauciones que debemos tomar, pero, ¿cómo lo supo? - ranma camino al centro del doyo dejando a mei con colong y donde los demás se habían colocado para descansar

-también se un poco de historia y si lo conecto con lo que dijiste, es fácil saberlo, pero lo importante es saber el cuanto has mejorado- haposai se alejó un poco de ranma sin perderle de vista

-hay que ver si usted no se oxido durante este tiempo- ranma se alejó al igual que haposai y ambos se pusieron en pose de combate

Ambas poses eran la misma y ninguno de los dos movía ni un musculo, solo se observaban y no se perdían de vista, pasaron unos minutos y ninguno se movía

-que pasa bisabuela, ¿porque no pelean? - xian po se desesperó por la quietud que había en el doyo

-se están analizando, ambos buscan una apertura, esta es un combate más avanzado- colong tampoco les quitaba la vista de encima

-va a ganar papá, eso ya se decidió- mei lo dijo muy segura

-pero que dices, haposai es muy fuerte y conoce casi todos los movimientos de ranma- ryoga miro extrañado a la niña

-y esa es la apertura que tiene el anciano, él no sabe que técnicas tiene papá, en cambio papá si conoce las del anciano- mei volvió a concentrar la mirada en ambos que seguían sin moverse

-en eso tiene razón la pequeña, pero haposai tiene mucha experiencia y sabe cómo salir de situaciones difíciles- colong miro a la niña que solo sonrió

-eso se le ve, él no quiso pelear conmigo porque sabía que papá me había entrenado y quería ver las técnicas que utilizaba para darse una idea de los movimientos de papá, pero eso no le va a funcionar- mei se cruzó los brazos analizando a haposai

\- ¿pero por qué no va a funcionar? - colong se notó un poco sorprendida por la gran calma y confianza que tenía mei

-porque no soy tonta, al pelear con ustedes solo utilice técnicas del estilo libre- mei volvió a sonreír como si hubiera ganado algo

-ya veo, pero solo utilizaste técnicas del estilo libre, porque tu querías pelear con haposai o me equivoco- colong volvió a prestar atención al combate de miradas que estaban teniendo haposai y ranma

-usted también tiene muy buen ojo, tal vez la próxima podríamos enfrentarnos usted y yo, ya van a empezar- mei clavo su vista al centro del doyo

Ranma de pronto bajo ambos brazos y empezó a caminar lateralmente, por otro lado, haposai conservo su posé y se empezó a mover hacia el lado contrario al que caminaba ranma, en un parpadeo ranma ya estaba a las espaldas de haposai preparado para darle una patada, que haposai apenas esquivo, quiso contratacar con un puñetazo, pero al hacerlo solo le dio al aire, sintió como le tomaban el brazo contrario y se lo colocaban en la espalda y le pasaban un brazo por el cuello

-creo que esto termino- ranma lo dijo mientras sujetaba a haposai fuertemente

-no hables antes de tiempo ranma- y de un movimiento pudo darle una patada a ranma lo que provocó que aflojara el agarre y poderse soltar

Ambos se volvieron a colocar de frente y se observaban

-veo que es más escurridizo que antes maestro- ranma conservaba la misma pose relajada con la que ataco

-y yo veo que aprendiste muy bien la técnica para utilizar la katana, debiste tener un buen maestro- haposai sonrió al ver la cara de ranma, que por un momento perdió la tranquilidad

-tuve que aprenderlo por mi bien, las manos a veces no son suficiente o eficaces para algunas cosas- ranma cambio a una pose que nadie había visto, ni siquiera haposai, la pose era un poco inclinada, con un brazo en un costado, como si fuera a tomar la katana y el otro extendido con la palma abierta por enfrente de su abdomen

-este duelo lo gano papá desde el primer ataque- mei se levantó y camino rumbo a la salida, dejando a todos atónitos

Siguieron con la vista a mei y en cuanto volvieron la vista a la pelea, está ya había terminado, haposai estaba hincado y se le miraba que le costaba respirar, mientras ranma se encontraba parado detrás de él dándole la espalda

-combinar el estilo libre con una técnica samurái, eso nunca me lo espere, pero eso no fue todo ¿verdad? - haposai se incorporaba lentamente

-que le hace pensar eso- ranma se giró para ayudarle

-debiste de tocarme algún punto de presión para volverme más lento, pero ¿Cuándo? - haposai movía las manos para desentumirse

-piénselo bien, cree que fallaría el primer ataque que hice a esa distancia-ranma sonrió

-tocar un punto de presión a esa velocidad sería imposible, pero viniendo de ti, no lo dudo, ahora tengo menos ganas de enfrentar a esa niña- haposai saco su pipa y volvió a la gran tranquilidad que siempre tenia

\- ¿por qué lo dice? - ranma ladeo un poco la cabeza como no entendiendo la razón

-esa niña es mucho más rápida y precisa que tú, y como la entrenaste, debe saber también tocar los puntos de presión, eso sería muy problemático, pero bueno, mejor vayamos a cenar que tengo hambre- haposai salió seguido por ranma

\- ¿de verdad es tan fuerte esa niña? - akane lo dijo en cuanto salió ranma del doyo

-no lo sé, pero mientras peleábamos pude notar que no nos tomaba en serio y ¿si es cierto lo que dijo haposai? - ryoga miro el suelo

-es mejor que lo crean- colong se dirigió a todos

\- ¿por qué lo dice señora? - ukyo se apresuró a preguntar

-cuando peleo con ustedes sus movimientos eran precisos y solo utilizo los necesarios, además pudo seguir los movimientos de haposai y de ranma, que aun para mi es difícil, pero hay algo raro con ella y haposai lo descubrió- colong se notaba muy pensativa

\- ¿qué es lo que tiene de especial mei? - akane se sentía muy confusa

-no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, es algo grande ya que a haposai le intereso- colong volteo a ver por donde había salido haposai

\- ¿está diciendo que ese anciano sabe algo que usted no? - mouss lo dijo un poco incrédulo

-haposai siempre estuvo viajando, y no solo robo ropa íntima, también se enteraba de leyendas o rumores, en cambio yo pase mucho tiempo en la aldea- colong empezó a caminar a la salida

\- ¿leyendas?, está diciendo que esa niña tiene algo que ver con leyendas- ryoga se acercó a la anciana

-es solo una teoría, pero por el momento lo mejor es ir a cenar, no nos hace ningún bien estar pensando tanto en esto- colong salió seguidos por todos

La cena transcurrió normal, con una que otra mirada hacia mei y ranma, hablaron de ningún tema en particular y después de terminar la cena ranma se levanto

-mei, necesito hablar contigo un momento, ¿puedes venir a mi cuarto? - ranma empezó a caminar por el pasillo

-solo le ayudo a la abuela a lavar los platos y voy- mei se dirigía a la cocina con nodoka

-no te preocupes mei, yo me encargo de los platos, tu ve con tu papá- nodoka le quito los pocos platos que llevaba mei

-muy bien- mei corrió persiguiendo a ranma

Por el resto de la noche no volvieron a ver a ranma ni a mei. A la mañana siguiente, akane se levantó un poco más tarde que el día anterior, salió a la parte del jardín y encontró a mei y a kuro jugando

-mei, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? - akane se acercó a ellos

-se podría decir que ya termine mis estudios- mei siguió jugando con kuro

-no sé cómo funcionen las escuelas aquí en china, pero aún no termina el curso, ¿cómo es que ya acabaste tus estudios? - akane se le hizo raro, además de que recordó lo dicho por colong y haposai, de que mei era especial

-yo no iba a una escuela, yo tenía una educación especial, para mi aprender una carrera no era lo importante- mei se sentó para descansar

-entonces ¿qué es lo importante? - akane presentía algo

Antes de que mei pudiera contestar, el timbre de la puerta sonó, mei fue corriendo para abrir la puerta y ya no contesto la pregunta de akane. Akane también fue a ver quién tocaba la puerta, al llegar vio a diana con un paquete.

-hola mei, ¿esta ranma?, tengo que entregarle el esmoquin que me pidió con urgencia- diana saludo con formalismo

-mi papi salió temprano, pero me dijo que vendrías, así que dámelo, yo se lo entrego cuando llegue- mei tomo el paquete

-hola diana como has estado- akane se acercó para saludar

-bien akane, están solo tú y mei- diana miro hacia ambos lados, como buscando a más personas

-no, los demás están durmiendo y otros haciendo de comer en la cocina, ¿te quedas a comer? - akane lo dijo con la mejor intención

-no, yo tengo que volver y ayudar a mamá con el negocio, me saludas a ranma- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue

-pobre, hizo todo el camino hasta qui solo para ver a mi papá y no lo encontró- mei lo dijo como si fuera algo divertido

-no digas eso, a lo mejor solo trajo el traje personalmente porque quería dar una vuelta- akane quiso justificar el comportamiento de diana

-vamos akane, es muy obvio por que vino, aunque sea una niña hasta yo pude darme cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mi papá, también me puedo dar cuenta de los tuyos- mei sonrió como si hubiera ganado una pelea

-no sé de qué me hablas- akane con la cara un poco roja prefirió irse a su habitación

La tarde transcurrió normal, ranma no apareció durante todo el día, cuando akane salió de su habitación para ir a cenar, noto la luz del cuarto de ranma ascendida, al acercarse lo vio con un tulipán en la mano y en la otra una foto. Akane decidió ir a cenar antes de que ranma se percatara de su presencia, pero al llegar a la mesa recordó lo que le había dicho mei de su mamá y que ranma le llevaba tulipanes, sin ni siquiera notarlo se llevó una mano al pecho y se sintió incomoda

Otro capítulo más, este capítulo constaba de poco más de 5000 palabras, pero al revisarlo se extendió hasta casi 9000, agradezco rotundamente a todos y cada uno de los que leen y a los que dejan comentarios (espero que sigan dejando). Por esta semana me despido


	9. Capítulo 9

Lamento la demora, pero mi computadora se descompuso de la pantalla y estaba en reparación.

Bueno, antes de dejarlos con la historia tengo unos anuncios y puntos que aclarar. Primero: este fic ya casi acaba para mí, explico. Llevo escribiendo esta historia un año y ya casi tengo el final, solo que lo edito y separo por capítulos, así que confíen en que esta historia tendrá final.

Segundo: al leer sus comentarios me di cuenta que les desconcierta un poco la actitud y comportamiento de ranma, solo tengo algo que decirles "tranquilos, esto todavía no se acaba". Como mencione llevo con esta historia un año y también me di cuenta que cambie la personalidad de ranma, aunque a decir verdad se me hace muy difícil poner a un ranma de más de 25 años actuando como si tuviera 16, además de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar (spoiler) durante esos 7 años que se fue.

Y tercero: uno de mis capítulos favoritos del anime es 'ranma es un don juan' de ahí la actitud de ranma con las mujeres, pero no se preocupen, creo que le di una buena justificación a esa actitud de ranma, solo sean pacientes. También estaré subiendo capítulos donde se vea lo que hizo ranma en esos 7 años para aclarar diversos puntos y sobre la hija de ranma, esa es una sorpresa, quien sabe, a lo mejor si es su hija genética.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y que lean los capítulos, como dije, soy nuevo en esto y apenas me di cuenta de los mensajes que me envían, así que gracias por ello también.

Ya no los aburro y los dejo con la historia

Capítulo 9

A la mañana siguiente parecía como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para levantarse tarde, la familia estaban desayunando pasado el mediodía, estaban todos menos ranma y mei, tocaron la puerta y fue nodoka quien abrió

\- ¿qué haces tú aquí? - al escuchar a nodoka todos dejaron de comer y se dirigieron a la puerta

-no he venido a pelear, solo vine por ranma- era ryu el que estaba en la puerta, solo que esta vez iba vestido con un traje muy elegante

\- ¿qué asuntos tienes tú con ranma? - akane y los demás se pusieron listo para cualquier movimiento

-al parecer ya llegaron por mí- apareció ranma detrás de todos y llevaba puesto el esmoquin, a su lado estaba mei

\- ¿vas a irte con este chico?, eso no me agrada nada- nodoka a pesar que no era una guerrera como los demás no tenía confianza en las intenciones de ryu

-claro que sí, tengo que ir a una fiesta y él me va a llevar, mei cuida bien de la casa y de todos- ranma se separó de mei y camino rumbo a ryu, dejando un rico olor a colonia a su paso

-saotome, tu familia es muy desconfiada- ryu se acercó aún más a ranma

-es mejor irnos, no quiero llegar tarde- ignoro el comentario de ryu

Ambos chicos salieron y se subieron a un auto negro muy elegante que los esperaba afuera de la casa.

Pasaron 2 horas y mei se había retirado a su habitación, mientras tanto toda la familia estaba reunida y se miraban nerviosos, hasta que kahede no lo soporto más y fue por una computadora portátil.

-esto que voy a hacer es por el bien de ranma, así que está bien- kahede empezó a trabajar en el portátil

\- ¿qué está haciendo señora kahede? - la familia entera se acercó con ella

-voy a ver la fiesta por medio de las cámaras de seguridad, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para poder acceder-

-pero ranma se molestará por eso- kasumi se acercó más a kahede

-lo sé, pero ahí corre mucho peligro, si ella se lo propone podría matarlo- justo en ese momento en la pantalla del portátil se pudo ver la fiesta.

La fiesta era en una casa muy grande y ranma la conocía muy bien, al entrar al salón se pudo escuchar música clásica y toda la gente que estaba en el lugar era gente adinerada o al menos eso denotaban con la ropa que llevaban.

Ranma camino directo a donde la gente bailaba suavemente, se le acerco una joven que llevaba un vestido color negro pegado, tenía un gran escote, la joven era una belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra además de que tenía un hermoso cuerpo.

Se pusieron a bailar, los hombres voltearon de inmediato a verlos y a ranma en especial con cierto toque de celos

-eres muy afortunado, todos ellos querían bailar conmigo, pero alguien como nosotros no podemos bailar con cualquiera- se movió un poco más sensual, provocando que los demás los vieran

-dime, ¿Qué hace alguien tan bella como tú en una organización como esta? - ranma se pegó un poco más a ella

-la vida no es fácil, pero si sabes a lo que se dedica toda esta gente, tú debes de ser miembro- lo miro aun mas interesada, pensando que se había encontrado con un pez gordo

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces en la organización? - la verdad es que ranma se había topado con personas así, personas que miraban una vida mejor a costa de otras.

-tengo muy buenos métodos para conseguir información de hombres influyentes, a cambio me dejan tener la libertad y lujos de hacer lo que quiera- lo dijo con un gran orgullo, pero ranma sabia que era mentira, si en verdad se dedicaba a eso, la organización la tendría vigilada y controlada

Bailaron un poco más y ranma acerco un poco su rostro al de la joven, después poso sus labios cerca de la oreja

-quiero saber cuáles son esos métodos de los que hablas- lo dijo con la voz más sexi que pudo fingir

-eso parece interesante, ¿cómo te los podría mostrar? - la joven suavizo la voz

-conozco muy bien esta casa, en la parte de arriba, subiendo las escaleras a la derecha hay una habitación desocupada, que dices, ¿quieres ir a verla? - mientras lo dijo paso un dedo lentamente rosando toda la espalda de la joven

-voy primero, tu ven en 10 minutos no quiero que sospechen nada, cuando llegues veras que tan buenos son mis métodos- la joven se retiró con la mirada de todos en ella

Ranma suspiro agobiado para después buscar con la mirada su verdadero objetivo, poco después vio a un grupo de hombres y sospecho que ahí podía encontrar lo que buscaba. Decidió ir a la barra y tomo dos copas, después se acercó a los hombres, ahí estaba con una radiante sonrisa, que él sabía que la estaba fingiendo, los tipos intentaban conquistar a esa bella mujer, presumiendo lo que tenían, sus cualidades entre otras cosas, pero sabía ranma, que con ella no funcionaba eso. Se posiciono al lado de ella y le tendió la copa

-siento la tardanza mi amor, había un asunto que tenía que atender- en cuanto ella tomo la copa, ranma con la mano libre le tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a él

-no te preocupes, estuve platicando con los señores en lo que llegabas. Señores él es mi prometido ranma saotome- la cara que pusieron los hombres que estaban a su alrededor fue un poema para ranma

-mucho gusto, déjeme decirle que es un hombre muy afortunado por tener tan bella prometida- dijo uno de ellos, pero con un tono que denotaba desagrado

-lo sé, ahora si nos disculpan, me la voy a robar un minuto- ranma giro con ella y camino alejándose de ahí

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al otro lado del salón, cerca de una puerta que daba a un gran jardín

-gracias ranma, me salvaste de cometer homicidio o suicidio, si no se callaban no sé qué hubiera hecho- lo dijo con tono alegre mientras bebía la copa que le había llevado ranma

-verte después de tiempo y lo primero que vería seria peleándote, seria gracioso- ranma bebió la copa con una sonrisa

-gracias por venir, ahora tengo una excusa para poderme alejar de todos esos sujetos presumidos- abrazo a ranma mientras le decía eso.

-tampoco fue como si me dejaras muchas opciones, además sabes que es peligroso que nos vean juntos- ranma correspondió al abrazo

-tenía que verte, además de que quiero saber que averiguaste- cambio su actitud por una completamente seria

-casi me sorprende que lo sepas, te enteras de todo, ¿verdad? - ranma lo dijo con cierta admiración

-bueno, desapareces por 2 semanas y coincidentemente en el monte fénix hubo mucho caos- volvió a tener su expresión relajada

-por fin tengo lo que nos faltaba- metió la mano dentro de su esmoquin, pero fue detenido por ella

-aquí no, después me lo enseñas, pero ¿sabes lo peligroso que fue eso? - antes de que pudiera continuar se acercó un hombre alto y le dijo al oído

\- ¿qué pasa? ¿hay problemas? - ranma le pregunto después de que el sujeto se fuera

-al parecer te están cuidando, alguien violo la seguridad de las cámaras, creo saber quién es- voltio a ver una de las cámaras que estaban en el salón

-no me sorprende, después de todo no confía en ti- ranma también volteo a ver la cámara

-y tiene razón, soy un peligro para ti, pero ya no por mucho tiempo- se acercó y con una mano rozo el pecho de ranma, justo por donde estaba la cicatriz

-vamos a olvidar eso, quieres, además tenemos que hablar- ranma le retiro la mano y se la sostuvo

-tienes razón, tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora, deja que termine la fiesta y hablamos- con la mano agarrada por ranma empezó a caminar a la pista de baile

-esto es raro, sé que odias organizar fiestas, ¿porque la hiciste? - ranma la tomo por la cintura y empezó a bailar

-la organización estaba tensa por tu culpa, el mote fénix se empezó a mover, la fiesta es para calmar los nervios- le paso las manos por el cuello para poder bailar

-ya veo, lamento causarte tantos problemas- ranma se pegó un poco más para que su conversación pasara desapercibida

\- no te preocupes, por ahora tienes que disfrutar la fiesta, ha por cierto deja de mandar a chicas a los cuartos, los de seguridad no van a estar sacando de aquí a todas tus conquistas- le dijo con tono jovial

-sabes que no lo hago intencionalmente- ranma intento defenderse y voltio la cabeza para no verla directamente

-dime ¿Cómo sigue tu maldición? ¿siguen teniendo el mismo efecto en ti al estar cerca de mujeres? - lo pregunto seria, pero con un poco de preocupación

-ya lo controlo mejor, no se si mi cuerpo se esta acostumbrando o el efecto está pasando, al principio era como si me viera actuar como lo hago con las mujeres desde afuera, pero ahora, soy yo, siento que las palabras y movimientos los hago consiente y que yo los deseo hacer- ranma explico volviendo a mirarla

-hay que disfrutar de la fiesta- dejo el tema de lado

-estas más hermosa que de costumbre- la voz sonó un tercio más ronca

-sabes que yo no caigo en el encanto saotome- lo dijo divertida, sabia cuando ranma actuaba por la maldición y cuando no

-yo solo dijo la verdad, esto me recuerda al baile que tuvimos en Francia, en aquella ocasión tu vestido no era rojo, sino azul oscuro y tenía un hermoso escote en la espalda- lo último lo dijo mientras que con una mano le acariciaba la espalda suavemente

-sabes, pienso que este vestido me queda mejor, el rojo es mi favorito, además que me gusta cómo se ajusta a mi cintura, y el escote de este es más interesante- cambio su voz por una más sexi

Esa noche solo un tonto no la voltearía a ver, tenía un vestido rojo de tirantes con un escote en la parte del pecho, que por demás era generoso, el vestido se ajustaba a su cintura y de ahí caía libre hasta los pies de ella, tenía una abierta a un costado, que al caminar dejaba ver una larga pierna y unos tacones que iban a juego con el vestido, su largo pelo rubio lo llevaba sujetado con un bonito broche y una parte de él caía sobre su hombro

\- ¿qué tiene de interesante este escote? - ranma utilizo su mejor voz de seductor, la quería ver sonrojarse

-tiene de interesante que permite hacer volar la imaginación, de que, si llevo o no sujetador, ¿tú qué opinas? - lo dijo muy cerca de su oído y con una voz aún más seductora

\- ¿Qué? - ranma se alejó un poco de ella y toda su fachada de seductor se vino abajo con esas simples palabras, además que de inmediato poso su vista sobre el escote de la chica

-mi cara está más arriba- con una mano le levanto la cara para que la mirara, habían dejado de bailar

-perdón, pero no digas eso de repente, sabes que aún no controlo bien esa parte tan directa con la que hablas- ranma desvió la mirada ya que se había sonrojado un poco

-cada vez que pones esa cara recuerdo él viaja a Francia de hace 3 años, esa chica sí que te puso muy rojo- se rio divertida y se pegó un poco más a ranma para no verle la cara y él se sintiera más cómodo

-no recuerdo de que me hablas, no sé de qué chica hablas, no recuerdo nada, mejor hay que cambiar de tema- volvió el ranma nervioso de los viejos tiempos, pero de inmediato trato de volver a tener autocontrol

\- ¿está bien que estemos tan juntos?, ¿no te preocupa que te vean conmigo? - se separa un poco y ahora fue ella quien desvió la mirada

-me agrada esas expresiones tuyas, y ¿porque me molestaría que me vieran junto a alguien tan hermosa? - ahora fue turno de ranma de tomarle el rostro para verla a los ojos

-sé que tienes visitas, además de que, si están con kahede, les debe de estar contando lo que paso entre nosotros- ambos voltearon nuevamente a ver las cámaras

-te lo dije, te enteras de todo, además de que ahora no tiene importancia lo que piensen de mí, como dijiste, mejor hay que disfrutar de la fiesta- ranma le tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar por el lugar.

En cuanto la pantalla del portátil se activó para ver las diferentes cámaras del lugar, todos se quedaron en silencio. Lo primero que se vio fue un gran salón y personas muy bien vestidas, de inmediato, los ojos de todos se pusieron a buscar al chico de la trenza, lamentablemente por más que buscaron no podían lograr encontrarlo.

\- ¿dónde está?, ¿segura que es el lugar a donde fue ranma? - akane empezó a mostrar síntomas de desesperación, algo que no mostraba desde hace tiempo

-estoy segura- en ese momento se vio que se abría la puerta de entrada del salón, entro ranma

-ese es mi hijo, ese muchacho ingrato, fue a una fiesta donde de seguro hay un montón de comida y bebidas muy caras y finas, porque no lo acompañe- genma se quejó, pero de inmediato guardo silencio cuando sintió la mirada de su esposa.

-el ex cuñadito sigue siendo el centro de atención para las mujeres- nabiki se percató de las miradas que le dirigían a ranma

-no deberíamos estarlo espiando, no se me hace correcto- kasumi a pesar de decir aquello seguía con su atención puesta en la computadora

-miren, mi hijo está bailando con una joven muy bella- a nodoka se le subió el ego por lo varonil que se miraba ranma

\- ¿esa es la chica que es tan peligrosa?, ¿no parece la gran cosa? – xian po no presto mucha atención al baile

\- ¿desde cuándo ranma sabe bailar? y por cierto lo hace muy bien- ahora fue el turno de ukyo de opinar

-dejen de hablar, no logro concentrarme, y ella no es- kahede lo dijo un poco malhumorada

Todos vieron cuando la chica empezó a bailar más sensual para ranma, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando ranma le contesto los coqueteos, pero todos quedaron con la boca abierta cuando ranma se le acercó demasiado a la joven

-la va a besar- por más que quiso decirlo seria, a akane le salió con desilusión

-no, se va a deshacer de ella para poder buscar a quien lo invito- kahede le devolvió un poco del animo a akane

Todos vieron como ranma se le acerco a la chica y después ella se retiró con mucha coquetería. Notaron que ranma sonrió y después se fue a la barra por un par de copas

-al parecer ya la encontró- kahede se tensó cuando dijo eso

-se dirige a un grupo de hombres, o ya veo- ryoga también se quedó sorprendido por la belleza de la mujer

-ahora fue él, el que se tomó mucha confianza con ella, ¿no creen? - mouss se dio cuenta de que ranma la tomo por la cintura

-no veo por qué le dan mucha importancia, de seguro solo es otra resbalosa que esta tras ranma, además de que solo están exagerando sobre su fuerza- xian po se mostró enojada por el interés que demostraron los chicos

-dejen de decir tonterías, ranma fue quien se acercó a ella, además hay algo que no termina de convencerme- colong no le quito la mirada a la joven que estaba con ranma

-tiene buen ojo señora, mi nieta es el mayor peligro que ranma podría tener, casi lo mata una vez y estoy segura, de que, según la situación lo volvería a intentar- kahede no le quitaba la mirada al monitor, se percató que ranma como su nieta se acercaban al jardín

\- ¿Qué?, ¿ella es su nieta?, ¿ella fue la que le hizo la cicatriz en el pecho a ranma? - akane se alteró de saber eso

-mi nieta conoció a ranma en la universidad y por lo que se fueron novios durante toda la universidad, pero desde hace unos años, ella se hizo líder de una organización de nuestra familia llamada el dragón de fuego- kahede lo dijo con un cambio en su voz, fue un tono más sombrío

-que alguien tan joven sea la líder, se debe de tratar de alguien con una gran habilidad, además de que todos los asuntos de esa organización son de mucha importancia para el monte fénix y la dinastía musk- haposai apareció de la nada con pipa en mano

\- ¿conoce esa organización, maestro? - ahora fue soun quien pregunto

-muy poco, mantienen todas sus acciones en un perfil muy discreto, al parecer ya saben que los estamos observando- haposai volteo a ver la pantalla y se vieron los dos jóvenes volteando a ver la cámara

-es sorprendente de que usted sepa de la organización, y si, lo más seguro es que ya sepan que los observamos, mi nieta tiene muy buenos sistemas de seguridad- kahede lo dijo con cierto orgullo

-me sigues sorprendiendo happy, sabes más de lo que aparentas- más que un alago, fue como un reclamo de parte de colong

-ranma está bailando mucho mejor que hace rato, además de que se ven como si estuvieran muy enamorados, incluso se sonrojo ranma- kasumi apenas termino de hablar cuando se puso las manos en la boca y volteo a ver a akane

-al parecer ranma ya tiene un nuevo amor, o ¿es que le gustara que sus novias lo maltraten? - nabiki sonrió con cierta malicia

Después de dicho comentario, todos se limitaron a observar la fiesta, los miraban bailar y en alguna que otra vez notaban que ellos volteaban a ver la cámara, se detenían y hablaban y tomaban una que otra copa, se miraba que ambos tenían gran comunicación. Después de unas horas los invitados se empezaron a retirar y un poco de tiempo después ya solo estaban ellos y los guardias

-pensé que esto no se acababa nunca- lo dijo mientras se tomaba el cuello

-no te quejes, la fiesta fue idea tuya- ranma se sobo la parte trasera del cuello

-te vez cansado, vamos a mí habitación para descansar y ahí hablamos- lo tomo del brazo y entraron por una gran puerta de madera

\- ¿desde cuando duermes en cuartos tan grandes?, pensé que te gustaban los pequeños, ya que según tu eran más acogedores- ranma camino hasta sentarse en un amplio sillón

-tengo que dormir aquí por seguridad, además de que aquí puedo realizar mejor mi trabajo- tocaron a la puerta y ella abrió, uno de los guardias traía un pequeño carrito con dos botellas de champan y una bandeja de fresas.

-seguridad, para ti, ¿quién sería tan tonto para atacarte? - ranma se levantó del sillón y empezó a llenar dos copas y acerco el cochecito al sillón

-bueno, ayer herb y saffron recuperaron todo su poder, pero eso ahora no es importante- tomo una de las copas y una fresa y se sentó junto a ranma

-como que no es importante, debemos actuar de inmediato, ¿qué puede ser más importante que eso? - ranma se alteró un poco y le vio con desesperación

-en estos momentos tú eres más importante, ¿porque no me cuentas lo que te sucede? - se levantó y volvió a llenar las copas

\- ¿de qué hablas?, a mí no me pasa nada- ranma dio un largo trajo a la copa y tomo una fresa

-a mí no me puedes engañar, se nota que no has dormido bien, además de que tu familia está en tu casa- lo dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce y a la ves preocupado

-no he podido dormir bien desde que fui a la biblioteca del monte fénix por esto- ranma se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y de ahí saco un pequeño libro con el escudo de un fénix en un árbol

\- después lo revisare, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te sientes? - dejo el libro sobre el carrito y se acercó más a ranma

-sé que por mi culpa fueron a buscarlos al doyo de los tendo, cuando fui por el libro alguien me vio, es mi culpa que todos ellos estén en peligro- ranma fingió calma y se levantó a llenar las copas

-se cómo te sientes, pero eso no es todo ¿verdad? - tomo una fresa y la copa que ranma le entrego

-enserio, a ti no se te escapa nada, mejor hay que ver que tiene ese grandioso libro- ranma estiro la mano para tomarlo, pero ella lo detuvo

-deja eso para después, si no quieres hablar lo entiendo- tomo la mano de ranma y la puso entre las de ella

-lo siento, no sé cómo tratar estos temas- ranma agacho la cabeza

-bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿qué tanto saben de mí? - cambio su voz por una más alegre

-lo más seguro es que tu abuela les esté diciendo que casi me matas- trato de decirlo alegre para después beber su copa

-entonces me deben de odiar, ¿ahora que hare cuando los vea? - se terminó su copa y la relleno junto con la de ranma

\- ¿cuándo los veas?, ¿estás diciendo que conocerás a todos? - ranma se atraganto con una fresa que estaba comiendo

-es lo más posible, si todo sale bien- tomo otra fresa

-creo que debería aclarar todo, para que no te hagan daño cuando te vean- ranma se desabrocho la camisa, la champaña le hiso entrar en calor

-es eso, o ¿es que no quieres que desconfíen de ti? - al momento en que lo dijo se arrepintió al ver la cara que puso ranma

-no sería la primera vez- ranma camino rumbo al carrito y destapo la segunda botella

-lo siento, no me refería a eso- se levantó y se puso a las espaldas de ranma

-lo estoy intentando, de veras, pero cada vez que los miro, siento que están dudando como esa vez- la voz de ranma se escuchó cortada

-creo que, si soy una amenaza para ti, lo de aquella vez también fue mi culpa, yo le page a sakura para que dijera todo eso- puso las manos en los hombros de ranma

-no fue tu culpa, si no hubiera sido sakura, cualquier otro hubiera llegado a decir algo malo de mí y hubiera sido la misma historia- ranma apretó los puños para poderse contener

-se cómo se siente eso, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- al decir eso, se sorprendió cuando ranma la abrazo y puso su cara en su cuello

\- me dolió saber que no confiaban en mí, pero ahora me duele más el no poderlos perdonar, lo estoy intentando, pero no puedo- la apretó más contra sí y hundió más la cara en el cuello de ella

-cómo te sientes solo es momentáneo, por favor mírame- quiso separarse un poco de ranma, pero este no lo permitió

-déjame estar aquí un poco más- en ese momento ella sintió humedad en su cuello y hombros y entendió que ranma no quería que lo viera en ese estado

-eres una muy buena persona ranma y quien diga lo contrario es un tonto, pero por ahora, se acabó el espectáculo- dicho lo último estiro la mano hasta el carrito, tomo un pequeño cuchillo y lo lanzo a una cámara partiéndola en dos.

Todos miraron con atención como ella tomaba de la mano a ranma y entraban por una gran puerta

\- ¿a dónde fueron?, ya no los podemos ver- colong pareció más preocupada

-no se preocupe, voy a cambiar para ver la cámara dentro de esa habitación, pero ¿porque esta tan preocupada? - kahede se sorprendió un poco por el nerviosismo de la anciana

-en la aldea hay una leyenda de esa organización, se dice que son los descendientes de la aldea con la que se formó el monte fénix y la dinastía musk- lo dijo con la voz muy baja

-les contare de eso después, ahora hay que ver que están haciendo- en la pantalla se pudo ver el interior de la habitación

Era una habitación muy amplia, la cámara estaba posicionada en una de las esquinas junto a la puerta. La vista que ofrecía era de una gran cama de un lado y del otro se podía observar un gran sillón donde estaba sentado ranma. Al momento se vio a la joven salir de la imagen y volver con un pequeño carrito con dos botellas de champaña, una bandeja de fresas y en la parte de abajo varios cubiertos

-al parecer van a hablar de algo importante- nabiki lo dijo con su ya característico tono sarcástico

-al parecer ambos se llevan muy bien- nodoka no apartaba la vista de la pantalla

-ranma se está quitando la chaqueta del traje- ukyo pareció de repente muy interesada por lo que sucedía

-es un esmoquin- akane lo dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

\- ¿qué dijiste? - ukyo pareció no entender

-que no es un traje, es un esmoquin, ranma me lo dijo hasta el cansancio el otro día, está sacando algo de la chaqueta- akane se acercó más a la pantalla para ver mejor

-esto es muy interesante- haposai poso sus ojos sobre el pequeño libro que la joven había dejado encima del carrito

\- ¿qué tiene de interesante happy? - colong lo volteo a ver

-si no me equivoco, el sello que tiene el libro es el de la biblioteca del monte fénix- haposai se puso la pipa en los labios e inhalo

\- y ¿eso que tiene que ver?, sigo sin encontrar lo interesante- ryoga no entendió la referencia

-es interesante ya que nadie que haya entrado ahí a logrado salir con vida, mucho menos sacar algo- colong se cruzó de brazos

-el solo entrar para intentar ver a las chicas pájaro bañarse fue muy difícil, además de que me gane varios moretones y heridas-haposai hiso un puchero

\- ¿no creen que ya llevan muchas copas? - el comentario de xian po hizo que todos volvieran a prestar atención a la pantalla, donde ranma se miraba destapando la segunda botella

Todos observaron la imagen ya que se le hiso inusual la actitud de ranma, se podía observar su cansancio, además de que tenía la cabeza mirando el suelo y tenía los puños apretados. En la imagen la joven se paró con preocupación y puso las manos en los hombros de ranma

\- ¿qué está pasando?, esto no me gusta nada- nodoka sintió un hueco en el pecho cuando miro unas pequeñas gotas caer de la cara de ranma antes de que este se girara para abrazar a la muchacha

Vieron como ella cambio la expresión de su rostro por uno más serio después de que quiso separase un poco de ranma y este no la dejo.

La joven estiro la mano hasta los cubiertos y tomo un pequeño cuchillo

¿qué es lo que intenta hacer con el cuchillo? - akane se espantó al pensar que atacaría a ranma

Solo se vio que la joven levanto la mirada a la cámara y antes de lanzar el cuchillo, se pudo leer en sus labios 'se acabó el espectáculo' después la imagen desapareció.

-solo nos queda esperar- kahede sonó muy resignada

\- ¿que no puede conectarse a otra cámara o algo? - akane se desesperó al no poderlos ver mas

-lo intente, pero al parecer bloquearon todas las demás cámaras, solo queda esperar a que ranma solucione todo- se separó de la computadora y se recargo

-ahora nos puede explicar lo que hace esa organización- colong se puso seria

-exactamente ¿qué quieren saber?, por seguridad no puedo decir mucho- todos la voltearon a ver

-así que incluso usted le teme a su nieta- haposai saco una botella de sake

-viví un tiempo con ella cuando era niña, se podría decir que era una prodigio para las artes marciales, además de que estudiaba mucho, cuando las demás niñas estaban jugando, ella estaba en la biblioteca de esa organización, cuando cumplió los 10 años era una de las personas que más sabían de la historia y orígenes de las principales aldeas chinas- kahede agacho la cabeza al recordar el pasado

-esa organización es muy peligrosa, ¿cómo es que una niña estaba involucrada con ellos? - colong sabía de lo difícil que eran esas situaciones, en su aldea era lo mismo

-mi hijo era el líder, por lo tanto era su padre, ella al principio estaba muy entusiasmada con formar parte de la organización, pero los otros miembros le empezaron a temer, el conocimiento y el poder en combinación hace que las demás personas se sientas inferiores y eso no es bueno, pasaron los años y ella rompió los lazos con todos, pero hace 2 años, cuando murió el antiguo líder la buscaron para ocupar ese puesto, era la mejor opción y ella acepto, no sé si fue antes o después de que terminara con ranma- tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de saque del que tenía haposai

-el dragón de fuego en una época se le acreditaron varios asesinatos, pero como nadie sabía mucho de la organización, solo se olvidaron de eso, pero por el momento no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado con esto- haposai volvió a tomar la botella de saque y la alejo de kahede

-creo que el maestro está en lo correcto, además de que ya es muy noche y debemos descansar, debemos confiar en ranma, no estuvo bien el haberlo espiado- kasumi reprimió a todos con su voz calmada y suave

-tienes razón, lo mejor es esperar a que mi hijo llegue y nos cuente lo que paso, claro si eso es lo que él quiere- nodoka se sintió frustrada y aun sentía el hueco en el pecho al recordar la última imagen de ranma

-mejor hay que dormir, no creo que ranma llegue hoy, los conozco, lo más seguro es que pasen la noche juntos y el venga mañana- la opinión de kahede dejo a todos muy desconcertados

\- ¿a que se refiere con eso?, ¿cómo que dormir juntos? - la voz de ukyo sonó de preocupación pura

-ranma ya no es un niño, él sabrá como hace las cosas- la voz de akane sonó seca, sin ningún sentimiento

-hija ¿estás bien? - soun se acercó y la tomo por los hombros

-claro que estoy bien, mejor vamos a dormir- akane se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba en esa casa

Todos los demás aun con preocupación se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a intentar dormir, pero era obvio que todos pensaban en una cosa.

Otra maldición para ranma y un haposai con más conocimientos. Así acaba este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el próximo capitulo que suba veremos un poco de la vida de ranma durante esos 7 años, espero haber aclarado un poco sus dudas y no crearle muchas más.

Recuerde dejar sus comentarios, nos leemos luego.


	10. El inicio del viaje

El inicio del viaje.

-disculpa, ¿tú eres el que gano el torneo de hace unos días? -una joven se le acerco de la nada apenas llegando a la universidad

-eh, si fui yo- ranma se sintió raro, apenas la muchacha le pregunto se vio rodeado de muchos jóvenes que le preguntaban de todo

\- ¿fue muy difícil el ganar el torneo? –

-bueno, con entren…- no alcanzo a contestar cuando le volvieron a preguntar

\- ¿Cuál fue el rival más fuerte en la competencia? –

\- en semifinales, fue un pelead…- lo volvieron a interrumpir

\- ¿Qué entrenamiento llevas acabo? –

\- ¿levantas mucho peso? -ranma ya no se molestaba en intentar responder

\- ¿te vas a inscribir a esta universidad? –

\- ¿vas a entrenar con algún club en especial? – ranma ya se estaba aburriendo de tantas preguntas, pero por suerte llego un señor, al parecer era un profesor de la universidad.

-jóvenes, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Tienen que entrar a los salones donde les toca hacer el examen de ingreso, ya es la hora- el señor hizo que todos los jóvenes se retiraran a los salones, dejando a ranma solo

-disculpe, vera ¿yo no se a donde ir? -ranma le pregunto al señor antes de que se alejara

-déjame ver en qué salón te toca presentar el examen- le pidió su ficha para el examen

-yo no vengo a presentar el examen, vera, vengo por los resultados, me informaron que hoy podía pasar por ellos- ranma se acercó al señor

-ya veo, tu eres de los becados que vinieron hace un par de días a presentar el examen, bien, en ese edificio esta dirección administrativa, una señora te atenderá y te dará informes- le dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar con la mano

-muchas gracias- ranma le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, para después caminar rumbo al edificio que le indico el señor

Durante el corto camino vio a varios jóvenes de su edad corriendo a los edificios cercanos para poder ingresar a los salones. Al llegar al edificio, de inmediato encontró a la señora que le daría informes, camino hacia el escritorio de ella y se detuvo enfrente del mismo, esperando a que lo atendieran. Llevaba un par de minutos parada y la señora no quitaba la vista de la computadora y al parecer no lo había notado, hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar su atención.

-espera un minuto- le contesto sin mirarlo, después de dejar una carpeta le voltio a ver e hizo una cara preguntándole que quería

-vengo por los resultados de la prueba de hace unos días- ranma tomo asiento en una silla que estaba junto a él

-dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? – lo dijo con fastidio, como si fuera lo más obvio y él se hubiera olvidado de decirle algo elemental

-soy Ranma Saotome, me ofrecieron una beca y presente el exa…- dejo de hablar cuando la señora levanto la mano y le enseño la palma para que dejara de hablar, volvió a la computadora y luego le miro

-eres ranma saotome, tu calificación apenas fue la mínima para lograr entrar, pero al ser beca deportiva y cumplir con la condición, tendrás beca del 100%, la condición que cumpliste fue la de ganar el torneo de artes marciales de Tokio- después de esto lo miro incrédula, lo miraba y parpadeaba, se tallo los ojos y lo miro de abajo hacia arriba repetidas veces

\- ¿pasa algo malo? -ranma no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas

-sí, si eres tú, mi esposo se va a morir cuando le diga que te conocí- salto de su asiento y se puso junto a él

\- ¿a que se refiere? – le extraño el cambio de actitud de la señora

-mi esposo es un fanático de las artes marciales y todo eso, no dejo de hablar de ti después del torneo de Tokio, que el saotome esto, que el saotome aquello, ¿me puedo tomar una foto contigo? De seguro mi esposo se pone celoso de que yo tenga una foto con su nuevo ídolo- la señora cambio su actitud por una de completa alegría

-si usted quiere- ranma se puso junto la señora mientras esta sacaba su celular y se tomaba una foto con la cámara frontal

-es perfecta, ya quiero ver la cara que podrá mi esposo cuando se la enseñe- se quedo muy entusiasmada mirando la foto

-disculpé, ahora que me dijo que aprobé, ¿qué tengo que hacer? – ranma cambio de tema

-déjame ver en donde te toca estudiar, tienes la oportunidad de elegir donde- le dijo después de revisar la computadora

\- ¿enserio? ¿Dónde yo quiera? -ranma ya sabia eso, ya que hoshino se lo había dicho, pero no creía que ella tuviera tanta influencia como para hacer eso

-bueno, aquí en Japón la escuela tiene convenios con varias universidades y en el extranjero solo tenemos con cuatro países que son: Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, China y Francia, tu decides donde estudiar- le sonrió, la actitud de ella había cambiado drásticamente

-para estudiar en el extranjero ¿Qué necesito? -ranma quería seguir el concejo de hoshino, pero sabia que se necesitaban papeles para poder salir del país

-la escuela se encarga de todo, solo necesitas tener tu pasaporte vigente y en buenos términos- ahí supo que no podía salir del país, no tenia el pasaporte para poder viajar

-creo que elegiré una aquí en Japón-

-muy bien déjame darte la lista de lugares, ¡oh! Al parecer llego un documento tuyo ayer, déjame revisar- se levanto y entro en una oficina que estaba en la parte de atrás

\- ¿de qué documentos se trata?, no recuerdo enviar más documentos de los que me pidieron- le pregunto en cuanto regreso

-al parecer te equivocaste y enviaste tu pasaporte, debes de tener cuidado- le dijo mientras se lo entregaba y ranma lo revisaba

\- ¿puedo cambiar el lugar donde quiero estudiar? -le pregunto mientras se daba cuanta que todos los datos estaban correctos, sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta del alcance de hoshino

-claro, ¿quieres ir al extranjero? -supo la respuesta tan solo con verlo

-si, quisiera ir a estudiar a Inglaterra- lo dijo mientras guardaba su pasaporte

-muy bien, debes de llenar este formulario y mañana temprano debes de ir al aeropuerto, el vuelo sale a las 8 en punto- le dio una hoja y un lapicero mientras le explicaba

\- ¿mañana? Es muy pronto- ranma no pensó el tener que irse tan rápido

-lo sé, es para que se puedan adaptar al nuevo país, es una vida completamente nueva-

-ya, entiendo- ranma empezó a llenar el formulario

Entrego el formulario, la señora le dio nuevas indicaciones y se retiro a empacar sus pertenencias que se iba a llevar, quiso dar una última vuelta por nerima, pero lo pensó mejor y descarto esa posibilidad, alguien podría verlo y eso arruinaría sus planes, decidió descansar durante toda la tarde. Al día siguiente llego muy temprano al aeropuerto como le habían indicado, una vez registrado su equipaje, una persona que iba de parte de la escuela le dio los papeles necesarios para poder abordar el avión, una vez adentro empezó a buscar el asiento que le correspondía, al encontrarlo no creyó su suerte.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -ranma la miro con cierto recelo

-las coincidencias son grandes, ¿también vas a estudiar en Inglaterra? -hoshino lo miro algo sorprendida

-no me vengas con eso, ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? -ranma se sentó en su lugar, ya que así lo estaban indicando

-yo no sabía que escogerías Inglaterra, yo solo quería alejarme un poco de Japón y de mi padre y como quería conocer Europa, pues escogí Inglaterra- lo dijo algo ofendida, que se creía ese chico

-si claro, ahorra tengo que aguantarte, acosadora- ranma miro para otro lado

-piensa lo que quieras, vamos a estar más de 10 horas encerrados aquí, espero que te comportes para que el vuelo no se me haga pesado- le dijo mientras se cubría los ojos e inclinaba el asiento

-espero que pase rápido el tiempo, no quiero estar mucho tiempo contigo- ranma hizo lo mismo, al parecer su viaje no empezó de la mejor manera.

El vuelo transcurrió con cierta calma, no cruzaron palabras entre ellos, mas si miradas, a veces ranma era sorprendido mirándola y a veces él la sorprendía a ella. En cuanto aterrizo el avión y le fue permitido salir, ranma se acerco a donde un señor alto y con el pelo canoso sostenía un cartel que decía 'bienvenidos a Inglaterra, estudiantes de la universidad de Tokio´ esto en un japonés perfecto, vio como a hoshino la esperaban unos hombres vestidos con traje negro y en cuanto se reunió con ellos salieron de aeropuerto, él por otro lado tuvo que esperar un poco más, al parecer se iban a reunir con el grupo que venia de china a la misma universidad, medio hora más tarde se les unieron alrededor de 15 jóvenes, uno de inmediato se le acerco.

-hola ¿venias en otro vuelo? -era un joven un poco más alto que él y con el pelo corto, pero muy bien peinado, pero como hablo en chino ranma no logro entenderle

-disculpa, no hablo chino- ranma hablo lento, como si así pudiera hacer que le entendiera

\- ¡oh! Perdona, como vi que tenías ropas chinas, pensé que también venias de china, por cierto, me llamo lee- ahora hablo en japonés

-ya veo, yo me llamo ranma, mucho gusto- el grupo empezó a avanzar a la salida donde los esperaba un autobús

-por fin con quien poder hablar algo más normal, los chicos con los que venia solo hablaban de las materias que tomarían, ya estaba muy aburrido- lee puso su brazo sobre el hombro de ranma y se recargo

-ya veo, mi viaje tampoco fue muy bueno que digamos, iba al lado de una chica muy antipática- ranma se subió al autobús seguido por lee

-cuando menos tu ibas con chicas, a mí me toco en medio de puro chico, con lo que me gustan las chicas, eso fue un tormento- se quejo y se dejo caer en el asiento junto a ranma

-creme, si hubieras ido con ella opinarías lo contrario-

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin relevancia durante todo el trayecto, antes de bajar del autobús les entregaron un pequeño mapa de las instalaciones del campus, además de la información de sus respectivos dormitorios y reglas de la universidad, al parecer a Lee le iba a tocar en el mismo edificio que ranma, solo que iba a tener otra asesora que él. En cuanto bajaron se dividieron en grupos, ranma y Lee siguieron juntos hasta que llegaron al edificio, a ranma le presentaron a Elizabeth, ella iba ser su encargada de dormitorio y asesora, mientras que a Lee su asesora se llamaba Carmen, ella hablaba muy bien el chino y el inglés, les informaron que las habitaciones eran para dos personas, por lo que tenían que compartir, fueron ocupando habitaciones conforme estaban asignadas, Lee acompaño a ranma a la suya, en cuanto abrió la puerta maldijo su suerte

-esto es el colmo, otra ves tu- ranma miro a hoshino acomodando su equipaje en la misma habitación que él tenia

-esto debe de ser una broma de mal gusto, vamos a hablar con Elizabeth para arreglar esto, porque no voy a compartir cuarto contigo- se dispuso a salir cuando Lee se interpuso

-si quieres puedo cambiar lugar con ranma y así yo me quedo en esta habitación- hoshino apenas lo había notado

\- ¿qué clase de galán eres tú? Mejor ve y busca tu habitación, no estoy de humor para aguantar a un chico guapo hoy, mi viaje universitario empezó muy mal- lo dijo tan secamente que Lee se quedo congelado, nunca le había pasado eso con ninguna chica, ranma lo dejo ahí y fue con hoshino para poder arreglar lo de la habitación

Por más que intentaron no lograron nada, al parecer el numero de hombres y mujeres era impar y a ellos les tocaba compartir habitación, al parecer hubo un error admirativo y no se fijaron en ese detalle y ya no había habitaciones libres, tuvieron que aceptar que compartirían dormitorio, los primeros días fueron difíciles, sobre todo para ranma, que aunque no lo admitiera, hoshino era muy hermosa y tenia un cuerpo bien formado, y el tener que verla cuando salía de bañarse o cuando se dormía primero y se lo movía la piyama, lo estaba matando, aun así hacia su mejor esfuerzo para evitar accidentes de ese tipo, las burlas por parte de Lee no ayudaban y más cuando se le ocurría decirle lo que el haría si estuviera en su lugar, su estancia en Inglaterra fue muy movida, lo que le ayudaba en no pensar en los problemas y en lo que había dejado en Japón . Las semanas de clases daban inicio y fue cuando vio a hoshino diferente, se notaba que se esforzaba para poder encajar con las demás chicas, pero seguía siendo ella misma, por las mañanas la miraba en clases y por las tarde veía que se iba a entrenar algún deporte o arte cultural, por las noches se entero que ocupaba una sala de baile que era grande donde en secreto el la miraba practicar con una katana, se empezó a llevar un poco mejor con ella, incluso Lee, y el habían salido con ella y algunas amigas y amigos. Los accidentes con el agua no podían faltar, incluso alguna ves convertido en mujer Lee trato de invitarla a salir. El por otra parte después de clases practicaba los deportes que le correspondían para poder mantener la beca, además de que tenía que inscribirse en torneos Inter escolares de artes marciales, intentaba practicar lo más posible las técnicas que le había enseñado haposai.

Una noche después de haber practicado, entro a su cuarto, encontró a hoshino saliendo de bañarse, ya no se sorprendía tanto, pero fue ahí cuando algo llamo su atención, en la cama de ella había un libro, 'maldiciones de jusenkio y efectos' ranma recordó lo que ella había dicho respecto a las maldiciones, hoshino miro su curiosidad en el libro, se ajusto su bata de baño y le hablo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ranma? ¿Te gusta mi libro? -

-solo quiero que me expliques lo de la maldición que tenemos herb y yo- se sentó en su propia cama

-es fácil, es como si la chica ahogada les quitara un porcentaje de su energía o mejor dicho la dividiera, cuando están en hombres, solo posen un porcentaje de su fuerza total, cuando cambian a mujer, ella tiene el porcentaje que les falta cuando son hombres- cruzo las piernas al sentarse, esperando alguna otra duda de ranma

-ya entiendo, entonces herb esta en la misma posición que yo, aunque el era muy poderoso, no quiero imaginar como es con toda su fuerza- ranma se recostó en su cama poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza

-bueno, el puede recuperar su fuerza con el agua del hombre ahogado y es cuando el actuara- miro atenta a ranma, esperando que el reaccionara

\- ¿Qué dices? Eso es peligroso, debemos avisar a los guías de jusenkio para que no le den el agua- se sentó de golpe y miro directo a los ojos de hoshino

-tranquilo, según recuerdo, alguien revolvió las aguas de los estanques, y el agua que se salvo se la enviaron a alguien que la desperdicio además de que tardaran un tiempo en volver a estabilizar las aguas- en cuanto escucho esto, ranma se volvió a relajar

-menos mal y ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en que pase eso? – ranma le vio sonreír

-no lo sé, hace unas semanas pudieron separa algo del agua- se miraron, esta vez serios

\- ¿me estas diciendo que posiblemente herb ya tenga la cura? -a ranma aún le costaba ver a través de hoshino

-no, estoy diciendo, que hace unas semanas conseguí el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado- camino hacia su guarda ropa y junto a su katana saco una botella de color rojo y se la enseño a ranma

\- ¿esa es la cura de la maldición? -ranma la miraba como un niño ve un caramelo

\- te propongo un trato, enséñame el estilo libre, el verdadero, el que practicas en secreto y te entrego la cura- ranma lo pensó dos veces, en el pasado habría aceptado sin pensarlo, pero por lo que él había visto, hoshino era una artista marcial esplendida y su manejo de la katana era perfecto

-pero quiero que tu me enseñes a usar la katana primero- ranma se levanto y quedo de frente a ella

-creo que no entiendes tu posición, ya te estoy dando algo, pides mucho ranma- hoshino vio sonreí a ranma

-como yo lo veo, a ti te serviría un aliado fuerte, te he visto entrenar, no es un entrenamiento normal, te preparas por si tienes que pelear, que mejor tenerme como compañero- ranma estiro la mano, hoshino sonrío, ranma no era ingenuo como le habían informado y menos cuando se trata de artes marciales, se había dado cuenta que su estilo era más agresivo que los otros

-entonces te unirás a mí si llegara el momento- le miro, a pesar que ranma era más alto que ella, se hizo sentir imponente

-te doy mi palabra y ranma saotome siempre cumple sus promesas- la miro serio para que no hubiera dudas

-muy bien, mañana empezaremos con los entrenamientos- le dio la botella y se acostó en su cama para leer el libro, ranma vio que había mas botellas junto a la katana

-todas esas botellas ¿también tiene son la cura para la maldición? -no le voltio a ver, su vista esta sobre las botellas

-no, son maldiciones que me parecieron interesantes- contesto mientras seguía con la vista en su libro

Ranma entro al cuarto de baño era el momento de deshacerse de su maldición, aun no lo creía, después de tanto por lo que paso para conseguir una cura y ahora la tenia así de fácil, con cierto miedo destapo la botella, no quiso derramar ni una sola gota, miro la botella cerca de 4 minutos aun sin creerlo, después se decidió era el momento de deshacerse de la chica pelirroja, una parte de él la iba a extrañar, no todo fueron malos momentos, respiro hondo, levanto la mano donde tenia la botella y la inclino para que el liquido cayera sobre su cabeza, sintió el liquido algo caliente, por lo que no pudo saber si estaba curado, espero otros minutos antes de decidirse a meterse en la regadera, puso su mano en la llave de agua fría, dudo, pero tenia que hacerlo, cerro los ojos y giro la llave, de inmediato el agua cayo sobre él, lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos y se miró, vio sus pectorales que seguían siendo pectorales con su mano tomo su cabello y lo acerco a sus rostro y lo vio negro, respiro, quería estar seguro, puso su mano en su entrepierna y se sintió feliz, tenía frio, el agua estaba helada, pero no le importó, seguía con la mano en la entrepierna y después se dio cuenta que el frio también le afectaba ahí, decidió que era mejor abrir la llave del agua caliente.

El día siguiente empezó igual que toda su estancia en Inglaterra, se levanto tarde, hoshino ya estaba arreglada y había desayunado, ranma se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, Elizabeth le había dicho que ya casi llegaba al límite de retardos y eso era muy malo para él que tenía beca

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Sabes que estoy en el limite de retardos- lo dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa

-eso a mi no me importa, además de que no pude dormir muy bien, ya que alguien duro mucho en la regadera- lo miro muy feo mientras seguía acomodando las cosas que iba a ocupar en sus clases

-esta bien, lo siento, no es tu culpa, maldición- por las prisas se empezó a hacer la tranza de lado

-déjame ayudarte con eso- hoshino agarro la liga de ranma y solo agarra el pelo con una coleta baja

-que haces, yo lo llevo con una trenza- ranma iba a desertarla cuando hoshino lo detuvo

-ya es muy tarde, además de que tardarías mucho asiendo la trenza, es mejor que te acostumbres a traerlo así, además te queda bien- era en esos momentos que ranma se sentía cómodo con ella

-creo que tienes razón, ya es tarde me voy- ranma tomo su mochila y empezó a caminara a la puerta de salida

-no olvides que tenemos que entrenar- hiso que ranma se detuviera en la puerta

-claro que no, nos vemos donde tu entrenas a escondidas- ranma sonrió y salió corriendo a clases

Después de un mes de entrenar juntos, ranma se sentía mas conforme con lo aprendido, al principio le pareció extraño que practicaran con katanas de filo inverso, después se dio cuenta que era la mejor opción si quería seguir vivo al entrenar con ella, siempre que le enseñaba un movimiento nuevo con la katana lo enfrentaba para que él supiera cuando y como utilizar dicho movimiento, como resultado había mejorado mucho, pero después de cada entrenamiento salía con alguna herida que la misma hoshino tenia que curar, por su parte, él le enseñaba lo básico del estilo libre que le enseño haposai y se sorprendió por lo rápido que aprendía y perfeccionaba los movimientos. Durante ese mes, estuvo lleno de actividades con los clubs deportivos, tuvo que participar en 4 torneos, aunque eso no le molestaba, ya que el premio económico el se lo quedaba, mientras que la escuela conservaba los trofeos y reconocimientos que ganaba, también le llego a ayudar a Lee con alguna conquista, aunque no estaba del todo cómodo con esas citas dobles que ideaba Lee, le tenia que ayudar, se lo debía, ya que en las clases que compartían siempre Lee terminaba ayudándolo, además de que descubrió que también era un artista marcial y por cierto muy bueno, pero gracias a esas citas varias chicas empezaron a hablarle un poco más y si había cerca chicas de él, Lee estaba siempre ahí, durante ese tiempo, pensaba en lo que estaría pasando en Japón, el llevaba unos meses ahí y le estaba yendo bien, esperaba que a todos los demás también.

Termino con la cita que tenia con las amigas de Lee y se apresuro para llegar con hoshino al entrenamiento, llego y no la encontró, espero casi por una hora y ella no apareció, decidió ir a la habitación, en cuanto entro la encontró sentada en su cama mirando una hoja de papel, al parecer era una carta

\- ¿pasa algo malo? - nunca la había visto tan seria y a la ves distraída

-al parecer, mi padre quiere que lo ayude con algo- le miro, y él noto angustia en ella

\- ¿me puedes contar? – ranma sabia que el padre de hoshino era un hombre peligroso y que ella casi no hablaba de él

\- al parecer mamá desapareció y quiere que le ayude a encontrarla, tiene una pista, tengo que formar un pequeño grupo e ir a investigar- ranma miro el sobre, y vio el sello, era un dragón rodeado de fuego

-recuerdas que te prometí ayudarte si tenías que pelear, pues ya tienes un integrante en ese equipo- ranma puso su mano sobre el hombro de hoshino

\- es peligroso, tendrás que entrar a una organización muy peligrosa- lo miro, ella no quería meterlo en más problemas, ella misma ya lo había metido en demasiados cuando lo contacto

-me has ayudado mucho y gracias a ti, por el momento mi familia está a salvo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- no le aparto la vista para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba enserio

-esta bien, oficialmente eres miembro de la organización el dragón de fuego- ella sabia lo que eso se significaba, ranma ya no podría llevar una vida normal mientras la organización estuviera bajo las ordenes de su padre

Ya no les voy a dar fechas para actualizar, me siento mal cuando no les cumplo y ahora con la escuela se me va hacer muy difícil cumplir alguna fecha.

Sobre el capítulo, solo es una pequeña vista a lo que vivió ranma a su llegada a Inglaterra. Lo de las citas para ayudar a Lee, se me ocurrió cuando mi amigo me llevo a una fiesta de la escuela de su novia, no quería quedarse solo cuando ella estuviera entretenida con sus amigas y ella era algo de los organizadores, la mayoría de la fiesta estuvimos platicando entre nosotros y con las amigas de su novia, en general fue muy divertido.

Me di cuenta que estaba resultando un fic muy serio, por eso intente agregarle algo de comedia, espero que les resultara de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo mi historia, y recuerden los mensajes que me manden que sean lo que ustedes quieran, menos recordatorias de hasta mi bisabuela, si nos les gusta solo no lo lean.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	11. el dragón de fuego

Lamento la demora, la escuela se esta poniendo pesada y el trabajo no ayuda mucho que digamos.

Agradezco sus comentarios como siempre y me alegra cuando mucho saber que continúan con mi historia, como pudieron ver en el capítulo anterior, intento generalizar lo que vivió ranma durante el tiempo que estuvo en Inglaterra y no entrar en muchos detalles para que no se pierda la idea principal.

Estoy alegre ya que en México están pasando ranma por televisión abierta, lo malo es que salgo de la escuela a las 9 de la noche y a ranma lo pasan a las 7:30. Sin mas los dejo con el capítulo.

El dragón de fuego.

La primera misión fue relativamente fácil, una banda de no más de 20 hombres, lo importante fue sacarle información al líder. Durante la pelea ranma se intereso más en hoshino, al verla pelear se dio cuenta de su habilidad para el combate, era muy diferente de cuando entrenaban, era precisa, no desperdiciaba movimientos, utilizaba puntos de presión, además nunca la vio utilizar la katana. Solo conseguían la información y desaparecían del lugar, como la misma hoshino decía, ellos no eran su objetivo, por lo que no le importaran lo que hicieran, con la información hoshino hacia un informe y se lo envía a su padre, así transcurrieron los meses, entre la escuela, los torneos, entrenamientos y las misiones, ranma se empezó a adaptar a eso, pelear, noquear a los malos y que hoshino se encargara del resto, pero siempre tenía en claro que no podían fallar, cada misión era una pista para poder acercarse a la madre de hoshino, pero las cosas se tenían que complicar.

Una noche ranma volvía a la habitación que compartía con hoshino, llego a la puerta y antes de abrirla escucho a hoshino discutir y muy fuerte, al principio pensó en abrir la puerta e interrumpir, pero lo pensó mejor y espero en la puerta, pudo escuchar que discutía con su padre, lo cual era raro, normalmente solo se comunicaban por cartas con sellos restringidos de la organización, escucho como algo se estrellaba contra la pared, decidió entrar, vio el teléfono de hoshino despedazado en la pared y a ella alterada

\- ¿tenemos otra misión? verdad- ranma se agacho levanto los pedazos del teléfono

-esta vez es diferente ranma- respiro profundo para controlarse

\- ¿a que te refieres? ¿será más peligrosa? -aunque nunca lo aceptara, las actividades que realizaban lo incomodaban

-iremos por un pez gordo, ella era miembro de la organización, es de las pocas que pudieron abandonarla- saco un folder de su maleta

-no te preocupes, entre los dos podremos vencerla, siempre lo hemos hecho y esta vez no será la excepción- ranma se sentó en su cama sin quitarle la vista a hoshino

-ella era un peligro de la organización, la investigue, tiene costumbres o mejor dicho hábitos raros, ella estaba bajo las ordenes de mamá- saco todos los papeles que estaban en su cama y los empezó a ordenar

-es la pista que nos falta para poder llegar a tu mamá, ella debe saber dónde está, ¿Cuándo partimos? -se levanto y se puso junto a ella

-será más difícil de lo que piensas ranma, llama a Lee lo necesitaremos- no quito la vista de los documentos

-él no tiene que ver con esto, ¿de que nos serviría? –

-solo llámalo, que venga de inmediato, les explicare cuando estén los dos, pero rápido ranma- le ordeno señalando la puerta para que fuera por Lee

Ranma sabia que Lee era fuerte, pero no era la persona que se metía en esa clase de asuntos, era del tipo que entrenaba para impresionar a las chicas, pero que se alejaba cuando había una pelea que no le incumbía, pero si algo había aprendido era que hoshino era igual de calculadora que nabiki, pero con más recursos, si alguien sabia algo de otra persona, seria ella.

No le costo mucho trabajo llevar a Lee a su habitación, según Lee, hoshino por fin había caído enamorada de su encanto. Al llegar hoshino los hizo sentar

-iré directo al grano Lee, únete a nosotros, necesitamos una persona que conozca la yakuza de china- Lee se tensó de inmediato

-quien eres realmente hoshino, como sabes de mi pasado- Lee estaba completamente serio, ranma nunca lo había visto tan a la ofensiva

-eres el heredero de una buena familia de yakuza, controlan varios barrios, además 'la sombra china' es muy conocida- cuando termino de hablar, Lee ya estaba levantado con una pequeña navaja

\- ¿quién demonios eres? – la pregunta de Lee se cruzo con la mirada de ranma, que se había interpuesto entre él y hoshino

-durante mis viajes me pusieron diferentes nombres, pero en tu familia me conocen como 'la dulce muerte', soy miembro del dragón de fuego- se lo dijo con un susurro en el oído, ranma se quedo quieto por la increíble velocidad de hoshino, no la vio moverse

-se supone que esa organización es un mito y 'la dulce muerte' una leyenda, alguien que consigue información sin dejar rastro y los pocos que lograron ver algo, murieron antes de poder mirar algo más, se dice que 'eso' mata más fácil que el quitarle un dulce a un niño- Lee empezó a temblar

-eso quedo en el pasado, ahora pido tu ayuda- paso, por un lado, dejando a sus espaldas a un asustado Lee y un sorprendido ranma

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí? -cambio por completo la forma de hablarle

-se muy bien que en tu familia eras de mucha utilidad, quiero que te unas por un tiempo a mí, solo en lo que rescato a mi madre, eso es todo- tomo la carpeta que estaba en su cama

-ya veo, ¿Qué ganaría yo? Supongo que ranma tiene sus motivos para ayudarte, pero yo no- recupero un poco de confianza, pero aun así se mantenía un poco alejado de ella

-te ayudaría a cortar los lazos con los negocios de tu familia, se que no te gustan mucho- le arrojo una pequeña foto donde estaba Lee y su familia

-creo que tendré que ayudarte, no creo que ranma pueda solo, él no pertenece a este mundo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - suspiro, sabía que estaba atrapado, pero si jugaba sus cartas bien, podría salir sin muchos daños

-la misión es la siguiente, tenemos que atrapar a una mujer llamada Haruka Moto, actualmente se encuentra como consejera de una familia yakuza en china, la tienen en alta estima, siempre está rodeada de al menos 15 hombres bien entrenados, diario visita el bar de la familia, lo que le agrega otros 20 hombres que la cuidan adentro, este bar es muy exclusivo, solo entran personas importantes e invitados- les repartió un folder a cada uno, donde venían fotos de la mujer, sus guardias y del bar

-parece imposible entrar, ¿cuál es el plan que tienes? – después de varias misiones con hoshino, ranma sabia de lo ingeniosa que era

-ahí es donde entra Lee, Haruka tiene una obsesión con los hombres jóvenes, Lee la encontrara 'accidentalmente' y le coqueteará para que lo invite al bar, después será fácil, el bar tiene una habitación en la parte de arriba donde se lleva a los jóvenes para pasar la noche, de todas maneras, estaremos espiando una semana, por si cambio su rutina, después atacaremos- los miro seria

-seré el conejillo de indias, eso no me gusta mucho, pero ranma es muy tímido con las mujeres- se tocó la barbilla y se quedo pensando

-oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -ranma se ofendió un poco

-aunque ranma ya es más sociable con las mujeres, esta es una misión importante y no solo necesitamos a un don juan cualquiera, necesitamos a alguien con habilidades- hoshino ignoro el reclamo de ranma

-tienes razón, soy el único que puede hacer esto- suspiro cansado

-prepárense, partiremos mañana en la noche- les ordeno

-bien, ranma acompáñame para escoger la mejor ropa para seducir a una madurita- Lee saco a ranma de la habitación y se fueron a la suya

Una vez adentro, Lee suspiro muy hondo y saco todo el aire de golpe, ranma lo miro y empezó a analizarlo, tenia la cara algo pálida, la mano derecha le temblaba un poco, la espalda completamente tensa, además caminaba de un lado a otro

-dime como terminaste con esa organización- Lee no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro

-por mi familia, los puse en peligro y gracias a ella ellos están a salvo- le explico ranma

-debes de cuidarte de ella, no es una persona normal, hace unos años se reunieron las familias más poderosas de yakuza de china, se acordó que, si pensaban que 'la dulce muerte' estaba cerca, dejaran todo y huyeran, las familias le temen – termino frente a ranma y muy alterado

-ella no es mala, solo que no tuvo una vida fácil- ranma intento defenderla

-eso te dijo ella, solo cuídate quieres, yo no confió en ella- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de empezar a acomodar su equipaje, ya un poco más calmado

Como dijo hoshino viajaron al día siguiente, una vez en china se hospedaron en un hotel cercano al bar, durante toda la semana estuvieron espiando los movimientos de Haruka, su rutina prácticamente era como la dijo hoshino, la habitación de arriba tenía una ventana, que para personas con la habilidad de ranma y hoshino no seria problema, el plan era que Lee subiera con ella, quitara el seguro a la ventana, ranma y hoshino entrarían y le sacarían la información, querían evitar a toda costa tener que pelear con los guardaespaldas de Haruka.

El día que atacarían, tenían que 'encontrarse' por la mañana con Haruka, para que Lee hiciera lo suyo y lo invitara al bar en la noche, pero ese día Haruka tuvo que cambiar su rutina y entrar a la cafetería donde esperaban hoshino y ranma, y justo en ese momento ranma se había levantado para ir al baño, se topo con ella de frente, Haruka lo miro de abajo a arriba, ranma se paralizo de inmediato, la energía de ella no era normal, además la forma en que lo miro le incomodo demasiado, volteo para ver a donde estaba hoshino, pero esta ya no estaba ahí

-hola, ¿estas con alguien? – Haruka hizo una señal y sus guardias se alejaron un poco

-bueno, de hecho, yo… creo que si- ranma se puso nervioso, ya había visto fotos de Haruka, pero al tenerla en frente, se dio cuenta que, para tener mas de cuarenta años, no los aparentaba.

\- ¿te gustaría acompañarme hoy en la noche? Creme, no la vamos a pasar genial- le tomo con una mano la barbilla a ranma y la movió acariciando su rostro

-vera, yo no se si pueda… tal vez, yo no soy buena compañía- intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Haruka se lo impidió tomándolo por el brazo

-me encantan los chicos tímidos como tú, toma, con esto podrás entrar a un bar exclusivo, ahí viene la dirección, ve, no te vas a arrepentir- le dio una pequeña tarjeta y salió junto con todos sus guardias.

Ranma regreso a su lugar, respiro hondo, espero 10 minutos y decidió salir hacia el hotel, iba cruzando la calle cuando se encontró a hoshino y a Lee, ambos estaban muy serios, ranma se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿qué te dijo ranma? - hoshino le pregunto apenas lo vio

-me invito al bar, me entrego esto- saco del bolsillo la tarjeta y se las enseño

-esto es el colmo, cuando yo pase junto a ella, casi hace que sus guardias me golpeen- Lee se quejó mientras hoshino analizaba la tarjeta

-esto complica todo, tal vez tengamos que cancelar la misión- hoshino lo pensó un momento

-no, podemos hacerlo, confíen en mí, lo lograremos- ranma supo que quería cancelar la misión por él

-hay que ser realistas ranma, yo me tuve que ir en cuanto apareció en la cafetería porque a mi me conoce, a Lee lo rechazo de inmediato y tu fuerte no son precisamente las mujeres- hoshino empezó a caminar rumbo al hotel

-no me rechazo de inmediato, solo no fue un buen momento para acercarme a ella- Lee se intentó justificar

-podre con ello, al menos tenemos que intentarlo- ranma ignoro a Lee y camino junto a hoshino

-tal vez allá una oportunidad, tenemos que darnos prisa a llegar al hotel- hoshino empezó a caminar más rápido

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban, ranma y Lee se quedaron en la habitación que compartían y hoshino fue a la suya. Después de unos minutos hoshino volvió con una botella que ranma reconoció de inmediato.

-esa es una de las botellas que tenían maldiciones, ¿para que la quieres? -ranma se levanto y se puso de frente a ella

-esta misión es importante, quiero que te tomes esta agua- hoshino le entrego la botella

-explíquense que no estoy entendiendo nada- Lee miro a los dos

-en esta botella hay agua de jusenkio, cuando te cae esta agua encima obtienes diferentes maldiciones- le explico ranma

-esa agua es de un estanque donde se ahogo un mujeriego, por lo que escuche, era un verdadero 'don juan', tenia el don de tratar a mujeres- hoshino no dejo de mirar a ranma mientras hablaba

-no quiero hacerlo, acabo de librarme de una maldición, no quiero otra y menos quiero transformarme en un señor rabo verde- ranma le devolvió la botella a hoshino

-no te trasformaras en nadie, no tienes que rociarte el agua, tienes que beberla, así solo obtendrás la actitud de un 'don juan'- le explico hoshino

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿beberla? Claro que no, y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso? – ranma empezó a caminar por la habitación

\- el libro de las maldiciones de jusenkio lo explica todo, cuando caes en un pozo de jusenkio obtienes la forma de quien se ahoga, pero si bebes el agua obtienes sus cualidades- extendió su brazo para que ranma tomara la botella

-y ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? No creo que todo sea tan fácil- ranma solo miraba la botella

-si tu conciencia y voluntad son débiles, la maldición se apoderada de ti y siempre serás un 'don juan', por otra parte, si eres fuerte, harás la maldición tuya y paulatinamente la controlaras-

-puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de esa agua, confía un poco en mi- a ranma le temblaba un poco la mano con la que iba a tomar la botella

-muy bien, quiero que Lee te enseñe lo mas que pueda como actuar en frente de Haruka, se quedaran todo el día en esta habitación- hoshino guardo la botella

-muy bien, para la tarde serás todo un galán ranma, no tanto como yo, pero lo suficiente como para enamorar a esa mujer- Lee lo palmeo en la espalda

-muy bien, lo dejo en tus manos Lee- hoshino los dejo solos en la habitación

\- ¿estas seguro de todo esto ranma? – Lee le pregunto en cuanto sintió que hoshino ya no podía escucharlos

-una vez por un error actué como tu- ranma se sentó en la cama

-gracias por el alago- Lee se cruzó de brazos

-perdón, no lo quise decir de ese modo, ya sabes como es mi actitud, no soy muy bueno cuando se trata de estar con mujeres en un plan que no sea de amigos y esa vez, actué raro y alguien salió lastimada por eso, como siempre pasaba cada vez que se trataba de algo relacionado conmigo- dio un largo suspiro

-sabes que soy tu amigo y si quieres contarme algo, estaré aquí para escucharte y si es el caso darte un consejo- Lee le puso las manos en los hombros

-gracias, pero aun no me siento preparado para hablar de esto- ranma solio mostro una pequeña sonrisa

-comprendo, ahora a concentrarse en hacerte irresistible para esa mujer- se separo de ranma y se puso serio

\- ¿cómo piensas enseñarme eso? – ranma se levanto un poco más tranquilo

-primero que nada, cuando hoshino nos dijo de quien se trataba, pedí a unos contactos que tengo aquí en china un poco de información de Haruka-

-dime, ¿Qué averiguaste? – ranma vio que Lee estaba serio, por lo que era algo importante

-ella no es una mujer común, y todos sus guardias son de primer nivel, ella es la encarga de solucionar problemas con desertores poderosos de la familia ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? – lo miro directo a los ojos

-es la encargada de matarlos-

-exacto, debes de estar consiente que, si algo sale mal, no saldrás muy bien de esto ranma, estas listo para lo peor ¿podrás matar si llega el momento? – la cara de Lee cambio completamente

-lo hare bien, no tendremos que llegar a tanto- ranma intento sonreír

-no eres como nosotros ranma, mejor hay que convertirte en un galán- Lee se acerco al ropero para sacar ropa para ranma

\- ¿a que te refieres con eso de ´nosotros'? – ranma sabia la respuesta

-tu no eres un asesino- Lee no lo vio, mejor siguió sacando ropa

La hora llego y ranma estaba fuera del bar, iba vestido con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sin abrochar, un saco negro y un pantalón del mismo color, cambio sus zapatos casuales por unos negros de vestir, tenia el cabello tomado por la coleta baja y se había puesto un poco de colonia, del saco tomo la tarjeta y se las enseño a los guardias que estaban en la entrada. Una vez adentro se acerco a la barra y observo disimuladamente todo su alrededor, vio muy pocas personas y rápidamente detecto a los guardias, se dio cuanta que todos estaban alertas y no mostraban puntos ciegos, por una puerta que daba a la parte de arriba vio salir a Haruka y acercarse a él.

-por fin llegaste y veo que vienes muchos mas guapo ¿te arreglaste por mí? – Haruka hablaba con una voz un poco chillona

-perdona la tardanza, y claro que me arregle por ti, venir a ver a una belleza lo ameritaba ¿quieres un trago? -hizo una seña al que atendía la barra para que se acercar

-quiero un Martini, si te soy sincera no me imaginaba que fueras así- la voz cambio y lo miro muy atentamente

-yo quiero un wisky, ¿estas decepcionada? – primero se dirigió al sujeto de la barra para luego haberle a Haruka

-mi primera impresión de ti fue de alguien tímido, pero creo que no me decepciona, al contrario, me parece algo interesante- lo miraba fijamente y se mordió el labio inferior

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te esta interesando? – en ese momento llegaron sus bebidas

-no sé, cuando veo a alguien como tú, me siento extraña- levanto la pequeña copa y empezó a beber

\- ¿alguien como yo? Voy a tomar eso como un alago- ranma tomo su vaso, lo puso en los labios lo inclino un poco, pero no bebió

\- ¡oh! Creo que no me explique bien, eres alguien que a simple vista se ve inofensivo, tímido e inocente, pero al verlo detenidamente descubres que es un hombre fuerte y con una gran determinación- le paso una mano por su brazo y utilizo la otra para acercarse la copa y beber todo su contenido

-no tengo esa gran determinación de la que hablas, creo que siempre e necesitado un pequeño empujón- intento no mostrar el nerviosismo que en ese momento sintió, miro al sujeto de la barra y le hizo una señal para que trajera otra copa para Haruka

-si te quedas esta noche tal vez yo te pueda dar ese empujón del que hablas- tomo la nueva como y le dio otro trago

\- ¿estás segura? ¿en serio me ayudarías? – intento sonar como si en verdad quisiera recibir esa ayuda

Recordó todo lo que había hablado con Lee esa tarde, primero tenía que fingir alguien que fuera un poco inocente, pero que se viera interesado en ella, además de hacerla beber, ya que así sería más fácil hacer que bajara la guardia, siempre y cuando el no bebiera para poder mantener la situación bajo control

-claro yo podría ayudarte, pero ¿a tu novia no le importa que estés aquí? -le sonrió coquetamente

\- ¿novia? ¡Oh! No tengo- ranma tuvo un pequeño escalofrió

-eso es muy raro, la chica que estaba contigo en la cafetería se miraba muy enamorada de ti ¿enserio no tienes nada con ella? -cambio el tono de voz, pero ranma no lo noto por el nerviosismo

-claro que no, hoshino y yo no tenemos esa relación- ranma se levantó de su asiento y en cuanto se dio cuanta en lo que dijo se tapó la boca

-así que estas con esa niña- trono los dedos y todos los hombres del lugar se pusieron en guardia y listos para atacar a ranma

En ese momento los dos guardias entraron volando destrozando la puerta y detrás de ellos entro hoshino con katana en mano y Lee con dos cuchillos largos, ranma los volteo a ver, apenas iba a hablar cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda

-es una lástima, eres tan guapo, pero me engañaste y eso no lo perdono, después me encargare de ti, por ahora duerme- escucho la voz de Haruka y después sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca después todo fue oscuridad.

Sintió un gran dolor de cabeza, intento abrir los ojos, pero la luz le molesto, volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, pero ahora lentamente, distinguió la espalda de alguien, giro un poco la cabeza y vio un cuerpo cubierto de sangre y fue cuando recordó lo que había pasado, intento pararse rápidamente, pero el sujeto que estaba enfrente de él se giró y lo impidió

-tranquilo ranma, cálmate- reconoció la voz, era la de Lee

Cuando pudo fijar bien su vista, se dio cuenta de que Lee tenia en las manos unos largos cuchillos, que estaban totalmente cubiertos de sangre al igual que sus manos, además de que tenia salpicado el rostro con la misma

\- ¿qué fue lo que paso? - miro alrededor y vio a todos los guardias muertos y se miraba que habían sido cortados

\- ya todo acabo ranma, es hora de irnos- guardo los cuchillos

\- ¿Dónde esta hoshino? ¿y que paso con Haruka? -le dolía la cabeza, pero empezaba a recordar todo con claridad

-están por allá, hoshino se está encargando- miro un punto específico a lo lejos

Miro donde le había indicado Lee y vio a hoshino con su katana desenfundada y cubierta de sangre, su cabello rubio tenia barias manchas del mismo líquido, no logro verle el rostro ya que estaba de espalda a ellos. Frente a hoshino, sentada y recargada en la pared, estaba Haruka con una enorme cortada que cruzaba todo el pecho, pero aun así estaba sonriendo.

-la niña se volvió fuerte- Haruka miraba al vacío, ya no podía enfocar la vista

-dime ¿Dónde esta mi madre? – hoshino apretó la mano con la que tenía la katana

-siempre fuiste una mala hija, cuando hablaba con tu madre siempre me mencionaba lo desagradable que eras, pero eso ya no importa, ahora debes de saber dónde buscar la información que necesitas, por tu rostro me doy cuenta que sabes a lo que me refiero- después de decir eso escupió un poco de sangre

-él nunca fue una buena persona, pero nunca me haría eso, por eso quiero encontrar a mi madre para poder aclarar todo esto- levanto un poco la katana

-es mejor que te hagas a la idea, mientras más rápido lo entiendas menos sufrirás, esto me lo dijo una vez tu madre 'debes de cuidarte de los mas cercanos, ellos son los que conocen tus debilidades y si ellos te lastiman, duele más', por respeto a tu madre, no te puedo mandar a encontrar la muerte- miro a hoshino con gran lastima

-mi madre me conto que confiaba en ti, eras una de sus mejores subordinadas, por eso ya no sufrirás- dicho esto de un rápido movimiento corto el cuello de Haruka

Ranma vio todo como si fuera una película, volteo a ver a Lee y el no se miraba sorprendido, al contrario, estaba como si fuera lo más común del mundo, volvió a ver a hoshino, esta se estaba girando y ranma de pronto sintió culpa, reflexiono rápidamente, por él y su torpeza fue que paso todo eso, él no supo actuar y ponerse a la altura de la situación y las consecuencias de eso estaban frente a él, Lee y hoshino tuvieron que ensuciarse las manos, además de que no pudieron averiguar nada del paradero de la madre de hoshino, él les había dicho que podía y los decepciono. Hoshino volteo a verlo, pero ranma no pudo verla a los ojos

-es hora de irnos, la policía vendrá- fue todo lo que dijo hoshino

Lee le ayudo a salir de ahí, durante todo el camino al hotel y de regreso a Inglaterra, ranma no pudo ver fijamente a hoshino y solo hablo lo necesario, Lee había dicho que no fue su culpa, que dejara eso en el pasado y se concentrara en mejorar para no tener que vivir algo así.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad, Lee se fue directo a su habitación, le había ofrecido a ranma que si quería se podía quedar unos días con él, pero ranma rechazo la oferta. Hoshino y ranma se dirigieron a la habitación, primero entro hoshino, dejo la maleta encima de su cama y suspiro profundamente.

-debes de pensar que lo que paso fue tu culpa, no lo fue ranma, Haruka supo todo desde el principio- hoshino no lo volteo a ver, pero escucho que algo cayó al suelo

-lo siento, pensé que podía con todo esto, pero no es así, y ahora no tienes ninguna pista de tu madre, en verdad lo siento, yo solo quería ayudarte, pero no logro hacer nada bien- ranma estaba en el suelo con la frente pegada al piso

-ranma, escúchame- hoshino se acerco a él e hizo que levantara la cara, para que la mirara

-lo siento- ranma seguía repitiéndolo y tenía los ojos cristalinos

-no fue tu culpa, Lee y yo ya hemos hecho esas cosas, lamentablemente muchas veces, no fue tu culpa que tuviéramos que matarlos, no todas las misiones del dragón de fuego son buenas, eso ya te lo había dicho, si quieres dejarlo hazlo, pero que te quede claro, nada de esto es por tu culpa, esta organización y lo que hace, esta desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos- hoshino hizo algo que después se haría algo normal para ranma, pero que en ese momento lo sobresalto, lo abrazo

-claro que no dejare esto, te prometí que te ayudaría y eso hare- ranma respondió el abrazo después de unos segundos

-por ahora tenemos que descansar- se separo de ranma y fue hacia la maleta

-quiero pedirte algo- ranma se levanto

-dime- hoshino lo volteo a verlo

-quiero que me des el agua, quiero tomarla- la mirada de ranma cambio

-ranma, no tienes que hacerlo, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, fui una tonta en sugerirlo aquella vez- hoshino se acercó a él

-no lo hago por las misiones ni por lo que paso, lo hago por mí, lo estuve pensando, la gran mayoría de las cosas que me pasaban eran porque no podía estar cerca de las chicas, quiero cambiar eso- ranma agacho la cabeza

-sabes los riesgos ¿estas seguro? -hoshino saco la botella que tenia el agua

-sabes, a final del ciclo tengo que regresar a Japón, pero no quiero, no al menos que me adapte a la nueva maldición- tomo la botella

-solo puedo conseguirte tiempo, tal vez unos meses, pero tendrás que ir tarde o temprano- hoshino vio como destapo la botella

-eso será suficientes, no quiero que me vean de todas maneras, pero no quisiera armar un escándalo cuando este allá, hoy nace un nuevo ranma-

Bebió el agua de la botella.

Uno más a la cuenta, por fin se supo cual es la otra maldición de ranma y porque actúa muy galante con todas las mujeres.

Leyendo el manga me di cuenta que ranma casi siempre es el que soluciona todo o llega a salvar a quien este en problemas, por eso quise que ahora tuvieran que salvarlo, además de que en todo el manga nunca tuvo que matar o ver una muerte y me preguntaba como racionaría después de eso y esto es lo que imagine que pasaría.

Quiero ver si el próximo capítulo lo puedo subir mañana, ya lo estoy editando, pero no prometo nada.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. capitulo 10

Agradezco por todos sus comentarios. Sin más les dejo el capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten

Capítulo 10

Pasaba de medio día y todos estaban realmente preocupados, no había señales de ranma por ningún lado, mei intentaba mantener una postura seria y confiada, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil seguir con ella, todos estaban en el comedor bebiendo té para calmar los nervios hasta que escucharon el motor de un carro en la entrada, esperaron sentados, pero todos viendo en dirección a la puerta. Cuando se abrió dio paso a un joven con los hombros caídos y un largo pelo suelto y desalineado que cubría toda su espalda, solo bestia con el pantalón y la camisa del esmoquin, esta última con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, en la mano derecha llevaba la katana de nodoka, paso por un lado de ellos sin ni siquiera voltearlos a ver.

-hijo ¿estás bien? - nodoka intento tocarlo, pero este le alejo la mano con la suya para evitar el contacto

-perdón, pero quiero estar solo- siguió su camino, pero todos pudieron ver que ranma parecía otro

Mei se levantó de inmediato y corrió tras ranma y ambos se enceraron en la habitación de esté.

Kasumi ayudo a que nodoka volviera a tomar asiento, la mesa se llenó de un profundo silencio, muy pocas veces por no decir que ninguna vez habían visto a ranma en ese estado.

Durante el resto del día nadie volvió a ver a ranma ni a mei. Ya era de noche cuando akane se levantó por un vaso de agua, pero le pareció ver a alguien en la puerta que llevaba al patio, al acercarse se percató de que era su tía nodoka y que estaba llorando, en la parte de afuera estaba ranma con katana en mano haciendo poses, la katana se miraba como si estuviera nueva, nodoka se retiró a su habitación y no vio a akane que se escondió en la cocina.

En la mañana cuando todos se levantaron se sorprendieron al ver la mesa llena de comida que se miraba muy apetitosa, de la cocina salía ranma con otra bandeja con comida.

\- ¿qué es todo esto hijo? - nodoka fue una de las más sorprendidas por el cambio de actitud de ranma

-es mi manera de disculparme por lo de ayer- ranma dejo todo acomodado en la mesa, además de que todos se sorprendieron porque tenía nuevamente su trenza

-si te disculpas de esta manera siempre, por mi puedes actuar como tú quieres ranma- a genma le brillaron los ojos al ver el festín

-bueno, disfruten de la comida- ranma se dirigió a la cocina

\- ¿no vas a comer con nosotros? - akane hiso que ranma se detuviera

-no tengo hambre, al estar probando toda la comida para que quedara bien, creo que llene- ranma sonrió, pero para todos fue una risa fingida

\- ¿tu preparaste la comida? - cuando pregunto ukyo todos lo voltearon a ver

-claro que sí, soy un buen cocinero- ranma sonrió e hizo la señal de victoria con la mano

-iré a despertar a kasumi para que coma con nosotros- soun se iba a levantar, pero ranma lo detuvo

-no se preocupe, le lleve de comer a su cuarto para que descansara, estos últimos días deben de haber sido muy duros para ella, será mejor que descanse, mei le está haciendo compañía, no se preocupen- ranma salió del comedor

-bueno hay que aprovechar la comida- fue el comentario de genma antes de empezar a devorar seguido por todos

Todos quedaron impresionados con el sabor de la comida, era realmente buena, akane sintió un poco de envidia, xian po y ukyo se impresionaron por el sabor, ya que era tan o casi tan bueno como el de ellas, nodoka lo probo y sintió nostalgia al distinguir un ligero sabor a sus recetas.

Cuando terminaron de comer se empezaron a sentir un poco mareados, uno a uno fueron cayendo inconscientes, cuando akane ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos vio acercarse a ranma.

\- ¿que nos hiciste? - ranma la tomo por los hombros y la recostó en el suelo

-lo siento, si no hacía esto, no me hubieran dejado ir tan fácil- en eso llego mei

-papá ¿así que ya te vas? - se puso junto a él mientras akane caía inconsciente

-sabes a donde llevarlos cuando despierten ¿verdad? - ranma se agacho a la altura de ella

-sí, por favor, ten cuidado y vuelve pronto- mei lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-claro que sí, es una promesa- ranma tomo la katana y salió de la casa

Las nubes anunciaban una gran tormenta, el violento aire movía a los arboles del bosque sin piedad, incluso algunos se vinieron abajo, los animales huían para refugiarse, ya que sentían que algo malo iba a pasar y no se equivocaban. De entre los arboles apareció un joven con el pelo sujetado con una trenza, bestia ropas chinas y del lado derecho de su cintura colgaba una katana, de pronto enfrente de él cayo un rayo y del lugar donde cayó salió un joven alto con el pelo largo y una larga capa con escama, detrás del joven de la trenza cayo una gran bola de fuego y de ella salió un joven con unas enormes alas a sus espaldas, los recién llegados tenían lanzas, uno con la forma de un dragón y el otro con la forma de un fénix.

-tiempo sin verlos ¿que los trae por aquí? - ranma miro al chico de enfrente, pero no se descuidó del que tenía atrás

-déjate de bromas, sabes a lo que hemos venido ranma, tanto saffron como yo tenemos asuntos contigo- el joven con la capa con escamas puso su lanza dragón preparada para el ataque

-esta vez no te iras como si nada miserable humano, me pagaras todo lo que paso la última vez, yo no soy tan flexible como herb- saffron tomo su lanza fénix con ambas manos y se dirigió a atacar a ranma

Ranma apenas pudo esquivar el ataque cuando ya tenía el pie de herb hundido en sus costillas, lo que hiso que volara hacia atrás. Al levantarse tuvo que detener un ataque de la lanza de saffron para que no se le clavara en la cara, herb apareció del otro lado y ranma tuvo que soltar la lanza de saffron para poder retroceder y así evitar el ataque de herb.

-eres más rápido miserable humano- saffron volvió a tomar su lanza entre sus brazos

-también más fuerte, esa patada en el pasado te hubiera roto todas las costillas, tal vez la sangre del dragón y del fénix empieza a notarse- herb cambio de pose para atacar

-ustedes también son más fuerte que la última vez y siento que no han utilizado toda su fuerza, porque no me la muestran- ranma se preparó para el nuevo ataque que empezaron saffron y herb

Herb y saffron atacaron simultáneamente con las lanzas, lo que provocó que ranma tuviera que empezar a utilizar la katana. Se notaba que herb y saffron nunca habían peleado juntos, ya que sus ataques no eran coordinados y ranma podía esquivarlos sin salir herido. Cuando herb ataco por la derecha saffron voló por encima y arrojo una gran bola de fuego, ranma salto para un lado, pero no pudo evitar el ataque de herb, que le hiso una cortada en el brazo izquierdo, ranma no se detuvo por el corte, sino que salto y pudo darle una patada a saffron aprovechando el humo y la tierra que se formaron por su ataque.

Saffron cayó al suelo, ranma aterrizo frente a herb antes de que este pudiera atacarlo por sorpresa, saffron se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo, tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla derecha, pero enseguida aparecieron unas pequeñas llamas y al desaparecer ya no tenía ni una sola marca.

-eres muy hábil, lo reconozco, pero al fénix no lo puedes herir con simples ataques- saffron dejo de hablar cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre

Cuando herb voltio a verlo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que había sido atravesado por una katana que era empuñada por una mujer rubia y muy bella. Saffron giro la cabeza para mirarla y con un fuerte movimiento de sus alas todo a su alrededor se incendió de inmediato, ranma trato de evitar las llamas, pero salió con la mano lastimada.

Al calmarse las llamas se vio a herb y saffron volando, este último en mal estado.

\- ¿qué truco utilizaste para herirme? ¿porque no me puedo curar? y ¿quién eres tú? - saffron estaba más que enfadado, el lugar donde empezó el incendio estaba parada la joven sin ningún solo rasguño o quemadura, solo parte de su ropa estaba destruida

-mi nombre no es importante, al fin y al cabo, hoy van a morir, pero al parecer mi simple ataque si te hiso mucho daño- hiso un movimiento con su katana para que esta se le limpiara la sangre de saffron

-llegas tarde, la estuve pasando mal- ranma se puso junto a ella, tenía el brazo lastimado debido al ataque de herb y las llamas de saffron

-tengo algo de tiempo que llegue, quería encontrar alguna debilidad que nos sirviera para derrotarlos- ella no les quito los ojos de encima

-dime por favor que la encontraste- ranma tomo con más firmeza su katana al ver que saffron y herb empezaron a subir su energía

-solo que al tener una energía muy fuerte no pueden sentir energías muy débiles, es por eso que me pude acercar y atacarlo, para eso necesitamos que uno lo distraiga y el otro baje el nivel de su energía para poder atacar por sorpresa- se tensó al ver en los cielos la imagen de un fénix y un dragón enormes

-ya no podemos tomarlo a la ligera saffron, hay que acabar con ellos- herb levanto su lanza al cielo y se asomó de entre las nubes un dragón de energía pura de color azul

-tienes razón, esa espada es especial, no he podido curarme- también saffron levanto su lanza y apareció un fénix de color rojo que también era de energía pura

Al momento en que ambos bajaron sus lanzas las dos bestias se precipitaron hacia ranma y la joven, al momento en que impactaron en el suelo todo el bosque se cimbro con un espectral trueno, los arboles volaron por los cielos mientras la tierra se partía y formaba un enorme cráter, los pocos árboles que quedaron de pie estaban en llamas.

Herb y saffron bajaron y se pusieron en medio del cráter, ambos estaban visiblemente agotados, saffron no paraba de sangrar del vientre, mientras que herb respiraba muy agitado y miraba en todas direcciones, pero al momento que sintió una presencia se movió a un lado no pudiendo evitar del todo un ataque, su brazo derecho resulto casi separado del resto de su cuerpo por una katana, al voltear vio a ranma en muy mal estado pero sostenía fuertemente la katana con la que fue herido, a su lado estaba la joven la que solo se miraba muy agotada, pero a pesar de que su ropa estaba tan llena de sangre como la de ranma, ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-cómo es posible que sigan con vida- saffron estaba en muy mal estado, pero aun así se puso al lado de herb

-aún tenemos unos trucos escondidos- aunque sonreía, ranma se miraba muy herido y muy agotado

-deja de presumir, se nota que estás en muy mal estado, pero esa mujer ni siquiera está herida ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? - herb sostenía su brazo derecho con el izquierdo

-te acaban de decir que aún tenemos algunos trucos- a pesar de que no tenía ninguna herida, era la que se miraba más agotada de todos

-herb tenemos que utilizar todo lo que nos queda en repetir la caída celestial- saffron empezó a mover las alas y empezó a frotar junto con herb

Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente alto, los truenos empezaron a chocar contra la tierra por la gran cantidad de energía reunida, entre las nubes se vieron nuevamente las formas de las bestias, pero esta vez tenían un tono más oscuro y se miraban más grandes. Ranma volteo a ver el cielo para después ver a su acompañante que se miraba agotada después de medio detener el primer ataque, él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, sabía que otro ataque igual y todo estaba perdido, agacho la cabeza, pero al momento sintió unos brazos en sus hombros, al girar la vio con una sonrisa en la cara

-ya no podemos arrepentirnos ranma, es un todo o nada y aún nos queda una opción, pelear hasta el final y utilizar lo menor posible nuestras auras- al decir esto mostros su katana y la junto con la de ranma

Ranma y la joven juntaron sus katanas y brillaron, emanaron un color azul y rojo, alrededor de ellos se empezó a sentir una energía fría, pero no provenía de ellos, era como si solo juntaran toda la energía que había por todo el lugar, levantaron las katanas apuntando a donde estaban herb y saffron y aparecían las cabezas de las bestias.

Herb y saffron ya no tenían sus lanzas, ahora tenían una mano levantada, al momento en que la bajaran todo acabaría, las bestias bajarían por segunda vez y acabarían con todo a su paso.

Ambos se miraron, algo en su interior no los convencía de bajar sus manos y lanzar el ataque, pero tenían que hacerlo ya estaban muy heridos y sabían de lo peligroso que era ranma si se le daba una segunda oportunidad, además de que la joven que lo acompañaba no tenía ningún rasguño. Sabían que tenían que hacerlo, pero no estaban convencidos, aun así, bajaron sus manos y las bestias descendieron nuevamente, vieron como sus ataques se dispersaban a los lados de donde estaba ranma y esa chica, las bestias arrasando con todo a su paso, para después volver a subir y dirigirse a donde estaban ellos, después todo fue oscuridad, en medio de esa oscuridad vieron su energía combinarse y formar la silueta de una mujer con alas de fuego azul, en ese momento supieron que todo había acabado.

Akane se despertó de golpe, miro a su alrededor y vio a todos muy mareados, estaban siendo atendidos por kasumi que se miraba un poco triste, con la mirada busco a ranma, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, solo vio a mei en la puerta que conducía al patio mirando muy atenta la tormenta que estaba provocando una fuerte lluvia.

Al momento en que todos estuvieron bien mei se les acerco, aún estaba la fuerte lluvia y los truenos no dejaban de retumbar las puertas y ventanas de la casa

\- ¿qué sucedió abuela? ¿porque nos desmayamos? - xian po aún estaba un poco aturdida

-al parecer nos descuidamos y ranma nos drogó con la comida- colong miro la comida que quedaba sobre la mesa

-kasumi, ¿tu estas bien? ¿no te hiso daño con lo de tu embarazo? - akane se acercó corriendo a su hermana mayor

-no te preocupes yo y mei no nos desmayamos, solo fueron ustedes- kasumi trato de fingir una sonrisa

-esta droga es muy fuerte, además de que no es posible de percibirse ¿quién la preparo fue muy hábil? - haposai apareció con una pequeña botella de sake en mano

\- ¿dónde está mi hijo? no lo veo por ningún lado- nodoka miro en todas direcciones

Akane recordó lo último que dijo ranma antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento, de inmediato miro a mei y esta aparto la vista, después miro a kasumi y la vio negar con la cabeza, suspiro antes de hablar

-ranma se fue desde la mañana y no ha vuelto- de inmediato akane miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared y vio que pasaba de media noche

\- ¿pero a dónde? y ¿porque nos hiso esto? - nodoka empezó a derramar lágrimas, genma la abrazo por la espalda para que se calmara

-dijo que para que lo dejáramos ir, es lo último que recuerdo, exactamente ¿qué te dijo kasumi? - akane no levanto la vista del suelo después de hablar

-no me dijo mucho, solo que tenía cosas que arreglar y que confiáramos en mei, que ella sabía que hacer- todos voltearon a ver a la niña, que por un momento les pareció mucho más grande de lo que era

-descansen, después de que pase la tormenta nos iremos de aquí- mei con la cara completamente seria se levantó para irse

\- ¿pero a dónde? - a nabiki todo se le hacía muy raro

-no tengo ánimos de explicar nada ahora, después sabrán todo- dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas, lo que provocó que kasumi se levantara y la acompañara a su habitación para tranquilizarla

Ver a mei en ese estado anímico fue lo que más les preocupo, la mei que presumía que ranma era el más fuerte de todos, había desaparecido por una que estaba realmente preocupada por su padre, eso les causo un muy mal presentimiento, uno donde sentían que ya no iban a volver a ver a ranma

Amaneció con un cielo gris y todas las calles mojadas, todos estaban caminando detrás de una pequeña niña que durante lo que llevaban de camino no había hablado más para dar órdenes de a donde tenían que ir. Llegaron a una pequeña estación de trenes y mei compro los boletos, durante el recorrido escucharon la conversación de un par de hombres

-debes de estar bromeando, las montañas no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana-

-te dijo que es verdad, antes de la tormenta la zona montañosa que esta al norte estaba formada por 7 grandes montañas y un gran bosque en medio de ellas y hoy por la mañana solo había 4 montañas y el bosque había desaparecido por completo-

Colong y haposai tuvieron un mal presentimiento y se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo para después ver a mei que tenía la cabeza agachada y se miraba unas cuantas gotas que caían de sus ojos

-mei ¿estás bien? - kasumi la abrazo

-si algo les llegó a pasar, fue por mi culpa, por mi indecisión- mei abrazo más fuerte a kasumi y escondió su rostro en el pecho de ella

-cálmate, ranma estará bien, tú no te debes culpar, él es muy fuerte y pronto estará con nosotros, ya lo veras- kasumi logro calmar a mei

El resto del viaje fue en total silencio, al llegar a otra estación mei les hiso bajar y caminaron por 15 minutos y llegaron a una zona residencial de estilo occidental, las casas eran muy grande y todas contaban con cocheras y se notaba que cada casa era del tamaño de una cuadra pequeña. Mei se detuvo frente a una casa, saco un juego de llaves y la abrió, lo primero que se vio fue un gran recibidor y unas escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta de la casa, mei de inmediato entro y se dirigió a las escaleras

-entren, pueden hacer lo que quieran- mei desapareció cuando subió por las escaleras

cerraron la puerta y todos se quedaron muy intranquilos, estaban en otra casa desconocida para ellos, mei no les quiso decir nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y ahora sin ranma no sabían que tenían que hacer, de pronto escucharon el ruido del motor de una moto, todos se quedaron quietos, con la esperanza de que fuera ranma, de pronto la puerta se abrió y la vieron ahí, la misma joven con la que ranma había ido a aquella fiesta, la misma que intento matarlo y le dejo una gran cicatriz en el pecho y espalda, la misma que había sido su novia durante toda la universidad, la nieta de la señora kahede. Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver la condición en la que se encontraba, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, quemadas y cubiertas de una enorme cantidad de sangre, su pelo estaba desordenado, su hermoso rostro estaba muy lleno de tierra, pero lo que les hiso ponerse a todos en guardia es que cargaba con dos katanas en la cintura y una de ellas la conocían muy bien, era la katana de la señora nodoka, la misma que se había llevado ranma el día anterior

\- ¿dónde está mi hijo? - nodoka se apresuró a preguntar, se iba a acercar, pero genma se lo impidió poniéndose delante de ella

-así que usted es la madre de ranma, se mira muy joven, por favor anciana no cometa alguna locura- voltio a ver a colong, quien se preparaba para atacarla

\- ¿dinos porque tienes esa katana? - todos al ver a colong lista para atacar se pusieron en guardia

-saben, puedo manejar 4 katanas a la vez, y soy más fuerte que ranma, así que por favor piénselo bien, no los quiero matar- empuño una katana, pero no le saco de la funda

-muy gracioso viniendo de alguien que atravesó a ranma con su katana- kahede se mostró molesta

-ranma por ahora no ocupa su katana, por eso la tengo yo- noto como se preparaban todos para atacarla

-responde ¿Dónde esta ranma? -genma y todos estaban en guardia y preparados para atacar

-si yo le hubiera hecho algo a ranma, créanme que nunca me encontrarían, usen la cabeza, pregúntense ¿Por qué vine? ¿Cómo sabia donde estaban? Si hubiera querido eliminarlos no hubiera entrado por la puerta- hoshino estaba mas relajada, desato su cinturón y dejo las katanas a un lado

Apenas iban a contestarle cuando fueron interrumpidos, la voz se escuchó alegre

-mamá, por fin llegas, estaba muy preocupada ¿dónde está papá? - mei apareció por las escaleras, lo que hiso que todos se desconcertaran

Otro capitulo y cada vez más cerca del final de esta historia.

Se nos volvió a desaparecer ranma, espero que con esto se vayan aclarando sus dudas que tenían al principio de la historia. Ya no hay fénix ni dragón.

Capitulo corto, pero espero que fuera de su agrado, gracias por los comentarios y su apoyo, nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	13. El regreso del viaje

Perdón por el retraso, pero me robaron la computadora y ahí tenia todo lo relacionado con mi historia, solo tenía respaldado unos documentos donde venia información de la historia y para no tener tantas incongruencias con el principio de la historia y el documento que tenia respaldado tuve que leer todo lo que subí y empezar a reescribir un capítulo decente.

Agradezco todos los comentarios y mensajes que han enviado y también a muchas gracias a todos los que solo pasan a leer, las historias no tendrían sentido si nadie las leyera, sin más les dejo el capítulo.

 **El regreso del viaje**

Lee llegaba corriendo al bar que solía frecuentar, era el mismo donde le pedía a ranma que lo acompañara para poder ligar con alguna chica, pero esta vez llegaba por que el encargado del bar le había hablado por teléfono.

-hola señor Sebastián, gracias por hablar ¿Dónde esta ese tonto? -se miraba cansado, como si hubiera corrido para llegar ahí

-no te preocupes, esta en la parte de atrás, esta vez ha tomado demasiado y todo se lo han invitado unas señoras con las que llego- el barman era un señor algo grande de edad y conocía a Lee desde que empezaron la universidad

Lee se dirigió a donde le habían indicado y efectivamente, ahí estaba rodeado de mujeres de alrededor de los 40 y todas muy bellas, sintió un poco de envidia, lo miraba coquetear con todas ellas y ellas le correspondían, se miraba demasiado tomado, pero al parecer a las mujeres no les importaba ese detalle.

-ranma, tenemos que irnos, mira en que estado estas- se acerco e intento sacarlo del lugar

-acaba de llegar otro joven muy apuesto ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? – las mujeres intentaron detenerlo

-lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo- sintió un gran pesar, todas ellas eran muy bellas

-vamos Lee, quédate un rato, vamos a pasarla muy bien todos juntos- ranma se separo de Lee y se tambaleo por lo tomado que estaba

-dije que tenemos que irnos, no estas en las mejores condiciones- lo iba a volver a tomar del brazo, pero las mujeres se lo impidieron

-no seas aburrido, cuando menos déjanos al chico un poco más, como lo escuchaste, la vamos a pasar muy bien- sonrieron coquetamente

-dije que nos vamos- jalo a ranma y casi lo iba arrastrando

-lo siendo mis bellas damas, al parecer ya vino mi mamá por mí, nos divertiremos en otra ocasión- ranma se despedía con la mano extendida

Lee llego a la barra para pagar lo que consumió ranma, pero Sebastián le dijo que las mujeres pagaban todo lo que el tomaba, Lee iba ahora más molesto, él siempre tenia que invitar las bebidas y a ranma se las pagaban, era el colmo.

Sebastián los vio salir del bar, era la cuarta vez en el mes que tenia que hablarle a Lee, estimaba mucho a los chicos y no le gustaba cuando miraba a ranma actuar como lo estaba haciendo.

Llegaron a un parque cercano y Lee sentó a ranma en una banca, el chico se dejo hacer sin más, al ver que ranma no hacia nada, decidió ir a una de las maquinas por un café, regreso y ranma seguía tal cual como lo había dejado, sin la presencia de chicas alrededor, ranma volvía a ser normal, pero ahora parecía un borracho depresivo. Destapo la lata y se la entrego, se sentó junto a él y espero a que el café le bajara un poco los niveles de alcohol que tenía. Cuando vio a ranma un poco más recuperado, decidió que era momento de hablar.

\- ¿ahora me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? - vio a ranma encogerse de hombros

-sabes que es una de las consecuencias de la maldición, hay mujeres cerca y no me puedo controlar del todo- jugaba con la lata entre sus manos

-no me vengas con estupideces, se cuales son los efectos de tu maldición, estuve ahí cuando hoshino lo explico, pero nunca antes actuaste así, ahora tengo que ir a recogerte para que no hagas una estupidez por andar tomado, desde que volviste de Japón estas muy raro- intento calmarse, discutir no era una opción

-lo siento- ranma bajo la mirada a la lata, Lee solo suspiro

-tenemos más de año y medio de conocernos, nunca quisiste hablar de tu vida en Japón y tampoco me interesaba saber de ella, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si quieres hablar aquí estoy para escucharte- ranma no se movió ni un centímetro, Lee se recargo en la banca, después de unos minutos escucho a ranma hablar

\- en Japón tenia una prometida, bueno, tenia tres, pero para mi solo una era la verdadera- empezó a estrujar la lata

\- incluso allá eras muy popular con las chicas- Lee se acomodo para prestarle toda su atención

-nunca tuve el valor de decirle lo que sentía por ella, era un idiota, siempre sufría por mi culpa, para ocultar mis sentimientos la insultaba, pero aun así ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, pero mi propia inseguridad y cobardía la hacían dudar de mí, aun así, siempre solucionábamos los problemas- empezó a respirar muy pausado

-se separaron y termino odiándote ¿verdad? – Lee pregunto, pero parecía más una afirmación

-antes de terminar el instituto empezamos a llevarnos mejor, pero toda mi vida estuve de pelea en pelea, unas veces por mi orgullo, otras por hacer lo que creía correcto, algunos de mis enemigos son muy peligrosos, fue ahí donde conocí a hoshino, me puso en alerta de que yo no era el único que se ponía en peligro, al parecer ideo un plan para poderme separar de mi familia y la familia de mi prometida, pero su plan me hizo darme cuenta que ellos no confiaban mucho en mí, me dolió mucho eso y ahora los veo de otra manera, pero aun así me fui deseando que ellos siguieran su vida y fueran felices- la lata ya era una pequeña bola de aluminio

-eres una buena persona ranma, pero ¿Qué paso para que estés así? – lo miro muy fijamente

-no soy tan bueno como todos creen, cuando regrese a Japón me entere de que el doyo tendo, el doyo de mi ex prometida iba a participar en una competencia, me emocione mucho, fui a verlo, claro, fui ocultándome para que no me notaran y cuando estuve ahí la vi, seguía igual que siempre y se miraba muy alegre, pero no pude terminar de ver el torneo- empezó a apretar demasiado la pequeña bola de aluminio

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Lee ya lo suponía

-ella estaba con un chico, se dieron un corto beso cuando uno de los participantes por el doyo gano su pelea, ahora ella tiene novio, muy en el fondo deseaba que ellos me estuvieran esperando, que estuvieran tristes, que se sintieran culpables, me di cuenta que no me fui para que fueran felices, sino para no ver su felicidad, tenia opciones de quedarme en Japón, pero no, decidí salir de ahí para no ver como ellos avanzaban sin mi- se levanto de la banca y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro

\- ¿y los odias por eso? – esa era la pregunta que ranma estuvo evitando todo ese tiempo, desde que regreso de su viaje a su país, sabia la respuesta, pero la estuvo ocultando con alcohol

-no los odios, los envidio, ellos pudieron hacer lo que yo no e podido, pero ya no puedo hacer nada- metió las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

\- eso no es verdad, aun puedes protegerlos, pero también debes de seguir con tu vida, no te quedes con tu pasado atado a ti, solo inténtalo quieres, ahora vete, aunque hoshino no lo demuestre muy abiertamente, debe de estar preocupada por ti- se levanto de la banca, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se retiró dejando a ranma.

Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, tenia tiempo que con hoshino se sentía muy cómodo, eso le preocupaba, con las únicas personas con las que se había sentido así era con akane y con su madre, pero a diferencia de estas, con hoshino se podría mostrar tal cual era, nunca tuvo que ocultarle algo y ella lo aceptaba de esa manera.

Aun con la nueva maldición ella sabia como tratarlo sin tener que mostrarse diferente con él, eso le agradaba mucho, además de que cuando estaba con ella, aunque le coqueteaba por culpa de la maldición, lo sentía mas natural, como si algo dentro de él lo aprobara.

Llego a su habitación y se quedo en la puerta, atreves de los entrenamientos había aprendido a detectar más fácilmente la energía de las personas, lo que sentían y su estado de animo atreves de esta, sintió la energía de hoshino un poco alterada, inconscientemente se le formo una sonrisa, sabia que estaba así por él, abrió la puerta y la vio parada mirando por la ventana, lo voltio a ver, su mirada era un poco más oscura de lo que él recordaba, pero creyó que todo eso lo imaginaba por el alcohol que había consumido

-te vez muy hermosa cuando estas muy seria- entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él y fue junto con ella

-volviste a tomar ¿verdad? – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, pero así era ella, siempre le daba la oportunidad de decirle la verdad

\- solo fueron unas cuantas, no fue mucho- se puso junto a ella y ambos se quedaron viendo por la ventana

-claro, por eso me llamo Lee diciéndome que te controlara-

-sabes que el siempre exagera, además como estuve con unas amigas, de seguro se puso celoso y por eso te dijo eso- ranma sonrió, le gustaba mucho hablar con hoshino

-mañana iremos a entrenar a un bosque, queda un poco lejos, pero será lo mejor para nosotros- cambio muy abruptamente el tema

-hay algo más ¿Qué es? – ranma llego había aprendido cuando algo le incomodaba a hoshino

-llego una nueva misión y es mejor que te prepares- fue todo lo que dijo antes de girar y dirigirse a su cama

Ranma miro como se recostó, la observo por unos minutos, últimamente se estaba volviendo una costumbre ¿cuándo había empezado eso? ¿antes o después de que se tomara el agua de jusenkio? No lo recordaba, pero le daba algo de miedo, pero ¿Por qué? Tenia la esperanza de regresar y que todo se solucionara en nerima, pero el regresar y ver a todos rehacer su vida lo descoloco, todos estaban avanzando, él tenia que hacer lo mismo, tal vez Lee tenía razón, debía dejar su pasado y empezar a vivir el presente, con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama.

La peor parte de tomar en exceso era al día siguiente, se sentía como si hubiera entrenado una semana entera sin descanso, la cabeza le dolía y no toleraba la luz, lo peor de todo era que tenia que ir con hoshino, lo que pudo entenderle antes de que lo metiera al baño para que se bañara, era que estaba algo lejos el bosque donde iban a entrenar, además, estaba lo de la nueva misión, hoshino no se miraba muy tranquila cuando le hablo esa mañana, ranma no recordó que lo viera a los ojos.

Salió del edificio donde estaban las habitaciones de la escuela y la vio, noto que tenia la katana que casi nunca utilizaba y otra que algunas veces se la prestaba para poder entrenar. Caminaron hasta la parada de autobuses, duraron casi 2 horas de camino, mas media hora caminando para internarse en el bosque, una vez ahí hoshino le extendió la katana para que ranma la tomara, este la tomo con algo de duda, sus instintos le decían que algo no estaba bien

-ya sabes como utilizar una katana, ahora aprenderás a utilizarla junto con tu energía, esto será más cansado, ya que al principio utilizaras demasiada energía, después iras aprendiendo como controlarla- se puso junto a ranma y se puso en una pose de desenfundar la katana, ranma observo fijamente la técnica de hoshino. De un rápido movimiento desenfundo la katana y de un solo movimiento corto desenas de árboles.

-eso fue increíble, fue como si lanzaras energía muy delgada con el impulso del movimiento de la katana- ranma sabia que ella era buena, pero ahora tenia curiosidad por saber que tan buena era

\- inténtalo tú, utiliza el mismo método de tu huracán del tigre, solo que tendrás que enfocar la energía en la katana, más preciso en la hoja, tendrás que concentrarte en que sea lo mas delgada posible- se retiro un poco para que ranma pudiera practicar

Los primeros intentos no fueron nada fáciles como creyó que seria, sacaba energía y la lanzaba con la katana, pero salía muy gruesa, solo conseguía dejarles marcas a los árboles, pero no cortarlos. Después de mucho intentar y ya algo cansado logro cortar algunos árboles, pero su energía parecía irse junto con los árboles que corto.

-es demasiado cansado ¿Cómo lo haces para resistir la presión que se siente cuando lanzas el ataque? – ranma miraba fijamente a hoshino

-tienes que reducir la cantidad que concentras en la katana, pero que sea suficiente para que la puedas moldear-

-ya veo ¿qué me enseñes todo esto tiene que ver con la misión que tendremos? -vio a hoshino tensarse

\- la misión solo es para mí, pero te involucra a ti- suspiro, eso le dio mala señal a ranma

-a que te refieres, explícate- ranma se mantuvo firme y mostro toda su fuerza en la postura

\- la organización ya sabe de tu relación con herb y saffron- mei tomo por la empuñadura su katana que la tenia enfundada al ver la postura de ranma

\- y ¿eso que significa? – lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo

-me ordenaron acabar con los que más quieres- dicho esto ranma se lanzó al ataque

Se sentía cansado, ahora todo cuadraba, ese entrenamiento era para que estuviera agotado y no interfiriera con sus planes. Aunque su velocidad estaba lejos de ser su mejor versión, atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero hoshino solo se encargaba de esquivar los ataques, no contragolpeaba, eso hizo enojar más a ranma, se estaba burlando de él, creía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para tener que pelear contra ella.

Intento utilizar el ataque que le había enseñado hoshino con la katana, logro sacar una franja de energía, pero esta era completamente roja, un rojo muy oscuro, cargado de todo el odio y resentimiento que sentía en ese momento, pero hoshino de un solo movimiento con su katana disperso la ráfaga de energía como si no fuera nada.

-no quiero pelear contigo ranma, cálmate- intento hacerlo entrar en razón, pero fue en vano, ya que ranma siguió con ataques constantes

Ranma se estaba agotando aún más rápido y él lo sabía, creyó que ya no podría hacer nada para poderle ganar a hoshino, y se frustro, tanto era la diferencia de poder de ella con él, justo en ese momento de dio cuenta de toda la energía que estaba dispersa por el bosque por los ataques que él había realizado y recordó la técnica que le había enseñado haposai, tendría que hacer unos cuantos ajustes y se jugaría toda la energía que le quedaba, pero si funcionaba podría matarla, justo cuando pensó eso se aterro, enserio iba a matarla para proteger a los que quería, era eso realmente necesario, pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en eso, estaba muy agotado, si iba a utilizar esa técnica seria en ese momento o ya después no podría, lanzo la katana hacia hoshino está la esquivo fácilmente con un movimiento de cadera, ese movimiento lo aprovecho ranma para con toda la velocidad que pudo girar alrededor de ella y con la energía que le quedaba jalar toda la energía del entorno hacia arriba para después poder dejarla caer como un taladro gigante girando a máxima velocidad, después de girar alrededor de ella y haber jalado la energía salto lo más alto que pudo para poder darle mayor fuerza y dirección al ataque de energía, justo cuando iba cayendo con toda la energía detrás de él, se dio cuenta que toda la energía de hoshino salió y la empezó a rodear y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar a hoshino con el ataque, vio un borrón y después sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, enfoco un poco más y vio a hoshino con la katana en la mano atravesándolo, con una mirada de pena que lo hizo sentirse culpable de algo que no supo que era, le pareció ver el hombro de hoshino muy herido, pero talvez era su imaginación, empezó a sentir los parpados muy pesados, la boca le supo raro, se dio cuenta de que le estaba saliendo sangre por ella, lentamente se dejo caer hacia atrás, lo último que sintió fue la katana saliendo de él.

Hoshino lo miro inconsciente en el suelo, le dolía demasiado el hombro como para intentar levantarlo y llevarlo a un hospital, esa técnica de ranma era aterradora, utilizar la energía del entorno para atacar con esa fuerza y precisión, daba gracias de que ranma estuviera muy agotado, ya que si no fuera así la hubiera pasado muy mal, esa técnica era de tiros ilimitados, solo ocupo un poco de su energía para poder dirigir toda la demás, pero ese no era el momento para apreciar dicha técnica, tenia que ayudar a ranma, pero en su estado no podía hacer mucho, talvez tendría una fractura y los músculos desgarrados del hombro por el ataque de ranma, tenía que llamarla a ella, aunque no quisiera, era la única que podría ayudarlos, saco su teléfono, agradeció que no hubiera roto por la pelea, marco un numero que se obligo a aprenderlo, porque, aunque no le agradaba la idea, talvez algún día tendría que utilizarlo y ese día había llegado.

-abuela, soy hoshino, necesito un favor- cuando hablo hoshino cerro los ojos, sabia que su abuela pediría explicaciones

\- es raro que tu me llames- hoshino no había tenido la mejor relación con su abuela

-te explicare todo lo que quieras, pero ven rápido- hoshino sonó un poco más desesperada de lo que su abuela hubiera recordado

-enviare a alguien de inmediato, mañana mismo estaré en Inglaterra y quiero que me expliques todo, mándame tu ubicación- lo dijo muy seria

-gracias- apenas lo dijo ya habían colgado del otro lado de la línea

Hoshino mando su ubicación con su celular, después lo guardo, sabía que tardarían en llegar y ranma estaba perdiendo sangre, con su brazo sano intento hacerle presión para evitar que saliera más, pero era casi imposible lograrlo con un solo brazo, la sangre salía por la espalda y por el pecho, se reprendió mentalmente, como había podido hacerle una técnica de ese calibre a ranma, había utilizado una técnica de asesinato, si no hubiera estado tan concentrada lo hubiera matado.

Se quedo un buen tiempo así, pensando en lo que pudo y no pudo haber pasado, de la nada escucho el ruido de un helicóptero, vio a varios hombres bajar de él y correr a atenderla

-primero él, necesita atención y rápido- se levanto y dejo trabajar a los hombres

-usted también debe de recibir atención, esa herida en el hombro no se ve nada bien- uno de los hombres se quiso acercar a ella

-la prioridad es él, yo estaré bien- se alejo y camino hacia el helicóptero donde también llevaban a ranma.

Despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, se sentía demasiado pesado, intento moverse un poco, pero un gran dolor en el pecho se lo impidió, la boca la sentía muy seca y con un sabor muy raro, de pronto todo lo ocurrido llego a su mente, hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, abrió los ojos y se enderezo, pero una mano lo detuvo, para que no se moviera más

-tranquilízate, ya estas bien, por ahora debes descansar- le ayudo a recostarse

\- ¿Quién es usted? – ranma nunca había visto a esa señora

-me llamo kahede, un gusto conocerte niño- la mujer hizo una pequeña inclinación

-mucho gusto, yo soy ranma saotome- iba a continuar, pero lo interrumpió la anciana

-se quien eres, hoshino ya me hablo de ti, eres un chico muy desafortunado, mira que ser el novio de mi nieta, pero por lo que veo su relación es algo especial- lo dijo mientras le apuntaba al pecho

\- ¿novio? De que está hablando señora, yo no conozco a su nieta y por supuesto no voy a tener una relación con alguien que no conozco- ranma se puso rojo y empezó a tartamudear

-no tienes que negarlo, mientras estuviste inconsciente repetiste varias veces el nombre de mi nieta, 'hoshino, hoshino', pero quitando de lado eso- ahora fue ella la que se vio interrumpida

\- ¿usted es la abuela de hoshino? No puedo creerlo, y ¿Dónde esta ella? -ranma volvió a recordar el porque estaba en esa condición

-ella fue a la cocina por algo de comer, pero dime ¿fue mi nieta quien te hizo eso? – la anciana mostro demasiada seriedad

-eso no es importante, ahora tengo que hablar con ella- ranma intento volverse a sentar, pero el dolor del pecho y espalda se lo impidió

-tomare eso como un sí, mi nieta es muy peligrosa ranma, en cuanto puedas debes de alejarte de ella, te dejo mi tarjeta, llámame si necesitas ayuda en algo, o si hace algo ella- le entrego la tarjeta y se alejó, en ese momento entro hoshino

-veo que ya estas mejor, abuela me puedes dejar un momento con ranma- más que una pregunta fue una orden

-claro, no me interpondré con su momento de novios- sonó muy sarcástica y salió de la habitación

\- ¿lo hiciste? – pregunto ranma en cuanto salió kahede de la habitación

-no ranma, no lo hice, puedes estar tranquilo, nunca tuve intención de hacerlo- se sentó en la cama donde estaba ranma

-explícate, quieres, las ordenes de la organización son absolutas y nunca te e visto negarte a una ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? – ranma se sentó y no pudo evitar mostrar el gran dolor que sentía

-no deberías de esforzarte, estas muy herido- hoshino quiso volverlo a recostar, pero él se lo impidió

-contesta la pregunta- ranma la miro directo

-yo quiero evitar que sufras ranma, nunca intentaría hacer algo que te lastimara, pero ya vez que no soy muy buena en eso- le dijo mientras le miraba el pecho a ranma

-sino ibas a aceptar la misión ¿Por qué me lo dijiste? -ranma le tomo la mano

-quería que estuvieras preparado, si la organización ya lo sabe, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el monte fénix y la dinastía musk lo hagan- le sonrió de medio lado

-me querías alertar y yo te ataque, soy de lo peor, perdóname por favor - le tomo el rostro con una mano

-vamos ranma, sabes que yo no me fijo en ese tipo de cosas- le tomo la mano con la que le estaba tocando el rostro

-pero tuve la intención de matarte, ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de que te explicaras, te hice lo mismo que me hicieron- ranma no le soltaba el rostro

-dejemos de pensar en eso, por ahora tu recuperación es lo más importante- le sonrió y le toco la mano

-tenemos que hablar… vuelvo cuando acaben sus cariños de novios- así como había entrado, salió kahede de la habitación

-también e tenido la duda de porque esa señora dice ser tu abuela y que yo soy tu novio- ranma retiro las manos del rostro de hoshino, pero seguían tomados de las manos

-ella si es mi abuela y para que nos ayude para que la organización no haga nada raro en contra de tu familia, le dije que tu y yo somos novios ¿te molesta? -evito mirar a ranma

-claro que no, de hecho, yo pensaba proponerte algo parecido, las chicas de la escuela no dejan de molestarme y como a ti te respetan, pensaba que si ellas creían que yo salía contigo se calmarían un poco, claro si tu quieres- inconscientemente con el pulgar empezó a acariciar la mano de hoshino

-entonces que solo quede entre nosotros, para todos los demás seremos novios ¿te parece bien? -sonrió y le devolvió el gesto de acariciar la mano con el pulgar

-tal vez en algún momento tendremos que darnos un que otro beso para que nadie sospeche, tal vez deberíamos practicar- ni el mismo supo de donde salió eso, apenas iba a culpar a la maldición cuando hoshino hablo

-creo que tienes razón, por el momento solo será uno- la vio con el rosto con un ligero color rosado

Ambos se acercaron muy lentamente, se miraban directo a los ojos, justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, ranma la vio más hermosa de lo que era, noto como cerro los ojos, en ese momento pudo sentir un delicioso aroma, pero no se trataba de ningún perfume o algo parecido, llego a la conclusión de que era el aroma de ella, cuando sus labios se tocaron sintió una paz que nunca había experimentado, eran suaves, el besos fue lento, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de seguir con ese juego.

-creo que debí darles más tiempo para sus cosas- en la puerta estaba la anciana, los miraba muy atentamente

\- ¿ocurre algo importante? -hoshino se había separado de inmediato de ranma y estaba un poco sonrojada

-solo quería saber si tenían un plan para la organización o querían que yo inventara algo- miraba de una hacia el otro

-solo quiero que me apoyes evitando que mi padre se meta con la familia de ranma, dile que yo me encargare de estarlos vigilando-

-intentare convencerlo, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran aquí, tengo asuntos mas importantes que cuidar a dos jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas- salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada a ranma

-no te llevas muy bien con ella ¿verdad? – ranma intento sonreiré

\- ¿se nota mucho? Ella era la fuente de información de la organización y aun tiene una gran autoridad en ella, pero desde que yo fui mayor varios integrantes importantes me han estado postulando para ser la nueva líder, mi padre no les da mucha confianza y al parecer eso no le agrada mucho a ella- se volvió a acercar a ranma

-ya veo, y cual es el plan que debo seguir señora- ranma dijo al estilo militar

-temo que uno que no te gustara mucho- lo miro a los ojos

-eso aun no lo sabes-sonrió, quería suavizar el ambiente

-tendremos que tener vigilados a tu familia, eso involucra viajar a Japón unas cuantas veces- su expresión era seria cuando lo dijo

-pues no es tan malo y ¿Qué pasara con la universidad? -ranma había esperado esa respuesta, pero intento no darle mucha importancia, en los últimos meses había tenido mucho de todo lo que tenia que ver con Japón

-lo importante es que te recuperes, ya pedí permiso en la universidad para faltar un mes, claro tendremos que recuperar las tareas y trabajos que realicen en ese tiempo- hoshino se sintió más regalada y a gusto después que ranma no le dio demasiada importancia al hecho de vigilar a su familia

-ahora lo importante será convencer a los de la universidad que somos pareja- se rasco la nuca, señal de que estaba algo nervioso

-no será muy difícil, varias chicas ya me habían preguntado si nosotros tenias algo- le miro y sonrió

-algo parecido preguntaron los chicos- ranma desvió la mirada

\- ¿Qué preguntaron exactamente? – hoshino quería poner nervioso a ranma, desde que tenía la nueva maldición era muy difícil verlo en ese estado

-bueno, tu sabes, que, si tú y yo habías hecho algo, después de todo tenemos mucho tiempo viviendo en la misma habitación y que nos ven que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos- a ranma se le puso roja la cara

-entonces la tendremos fácil para que nos crean, ahora hay que concentrarnos en tu recuperación- se quedo junto a el y le toco el rostro antes de darle un corto beso

Es curioso como el tiempo es relativo para las personas, cuando tienes malos momentos se siente como si fuera demasiado lento, como si las semanas fueran meses, en cambio, cuando uno disfruta de los momentos, el tiempo se siente que avanza demasiado rápido. Este fue el caso de ranma, disfruto de los momentos que tuvo con hoshino, las semanas se hicieron meses, se recuperó rápido, según le explicó hoshino, ellos eran algo especial, solo unas cuantas armas podían dañarlos de muerte, en caso que no fueran estas, solo sufrirían daños, pero se recuperarían rápido. En ese tiempo hizo unos cuantos viajes a Japón para mantener vigilados a sus familiares, con la única que se comunico directamente fue con kasumi, no pudo contarle toda la verdad, pero no sentía cómodo expiándolos, así pasaron mas meses y kasumi lo había invitado a su boda, acepto con la condición de que nadie supiera que estaba ahí, además de que solo iría a felicitarla y llevaría a una acompañante. Hoshino se negó a ir con él, pero ranma quería que fuera como seguro de que no haría ninguna tontería. Llego el día y ranma estaba en el hotel donde se hospedaban, llevaba un traje negro con corbata roja, estaba en la pequeña sala esperando que hoshino terminara de alistarse,

-vamos a llegar tarde hoshino, ya casi es la ceremonia- ranma miraba su reloj mientras hablaba

-no te preocupes, además de que vamos a estar escondidos no se porque tanta prisa- hoshino iba saliendo de la habitación

Ranma la miro y le agrado lo que vio, hoshino llevaba un bonito vestido largo verde, completamente liso y de tirantes, las zapatillas no se le miraban, pero era seguro que las llevaba por la diferencia de altura

-te ves increíble- ranma se había vuelto mas sincero con lo que pensaba

-gracias, tu también te ves bien- se acerco y le ajusto la corbata

-hay que darnos prisa, la boda casi empieza- ranma le tomo de la mano y salieron del hotel

-sabes, estoy algo nerviosa- hoshino lo dijo con voz baja

-solo conocerás a kasumi, ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos- eso no le dio mucha confianza, pero ya no dijo nada

Toda la ceremonia estuvieron en la parte alta de la iglesia donde se llevó a cabo, tuvieron que hacer tiempo antes de ir al doyo para felicitar a los nuevos novios, no se podían arriesgar, alguien de los conocidos de ranma podría verlos y estarían en problemas, para evitar eso, ranma llevo a hoshino a la parte alta del instituto furinkan, de ahí le señalo los lugares donde alguna vez había peleado por algún motivo, hoshino le prestaba mucha atención, a pesar de que ella, por su investigación ya sabía de varias de esas aventuras, le pareció interesante el como ranma las relataba, se emocionaba con cada comentario de como derrotaba a quienes lo retaba, o como podía salir bien librado de cualquier situación.

El tiempo paso y aunque ranma no estaba muy convencido, fueron al doyo tendo, tuvieron cuidado de mantener su energía muy controlada, sabían que tanto haposai como colong podrían detectarlos y querían evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos. Se escondieron atrás del doyo, hoshino se asomo y llamo a un mesero que estaba atendiendo a los invitados y le dio una nota, le pidió que se la entregara al novio, después de unos minutos llegaron kasumi y tofu, ella al ver a ranma se lanzó a abrazarlo

-ranma, que bueno que viniste- en ese momento sintió todo el carillo que sentía para con ella

-no podía faltar a la boda de ustedes- ranma miro a tofu mientras abrazaba a kasumi

-es muy bueno ver que estas bien ranma, gracias por venir en este día- tofu se acercó para también abrazar a ranma

Ranma estaba feliz, ellos eran las personas que siempre confiaron en él y el que estuvieran juntos y felices era lo mínimo que se merecían, en ese momento miro a hoshino, ella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba la hermosa esa, ranma decidió que era momento de presentarla.

-les quiero presentar a alguien- en ese momento se retiro un poco de ellos y tomo de la mano a hoshino

-que bella es- fue la expresión de kasumi al verla, eso hiso que hoshino se sonrojara

-ella es hoshino fuba, es mi compañera este día, además estudia conmigo- ranma vio como a kasumi se le borraba la sonrisa

-ellas es la que le pago a sakura para que digiera esa mentira- eso descoloco mucho a ranma y a hoshino

-así que saben de eso, lo siento mucho, pero era la única forma que encontré para que todos estuvieran seguros- hoshino hizo una inclinación

-es una historia larga kasumi, pero por favor no pienses mal de hoshino, ella es una gran persona- a tofu y a kasumi no les paso desapercibido que ranma lo dijo con gran cariño, además de que mientras hablo, en ningún momento soltó la mano de hoshino

-sabes, para nadie fue fácil tu partida ranma, pero supongo que tú también tenias tus motivos para seguir con esa mentira, si tu piensas que fue necesario hacer todo esto, yo te apoyo- y vio esa sonrisa que solo kasumi podía dar y reafirmo que kasumi era la mejor de las personas, y la abrazo de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos y de que ranma diera una rápida explicación de como se dieron las cosas, era momento de despedirse, los novios no podían estar perdidos mucho tiempo de su boda, ranma se despidió de kasumi y de tofu con un fuerte abrazo, hoshino se despidió con una inclinación de tofu y cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con kasumi, esta la abrazo igual de fuerte que como hizo con ranma

-sigue cuidando de ranma, el se ve muy bien contigo- kasumi le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba

-eso hare, te lo prometo- se separaron, ambas con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro

En ese momento llego un mesero diciendo que solicitaban a los novios, ranma lo detuvo antes de que volviera después de haber entregado el mensaje, le pidió que les tomara una foto, aunque no lo dijera, sintió una gran felicidad y quería un recuerdo de ello. Después de la foto se tuvieron que retirar enseguida, ya habían estado más tiempo de lo previsto y se estaban arriesgado mucho.

El regreso a Inglaterra fue de lo mas tranquilo que recordaba, el poder ver a kasumi y de poder decirle a alguien la verdad lo hizo sentirse de cierta forma más tranquilo, además de que en la compañía de hoshino el viaje fue de lo más satisfactorio, se iban riendo, platicaban de cualquier tema y para que negarlo, el le dio unos cuantos besos a ella. Ese viaje le sirvió también para poder dejar atrás su paso y empezar a ver su futuro y en ese futuro podía ver a hoshino.

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, intente hacer un capitulo más fluido, sin tantos momentos que no tuvieran tanta trascendencia después en la historia, espero haberlo logrado.

El próximo capitulo intentare tenerlo lo más rápido posible y el capítulo después de ese tengo planeado concluir con lo que paso en la vida de ranma y hoshino esos años, aunque no prometo nada ya que si lo hago así seria en un capitulo muy largo. Sin más por el momento, hasta la próxima.


	14. capitulo 11

capítulo 11

-¿Qué modales son esos? Primero debes de saludar como se debe- hoshino la reprimió con un deje de felicidad

-lo siento mamá, bienvenida a casa ¿y papá donde esta?- a mei se le miraba gran preocupación en el rostro.

-ranma no va a poder venir mei, pero dime, ya tomaste una decisión- la joven se acercó a mei, pero kahede se interpuso

-deja a mei en paz hoshino- se puso muy seria

-tu eres hoshino fuba, la que nos engañó con el embarazo de sakura hace 7 años y ¿porque te llama mamá mei?- nabiki parecía un poco más alterada de lo normal

-deberíamos dejarla descansar y que se dé un baño para que podamos hablar- haposai sorprendió con su gran calma

-mei, porque no vas a preparar el baño y hablamos al rato- hoshino sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mei

-muy bien mamá- la niña corrió y desapareció por las escaleras

-ranma les debió de haber explicado una parte de todo lo que está sucediendo, por ahora descansen, después les explicare el resto- su voz era muy dulce

-queremos que nos expliques todo, ahora ve a darte ese baño, nosotros estaremos en la sala esperándote- kahede empezó a caminar rumbo a la sala con todo tras de ella

No alcanzaron a entrar a la sala cuando escucharon un golpe en la entrada, al voltear se dieron cuenta que hoshino se había caído de rodillas y haposai la detenía, kasumi fue la única que se acercó para ayudarla

-debes de estar muy cansada hoshino, te voy a acompañar al baño con mei y en lo que te bañas te preparare un té- kasumi le ayudo a que se levantara

-debió ser una gran pelea para que alguien como tu este en ese estado- haposai la miro muy serio

-me dijo ranma que me cuidara de usted, y veo que no solo lo dijo por lo pervertido que es, sino por todo lo que sabe- hoshino desapareció junto con kasumi mientras que los demás entraron en la sala

En la sala había unos grandes sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa, pegado a la pared estaba un librero que tenía varios cuadros con fotos, en las fotos se miraban a hoshino y a ranma en diferentes partes, en algunas de estas fotos ellos estaban abrazados o tomados de las manos, otras fotos también incluían a mei, normalmente encima de los hombros de ranma, pero a akane solo le llamo la atención un cuadro que estaba boca abajo, al levantarlo no pudo creer lo que miraba, era simplemente imposible, en ese momento entro kasumi

-hoshino bajara en un momento, le prepare el té y unos bocadillos para que tenga fuerzas y nos explique todo- se sentó en un sillón, en ese momento akane la encaro y le dio el cuadro con la foto

-¿tu sabías quién era ella? cómo es posible que ellos estuvieran ese día en el doyo y nadie se diera cuenta- akane estaba muy enojada

-yo los invité a mi boda y ahí fue donde conocí a hoshino- kasumi lo dijo mientras dejaba el cuadro en la pequeña mesa del centro

Al dejar la foto en la mesa todos se acercaron para mirarla, en la foto se miraba a ranma con traje y a hoshino con un vestido largo de color verde y en medio de ellos se miraba a una kasumi vestida de novia y el doctor tofu con traje. La foto fue tomada en la parte trasera del doyo donde no había nadie

-cómo es posible que no nos digieras nada, sabes que yo y la tía nodoka queríamos verlo- akane estaba muy enojada

-no podía, si lo hacía podían estar en peligro ellos, además de que tu ibas con tu novio- kasumi bajo la mirada al suelo

-esa no es una excusa, confiamos en ti- akane fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien llegando

-confianza, cuando menos saben el significado de esa palabra, además, si quieren culpar a alguien es a ranma y a mí- hoshino se puso en la espalda de kasumi

-por tu culpa mi hijo se separó de nosotros, tu nos pusiste esa trampa para dudar de ranma- nodoka encaro a hoshino

-pero ustedes tuvieron la decisión de confiar en él o no hacerlo- paso delante de ellos, tomo la foto y la coloco en su lugar

-y por eso te fuiste con él, para consolarlo- akane estaba muy furiosa y dolida por lo que había dicho

-que estuviéramos juntos fue cosa del destino, yo le di la opción de elegir a donde irse, fue una casualidad que fuera al mismo lugar donde yo iba a estudiar- regreso y se sentó en un sofá

-¿dónde está el chico ahora?- haposai se acercó a ella

-ahora mismo está en un lugar cerca de jusenkio, lo capturaron los ancianos del monte fénix y los de la dinastía musk- hablo claro y sin titubear

-¿qué paso con herb y saffron?- haposai se sentó al otro lado de la pequeña mesa

-ranma y yo los derrotamos, quedamos débiles y fue por eso que pudieron atrapar a ranma-

-cómo se encontraba ranma, pelear con ambos y con todo su poder debió ser muy difícil- ryoga analizo la situación él había estado en los enfrentamientos previos, así que podía imaginarse el alcance al estar con toda su fuerza

-estaba herido y muy agotado, se podría decir que nos salvamos gracias a haposai, nunca pensé que conociera una técnica tan poderosa y se la enseñara a ranma- hoshino vio muy fijamente a haposai

-¿usted conoce las habilidades del maestro?- soun se miraba sorprendido

-claro, él estuvo en el pasado interviniendo en asuntos de la organización, cuando me entere de lo de ranma, investigue a todos ustedes, para conocer si podían ser buenos aliados o enemigos peligrosos-

-a pesar de lo poderosa de mi técnica pelear con ellos dos no le debió de servir de mucho- haposai analizo la situación

-claro que no hubiera funcionado, por eso tanto como él y como yo la tuvimos que hacer al mismo tiempo, fue por eso que ganamos, aunque recibimos mucho daño- hoshino le aclaro la situación a haposai

-así que te enseño a utilizar esa técnica ¿cuánto tiempo te tomo dominarla?- haposai estaba muy interesado

-solo dos intentos, no fue muy complicado después de ver a ranma utilizarla- esa respuesta dejo impresionado a haposai

-que va a pasar con ranma- akane hablo muy consternada

-de eso quería hablar con ustedes ¿que están dispuestos a hacer para recuperarlo?- su voz denotaba la mayor seriedad

-haría lo que fuera- akane contesto sin pensar

-muy bien, entonces descansen en dos días iremos por ranma- hoshino cambio su semblante por uno mucho más relajado

-por qué tanto tiempo- colong no le dio confianza nada de eso

-aún quedan cosas que arreglar, además de que yo aún no puedo pelear y ustedes no podrán pelear contra dos pueblos de guerreros solos, además espero la respuesta de mei-

-¿de que hablas? mei es solo una niña, no pensaras llevarla- kasumi se preocupo

-no te preocupes, si decide ir no dejare que le toquen un dedo, y ya me enteré de que vas a ser mamá, muchas felicidades- a todos les sorprendió cuando la abrazo como si se conocieran de toda la vida

-gracias, pero a hora debes de descansar- kasumi la obligo a que se volviera a sentar

-lo sé, pero es hora de contestarles todas sus preguntas, así que los escucho- se cruzó de brazos, su semblante ya era más relajado

-¿por qué ranma intento matarte? es por eso que lo atacaste y le dejaste la marca en el pecho ¿verdad?- akane la miro con un deje de rancor

-directo a lo importante, aunque esa pregunta se responde fácil, intento matarme para protegerlos a ustedes, un día le insinué que sería capaz de todo, incluso de pelear con ustedes, eso no le gusto y pues peleamos- dijo como si eso no fuera nada

-cómo es posible que ranma saliera tan herido y tú no tengas ni una sola marca- ryoga se irrito por ver la naturalidad de hoshino

-en aquel entonces era mucho más fuerte que ranma, él no era rival para mí, pero él nunca entiende eso cuando pelea- camino por la sala y empezó a ver las fotos, para restarle importancia a los asuntos

-¿cómo es que aprendiste tan rápido mi técnica definitiva? al mismo ranma le debió de haber llevado mucho tiempo- haposai se acercó mucho a ella

-tengo un don natural, puedo aprender cualquier técnica con verla repetidas veces o peleando contra la misma una sola vez, cuando pelee con ranma él la utilizo contra mí, me llevo al extremo de herirlo seriamente- en un acto inconsciente se tocó el hombro derecho

-sobreviviste a ese ataque, ahora entiendo porque ranma te llevo para pelear contra saffron y herb- haposai regreso al sillón

-alguna otra pregunta- hoshino volteo a ver a todos en general

-porque estuvieron en la boda de kasumi, fue su único objetivo- nabiki la miro e intento analizarla, pero no pudo, ella tenía una barrera de frialdad disfrazada de ternura

-kasumi nos había invitado, pero ya habíamos ido unas cuantas veces a Tokio, ranma quería ver el torneo de artes marciales, fue por ver la participación del doyo tendo y tengo que decirlo, quedamos impresionados, nunca espere que alguien más pudiera usar también las técnicas de ranma, debo decirlo, eres muy buena akane, pero debes de manejar mejor los flujos de energía, liberas demasiada en movimientos innecesarios- hoshino sonrió sinceramente

-solo fueron por eso- akane no contesto el cumplido

-ese fue uno de los motivos, pero la verdad estuvimos al pendiente de kima, supimos que viajo a Japón y queríamos averiguar el para que- tomo una foto y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la guardo

-ya veo- akane no dijo nada más, ella sabía que, si la había visto en el torneo, también la había visto con su novio, eso la incomodo un poco

-¿cómo es que mi hijo tiene tanto dinero?- nodoka le incomodaba eso

-no se preocupe, lo gano trabajando y participando en muchos torneos, demasiados, de hecho, los trofeos que mando a la escuela no son ni la quinta parte de todos los que gano, creo que los demás están en una habitación en esta casa- volteo como si buscara la habitación donde estaban los trofeos.

-ya basta de tantas preguntas, hoshino necesita descansar- kasumi se levantó de su asiento y tomo a hoshino de la mano para llevársela

-akane, mañana quiero que me acompañes por algo ¿está bien?- toda la familia se tensó al escucharla decir aquello

-claro, aún hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero hablar contigo- akane le miro como si fuera su peor enemigo, tal vez si lo era.

Era la hora de la cena y el ambiente era demasiado tenso, mei estaba muy callada y no se separaba de hoshino, nodoka no dejaba de ver las dos katanas que estaban recargadas en la pared, haposai y colong analizaban cada movimiento que hacia hoshino como si buscaran algo, los demás la miraban con desconfianza.

-les quedo alguna duda o así siempre miran a las personas- hoshino les sonrió, ella también estaba incomoda

-quiero ver que tan fuerte eres- la voz de ryoga sorprendió a todos

-si todos ustedes no son rivales para ranma, que les hace pensar que pueden pelear conmigo- hoshino bajo la mirada, se miraba triste

-aun así, por favor ten un encuentro con nosotros, quiero ver que tan lejos estoy de ranma y si le pido que peleé conmigo se negara o no peleara con todas sus fuerzas- ryoga estaba frustrado, de repente había personas mucho más fuertes que el

-que te hace pensar que pelearía con todo mi poder con ustedes, además si peleamos ahora solo puedo usar la mitad de toda mi fuerza- se tomó los brazos, como si estuviera decaída por lo débil que se encontraba

-por favor pelea conmigo- ryoga bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto

-peleare solo con unas condiciones, primera, peleare con mouss, xian po, ukyo, akane y tú al mismo tiempo, también me servirá para ver su fuerza, segundo, no utilizaremos energía, todos los ataques serán cuerpo a cuerpo y, por último, después de esto no quiero que me molestes para pelear, esta será su primera y última oportunidad conmigo, aceptan- kasumi iba a oponerse cuando fue interrumpida

-está bien, pero pelea en serio-ryoga se levantó junto con todos los demás

-pelearemos en el patio- se paró y camino delante de ellos

Se paró enfrente de ellos y notaron una postura que conocían perfectamente, era la misma que ranma usaba en sus combates en el pasado, xian po y ukyo atacaron de frente a gran velocidad, mientras que ryoga y mouss atacaron por los lados, hoshino desapareció frente a sus ojo, xian po y ukyo apenas pudieron detener un ataque por la espalda de hoshino, pero aun así las mando a volar contra ryoga y mouss, akane con un rápido movimiento intento barrer los pies de hoshino cuando esta se distrajo con el ataque que había realizado, pero solo se impulsó con un salto hacia atrás para colocarse nuevamente frente a ellos.

-es muy rápida, los ataques de frente no servirán, además de que es muy hábil y los ataques sorpresa no tienen efecto- antes de que ryoga pudiera terminar su análisis ya tenía una rodilla enterada en el estómago que lo mando a estrellarse contra el muro

-dijeron que peleara en serio, ahora yo les pido lo mismo, ataquen con intención de matar y tal vez no salgan tan heridos- la cara de hoshino cambio por una completamente seria

Mouss lanzo unas cadenas que rodearon al cuerpo de hoshino, las tres chicas se lanzaron al ataque por diferentes lados, hoshino se percató de que estaban bien coordinados, con un movimiento jalo la cadena recorriendo un poco a mouss, lo que dejo la cadena floja, hizo otro movimiento y la cadena se enredó en los pies de akane, lo que la hizo caer, después volvió a jalar la cadena con todo y akane y mouss, su fuerza era casi inhumana, se liberó de las cadenas y con las mismas sujeto a akane por el cuello, xian po y ukyo atacaron, pero ella las esquivo demasiado fácil, tarde se dio cuenta de que el ataque de ellas era una distracción para un ataque sorpresa por debajo, de la tierra salió ryoga gracias a su tuco de la explosión, lo que provocó que hoshino apenas pudiera esquivarlo, pero teniendo que liberar a akane, de un rápido giro ryoga lanzo una patada que impacto en los brazos de hoshino, lo que provocó que se recorriera un poco para atrás. Antes de que se pudiera poner en guardia mouss ya estaba por encima de ella con una gran red para atraparla, akane observo como hoshino apenas movió un poco su pie izquierdo y ya había desaparecido, la red solo atrapo tierra y aire.

-son muy buenos, me hicieron usar casi toda mi velocidad, pero no tienen el instinto de matar y así nunca me podrán tocar- hoshino hablo desde lo alto del muro donde se había estrellado ryoga

-no somos asesinos, pero queremos que nos tomes en serio- akane se sorprendió por la velocidad de hoshino

-ranma tampoco lo era y aun así me pudo herir en nuestra primera pelea, sus instintos despertaron por la necesidad de proteger a las personas importantes para él, y para ustedes es mejor que no despierten ese instinto- hoshino se cruzó de brazos

-porque sería mejor que no lo hiciéramos- ryoga estaba frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, ella estaba a otro nivel

-porque los que tenemos esto, estamos condenados al dolor- dijo esta frase cuando ya estaba del otro lado del patio a espaldas de ellos, de repente todos cayeron al suelo, con una gran cantidad de golpes en el cuerpo

-ese es solo la mitad de todo tu poder, dime qué nivel tiene ranma comparado con el tuyo- ryoga apenas mantenía la conciencia

-si peleáramos sin energía, estamos al mismo nivel, él es más rápido, pero yo soy más ágil, pero si peleamos con energía al 100 % yo ganaría, soy la mejor en controlar la energía y su influencia en el cuerpo- después de hablar se sentó y miro a los chicos, se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban inconscientes. Colong, kahede, nodoka, soun y genma se acercaron para ayudarles, mientras kasumi iba por un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-¿es verdad lo que dijiste o solo era para impresionar?- haposai se sentó junto a ella

-una parte si, antes de separarnos esa eran las circunstancias, pero yo entrene más y estoy segura que el también, tal vez después sepamos quien es más fuerte, lo importante es que ustedes me ayuden a rescatar a ranma- hoshino le regalo una sonrisa a haposai

-estoy a tu servicio, pero cuida a ranma, en este momento tu eres la persona más cercana a él-

La noche transcurrió sin ningún nuevo incidente, curaron a los jóvenes y los llevaron a las habitaciones, los daños que tenían no eran nada serios, pero algunos les dejarían moretones. La mañana fue fresca, akane despertó y todo lo ocurrido volvió a su mente, lo último que recordó fue a hoshino hablar, eso significaba que había perdido, pero estaba impresionada, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver movimientos rápidos como los del maestro haposai, pero eso estaba a otro nivel.

Se iba a levantar, pero sintió una molestia en el vientre, se levantó la blusa para mirarse, pero no tenía nada, solo era un malestar que, posiblemente sea provocado por un golpe que le había dado hoshino, miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que compartía habitación con xian po y ukyo que seguían dormidas, con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y salió de la habitación, al parecer todos seguían durmiendo, escucho ruidos detrás de una puerta, se acercó y escucho a kahede hablar

-¿qué planeas? tu solo con toda la organización podrían con esos ancianos, porque vienes-

-aleje a la organización de tratos peligrosos con las aldeas, ahora solo de dedican en vigilar y hacer que todo esté bajo control, evitando cualquier enfrentamiento directo- se escuchaba el ruido de la estufa

-sabes que mi hijo estaría decepcionado, él quería que la organización estuviera bien colocada para destruir ambas aldeas y acabar con todo de una vez por todas- kahede se escuchaba enojada

-y ese deseo lo llevo a cometer estupideces y por eso mataron a mi madre- por primera vez la voz de hoshino se escuchó con resentimiento

\- sabes que eso no fue su culpa, tu madre se aventuró sola a esa aldea y por eso la asesinaron-

-deja de ser tan inocente, ya no tengo 10 años para creer sus mentiras, sé muy bien que mi padre la envió- se escuchó un golpe en la mesa

-¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? él era un buen hombre- kahede lo dijo llena de orgullo

-él mismo me lo dijo después de que no funciono su plan para deshacerse de mí y de ranma- lo dijo levantando la voz

-eso debe de ser una mentira, mi hijo no pudo haber hecho eso- su voz sonó consternada

-eso crees, ranma y yo viajamos a china y fue cuando nos enteramos de toda la verdad, esa fue la última misión que hice para la organización, fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado- hoshino bajo la voz

-pero para esas fechas fue cuando mi hijo fue asesinado ¿no me digas que tú?- kahede sonaba muy confundida

-claro que no, él fue asesinado 2 meses después, el hizo un viaje a china, ranma y yo lo seguimos porque escuchamos que ya había encontrado al hijo del dragón y el fénix, pero era increíblemente poderoso, ranma y yo apenas pudimos detenerlo sin hacerle daño, pero papá no tuvo tanta suerte-

-ya veo, yo no sabía nada de eso, donde esta ese ser tan poderoso- la voz de kahede tenía rencor

-eso no te incumbe, debes de despertar a los demás para que coman, akane me podrías ayudar a poner la mesa- akane dio un salto y abrió la puerta y entro

-¿desde cuándo es que estabas ahí?- kahede se le quedo mirando mientras le preguntaba

-desde el inicio de nuestra platica, akane en esa puerta están los platos, puedes colocarlos en la mesa- hoshino no dejo hablar a akane

-si claro- akane no sabía qué hacer, la habían descubierto espiando

-iré a ver a los demás- kahede salió de la cocina

-¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- akane no cabía en el asombro

-tienes una energía muy fuerte, debes aprender a controlarla, además de que soy la mejor en detectar energías- caminaron al comedor mientras akane llevaba los platos y hoshino la comida

Una vez estando todos en la mesa, hoshino se dio cuenta que nadie empezaba a comer y que miraban la comida con desconfianza

-no se preocupen, no es mi estilo drogar a las personas por medio de la comida, aunque soy muy buena preparando las drogas- hoshino sonrió

-¿tu preparaste la droga que nos dio ranma?- nabiki se miró interesada

-sí, ranma me la pidió, yo estuve en contra de eso, pero me dijo que si no los dormía habría más problemas- ella empezó a comer para demostrarles que no tenía nada mala la comida

Durante todo esto mei estuvo manteniéndose al margen de toda esta situación lo que de inmediato hoshino noto

-mei debes de comer, ranma me dijo que batallo mucho con la comida contigo, sabía que te estaba consintiendo de más- lo último lo dijo con un tono fingido de enojo

-¿en verdad papá va a regresar? ¿segura que está bien?- a mei se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas

-¿qué te dijo ranma antes de irse?- hoshino de acerco más a ella

-me prometió que volvería pronto- mei no dejaba de llorar

-entonces confía en él, sabes que siempre cumple con sus promesas- hoshino la abrazo mientras le decía esto

-tienes razón, un saotome siempre cumple su promesa- mei trato de sonreír, pero solo se pegó más al pecho de hoshino

-entonces yo te hare otra promesa, juro que mañana todo esto habrá acabado y ranma y yo estaremos bien- hoshino le beso la cabeza mientras mei solo asentiría

Los demás se sorprendieron, ya que la hoshino seria y un poco ruda que habían conocido un día anterior había desaparecido para dar paso a una la sensación de que todo lo que decía era verdad, además de que se dieron cuenta que tanto ella como ranma primero era a mei.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos fueron a preparan lo que ocuparían al día siguiente, akane también se iba a preparar cuando hoshino la detuvo

-recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer- aunque conservo su semblante tranquilo, lo dijo con mucha seriedad

-claro que si, a qué hora salimos- dicho esto se transformaron en el foco de atención de todos los presentes

-voy por la moto, espérame en el jardín-

Una vez afuera akane vio acercarse a hoshino con la moto y un par de cascos, uno lo reconoció de inmediato era el casco que se había puesto ranma y el otro era parecido, pero en rojo

-espero no te moleste ponerte el casco de ranma, la verdad es que no tenemos muchos cascos-

-ya entiendo- de inmediato a la mente de akane se le vino la idea de que el casco que ella había utilizado en aquella ocasión era de hoshino

-yo solo uso este rojo, los demás son de ranma, ha beses le daba por comprar cosas- hoshino pareció leerle el pensamiento y le aclaro

-entiendo, y las katanas para que son- de inmediato vio ambas katanas en la cintura de hoshino

-es por precaución, pero es hora de irnos, no quiero regresar en la noche- de inmediato se subió en la moto y se colocó el casco

-muy bien- akane apenas iba a dar un paso cuando la detuvieron por el hombro

-ten cuidado akane, ella esconde mucho más de lo que nos ha dicho, lo sé por su mirada- nabiki la tenía tomada por el hombro, mientras miraba a hoshino

-no te preocupes lo tendré- en cuanto se colocó el casco y se subió a la moto, esta arranco y pronto desapareció a la vista de nabiki

Todo el trayecto fue en completo silencio, durante más de media hora de trayecto akane no supo dónde poner las manos, no era lo mismo ir con ranma a ir con hoshino, pero en un momento pudo distinguir el camino y se dio una idea a donde se dirigían, al llegar se percató de que estaba en lo correcto, vio el gran cartel del bar con el nombre la esposa feliz

-ranma dejo algo encargado algo a un viejo amigo- dicho esto hoshino bajo de la moto, se quitó el casco y akane pudo ver como dio un largo suspiro

-ranma ya me había traído aquí, también eres amiga de Lee- vio como levanto los hombros hoshino

-en una época lo fuimos, después pasaron muchas cosas, el trabajo para la organización y de ahí no nos hemos visto, es mejor entrar y acabar con esto rápido- camino con toda la seguridad que había mostrado desde que la conocía akane, esa seguridad que daba la impresión de que te miraba, aunque estuviera de espaldas a ti

Al entrar todos los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y akane se percató de que la mayoría tomaba alguna navaja o algo que les sirviera como arma mientras miraban a hoshino, mientras ella ni los volteaba a ver, cuando llego a la barra, la cara del amable cantinero que había atendido a ranma, se transformó por una llena de odio

-¿qué haces aquí? sabes que no debes de venir- el cantinero tomo uno de los cuchillos detrás de la barra

-deja eso, y tu dime qué demonios quieres- era Lee que apareció y se puso delante de hoshino con una katana apuntándole a la cara, mientras que todos los que estaban en el bar se pararon dispuestos a atacar a hoshino

-baja eso Lee, sabes lo que puedo hacer sin armas, todos ustedes no me durarían ni 5 minutos, pero hoy si tengo armas y lo peor de la situación para ustedes, es que son dos katanas, tú decides, vengo solo a hablar, pero si se ponen hostiles, no me importaría tomar lo que quiero por la fuerza- akane vio como la espada que sostenía Lee empezó a temblar y la termino bajando, mientras todos los demás volvieron a sus asientos

-que quieres, siempre que estoy junto contigo algo malo pasa- Lee se sirvió una copa de licor

-sé que ranma te encargo algo muy importante y lo quiero- la voz de hoshino se había suavizado

-esa katana se la afile a ranma hace unos días ¿porque la tienes tú?- volvió a sujetar con fuerza la katana que él portaba

-déjate de juegos Lee y suelta esa katana que me estoy cansando, pero si quieres pelear, sabes que con katanas no tendrías ninguna oportunidad, solo quiero el brazalete- hoshino como si fuera su casa brinco la barra tomo una copa y se sirvió un poco de vino

-no entiendo como ranma estuvo tanto tiempo contigo, yo no podría aguantarte- suspiro y dejo su katana en la barra

-siempre has tenido la lengua demasiado larga Lee, no me extraño que ranma te rompiera todas las costillas de un lado- en cuanto hablo hoshino, Lee se llevó la mano a las costillas

-esto también fue tu culpa, le quise advertir de ti y mira como termino todo, ahora me vas a decir que haces con la katana de ranma- Lee se sirvió otra copa y le sirvió otra a akane que estaba de mera espectadora

-me la presto para que pudiera escapar- esto lo dijo como si fuera la vergüenza más grande de la vida

-para que tú y ranma se unieran para pelear debió de haber sido alguien muy fuerte, aunque no te imagino a ti escapando, se de muy buena fuente de que nunca has peleado con todas tus fuerzas- la miro con cierto toque de admiración y preocupación, ya que la miro de arriba abajo para ver si tenía algún daño

-que tanto me miras, voy a pensar que te estas enamorando de mi- tomo la botella de vino y volvió a brincar la barra

-claro que no, pero me sigo sorprendiendo, aunque dices que huiste no tienes ni un solo rasguño, herida o lesión, es como aquella misión a la que nos mandó tu padre- volvió a beber su copa de licor

-sabes, me arrepiento de todo lo que tú y ranma tuvieron que vivir en esos días por mi culpa- hoshino evito la mirada de Lee, por lo que akane le llamo más la atención esa misión

-de que hablas, tú fuiste la que peleo hasta el cansancio, contra cuantos, eran 100, 150 guerreros y ni un solo rasguño te pudieron hacer, todo por completar esa estúpida misión de tu padre- hoshino lo voltio a ver algo sorprendida

-sabes cuál era la verdadera misión-

-te culpe por la muerte de esas mujeres y niños, cuando solo intentabas protegerlos, después de que pelee con ranma, él me explico todo, dime ¿él está bien?- Lee la miro con un gran sentimiento de culpa

-no te voy a mentir, en estos momentos posiblemente este siendo torturado y lo peor de todo es que esta tan débil que no podría escapar- hoshino respiro profundamente, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima

-entiendo, voy por el brazalete- Lee desapareció por la cortina

-¿cómo que posiblemente estén torturando a ranma?- akane ya no pudo guardar silencio

-es lo más seguro, si los viejos se enteraron que ranma no es el de la leyenda, harán lo que sea para que les diga donde esta- volvió a beber de su copa

-¿porque no dijiste nada de eso?- a akane se le empezaba a cortar la voz

-no soy un monstro akane, como le diría eso a su familia, como le diría a nodoka que su hijo está siendo tortura mientras ella come y duerme, simplemente no puedo- hoshino dejo la copa vacía en la barra

-este es el brazalete con las dos gemas que me dio ranma- Lee iba llegando interrumpiendo la conversación de akane y hoshino

-lo hiciste tal como te dijo ranma- hoshino evito tomarlo directamente, por lo que saco un pañuelo

-claro, incluso le puse esos huecos con esas extrañas formas-

-muy bien, nos tenemos que ir- hoshino se levantó y dio media vuelta

-sé que no tendría oportunidad, pero quiero pelear contigo- estas palabras de Lee hicieron que se detuviera hoshino

-eso dependerá de lo que pase entre ranma y yo- volvió a caminar con akane detrás de ella.

Al llegar a la moto se detuvo antes de ponerse el casco y voltio a ver a akane

-iremos a un lugar tranquilo para platicar, estás de acuerdo- hoshino volvió a mostrar la dulzura que solo tenía con mei

-está bien, quiero que de lo que hablemos, solo quede entre nosotras- ambas subieron a la moto

Durante el camino el paisaje cambio, abandonaron la carretera para internarse en el bosque, la moto brinco más por lo disparejo del camino y akane tuvo que sujetarse más fuerte a hoshino. Llegaron a un gran cañón, que a su alrededor había grandes montañas, por lo que parecía más profundo de lo que realmente era, ambas bajaron y se quitaron el casco, hoshino camino hasta la orilla y se sentó.

-dime, exactamente ¿cuál es tu intención con ranma?- la pregunta de hoshino tomó por sorpresa con akane

-quiero que después de que acabe todo esto regrese con nosotros a Japón- la respuesta fue seca, sin señal de duda

-y si el no quisiera volver, lo obligarías, recuerda que no le has visto en 7 años, como sabes que no tiene a alguien especial en alguna parte- hoshino hablaba, pero sin quitar la vista del frente

-entonces trataría de ayudarlo, para que este con esa persona especial, pero para que no olvide su familia, estos años los tíos saotome la han pasado mal- a pesar de que hoshino no la miraba, aparto la vista

-hablas por ellos o hablas por ti, no confundas tus sentimientos akane, tal vez ese fue uno de los principales problemas que hizo a ranma irse lejos, no crees- aun hoshino seguía sin mirarla

-no te confundas, la principal causa que se fuera fuiste tú, si no hubieras aparecido ranma seguiría con nosotros- akane voltio a verla con gran furia

-me odias verdad, pero dime, que hubiera pasado si se quedaba, de seguro todavía estarían peleando por cualquier cosa- hoshino fue la primera vez que le voltio a ver

-eso no es verdad, hubiéramos cambiado, tal vez estaríamos casados- akane volvió a agachar la cabeza

-no me hagas reír akane, dime, quien se hubiera confesado, acaso tú, por lo que se ninguno de ustedes lo harían, pero dime, lo harás ahora o ¿ya no sientes nada por él?- hoshino se levantó encarando a akane

-no lo sé, pero ¿tú que sientes por él? no me creo el cuento de que solo fingieron ser novios- akane miro directo a los ojos de hoshino

-estamos hablando de ti akane, no evadas mis preguntas- hoshino le mantuvo la mirada

-que hubo entre ustedes, dime que no pasó nada durante estos 7 años- akane se le acerco más a ella

-y si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros ¿cambiaría en algo lo que tu sientes por él?- akane desvió la mirada

-claro que no, pero si ranma sintiera algo por ti- dejo la frase inconclusa

-a veces el conocimiento solo trae más dolor akane, si hubiera pasado algo entre ranma y yo, es mejor que tú no pienses en eso, concéntrate en lo que pasara entre ustedes después de que todo esto acabe- hoshino volvió a ver el paisaje

-muchas veces hemos obligado a ranma a hacer cosas por obligación, ahora me gustaría que el pudiera elegir lo que quiere- akane también miro el paisaje

-en eso estamos de acuerdo- suspiro como si estuviera muy cansada

-¿es enserio que ustedes pelearon con saffron y herb solos?-

-claro que sí, ranma se volvió muy fuerte, deberían de tener cuidado de hacerlo enojar enserio- hoshino sonrió

-¿exactamente qué tan fuertes son?- akane no se convencía de la fuerza que según ella tenían

-todo esto es una muestra de la fuerza de herb y saffron, ranma y yo sobrevivimos a esto- dijo señalando todo el cañón

-no comprendo, a que te refieres con que es una muestra el cañón del poder de esos dos- akane estaba confundida

-este cañón se hizo después de la pelea que tuvimos con herb y saffron, ellos utilizaron sus técnicas más poderosas, de hecho, lo hicieron dos veces, ranma y yo logramos sobrevivir y devolvérselas con una técnica que haposai le había enseñado a ranma- inconscientemente llevo la mano a las katanas

-ya veo, su poder es demasiado, creo que deberíamos irnos- akane no supo que más decir, estaba muy sorprendida

-piensa en lo que te dije, debes decirle lo que en realidad sientes akane, conozco a ranma, si piensas que se burlara de tus sentimientos, olvida eso, él es diferente, seguro te dará una respuesta- sonrió antes de ponerse el casco

El camino a casa fue en completo silencio, cuando llegaron todos tenían en la entrada lo que pensaban llevar para rescatar a ranma, pero ahora akane sabía lo que posiblemente le estaban haciendo a él y quiso salir de inmediato, pero hoshino no les había especificado donde estaba, cuando entraron a la sala fueron el foco de atención de todos, hoshino sonrió y camino directo mei, akane hizo lo propio y se reunió con los demás

Uno mas a la cuenta, ya se acerca el final de esta historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, pronto empezara otros proyectos que tengo en mente, pero esta vez me interesaría hacerlo en un universo semi alterno, les gusta la pareja ranma-nabiki, con una madre de akane que apoye esa relación. Aun es una idea y necesitaría darle forma, pero esa sería la pareja principal.

Sobre este capítulo, desde el principio imagine a akane hablando con hoshino, en el anime muy pocas veces se vio convivir a las prometidas sin que terminaran en pelea campal, por eso me intereso representar algo como una conversación entre ellas y que el punto de esa conversación fuera ranma.

Por hoy es todo, espero no tardar con el próximo capitulo, nos leemos la próxima.


	15. fin de la historia

Fueron unas semanas muy difíciles para poder seguir con la historia, no tenia tiempo y cuando lo tenia la inspiración no me acompañaba, y en este ultimo día de descanso que tuve me llego todo la inspiración, pero me tarde en subir para editarlo un poco el capitulo y no se fuera con tantas faltas de ortografia

 **Fin de la historia.**

Iban a máxima velocidad por una selva de china, pero con el cuidado de no ser detectados por los enemigos. Después de la graduación, cada uno tenía planes, pero la llamada del padre de hoshino lo cambio todo, apenas estaban haciendo las maletas cuando hoshino les informo que habían encontrado a su madre en una aldea de china y cuando llegaron, ni bien se habían instalado cuando hoshino ya se había adelantado a ellos, Lee y ranma lograron darle alcance, pero una cuchilla de aire los hizo detenerse, a hoshino ni siquiera le afecto, acelero el paso, ranma había reconocido esa técnica, era la misma que utilizaba hoshino, pero esa era algo diferente, la energía y la fuerza con la que fue utilizada no eran las de ella.

-que no puedes controlar un poco a tu novia- Lee se emparejo a ranma

-crees que no intente tranquilizarla, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, en cuanto llegamos a china sintió la energía de su madre y ya vez, se nos adelantó- ranma se miraba algo agobiado, tenia el presentimiento no estaban contando con algo

-tenía la intención de ir con mis padres y presentarles a mi novia, no estar en medio de una selva persiguiendo a novias ajenas- al ver la cara de ranma intento suavizar el ambiente

-crees que yo sí quiero estar aquí, tenía la intención de ir a parís con hoshino- ranma sujetaba su katana, se acercaban a un pueblo

-bueno, creo que nadie tenia pensado el estar rodeado de tantos matones- Lee lo dijo muy normal, pero ranma para en seco

Era eso lo que no cuadraba, se suponía que iban a tener refuerzos, ya que según la madre de hoshino estaba capturada, pero solo había visto artistas marciales de la organización vigilando y atacando a los posibles enemigos. Siguió su camino pero ahora mucho más deprisa, cuando entraron al pueblo no creían lo que miraban, niños, mujeres, hombres todos estaban muertos.

-esos malditos, los matare, matare a todos- Lee se iba a lanzar al ataque pero ranma lo detuvo

-también quiero lo mismo, pero somos mejores Lee, solo hay que noquearlos, para que después paguen por todo lo que han hecho- ambos vieron las heridas que tenían las personas que estaban muertas en el suelo, eran hechas por un objeto filoso, lo mas posible que fuera una katana, pero no querían creer que era la de hoshino

No muy lejos de ahí, hoshino llegaba a una pequeña choza, en la puerta había dos hombres altos y cada uno con armas de fuego, hoshino estaba detrás de unos arboles esperando su momento para atacar, pero no fue necesario, la cabeza de los hombres se separo de sus cuerpos y cayeron dejando una gran charco de sangre

-deja de esconderte y entra- esa voz provenía de adentro y ella la conocía

Salió de su escondite, sin miedo, ella sabia que en ese lugar no había nadie que pudiera contra ellas, cuando entro en la choza la vio ahí, esa era su madre con su postura recta, su katana enfundada y con una mirada fría

-te estuve buscando madre- hoshino se iba a acercar más, pero su madre tomo su katana por el mango y se le lanzo al ataque, por instinto hoshino desenfundo su katana y desvió el ataque de su madre para contrarrestar, ambas eran demasiado habilidosas, la que se equivocara o se descuidara podría morir.

-tu padre me dijo que me buscabas- lo dijo mientras seguía con el ataque

-¿cuándo te lo dijo?, ¿se supone que te tenían capturada? – hoshino de un salto y se alejó un poco

-si, claro ¿entonces como explicas todos los cadáveres que hay en este pueblo? me dijo que estas ayudando a los pueblos de jusenkio para conseguir primero al hijo del dragón y el fénix- se volvió a dirigir contra ella

-esos cadáveres los dejaron quienes te tenían capturada- sabía que tenía la ventaja al tener mas energía, pero no la quería herir a su madre

-vi a tus hombres como los mataban y escapaban ¿que tienes que decir contra eso?- la miro directamente a los ojos

-mi equipo todavía no llega, solo vine con dos compañeros- hoshino empezó a encajar las piezas, bajo la katana y vio que su madre hacia lo mismo

-dime ¿desde cuando se supone que estoy secuestrada?- su madre distanciaba mucho de ser tonta, también empezó a sospechar

-se supone que tienes mas de 5 años desaparecida, se sospechaba que te tenían una de las dos aldeas de bestias- hoshino la observo, no tenia heridas o señales de que hubiera sido dañada

-me mando la organización a Filipinas, se suponía que ahí había pistas para encontrar al hijo del dragón y el fénix, era una misión en extremo secreta, muy pocas personas sabían de ella, tu padre era una de esas personas- suspiro, sabia que su esposo era una persona oscura, pero nunca pensó que se quisiera deshacer de ellas

-maldición, e pasado todo este tiempo siguiendo pistas que me daba padre de tu paradero y ahora me salen que ninguna fue verdad, entonces ¿Qué es lo que el quiere?- hoshino empezó a caminar en círculos

-es obvio, quiere deshacerse de nosotras, surgió un rumor de posiblemente tu seas la rencarnación del hijo del dragón y el fénix y yo soy unas de las personas que le podrían hacer frente, tu padre es un hombre que le gusta tener todo el poder para él, me mando a hablar, me dijo que habías perdido la razón y habías empezado a matar para mejorar tus habilidades- tenia una idea de lo que seguiría, miro a su hija y parecía sospechar lo mismo

-ahora que sabemos lo que tramaba ¿Qué sigue? Lo mas seguro era que esperara que una de nosotras muriera y la otra estuviera lo suficiente débil para que sus hombres pudieran encargarse- hoshino guardo la katana, pero no separo la mano de ella

-supongo que solo una deberá salir, si salimos ambas mandara a los mejores agentes e incluso se podría unir con las aldeas de las bestias para eliminarnos, la que salga tendrá que vivir ocultándose o matar a tu padre para convertiré en la líder de la organización- vio como hoshino apretó el agarre de su katana y temblaba un poco, se sintió orgullosa, su hija estaba preparada para lo que fuera, pero aun así no quería pelear con ella, porque no temblaba por miedo, temblaba porque si ella salía, significaba que moriría su madre y posiblemente matar a su padre

-¿Cómo decidiremos quien saldrá?- le empezaron a sudar las manos, pero vio a su madre que se sentaba y dejaba su katana en un lado

-sabes, se que no fui una buena madre, sea cual sea la decisión, tu eres la que más vas a sufrir, por eso me gustaría conversar un poco contigo, me entere que tienes un novio ¿te gustaría contarme?- le sonrió, seria su primera y última platica madre-hija

Lee y ranma ya se estaban cansando, eran demasiados enemigos, aunque ellos eran mucho mejores, era difícil combatir solo intentando dejarlos inconscientes, además ranma estaba muy concentrado en detectar la energía de hoshino, hasta el momento la energía de ella no había tenido ningún cambio tan drástico, solo pequeñas variaciones, pero desde varios minutos se encontraba demasiado estable, sintió un empujo que lo desconcentro

-pon atención ranma, ellos si intentan matarnos- Lee lo había empujado para evitar que lo hirieran

-lo sé, pero estoy preocupado, la energía de hoshino está demasiado calmada, no parece como si estuviera peleando o algo parecido- estaba esquivando los ataques de los enemigos e intentando golpearlos en la nuca para dejarlos inconscientes

-si esta tan calmada debería venir a ayudarnos, aquí si que estamos ocupados y este método no nos esta sirviendo mucho- golpeaba a dos y tres más lo atacaban

-tienes razón, estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo aquí, pero tenemos que esperar a los refuerzos- ranma seguía esquivando ataques

-no quería decirte esto ranma, pero tengo la sensación que los refuerzos que llegaron fueron los de ellos y no los de nosotros, me pareció a varios agentes de la organización con ellos- miro a ranma ya que este se detuvo de repente

-estas diciendo que nos traicionaron, eso no puede ser posible- ranma miro muy serio a Lee

-piénsalo por un momento, por lo que dijiste de la energía de hoshino, solo nos están atacando a ti y a mí- empezó a golpear más fuerte a sus atacantes

-debe de haber una explicación, hoshino no nos haría eso, tenemos que encontrarla- de un movimiento mando a volar a un puñado de hombres, ya no le importo mucho no lastimarlos

-muy bien, hoshino nos tendrá que dar una buena explicación- ambos dejaron de pelar y volvieron a avanzar golpeando a cuanto se le atravesara

Apenas habían avanzado unos metros cuando sintieron dos grandes energías chocando, ranma reconoció la de hoshino, pero esta era mucho más fuerte de lo que el recordaba, debía de darse prisa.

-ya veo, tienes muy buenas personas rodeándote ¿eres realmente feliz hija?- miro a hoshino directo a los ojos para evitar que le mintiera

-se podría decir que si- intento bajar la cabeza pero su madre se lo impidió tomándola de la barbilla

-entonces tendrás que seguir luchando para ser completamente feliz- se separo un poco de ella y tomo su katana

-creo que eso será muy difícil- se puso de frente a su madre y volvió a sujetar su katana

-será un solo ataque con toda nuestra fuerza, quien gane será quien salga y luchara por su felicidad ¿estas de acuerdo?- sujeto su katana y se puso en pose mientras miraba a su hija

-que así sea, me hubiera gustado haber platicado más veces, pero eso ya no será posible- su pose era la misma que la de su madre

Ambas elevaron su energía de golpe, desenfundaron su katana y con una gran velocidad las chocaron contra la de la otra, el resultado, hoshino solo sujetaba la mita de su katana, la otra mitad había salido volando, mientras que la katana de su madre no tenia ni un solo rasguño pero yacía encajada en el suelo.

-creo que esto es un empate- hoshino miro a su madre mientras levantaba su katana

-claro que no, tu ganaste, aun tienes tu katana en la mano- miro a su hija con todo el orgullo que sintió

-pero solo sostengo la mitad, con tu fuerza partiste mi katana- sintió la mirada de su madre, por primera vez vio un brillo en sus ojos cuando la miro

-eso fue porque mi katana es mejor que la tuya, pero mi habilidad fue superada por la tuya, esta katana es del fénix que se casó con el dragón, y ahora es tuya- se las puso en las manos de hoshino

-¿Por qué tienes una espada como esta?- sintió el contacto de las manos de su madre sobre las suyas y le agrado que las dejara ahí

-se supone que mi familia es descendiente del hijo del fénix y el dragón, se supone que nuestra familia heredo un poco del poder del fénix- sonrió por la cara que puso su hija

-es por eso que me recupero tan rápido de las heridas, por el poder del fénix- hoshino miro a su madre, y vio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

-eres maravillosa, eres fuerte, inteligente y tienes un alma tan pura aun después de todo lo que has tenido que hacer, por eso quiero pedirte un favor, se tu quien acabe con mi vida- vio como a hoshino se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas

-yo no puedo hacer eso ¿Por qué me lo pides?- hoshino quiso soltar la katana, pero su madre se lo impidió

-es una forma egoísta de pagar mis pecados, yo estaba dispuesta a matarte, no fui diferente de tu padre, cuando te entrene, te entrene con desconfianza, tu poder era muy elevado, pero ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba- se separo un poco de ella

-no lo hare, mejor ven conmigo, las dos podremos encontrar una respuesta para arreglar todo esto, aun podemos ser una familia- en el fondo sabia que lo que decía era imposibles

-lo siento, cuando yo muera toda mi energía te pertenecerá y no habrá nadie que pueda detenerte, como nosotros no rencarnamos como un fénix, nuestra energía pasa a nuestros hijos, a partir de aquí cargaras muchas cosas y mucho dolor, pero se que podrás seguir adelante, eres muy fuerte, ponte en posición, muéstrame que te entrene bien- vio como sujetaba la katana con ambas manos y la ponía frente a ella, apuntado hacia enfrente, el metal de la katana se empezó a llenar con las lágrimas de hoshino y empezó a vibrar porque las manos de hoshino temblaban

-yo solo quería que ustedes estuvieran…-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su madre ya estaba frente a ella con la katana atravesándole

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi querida hija, el destino que te toco es uno muy difícil y te falle como madre, no pude guiarte o ayudarte, pero a partir de aquí, quiero que pase lo que pase vivas y seas feliz, te amo- hoshino sintió como todo el peso del cuerpo de su madre se recargo en ella

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron ranma y Lee viendo a hoshino sosteniendo la katana que atravesaba a la otra mujer, ranma se quiso acercar, pero Lee se lo impidió.

Lentamente hoshino saco la katana del cuerpo de su madre y la recostó en el suelo, se limpió las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sintió como la cabaña era rodeada por muchos hombres.

-ranma, te encargo el cuerpo de mi madre, que no le pase nada, Lee y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás- se giró y se dirigió a la salida

-¿estas bien hoshino?- ranma la quiso tocar, pero ella se lo impidió

-rápido Lee, no tenemos todo el día- salió y miro a todos los que rodeaban la cabaña

-¿Qué haremos con todos ello?- Lee miro la ira en los ojos de hoshino cuando miro a todos

-esta vez no hubo sobrevivientes más que nosotros tres- dicho esto se lanzó al ataque

Por primera vez ranma observo como era hoshino cuando atacaba, cuando quería acabar con alguien, no le tomaba ni un segundo en cortar, penetrar o destazar a los enemigos, decidió no tomar en cuenta los gritos de esos hombres al ser asesinados, tomo el cuerpo de la mujer en brazos y decidió llevársela de ese lugar.

Hoshino hizo los arreglos necesarios para poder sepultar a su madre, ranma en todo momento estuvo con ella, nunca le pregunto el porque de su actuar, o como había terminado en esa situación, eso lo agradeció bastante, lo menos que quería era que él pensara mal de ella, pero escucho como ranma y Lee discutían

-que demonios paso en ese pueblo, según las noticias fue un ataque terrorista y que las victimas no son mas de 20 personas, pero en ese pueblo había mas 500 sin contar con los cientos de guerreros que nos atacaron- Lee estaba desconcertado, tantas muertes habían sido ver como un suceso menor

-no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que todo tiene una explicación- ranma intento calmarlo

-yo te la puedo dar, tu loca novia los mato a todos, tu y yo lo vimos, todos fueron asesinados por objetos filosos y lo único que se me ocurre es la katana de hoshino- Lee estaba fuera de si

-no puedes asegurar nada, hoshino no seria capas de algo como eso- ranma apretó los puños, no le había gustado las insinuaciones de Lee

-que no se atrevería, que olvidaste como mato a todos esos guerreros, no tuvo ni una sola pisca de piedad- se acerco a encarar a ranma

-debe de haber una razón para todo esto, y que no se te olvide que tu ayudaste en matarlos- ranma se empezó a aumentar su energía al igual que Lee

-ahora también es mi culpa, pero claro, que podría esperar de un maldito que no le importa nada de lo que pase aquí, mientras su familia en Japón este bien, todo el mundo se puede ir al mismísimo demonio, y de una loca que incluso mato a su propia madre- en ese momento ranma lanzo un puñetazo con una gran cantidad de energía a Lee dándole de lleno en las costillas

-no te permito que hables así de hoshino, ella a sufrido mucho, no como tu que solo matabas para poder tener mas poder entre la mafia china- ranma estaba realmente enojado

-ya basta, paren de una buena vez- hoshino los separo antes de que empezaran a pelar

-¿vas a negar que lo que paso en ese pueblo fue culpa tuya?- cuando hablo, escupió sangre debido al golpe de ranma

-no, tienes razón todo fue mi culpa y sé que un perdón no solucionara nada, murió mucha gente inocente, aun así lo siento- hoshino se inclino

-me largo, no quiero estar con un montón de locos como ustedes- se retiro del lugar sin mirar a nadie y con una mano en donde ranma le había dado el golpe

El lugar se quedo en silencio, hoshino aun no se levantaba, ranma suspiro, eso se había salido de control, le debía una disculpa a Lee, se había excedido y lo había golpeado con demasiada fuerza, miro a hoshino, después de lo ocurrido en esa aldea había estado muy extraña.

-si quieres también me puedes dejar, talvez sea lo mejor, los que están a mi lado solo sufren- dijo hoshino mientras ranma se acercó a ella

-sabes que no te dejare sola, pero si es posible, desearía que me dieras unas explicación, nunca fui muy inteligente y esto es algo complicado para mí- la abrazo e hizo que la cabeza de ella se recargara en su pecho

-todo fue una trampa, mamá nunca estuvo en peligro ni nada por el estilo, mi padre quería deshacerse de nosotras, solo por su ambición de poder, por eso tuve que mat…- se abrazó fuerte de ranma

-tranquila, no quiero que recuerdes nada de lo que paso ahí, lo único que debes de saber es que nada de eso fue tu culpa- ranma le acaricio la espalda

-pero en cuanto mi padre se entere de que sigo con vida mandara a matarme- la voz se le empezaba a cortar

-si eso llega a pasar te defenderé, lo importante ahora es alejarnos un tiempo de todo esto, te parece si continuamos con nuestro plan de ir a parís, quiero que te relajes y lamentablemente aquí no podrás- ranma se separo un poco de ella e hizo que la mirara

-creo que eso seria lo mejor, pero con la condición que me obedezcas en todo, si tu estas al mando de seguro pasaran cosas malas- sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios a ranma

-demonios, sabes cómo convencerme- ranma le sonrió, era momento de cerrar esa etapa e intentar seguir con su vida

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo y quisieron seguir como estaban antes de que pasara todo eso, pero no podían, algo había cambiado, con el tiempo pudieron vivir con eso. Llego el día de su aniversario de novios, aunque Vivian en el mismo departamento, ranma había salido antes, citándola en un restaurante cerca de la torre Eiffel, la noche estaba saliendo de maravilla, la cena estuvo deliciosa, después al salir del restaurante se dirigieron a un lugar para bailar y tomar un poco, cuando hoshino se fue a la barra por una bebida, a ranma se le acerco una chica.

-hola, vamos a bailar, se ve que tienes muchas ganas- lo tomo de la mano, ranma se jalo para evitar ir con ella, aunque no entendía muy bien el francés, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica

-lo siento, vengo acompañado- le dijo en inglés, esperando que ella pudiera comprenderlo

-pues no soy celosa, es mejor tres que dos, no crees- le respondió también en ingles y con voz provocadora

-suena interesante ¿pero crees que nos puedas seguir el ritmo?-hoshino apareció detrás de ranma abrasándolo

-hoshino, no es lo que piensas- ranma se puso nervioso, nunca sintió cuando ella había llegado

-veo que tu si quieres divertirte, si convences a tu novio, voy a estar por aquella zona- se acerco y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios a hoshino y se retiro hacia donde les había dicho que iba a estar

-vaya, tienes buenos gustos ranma, ella no era nada fea- hoshino fingió una cara de enfado, quería divertirse un poco de ranma

-yo no le hable, ella se me acerco y me propuso eso, yo nunca intentaría nada- vio como hoshino intentaba aguantarse las ganas de reírse

-pues no te creo- se quiso voltear para que ranma no la descubriera

-es muy gracioso verme en estas situaciones verdad, sabes que solo unas ocasiones controlo la maldición, pero creo que a la que le gusto más fue a ti después de todo a ti te beso- ranma la volteo y con su pulgar le limpio donde la habían besado, fingiendo enojo

-insinúas que soy de ese tipo, sabes que a mi me gustan los hombres- lo beso en el cuello

-como puedo estar seguro de eso- ranma se pegó más a ella

-podemos irnos de aquí, tenemos una habitación para nosotros solos y toda la noche- se lo dijo muy coquetamente en su oreja, para después mordérsela un poco

-te equivocas, ni creas que solo será esta noche, no saldremos de la habitación toda la semana- ranma la tomo de la mano y salieron rumbo a su hotel

Cuando despertó hoshino ya pasaba de medio día, no vio a ranma a su lado, se iba a levantar pero le llego el olor a comida, decidió que se dejaría consentir y recibir la comida en la cama, ranma no tardo mucho en llegar con una bandeja con comida

-buenas tardes, te prepare algo para que recuperes energías- ranma se sentó junto a ella

-huele delicioso, me hubieras dicho para ir a la cocina a ayudarte- lo dijo aunque eso no era lo que hubiera querido

-o no, de esta cama no saldrás hasta la otra semana, es mi venganza por la broma de ayer, sabes que apenas controlo la maldición y tu me pones en una situación incomoda con otra chica- ranma dejo aun lado la charola

-toda la semana, eres insaciable, pero te recuerdo que yo llegue y tú te habías metido solo en esa situación como tú la llamas- tomo un tenedor y empezó a comer

-la insaciable eres tú o te recuerdo quien pedía más anoche, como se le pudo ocurrir a esa chica que los tres hiciéramos eso- ranma negó con la cabeza para después tomar algo de comida

-jajaja si no hubiera llegado de seguro la maldición te hace aceptar-iba a seguir bromeando, pero su celular sonó

Los dos se congelaron en cuanto lo escucharon, desde hace dos meses que habían llegado ahí, nadie se había comunicado con ellos, se levanto hoshino y contesto, ranma la observo, vio como se tenso un poco y lo volteo a ver, colgó y por su expresión eran malas noticias.

-¿Qué pasó?- ranma se levanto y se puso junto a ella

-papá no aparece- miro directo a los ojos de ranma y este la abrazo

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijeron?- ranma la llevo a la cama para que se sentara

-al parecer encontró al verdadero hijo del dragón y el fénix, padre fue con un equipo de elite a acabar con el y ya no volvió- su energía se estaba alterando

-es segura la información, no es otra trampa- ranma no quería sonar tan desconfiado, pero necesitaba estar seguro

-no, mi contacto dentro de la organización es confiable, me dice que solo unos pocos saben de esto- se levanto y fue directo al baño

-¿Qué aremos?- ranma vio como se metía dentro de la regadera

-iré a investigar, padre era poderoso y su equipo eran los mejores guerreros de la organización, no creo que alguien los haya derrotado- lo dijo mientras el agua caía sobre ella

-preparare todo para irnos- ranma salió para preparar el equipaje

-no quiero que vengas conmigo, puede ser peligroso- salió y se tapó con una toalla

-por eso mismo voy a ir, te dije que no te dejaría sola y eso hare, y fin del tema- se fue al baño a darse una ducha

-esta bien, salimos hoy mismo- se empezó a cambiar, poco después salió ranma

-¿a donde iremos?- pregunto mientras se secaba

\- es cerca de Irak, al parecer es una zona de guerra, tendremos que ser muy cautelosos e ir preparados para lo peor- miro a ranma

-no te preocupes, te protegeré cueste lo que cueste- ranma siguió acomodando sus cosas

Duraron más de una semana en llegar al pueblo donde se suponía habían visto por ultima vez al padre de hoshino, la zona estaba casi en su totalidad destruida por la guerra, cerca de ahí había una selva, decidieron adentrarse para investigar, dentro de la selva encontraron varios refugiados, lo que pudieron entender de esas personas, es que se habían escuchado explosiones y no se habían visto aviones militares.

Al avanzar más hoshino encontró lo que más temía, eran los cuerpos de los agentes del equipo de su padre, al revisarlos se dio cuenta que sus heridas no fueron hechas por armas de ningún tipo, fueron hechas con ataques de energía pura, iban a seguir investigando cuando escucharon una explosión y sintieron una energía enorme, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, al llegar hoshino encontró a su padre casi muerto recargado en un árbol

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- hoshino le ayudo a sentarse

-subestimamos su fuerza, es increíblemente poderoso y pensar que no es todo su poder- escupió sangre, al parecer tenía varias fracturas internas

-tranquilízate, todo estará bien- hoshino iba a pasarle de su energía pero el siguió hablando

-tardo mucho tiempo en recuperar energía, estaba guardando algo para usarla contra ti, si hubieras muerto como tenía planeado, no habría tenido que guardar energía para pelar contigo- en ese momento ranma la separo de él

-entonces es verdad, todo fue una trampa para que mamá y yo muriéramos- hoshino apretó los puños

-ustedes se habían convertido en un estorbo para mis planes, pero nunca espere que la inútil de tu madre no te hiriera para que mis hombres acabaran contigo- después de eso dejo de moverse

-entonces para que te casaste, para que me tuvieron si solo iba a ser un estorbo, dímelo- se iba a acercar más, pero ranma se lo impidió

-ya déjalo hoshino, no contestara nada, ya murió- cuando termino de hablar sintieron una gran energía detrás de ellos

Voltearon rápidamente para poder desviar un ataque de energía, quisieron contragolpear, pero eran ataques constantes y demasiados poderosos como para poder acercarse, estuvieron a la defensiva, tuvieron que juntar su energía para poder hacer que retrocediera quien les envía los ataques, de pronto se detuvieron los ataques, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que todos ellos habían sido enviados desde muy lejos, corrieron y encontraron a una niña tirada en el suelo y en un chino les hablo mientras lloraba

-por favor no me sigan, estoy muy cansada, no quiero dañar a nadie más, por favor- después de eso se desmaño.

Ranma se acercó más, vio que estaba demasiado delgada y la energía era muy débil, pero tenia la misma esencia de los ataques que recibieron

-¿Qué haremos?- miro a hoshino

-debemos sacarla de aquí, ella no esta bien, gasto demasiada energía- ranma la cargo y ambos vieron como absorbió un poco de su energía

-no creo que dure mucho sin energía, absorbe de lo que toca, lo extraño es que no me siento cansado- ranma camino con la niña en brazos

-debe de crear un flujo de energía en lo que recupera su energía propia, por eso no te debilitas- hoshino analizo

Llegaron a una zona segura donde pudieron instalarse, hicieron pasar a la niña como si fuera su hija para evitar que les preguntaran más cosas de las necesarias, consiguieron una habitación, recostaron a la niña en la cama para que descansara.

-debemos investigar lo más que podamos, pero aquí no podremos, tenemos que llevarla con nosotros- hoshino se sentó en un pequeño sillón doble

-¿pero a dónde? En cuanto las aldeas se enteren de ella nos atacaran- ranma volteo a ver a la niña

-es muy arriesgado, pero tendremos que ir a china, es el único lugar donde podemos encontrar información de ella- ambos suspiraron, siempre estaría china en sus vidas

-con esto se acaban nuestros planes de continuar una vida normal- ranma se puso junto a ella y miraban el atardecer

-creo que nunca tuvimos esa posibilidad- hoshino sonrió

-y yo que tenia pensado en ubicarnos en algún lugar bonito y formar una familia- ranma tomo la mano de hoshino

-eso me sonó como si me estuvieras pidiendo que me case contigo- se soltó hoshino y miro a ranma

-pues sí, ese era mi plan, todavía no compro anillo ni nada, pero esa era la idea- vio como a hoshino le cambiaba la expresión de la cara

-ranma, sabes que nosotros no podemos ser felices, ambos estamos hundidos y es por eso que estamos juntos y nos tenemos un gran cariño, pero no es amor- le agarro la cara con ambas manos

-creo que eso es un no a mi propuesta, me alegra no haber comprado el anillo ni planear algo mas grande- ranma puso sus manos sobre las de ella

-haremos lo siguiente, no nos cerraremos a esa posibilidad, pero lo volverás a pedir cuando estés 100% seguro, y te contestare cuando sepa que no habrá nada que nos separe, ni mi pasado ni el tuyo ¿te parece?- hoshino le dio un beso en la frente

-creo que tienes razón, debemos de esperar hasta aclarar todo- pego su frente con la de ella, en eso escucharon como la niña despertaba

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- se quiso levantar y huir, pero seguía débil

-tranquila, no te haremos daño, se nos complica un poco el chino ¿sabes hablar japones- ranma fue el primero en acercarse a ella

-se hablar un poco- se quedo sentada en la cama

-que bien, mi nombre es hoshino fuba y el de él es ranma saotome, se que has pasado por muchas cosas, pero puedes confiar en nosotros- se sentó junto a ella y le tomo la mano.

De inmediato sintió como su energía era absorbida por la niña, ranma también se había dado cuenta, en ese momento se notaron que la niña tenía una energía similar a la de ellos.

-vendrás con nosotros, estarás segura, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- ranma se sentó del otro lado

-¿sabes dónde están tus padres?- pregunto hoshino y la niña bajo la mirada

-cuando nos fuimos de china y llegamos aquí, hubo un ataque y no los volví a ver, no se donde estén- hoshino la abrazo

-dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ranma miro la escena y quiso cambiar el ambiente

-mi nombre es…-

Creo que este capitulo se aclaran un gran numero de dudas, y hay sorpresa el próximo capitulo ya está, lo subiré mañana, muchas gracias por ser pacientes y no abandonar la historia


	16. capitulo 12

Una disculpa, me quede sin internet y no pude subirlo.

Como me llego la inspiración escribí mucho y decidí separarlo en dos capítulos, gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Capítulo 12**

Todos caminaron a la sala cuando escucharon algo que los sorprendidos a todos

-mamá, quiero entrenar contigo, pero tómame enserio, papá nunca lo hizo- sorprendió el repentino tono alegre de mei, después de que todo el día estuvo muy seria

-deduzco que ya tomaste una decisión verdad, vamos al jardín- hoshino sonrió y tomo a mei de las manos

-segura que después de eso ¿conservare todos mis recuerdos y no les hare nada? - mei la miro a los ojos un poco preocupada

-claro que sí, pero necesitaras esto- hoshino saco el brazalete que le había dado Lee y se lo puso a mei

-ya veo, es por eso que me dijeron que no gastara energía, querían que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para ese momento, pero debe de ser demasiada, ya que ustedes tampoco han gastado su energía, me la van a prestar ¿verdad? -

-eres muy inteligente, pero por ahora, ponte en guardia, quiero ver que tanto te entreno ranma- llegaron al jardín y se separaron para ponerse en guardia

Todos salieron a ver el enfrentamiento, sabían de lo fuerte y hábil que eran las dos y más por lo que había dicho ranma, un combate entre ellas debería de ser genial, lo primero que notaron fueron las poses, la de hoshino era la misma que uso contra ellos, pero mei utilizo una totalmente nueva

-veo que ranma te entreno muy bien, también te enseño como pelear en mi contra- sonrió de medio lado sin quitarle la vista a mei

-me dijo que tú eras la persona más peligrosa y que si sabía cómo detenerte en este estado, podría ganarle a quien fuera- sonrió con la arrogancia de ranma, pero sin dejar de mirarla

-en eso tiene razón, pero sigo teniendo trucos bajo la manga- hoshino ya estaba a un lado de mei, esta apenas pudo girar para esquivar un golpe directo

-a pesar de que tienes una energía enorme, no te pude sentir ¿cómo lo hiciste? - mei estaba sorprendida

-debo de admitirlo ranma te entreno bien, la última vez que entrene con ranma con este movimiento lo mande al suelo, soy la mejor en el control de energía mei, la próxima vez no te dejare respirar-

En cuanto hoshino dejo de hablar, mei de inmediato cambio la pose por una más defensiva, pero fue tarde, antes de que pudiera cubrirse del todo ya tenía una patada en las piernas que la hizo perder el equilibrio mandándola al suelo, tuvo que girar pare evitar un pisotón de hoshino que iba directo a su estómago, hizo un movimiento rápido para intentar barrerle los pies a hoshino, pero está salto y con su mano derecha se impulsó de la cabeza de mei para mantener la distancia

-ya veo porque papá me dijo eso, entrene muy duro para poder sentir la más mina sensación de energía, pero contigo eso no funciona, es como si no hubiera nada, como si fuera un agujero en el espacio- mei se levantó con dificultad

-la última vez que estuve con ustedes aprendiste la sensación de mi energía, es por eso que ahora, estas desconcertada, será mejor que planes algo, o este entrenamiento te va a ser que la pases muy mal, ahora voy con mis técnicas- cambio de pose

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ellos ni siquiera pudieron tocar a mei, mucho menos evitarle un ataque a hoshino y en menos de un minuto ya habían visto ambas cosas, notaron la cara de sorpresa de mei cuando hoshino cambio de pose.

Hoshino volvió al ataque, mei evitaba los golpes como podía, recibió un fuerte impacto en las costillas que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, antes de que se recuperara un rodillazo en el estómago la mando hacia atrás, como pudo logro mantenerse en pie, pero los ataques no cesaban, de un movimiento dio un giro a la izquierda y con una patada alta logro golpear a hoshino, lo que provocó que esta tuviera que retroceder. Todos estaban impactados, esa patada logro hacerle un gran daño a hoshino, pero casi de inmediato se recuperó, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-tu técnica es casi perfecta mamá- hoshino se miraba cansada

-dime porque es casi perfecta, me interesa saber cómo pudiste detectarme si antes dijiste que no me sentías- hoshino sonrió, ella sabía sus puntos débiles y se alegró de que mei los averiguara tan rápido

-por eso mismo, me concentraba en encontrar energía, pero ese fue mi error, es mejor concentrarme donde no la hay, papá me dijo que todo en el planeta tenía energía y tú en tu ataque desapareces esa energía, solo debo concentrarme en atacar esos huecos- mei sonrió

-eres muy buena, no cabe duda, tal vez deberíamos aumentar el nivel- la sonrisa de mei se borro

-aún tengo una duda, mi patada fue una de las más fuertes, cuando entrene con papá, casi le rompo las costillas y no fue la mitad de fuerte como esta, como es que no tienes ningún daño- mei abandono su pose

-eso es algo que tendrías que averiguar por ti misma, creo que pasas con buena calificación tu entrenamiento, es mejor descansar- hoshino abandonó su pose

-ya veo, con esta forma y sin energía no podría ganarles ni a ti ni a papá, no quisiera haber sido herb y saffron- se relajó y entro a la casa

A akane de inmediato recordó el cañón a donde la había llevado hoshino y empezó a creer que realmente eran tan fuertes como ella decía

-bueno, creo que lo mejor será cenar y descansar, mañana saldremos muy temprano- camino hacia el interior también

-estas segura que este bien que todos vayamos- haposai la hizo detener

-¿que no les he dicho como nos vamos a organizar?- hoshino les voltio a ver

-no, no dijiste nada niña-colong la miro como no creyendo que ella cometiera esos tipos de errores

-bueno veamos, son 8 ancianos los que se llevaron a ranma- los miro a cada una analizando sus habilidades

-entonces deberíamos ir todos- ukyo se adelanto

-no será necesario, ustedes son fuertes, soun y genma se quedarán a cuidar la casa y a las demás, nosotros les aremos frente, además no deben de preocuparse yo iré con ustedes y con eso es más que de sobra, ahora a comer y descansar- siguió su camino silbando una alegre melodía, pero sus palabras no convencieron a los demás

Todavía las calles estaban en oscuridad cuando akane y los demás se dirigían a la puerta de salida de esa casa cuando miraron en la misma a hoshino, ella llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa de manga larga color rojo, tenía una especie de cinturón donde colgaban las dos katanas, a su lado estaba mei, ella llevaba también un pantalón de mezclilla, tenía puesta una sudadera color gris con las mangas arrugadas hasta los codos, tenía su medallón sobre la sudadera y el brazalete puesto, en la mano izquierda llevaba una pequeña cuchilla.

-veo que ya están listas- haposai se acercó con más energías de las normales

-ustedes son los que se tardaron en salir, mamá y yo tenemos tiempo de estar despiertas- mei se cruzó de brazos

-dejemos las pláticas para después, es momento de irnos, espero que me sigan el paso, el lugar al que vamos está retirado- hoshino empezó a correr a una velocidad relativamente rápida

Ryoga corría con su sombrilla a la espalda y se había vuelto a poner su banda amarilla en la cabeza, ukyo llevaba su ya conocida espátula gigante, solo que había pasado el día anterior afilándola para que fuera más peligrosa, mouss llevaba una túnica color negra un poco más ajustada que la blanca que solía llevar, pero que de seguro ocultaba sus armas igual que esa, xian po había escogido su gran espada china, la llevaba en una funda color hueso en su espalda, colong, a pesar de que iba corriendo, llevaba su bastón en la mano, más delante de ellos, casi junto a hoshino y a mei iba haposai, que al parecer no llevaba ninguna arma, pero lo más probable es que tuviera sus conocidas bombas, akane era la que iba más atrás, ella tampoco tenía ninguna arma que fuera visible. Siguieron corriendo por un largo rato, ya pasaba de medio día cuando hoshino se detuvo detrás de unos árboles, dando una señal a los demás para que se detuvieran detrás de ella, todos se detuvieron y al ver un poco más adelante vieron una pequeña aldea, pero que emana una gran cantidad de energía, en el cielo había hombres y mujeres con alas vigilando en los alrededores, por tierra había personas con características de animales cuidando. Hoshino saco de su pantalón un pequeño silbato que al soplarlo apenas produjo ruido, después se sentó un momento

-¿qué estamos esperando para entrar?- akane se adelantó a preguntar

-tranquila, todo a su momento, debemos evitar pelear lo más posible, esta es una zona casi militar para esas aldeas, los guerreros que están aquí son muy fuertes- hoshino suspiro

-entonces espero que tengas un plan niña- colong se sentó para descansar un poco

-claro, buscar una ruta donde no haya mucha seguridad y llegar con ranma- se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio

-entonces porque no empiezas a buscarla- xian po la miro con duda

-mi espía se encarga de eso, ya lo llamé para que nos guie, solo hay que esperarlo- miro a mei y la miro muy concentrada intentando controlar su energía

-es bueno saber que tendremos ayuda de adentro, no me imagino peleando contra toda una aldea- mouss suspiro algo cansado y se sentó en el suelo

-él nos ayudara en llegar hasta ranma, pero no peleara y es mejor que se hagan a la idea de que a lo mejor habrá bajas de nuestra parte, solo espero pelear contra los ancianos primero, sino será más difícil vencerlos- su cara ensombreció

-ya veo, pero hay que ser positivos somos muy fuertes, saldremos todos juntos- ukyo intento levantar el animo

El tiempo pasaba y solo sentían la energía del enemigo pasar por arriba de los árboles que los cubría y de los que merodeaban por los alrededores, después de cerca de una hora escucharon ruidos por unos matorrales, lo que hizo que todos se pusieran alerta, de entre ellos salió kuro, con la misma expresión con la que lo habían conocido, esa de perro salvaje dispuesto a atacar a quien fuera, se acercó directo a hoshino y esta le acaricio la cabeza

-hola pequeño, que bueno que estés bien- el perro se pegó más a ella

-que hace kuro aquí, es peligroso- akane se acercó para mirarlo

-él es nuestro guía, le ordene vigilar y buscar una ruta segura para llegar con ranma- el perro se acostó en el suelo, se miraba cansado

-entonces este es tu espía, es un perro muy inteligente- mouss se acercó para tocarlo, pero este le gruño

-cuando lo adoptamos ranma y yo lo entrenamos para este momento ya que su presencia al ser la de un animal no la iban a detectar, claro que con el tiempo se volvió un miembro de nuestra pequeña familia- dicho esto se levantó y le hizo una señal a kuro

-por fin vamos a tener acción- haposai se levantó entusiasta, a diferencia de los demás, que se miraban preocupados

-síganme en silencio, debemos llegar a ranma sin llamar la atención, si lo logramos habremos hecho la mitad del trabajo bien- hoshino sonrió

-¿cuál sería la otra mitad del trabajo?- colong la miro muy seria

-liberar a ranma, lo demás no depende de nosotros-

Empezaron a caminar siguiendo a kuro, caminaron agachados para no ser visto, por donde entraron era un pequeño agujero en la tierra hecho por kuro, por lo que tuvieron que arrastrarse, una vez adentro tenían que detenerse y esconderse detrás de lo que pudieran en cada momento para no ser vistos, mientras más avanzaban más guerreros miraban, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que kuro se dirigía al centro de esa pequeña aldea, por lo que si eran descubiertos no sería fácil escapar, unos minutos después miraron a 8 ancianos de frente a un hombre que colgaba de un árbol amarrado por las manos, el hombre tenía el pelo largo y una buena cantidad de este en su rostro, en el suelo se miraba una buena cantidad de sangre, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que ese hombre era ranma y pensaron lo peor, antes de poder reaccionar, vieron a hoshino ya entre los ancianos y ranma, con un movimiento de ambas katanas provoco una gran onda de aire que hizo a los ancianos retroceder un poco, pero de inmediato se dirigieron a atacar, fue cuando ellos salieron de su escondite y se prepararon para pelear.

Haposai aprovecho eso para atacar a uno de ellos y empezaron una ardua pelea al igual que colong con otro anciano, el nivel de los ancianos era muy elevado por lo que mouss y ryoga peleaban para poder detener a uno de ellos, xian po, ukyo y akane estaban teniendo problemas con otro anciano, los 4 ancianos restantes se dirigieron directo a pelear contra hoshino, de entre sus ropas sacaron cuchillas, hoshino los enfrentaba con una katana en cada mano, pero los ancianos eran muy buenos y veloces, además de que hoshino estaba mucho más lenta que antes, cuando lograba golpear a un par de ancianos los otros 2 la herían por la espalda.

-este es el poder de los que derrotaron al señor saffron, que decepción-

-no te debes confiar, a pesar de que la hemos atacado, no tiene heridas visibles- otro anciano reprimió a su compañero

-son muy rudos, 4 contra uno, pero que tal un 4 contra 2- guardo la katana de ranma en su funda y la aventó hacia atrás

-gracias por liberarme mei y no te preocupes, a partir de aquí hoshino y yo nos encargaremos- ranma había atrapado la katana con una mano, se miraba realmente molesto, a su lado estaba mei que en la mano tenía su cuchilla con la que había roto las ataduras de ranma

Ranma se reunió con hoshino, y al pelear juntos era clara la diferencia de fuerzas, entre los dos le estaban dando una paliza a los ancianos, pero la conmoción de la pelea hizo que más guerreros se acercaran para pelear, lo que aprovecharon los demás ancianos para dejar sus pelear con haposai y compañía y enfrentar a ranma y hoshino. A pesar de que ranma y hoshino mantenían a raya a los 8 ancianos y sus amigos a los demás guerreros, se estaba volviendo muy difícil, ya que, ranma estaba muy herido por la tortura recibida y hoshino se estaba volviendo muy lenta por el cansancio

Colong y haposai hacían equipo para hacer frente a una decena de guerreros con características de animales, las bombas de haposai lograron detener a unos cuantos, pero enseguida era remplazados por más.

Akane estaba siendo rodeada por 5 guerreros, los ataques de ellos eran rápidos y tenían una fuerza descomunal, lo que provocaban grandes ráfagas de aire, akane solo se consentraba en poder evitarlos, era muy peligroso contragolpear en esa situación, ya que un paso en falso y cualquier ataque de sus enemigos podrían noquearla, se vio muy presionada cuando sus atacantes concentraron toda su energía en ataques simultáneos, akane aprovecho eso, libero su energía, dio un giro rápido sobre su propio eje y una ráfaga de energía salió disparada por todos lados, era su energía que había reflejado la energía con la que la habían atacado, haciendo que sus enemigos volaran en todas direcciones.

El gran ataque de akane llamo la atención de todos los guerreros.

-¿cuándo aprendió una técnica de ese nivel?- xian po miro sorprendida el daño que había ocasionado esa técnica.

-tiene la misma base que el dragón ascendente de ranma, solo que esta dispersa la energía hacia alrededor y no hacia arriba- colong decía mientras lanzaba a dos guerreros lejos de ella

-esa técnica es tuya, no pensé que alguien pudiera usarla igual de bien que tu- hoshino miraba a ranma mientras los ancianos se distraían por dicha técnica

-antes de irme le deje una libreta con mis técnicas, me alegro que las estudiara- ranma sonreía, mientras miraba a lo lejos a akane algo agotada, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar su energía de esa manera

La pelea se reanudo, parecía que no tenían fin los guerreros de esa aldea, derrotaban un y dos más aparecían, ranma y hoshino ya estaban llegando a su límite, estaban demasiado cansados y eso lo estaban aprovechando los ancianos que atacaban con puras técnicas físicas, sin utilizar energía, al parecer sabían de las técnicas de ellos y esa fue su forma de neutralizarlas

-mei no quiero presionarte, pero pelear sin tener que utilizar energía es difícil, dime, tomaste una decisión- hoshino habló, pero sin dejar de pelear

-si tu repuesta es no, no tienes que preocuparte, ganaremos y nos olvidaremos de esto- ranma al igual que hoshino, lo dijo sin dejar de pelear

Mei estaba muy nerviosa, por un lado, quería salir corriendo y vivir en paz junto con sus padres, pero sabía que su pasado estaba ligado con esas aldeas. Volteo a ver a sus padres, la situación ya no estaba a su favor, los daños que habían recibido ambos les estaba pasando factura, además de que no dejaban de llegar guerreros, tanto por aire como por tierra

-debo de aceptar mi destino, es hora de arreglar los problemas del pasado- mei les sonrió a sus padres

Tanto ranma como hoshino con un movimiento de sus katanas hicieron que los ancianos retrocedieran unos metros, aprovecharon ese momento para quitarse las figuras que llevaban colgadas del cuello con una pequeña cadena y se los aventaron a mei

-solo tienes que liberar el sello del medallón y poner esas figuras en tu brazalete- hoshino le indico lo que tenía que hacer

-te daremos todo el tiempo que necesites- ranma le sonrió con toda la confianza que pudo demostrar

Los ancianos de inmediato volvieron al ataque, pero esta vez no era contra hoshino o ranma, sino que se dirigían contra mei, la pelea había cambiado drásticamente, ahora ranma y hoshino defendían con todo a mei que estaba sus espaldas, de repente se sintió una energía abrumadora, los guerreros y los amigos de ranma dejaron de pelear al sentir dicha energía, de pronto hoshino y ranma cayeron de rodillas, los ancianos aprovecharon para poderlos acabar, pero justo antes de poder tocarlos, ranma y hoshino fueron envueltos de una enorme bola de fuego azul que tenía su centro justo donde minutos atrás estaba mei, de la gran bola salieron disparados hermosas plumas blancas cubiertas por el fuego azul directo a los ancianos encajándose en el pecho de estos, justo después ardieron en las llamas azules y solo quedaron cenizas

-por su culpa y la culpa de sus antepasados mi pueblo se dividió y debilito, casi al grado de desaparecer, pero lo que nunca les voy a perdonar es que intentaran matar a mis padres, ese fue su error-

Se disipo la bola de fuego y justo detrás de ranma y hoshino, que no tenían ningún daño por el fuego, estaba una bella mujer con un hermoso y enorme par de alas blancas que estaban cubiertas por el fuego azul, su pelo era negro, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color rojo, en sus manos llevaba protecciones de oro desde la muñeca hasta los hombros , en la mano derecha tenía un báculo con un dragón y un fénix entrelazados en el mismo, su ropa era tan blanca como sus alas.

Cuando extendió sus alas, los guerreros se hincaron ante ella con el mayor respeto, agachando la cabeza, haposai y los demás estaban sorprendidos ya que pasaron de sentir una energía enorme a una que no estaban seguros si era real o estaban en un sueño. Hoshino y ranma la miraron, a pesar de que seguían hincados por el cansancio, sonrieron.

-así que esa es tu verdadera forma, es increíble- ranma no dejaba de admirarla

-¿quién eres tú?- colong se acercó, con un sentido raro de respeto hacia esa mujer con alas

-soy la reina de las bestias, pero ustedes me conocen por mei saotome- su voz era suave, pero con una autoridad abrumadora

-eres muy hermosa, pero eso era obvio, después de todo eres mi hija- hoshino hablo con orgullo para después dejarse caer de espaldas contra el suelo

-¿estás bien hoshino?- ranma se miraba realmente preocupado

-estoy bien, solo es cansancio, déjame un momento así- hoshino cerró los ojos

-ranma tu pelo, tiene mechones rojos- akane se acercó corriendo

mei miro fijamente a ranma que tenía varios mechones de cabello de color rojo y a hoshino que tenía pequeñas heridas, que esto era raro, ya que cuando estuvo como niña nunca la vio herida, empezó a analizar todo y se decidió a aclarar todo

-ranma está bien, para lograr mi transformación se necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía, para eso era el medallón que siempre llevaba la niña mei, ese medallón era especial, recogía energía natural y la energía que escapaba de herb y saffron, pero eso no era suficiente, los amuletos que llevaban ranma y hoshino en el cuello era un acumulador de su propia energía y el brazalete que me dieron era el método que se les ocurrió para pasarme esa energía y poder completar mi transformación, pero antes de darme sus amuletos pasaron toda su energía a ellos- miro a todos para ver si tenían dudas

-pero eso no explica el pelo de ranma- colong no comprendía aun que tenía que ver una cosa con otra

-los malditos de jusenkio no se curan por completo, por eso cuando su energía es casi nula algunas facciones de sus maldiciones aparecen, en este caso a ranma se le trasforma el pelo como si estuviera en su forma femenina, pero no se preocupen, cuando recupere su energía volverá a la normalidad- dicho esto se acercó a ranma y hoshino, pasando sus alas sobre ellos, el pelo de ranma volvió a ser negro y a hoshino se le desaparecieron las heridas

-de verdad tienes tanto poder- ukyo, aunque no tenía el entrenamiento para detectar energía se sorprendió, porque la podía sentir

-solo les recupere una parte de su energía, pero deberían de evitar hacer esfuerzos por un tiempo, sus cuerpos tienen una gran fatiga-

-creo que fue suficiente descanso- hoshino se levantó del suelo y miro a mei, ranma hizo lo mismo

-entonces este es el momento de decir adiós- ranma miro directo a mei que era un poco más baja que él. Los demás decidieron alejarse un poco, para darles privacidad

-si les sirve de consuelo, sigo recordando todo lo que hicieron por mí en el estado de niña, además de que estamos conectados por su energía- mei los miro con un gran cariño

-siempre serás nuestra niña, tal vez no pasamos mucho tiempo, pero fuiste parte de nuestra pequeña familia y sabes que podrás siempre contar con nosotros para lo que sea- hoshino no aguanto más y abrazo a mei, durante el abrazo tomo el brazo de mei y le dijo una foto donde estaban abrazados ella y ranma, este último con mei en los hombros, ranma espero lo prudente y después las separo y mantuvo abrazada a hoshino

-te convertiste en una mujer muy bella, sé que a partir de ahora tendrás muchas ocupaciones, tal vez nuestro encuentro no fue el mejor y tampoco fuimos la mejor de todas las familias, de hecho, somos una familia un poco rara, pero ten en mente de que eres muy importante para nosotros, prométeme que te cuidaras- ranma acaricio su rostro con su mano mientras hablaba

Mei disfruto de contacto, después se agacho y del suelo tomo un par de pequeñas piedras y un poco de arena, puso una piedra en cada mano junto con un poco de arena, la arena con ayuda del fuego azul se empezó a trasformar en pequeños recipientes de vidrio que contenían las pequeñas piedras, una vez que los pequeños recipientes estuvieron completos, las piedras que tenían dentro se prendió con el fuego azul, se acercó a ranma y a hoshino con cuidado les colgó los recipientes en la cadena que tenían en sus cuellos, con la que habían llevado los amuletos, se acercó a ambos y los abrazo al mismo tiempo, mientras los abrazaba empezó a hablar muy bajo, solo para que ellos la escucharan

-el fuego en estas piedras está directamente conectado con mi vida y mientras lo porten y el fuego siga prendido sabrán que estoy bien, además de que si llegan a estar en peligro solo deben de inyectarle su energía y yo estaré de inmediato con ustedes, también es una prueba de que soy mei saotome, hija de los guerreros más poderos, ranma saotome y hoshino fuba- se separó de ellos dándoles un pequeño beso en la meguilla

-entonces es mejor que nos vayamos, su excelencia tendrá mucho que hacer- ranma hablo con más energía

-les agradezco su ayuda, pero ya no son necesarios- mei evito mirarlos

-nos alegra haber sido de utilidad- hoshino sonrió y dio media vuelta

Mei abrió sus grandes alas y se elevó por los cielos para dirigirse a los guerreros de ambas aldeas

-mi meta es volver a unir a los pueblos de las bestias, ahora me dirijo al monte fénix y posterior mente al pueblo de la dinastía musk para hablar y explicarles a sus habitantes lo sucedido, quien se quiera unir a mi es bienvenido, quien no, solo les pido discreción y que tengan una buena vida por el camino que escojan, es hora de irnos- emprendió el vuelo lentamente esperando que la siguieran, todos los guerreros que hasta el momento habían estado hincados, se levantaron y la siguieron.

Ranma y los demás también emprendieron su viaje de regreso, ahora iban a paso lento, todos iban comentando el poder que sintieron cuando mei fue rodeada por el fuego azul, durante el camino ranma y hoshino se quedaron un poco más atrás, ranma iba cansado por lo vivido cuando lo tenían retenido, pero se sentía tranquilo, por otro lado hoshino se notaba demasiado cansada, al darse cuenta los demás de que ranma y hoshino iban muy atrás decidieron esperarlos, de repente vieron como hoshino se tropezó y antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, ranma la había tomado por la cintura

-debes de estar muy cansada, como para no caminar bien- ranma intento levantarla, pero ella se recargo un poco más

-creo que necesito descansar un poco más- sonrió con vergüenza

-entonces yo te llevare, hiciste demasiado, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- ranma intento poner a hoshino en su espalda

-gracias, pero tu estas igual que yo, será mejor descansar un poco y después seguir- se recostó en un árbol, cerrando los ojos escucho como ranma se ponía junto a ella

-aunque eran heridas pequeñas, fue la primera vez que te veía herida, y después estuviste curada como si nada, eso aún me tiene intrigado, pero por ahora tenemos que descansar-

Los demás, al verlos regresaron y se pusieron junto a ellos

-quieres que te ayudemos ranma, te vez en mal estado- mouss se acercó para ayudarle

-no se preocupen, estoy bien, solo denos unos minutos para poder seguir- ranma también cerro los ojos

Ya había oscurecido y nodoka y kasumi estaban muy preocupadas en la sala, nabiki quería aparentar indiferencia mirando la tele, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí, kahede intentaba preparar algo de comer en la cocina, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, en el jardín soun y genma hacían vigilancia caminando de un lado a otro, cuando escucharon que la puerta de la entrada se abría, corrieron a toda velocidad y vieron a todos los chicos detrás de ranma y hoshino que eran los que se miraban más cansados, de inmediato nodoka corrió a abrazar a ranma

-hijo ¿estás muy herido? voy por lo necesario para curarte- apenas iba a correr nodoka cuando hablo ranma

-no es necesario, yo lo hare, ahora solo quiero darme un baño y descansar, con permiso- ranma entro y subió las escaleras

-creo que yo también me iré a acostar, tuvimos un día difícil, nos vemos- hoshino también subió las escaleras

No les sorprendió mucho la actitud de ranma después de lo vivido ese día, durante la cena les explicaron lo más importante de lo ocurrido del día, después todos se fueron a dormir.

El siguiente día fue igual de extraño, todos desayunaron en el comedor a excepción de hoshino, que kasumi le había llevado de comer a su habitación y ranma que desde muy temprano había salido. Todos se sentían incomodos, después de mediodía akane se dirigía al jardín y al pasar por la sala vio en la pequeña mesa un florero con un ramo de tulipanes, camino despacio y vio a ranma y a hoshino en el jardín sentados comiendo algunos bocadillos, por lo que decidió retirarse de ahí. Ya en la noche todos estaban cenando, pero al igual que en la mañana no estaba ni hoshino ni ranma, estos estaban aparte en el salón de la casa, se escuchaba que tenían música a un volumen considerable. Dentro del salón estaba ranma y hoshino tomando sake, se miraba varias botellas tiradas en el suelo

-es raro que tu bebas mucho ranma- hoshino también estaba tomando

-varias veces he tomado, más de las que recuerdo- se levantó y se dirigió a cambiar la canción

puso baladas bajo un poco el volumen, se acercó a hoshino y tomándola por la cintura la levanto para que bailara con él, ella acepto y empezaron con movimientos suaves

-esto me recuerda la noche de nuestra graduación- hoshino miro a ranma directo a los ojos

-en esa ocasión llevabas un bonito vestido- ranma sonrió coqueteando

-pero fue más interesante lo que paso después de que termino el baile- con un dedo hoshino acaricio el pecho de ranma

-me gusto más cuando fue en parís- se pegó más a ella

-te reto para ver quien bebe más- se separó de ranma y fue por otras botellas, pero ahora de tequila

-acaso me quieres emborrachar para aprovecharte de mí- tomo una botella que le había ofrecido hoshino y le dio un trago directo

-no creo que necesite que estés borracho para aprovecharme-

La cena había terminado varias horas atrás, pero todos estaban en diferentes partes de la casa atentos a la música y sonidos que salían del salón donde hoshino y ranma estaban encerrados, poco después escucharon risas y que alguien hacia ruido en el jardín, después escucharon hablar a ambos.

-lee me dijo que le contaste algo de la misión en la cual estuvimos los tres- la voz de hoshino delataba todo el alcohol que había ingerido

-solo le comenté que la misión era por tu madre y que no fue su culpa, no le dije lo demás- a pesar de que ranma tenía una gran cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo se mantenía una vertical casi perfecta

-cuantas personas matamos en esa misión, 100, 200, no lo recuerdo, pero todo fue inútil-

-no pudimos hacer nada, nunca imaginamos que fuera una trampa- ranma se acercó un poco a ella

-esa maldita trampa de mi padre, para deshacerse de mamá y de mi- cuando dijo eso, kahede se tenso

-si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias y otra persona ¿hubieras aceptado una misión como esa? - ranma noto como se tenso

-cuando tomas mucho haces muchas preguntas, pero sabes que nunca fallaría en completar una misión - dio un gran trago a la botella que tenía en la mano

-ya veo, lo siento de verdad, en ese momento no pude apoyarte como debería, así que perdóname por lo que te voy a pedir, es algo muy egoísta de mi parte, pero por favor, concédeme esto- ranma se puso enfrente de ella

-sí puedo cumplirla, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti- hoshino lo miro directo a los ojos

-quiero pelear contigo- ranma se puso serio de repente

-no te quiero matar ranma, a ti no- volvió a tomar de la botella

-quiero pelear con toda mi fuerza y que tú utilices toda la tuya, esta vez te ganare- cuando termino de hablar apenas pudo moverse a un lado para evitar un puñetazo

Hoshino se había lanzado a atacar a ranma, de pronto el jardín se convirtió en un campo de pelea, aunque por lo débil y ebrios que estaban, más parecía una danza mal enseñada, cuando uno atacaba, lo hacía con poca fuerza y fácil de esquivar, mientras que el otro solo se tambaleaba para esquivar los golpes, después de unos minutos así, se detuvieron ambos quedaron de frente con los cuerpos muy unidos, ranma la tomo por la cintura y acerco su rostro al suyo

-prométeme que pelearemos- la voz de ranma era pausada

-a ti no te quiero matar ranma y aun tienes cosas que arreglar- hoshino se alejo de él

-lo sé, pero aun así quiero pelear contigo, si muero, moriré feliz, sabiendo que lo di todo- ranma se volvía a acercar a ella

-y que pasara con tu familia, arregla primero las cosas con ellos, tienes demasiadas cosas que aclararles- hoshino lo miraba suplicante, quería evitar el combate a toda costa

-es muy fácil decirlo, pero la verdad no creo que sea necesario hablar con ellos, con lo que saben es más que suficiente, si supieran más solo se preocuparían y se culparían por lo que pase- ranma no cedía

-entonces es mejor que empieces a concentrar más energía para que te cures rápido, me voy en una semana y no creo volver- la miro sorprendido, nunca espero eso

-dame un par de días- fue todo lo que dijo para después ponerse junto a ella y mirar el cielo

-qué piensas hacer con tu familia-

-no quiero que se involucren es esto, por ni culpa corrieron peligros nuevamente, en estos días me di cuenta que los problemas que sucedían en nerima no eran por ellos, sino por mí, sin mí en sus vidas todos pudieron tener una mejor vida, yo no soy necesario para ellos-

-creo que esto será una doble muerte, después de que te acabe, terminare débil y ellos acabaran conmigo, nunca espere terminar así- sonrió un poco y se separó de ranma

-quisiera volver a la época donde estudiar para mantener la beca y entrenar para ser más fuerte y no para vencer a alguien, quisiera volver a Inglaterra donde nadie sabía quién era, donde pude llevar una vida tranquila y sin peleas diarias, claro hasta que empezamos con las misiones de la organización-

-eres único ranma, hablas como si no pudieras volver a tener eso, claro, por tus acciones actuales no creo que lo tengas por ahora- camino para seguir tomando

-a que te refieres, creo que ahora no he tomado ninguna decisión tonta- levanto su botella para darle un largo trago

-tener a tus 3 ex prometidas y a tu ex novia, casi prometida en una sola casa no piensas que sea una decisión tonta- cuando dijo esto ranma se empezó a ahogar con el licor

-jajajajaja no había pensado en ello, pero si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta seria mis tres ex prometidas y mi esposa en una misma casa, eso sería una decisión peor- lo último lo dijo con un poco de melancolía

-sabes, cuando me lo propusiste me emocione mucho, pero después mi lado racional me hizo ver las cosas con más calma- lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos

-por qué rechazaste mi proposición de matrimonio, siempre quise saber eso- ranma se acercó a ella y con los pulgares le limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas

-que nunca hubiéramos sido felices, yo hubiera sido un sustituto de ella y tu un consuelo por la familia que nunca tuve, lo nuestro nunca fue amor, solo fue afecto, ya que llenábamos los huecos que teníamos- soltó la botella vacía y apretó los puños

-creo que tienes razón, aunque lo disfrute y fui feliz en esos días y sé que tú también lo fuiste, lamento que tu familia no te valorara como te lo merecías- puso sus manos en los hombros de ella

-mi padre nunca me dijo un te quiero o un ten cuidado, mi madre fue siempre fría conmigo, la odie por eso, ella era mi madre, se supone que están para apoyarte, aconsejarte, pero no, solo hasta el final me di cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos- empezó a llorar y escondió su rostro en el pecho de ranma

-tu no podías hacer nada, ellos fueron los culpables, eres una de las personas con los mejores sentimientos que conozco- ranma le sujeto más fuerte

-me dio su katana y me pidió que me pusiera en guardia como ella me había enseñado, y cuando me di cuenta tenía la katana atravesándole, yo solo me quede shock, no pude mover la katana, cuando fue atravesada por completo me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, que pasara lo que pasara que yo fui lo más importante en su vida y por primera vez me pidió algo, me pidió que siguiera con vida, que me aferrara a ella-

Ranma se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, el azul de sus ojos era opaco, no tenían un punto fijo, no miraba nada solo estaban ahí, como si recordara todo lo vivido, ranma no pudo más con eso y decidió hablar

-perdona, estoy siendo muy egoísta por lo de la pelea, creo que lo mejor sería- no pudo terminar, porque hoshino empezó a caminar con dirección a la casa

-en dos días, pase lo que pase, recuerda que después me iré sola, si sobrevives debes de rehacer tu vida, prométemelo- no lo volteo a ver

-es una promesa, y recuerda que ranma saotome siempre cumple con sus promesas-

-debemos de descansar, estamos muy tomados- ranma la alcanzo en la entrada

Todos los demás habían escuchado la conversación e incluso unos habían visto lo que había ocurrido, estaban preocupados, ellos no habían visto el poder completo de ellos, pero se imaginaban que una pelea entre ellos sería muy peligrosa.

Cada vez escribo mas palabras por capitulo, una vez que mi mente se concentra y mis manos se coordinan con ella, no paro hasta que la inspiración se me va.

Prácticamente es el final de la historia, solo falta saber el destino que tomaran los protagonistas. Comenten como creen que terminara la pelea de hoshino contra ranma y que pasara con ellos. Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia, como antes he dicho, es bueno saber que alguien le gusta tu trabajo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	17. Capitulo 13

Esta vez tarde menos en actualizar, denle las gracias a las vacaciones. Gracias por todo los que siguen esta historia, sin más les dejo el capitulo.

Capítulo 13

Los dos días pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de los habitantes de la casa, durante los dos días hoshino se la paso encerada en el salón de música, solo salía para comer y bañarse, ranma casi siempre estuvo sentado encima de una roca que estaba en el jardín y de ahí no se movía, sin embargo todas las mañanas aparecían los tulipanes en el mismo florero.

-maestro ¿no deberían estar entrenando para el enfrentamiento?- soun miro preocupado a ranma que solo estaba sentado

-el cuerpo de ranma necesita descanso, pero lo que más necesita es llenar sus reservas de energía, dar energía es una de las cosas más difíciles y te deja muy mal, lo que está haciendo ranma es rellenar la energía perdida y para eso necesita concentrarse mucho y más si lo hace con energía natural-

-eso mismo es lo que debe de estar haciendo hoshino- colong opino después de la observación de haposai

-lo mejor es que nosotros también ahorremos energías, debemos descansar, mañana tal vez tengamos que interferir para evitar una tragedia - kahede se marchó a dormir seguida por todos.

Durante la noche todos sentían una gran cantidad de energía fluir por la casa, eso los preocupaba, pero al mismo tiempo los mantenía tranquilos, eso significaba que ellos seguían ahí en la casa juntando energía y no peleando lejos o eso pensaban.

La casa estaba a oscuras cuando se escuchó un ladrido de la parte de afuera, akane se levantó y llego a la sala donde todos iban llegando, en la sala estaba haposai fumando en su pipa y colong intentaba abrir la puerta si éxito, los ladridos seguían escuchándose.

-¿qué es lo que sucede, que es ese escándalo?- akane presentía lo peor

-no podemos salir, la casa esta sellada con energía muy fuerte- colong seguía intentando abrir la puerta mientras explicaba

\- ¿de donde vienen los ladridos?- akane al asomarse por la ventana, vio que era de día y era kuro el que ladraba

-deja de esforzarte en vano colong, de seguro esta barrera fue lo que estuvieron haciendo esos dos durante la noche, por eso se sentía tanta energía en la casa- haposai se levantó y camino para verse más importante.

-¿a que se refiere con eso maestro?- soun se paró junto a el

-esta barrera tiene dos tipos de energía, una externa y una interna, para poder romperla se necesita aplicar energía por fuera y por dentro o una fuerza increíblemente poderosa, ni juntando toda la nuestra podríamos romperla- cuando termino de hablar se escuchó una explosión y se abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a mei y a kuro

-busca kuro, rápido- en cuanto mei le ordeno, el perro corrió por toda la casa

-que es lo que pasa ¿porque estás aquí?- ryoga se aproximo

-eso es obvio, dejé de sentir la energía de ellos en las llamas que les di- mei se miraba angustiada

-entonces ellos están- nodoka no pudo terminar la oración

Cuando iba a contestar mei, apareció kuro corriendo con los pequeños frascos de fuego en el hocico

-al parecer solo los dejaron, kuro llévame con ellos- kuro salió corriendo y mei ya se iba con el

-nosotros vamos- akane se acercó a ella

-yo no esperare a nadie, si se pierden o no son capaces de seguirme el ritmo, los dejare, tengo que evitar que ellos se maten- en cuanto salió de la casa extendió sus alas y voló por encima de kuro

Kuro corría a una gran velocidad, a su par iba mei volando, más atrás haposai y colong y por último iban las ex prometidas y ryoga y mouss. A toda velocidad akane logro reconocer el camino después de una hora, era el mismo bosque donde había platicado con hoshino, poco más de media hora se escuchó una explosión seguida por una gran columna de humo. Cuando alcanzaron a mei, ella estaba parada junto a kuro, pero esta vez no tenía sus imponentes alas, solo observaba el cañón que estaba frente a ella.

-por fin, pero ¿dónde están tus alas?- ukyo se sorprendió al no verlas

-las tuve que guardar para que no me detectaran ellos- miro a lo lejos y ahí estaban mei y ranma peleando mano a mano

-este es un buen lugar para pelear, aquí no dañaran a nadie- colong se paró junto a mei para observar la pelea

-este cañón se formó después de que hoshino y ranma pelearan contra herb y saffron, hoshino me dijo eso- dijo akane mirando directo al cañón

-entonces esta pelea será muy buena, es mejor observarla con cuidado- haposai se puso del otro lado de mei, detrás de ellos se quedaron los demás para ver la pelea

Hoshino y ranma tenían una pelea mano a mano, a pesar que ambos tenían sus katanas en la cintura, ninguno las estaba utilizando.

Ranma utilizaba puñetazos de energía, lo que aumentaba su fuerza y alcance, pero hoshino tenía una técnica similar en los brazos, con lo cual desviaba los ataques o los paraba. Hoshino cambio la estrategia empezó a atacar con una gran velocidad, ranma solo esquivaba los ataques, mei y los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que quería hacer ranma, cuando hoshino estuvo muy cerca de ranma, este hizo el dragón volador, que por la gran energía de ambos, se formó un gran remolino de energía, akane sintió un gran alivio, aunque no quisiera admitirlo quería que ranma no muriera sin importar que, pero su alivio duro poco, pues el remolino exploto de adentro hacia fuera y de él salió hoshino como si nada, en cuanto se dispersó un poco el humo hoshino volvió al ataque, con la diferencia que esta vez era más rápida y estaba conectando varios golpes, logro darle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, lo que provocó que ranma se inclinara un poco, pero fue levantado con un rodillazo en el rostro, ranma hizo un movimiento con el brazo, saco una gran cantidad de energía, golpeando directo al rostro de hoshino, esto provoco que ranma saliera disparado para el lado contrario de hoshino, tenía algo de tiempo para recuperarse y pensar en una nueva estrategia, a pesar que su especialidad era el mano a mano, con ella eso no estaba funcionando, a lo lejos se levantó hoshino con tierra en la cara, pero sin ningún daño aparente, ahora fue el turno de ranma de atacar, ataco con energía como si fueran cuchillas, hoshino volvió a esquivar ataques.

-esto es malo, enserio están peleando con todo lo que tienen- mei apretó los puños

-¿a que te refieres?- apenas pregunto akane cuando hoshino iba a contra atacar y ranma de un movimiento saco su katana y la levanto de golpe, provocando otro remolino

-a eso me refiero- intento ir, pero le volvieron a preguntar

-solo es otro dragón volador, no- mouss miro fijamente la pelea

-este es una técnica de asesinato, todo lo que está dentro de ese remolino es despedazado, eso se debe a que se le agrega un gran filo por la katana, tan solo observen las rocas como desaparecen al contacto con ello-

Cuando ranma hizo la técnica con la katana, de un solo movimiento se alejó, aunque una parte de su camisa se despedazo, empezó a tranquilizarse, esa técnica nunca la había utilizado contra alguien, mei lo había visto cuando entrenaba y le advirtió de los riesgos para sí mismo, ya que si quedaba atrapado seria también su final. Apenas bajo un poco la katana cuando el remolino se partió por la mitad e incluso se partió la tierra debajo de él, el remolino partido provoco grandes fisuras alrededor de donde se había partido la tierra, hoshino tenía su katana en mano y su blusa muy desgastada, en el cielo se empezaban a formar nubes muy negras con truenos y relámpagos

-veo que por fin te lo tomaste en serio, entonces peleare en serio- hoshino tomo su katana con la mano derecha y una leve inclinación hacia abajo

La batalla cambio totalmente, ahora era más elegante, con movimientos precisos y rápidos, cuando hoshino atacaba por derecha, ranma la bloqueaba e intentaba darle un golpe por la izquierda, pero ella lo esquivaba, la pelea se empezó a extender más, en el cuerpo de ranma se notaban pequeñas cortadas, de donde ya no era capaz de evitar por completos los golpes de la katana de hoshino. Ella con un movimiento de giro rápido logro golpear a ranma con el codo cuando sus katanas estaban chocando entre sí, al sentir el codo en su rostro, sostuvo la katana con una mano y con la otra golpeo la espalda de hoshino, quedando el detrás de ella, cuando se acercó para cortarla recibió un golpe en el estómago, bajo su vista y pudo ver que hoshino había movido la funda de su katana para golpearlo, aun cuando él estaba a su espalda, ese golpe lo saco de balance, lo que provocó que hoshino girara y le diera una patada para alejarlo de ella.

-eso estuvo cerca, realmente esta es una gran pelea- colong estaba asombrada, cuando volteo para ver a mei, le sorprendió que ella miraba el cielo, que para ese entonces estaba completamente nublado

-esto es increíble, no puedo creer que llegaran a este nivel- mei no despegaba su vista del cielo

-¿a que te refieres?- xian po intento encontrar lo que mei miraba en el cielo

Un relámpago alumbro entre las nubes y se vieron dos grandes sombras

-¿que son esas cosas?- akane sintió un pánico ante lo que creyó ver

-son las técnicas más poderosas de saffron y herb, nunca creí que ellos pudieran hacerla y por la energía que se siente, estas son más poderosas, ahora veo porque en los archivos de las dos aldeas ponían demasiada atención en ellos, incluso podrían derrotarme si me descuidara- apretó los puños, sabia que ellos eran poderosos, pero nunca imagino que fueran tanto

Otro relámpago alumbro los cielos y se lograron distinguir un enorme dragón completamente azul, incluido los ojos y una enorme ave roja con los ojos azules

-esto es malo, tienes que detenerlos, me dijo hoshino que la técnica de herb y saffron destruyo las montañas y el bosque entre ellas y así se formó este cañón, se van a matar- akane tenía el terror en sus ojos, lo que asusto a todos los demás, mei apretó aun más los puños y miro a los que llamaba padres

-ya es tarde, solo queda esperar que sobrevivan-

Hoshino y ranma levantaron las katanas al cielo y las dejaron caer apuntando a su rival, del cielo se vio como las dos criaturas bajaban para chocar, provocando una gran explosión.

Akane y los demás solo alcanzaron a ver a las dos enormes criaturas salir de entre las nubes, después se vieron envueltos en dos enormes alas blancas, a través de ellas se vio un gran destello, sintieron como la tierra vibraba fuertemente, poco a poco se calmó todo el movimiento, mei abrió sus alas para dejar salir a todos, cuando posaron su vista al cañón, no pudieron ver nada, había demasiado polvo, empezó a llover, lo que ayudo a despejar el polvo, la vista era increíble, había enormes rocas por todas parte, parecía como si dentro del cañón hubiera otro.

Ranma estaba de rodillas, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, los brazos estaban con heridas graves y con quemaduras, con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, a pesar de que en toda la pelea estuvo mandando energía al cielo, nunca espero que la técnica fuera tan poderosa y demandante físicamente, al momento que decidió bajar al dragón de los cielos, su cuerpo se puso en una gran tención para poder controlarlo y dirigirlo, además de que estaba sorprendido de que ella también hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero claro él tenía su plan B por si eso llegaba a pasar

-creo que eso es todo- ranma se dijo a si mismo

-pensar que en el último momento lanzaste tu katana, eso nunca me lo espere- cuando escucho eso, ranma lentamente se giró para poderla ver

Detrás de él, de entre los escombros salió hoshino con la katana de ranma clavada en su pecho, su blusa se había reducido a nada, dejándola solo con una camiseta blanca que estaba manchada de mucha sangre

-cómo es posible que sigas de pie, tienes la katana en el pecho, es imposible- ranma dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio como hoshino sacaba la katana de su pecho

-espero que no hayas pensado que con esa técnica me ibas a derrotar, espero que todavía tengas más- se agacho y junto su katana del suelo, ahora tenía una por mano

La lluvia empezó a volverse más fuerte, junto a mei ahora había 2 ancianos, 2 jóvenes, un perro, un cerdo, un pato y una gatita, mei tenía las alas retraídas, pero con una gran fuerza, estaba intentando controlarse para no intervenir en la pelea, además de no dejar que nadie se acercara a ellos, en ese momento se arrepintió de la promesa que le había hecho a ranma el día que volvió de la fiesta de hoshino, esa promesa de que cuando terminara todo, ella los dejara pelear, sin importar lo que pasara, y al verlo en el estado que llego ese día, no se pudo negar, ahora supo que nunca debió prometer eso.

La lluvia aumento la mancha roja de la camiseta de hoshino, la sangre seguía saliendo, pero era muy poca para el tipo de herida que era, tomo una pose con ambas katanas en las manos

-es ahora ranma, dime que tienes más técnicas, porque si no me estarías decepcionando- a pesar que la herida le molestaba demasiado, no se quiso dejarse ver débil

-creo que ahora es un todo o nada- se soltó la trenza, dejo el pelo suelto que empezaban a verse unos mechones rojos, se puso en cuatro patas, su cuerpo le dolió más cuando hizo eso

-que planeas hacer ranma, aun crees que puedes ganarme, ahora tengo las dos katanas- hoshino sintió una energía muy salvaje que salía del cuerpo de ranma

-ahora es tiempo de perder el control- después de eso se escuchó un maullido

Kuro se tensó, mei lo tuvo que detener para que no fuera al lugar de la pelea

-que le pasa a kuro- akane tenía en brazos a una gatita mojada

-kuro fue entrenado para espantar a los gatos, pero no a cualquier gato- mei de un movimiento hizo que kuro se quedara sentado

-a que te refieres, que tipos de gato- akane observo a ranma en 4 patas

-una vez ranma entro en el estado del puño del gato y kuro logro controlarlo, desde entonces, cada vez que ranma entrenaba en ese estado kuro es quien lo controla-

-estas diciendo que ranma controla el puño del gato- colong miro asombrada a mei

-no, solo puede entrar en él, pero después es impredecible saber lo que hará- mei logro observar cuando ranma se movió

Apenas con un movimiento ranma ya estaba atrás de hoshino, ella tenía unos rasguños en el cuello y la liga con la que sujetaba su cabello había sido despedazada, mientras que ranma tenía una cortada en el brazo derecho

-¿que fue eso?-ukyo no logro ver nada hasta que el pelo de hoshino estuvo libre

-esto es extraño, hoshino ha empezado a sangrar, no se está curando, además de que el pelo de ranma se está volviendo más rojo- mei miro fijamente a los dos

-¿eso que significa?- haposai miro directo a mei

-hoshino utiliza su energía para curarse, eso lo hace inconscientemente, significa que no tiene mucha y ranma tampoco ya que su pelo casi es en su totalidad rojo, esta pelea esta por acabar, tal vez los dos mueran-

-por qué dices eso, ranma en ese estilo es invencible- akane se le acercó demasiado a mei

-esa técnica pone una gran tención en el cuerpo de ranma y en el estado en que se encuentra no creo que logre soportarlo, sabes lo que pasa cuando la energía de una persona es cero- mei la miro fríamente

-pero ese no será el caso- akane negaba con la cabeza

-cuando una persona no tiene energía simplemente muere, hoshino está en su límite y ranma también- fue todo lo que dijo

En cuanto ranma se recuperó del corte en el brazo siguió un ataque demasiado rápido, hoshino con las dos katanas desviaba y lanzaba ataques, ambos se estaban haciendo pequeñas cortadas, los demás solo miraban una mancha de los cabellos rubios de hoshino y otra roja del pelo de ranma, además de chispas de cuando chocaban las katanas con las uñas de ranma, la pelea se alargó unos minutos más, hasta que ranma bajo un poco la velocidad, por lo que hoshino logro encajarle una katana en el hombro derecho, que era donde tenía peor movilidad por la herida anterior, con el mismo impulso le atravesó la katana y lo dejo clavado en el suelo, ranma en estado del gato pataleaba y con la mano libre intentaba arañar a hoshino, los ojos de ranma volvieron a la normalidad antes de que hoshino pudiera clavar la otra katana, con la mano libre la tomo del pecho y una pequeña esfera de energía exploto, lo que ocasionó que hoshino saliera volando hacia atrás, después de eso el pelo de ranma era prácticamente rojo, con mucho esfuerzo logro sacar la katana del suelo y de su hombro, se puso en pie y logro ver a hoshino cubierta de sangre y tierra, con su katana sujetada con ambas manos, le pareció que le costaba mantenerse en pie, después sintió un dolor en el brazo derecho que casi lo manda de regreso al suelo, al mirarlo se dio cuenta que el brazo tenía una gran cortada y el hombro estaba perforado, empezó a ver borroso, pero se obligó a mantenerse en pie, sujeto la katana con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y empezó a caminar hacia hoshino, logro empezar a correr hacia ella para dar su último ataque, hoshino también corrió contra ranma, cuando se encontraron sus katanas chocaron y salió disparada por el aire la katana de ranma, apenas logro girar cuando sintió la katana de hoshino en su abdomen, cayó al suelo, le costaba respirar, la lluvia caía sobre su rostro, escucho un ruido a su lado, giro la cabeza y vio a hoshino de rodillas junto a él, sus brazos, cuello y rostro tenían pequeñas heridas, que estaban siendo limpiadas por la lluvia, logro ver que en su hombro, cerca de su pecho tenía una gran marca de la katana que él le había lanzado, aun salía sangre de ella, hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

-cuando menos pude herirte, eres la mejor- ranma cerró los ojos, los sentía pesados

-ahorra si, esto es todo, ahora queda ser felices- hoshino también cerro los ojos

Ranma escucho como algo caía a su lado algo pesado, quiso abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, empezó a dejar de sentir la fría lluvia, sintió como el poco calor que tenía iba desapareciendo mientras le llegaban los momentos felices que vivió con hoshino y mei, las peleas que tuvo con saffron y herb, las aventuras con los demás, los entrenamientos que tuvo con haposai y colong, las veces que su cuerpo cambiaba por la maldición, el día que conoció a su madre, el día que llego al doyo tendo, cuando la vio en el doyo retándolo para que entrenaran juntos, cuando por error corto su pelo, cuando patinaron juntos, por ultimo recordó su sonrisa, ahorra tenía claro que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre recordaría a akane, después, todo fue negro

Cerca del capitulo final, estimo a lo mucho dos más y se acaba la historia.

Fue un capítulo corto porque le quise dar más énfasis a la pelea entre estos dos, al final del manga ranma termina como el mas fuerte, tal vez el único que este igualado con el sea haposai, colong no la cuento desde que no quiso pelear contra herb, ya sea por precaución o por lo que quieran pero no peleo con él. ranma es joven y puede crear más técnicas, pero hoshino también, además no quería dejar a ranma como el máximo guerrero (si sobrevive).

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, aunque no los contesto o dejo menciones en cada capítulo, créanme que me hace muy feliz cuando me llegan las notificaciones de los comentarios.

Espero que durante mayo pueda subir lo que falta de la historia, no prometo nada.


	18. capitulo 14

Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y su paciencia para esperar este capítulo, sin más los dejo para que lean.

Capítulo 14

No creían lo que miraban, vieron como ranma y hoshino corrían con las katanas en las manos, cuando chocaron las katanas, la de ranma salió volando, ya que solo la sostenía con una mano, por la misma fuerza con la que corrieron quedaron ambos a sus espaldas, cuando ranma giro, hoshino también lo hizo pero todavía tenía la katana sostenida en las manos, con ella le dio en todo el torso con la fuerza suficiente para cortarlo por la mitad, ranma cayó al suelo aun con la katana en el vientre, hoshino cayo de rodillas junto a él, mei de inmediato extendió sus alas y voló hasta donde estaban ellos, logro ver como se decían algo, ranma cerraba los ojos para después hoshino caer junto a él.

Akane y los demás saltaron al cañón y fueron bajando sin importarles lo resbaloso que estaba por la lluvia corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando se acercaron vieron como mei se agachaba junto a ellos para después envolverlos en una bola con su fuego azul para levantarlos

-¿cómo están, los vas a curar? - akane estaba histérica

-yo no puedo hacer nada- mei empezó a caminar con la bola de fuego detrás de ella

-vas a dejar que ranma muera, ella lo corto por la mitad- akane le grito, le desespero la tranquilidad de mei

-ella le dio con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero al parecer giro la katana para darle con la parte sin filo- mei le sonrió para calmarla

-estas diciendo que ranma está bien- haposai no lo creía, no logro ver cuando giro la katana

-tiene varias costillas rotas y eso hace que le cueste respirar, además de que su energía es casi nula, por ahora necesitan descansar, mientras estén en este fuego podrán recuperase un poco más rápido- decía mientras señalaba las enormes bolas de energía.

-¿cómo está la chica?- colong intento ver algo dentro de la bola de fuego

-está herida, al parecer detuvo su curación para no gastar toda su energía, tiene una herida en su hombro cerca de su pecho, ambos lo dieron todo, los dejare en su casa, en cuanto llegue les explicare a los demás lo que pasó, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, por favor cuídenlos- dicho esto abrió sus alas y empezó a volar con la bola de fuego detrás de ella

Kuro aulló y corrió por la misma dirección por donde se fue mei, ellos empezaron a caminar, tenían que llegar con su familia y cuidar a hoshino y a ranma, ese había sido uno de los días más increíbles y dolorosos de sus vidas. Vieron la mejor pelea que pudieran imaginar y estuvieron a punto de ver morir a una de las personas más cercanas a ellos.

Abrió los ojos y vio el techo de su habitación, quiso levantarse, pero le dolió demasiado el cuerpo por lo que gruño de frustración.

-debes tomarlo con calma, estamos muy heridos- mei estaba sentada a su lado con un tazón de arroz

-¿qué fue lo que pasó, como llegamos aquí?- ranma se volvió a intentar levantar, pero no pudo

-al parecer dormimos por 4 días, mei vio nuestra pelea y cuando termino ella nos trajo- lo dijo mientras ayudaba a ranma a sentarse y le pasaba un tazón de arroz

-¿desde cuando estas despierta?- ranma empezó a comer

-apenas unos minutos, kasumi me explico todo y después nos trajo algo para comer-

Cuando ranma empezó a analizar todo, se dio cuenta que su pelo era casi en su totalidad rojo, todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, además de que sentía el dolor de las heridas en el brazo derecho, su abdomen le dolía y le costaba respirar, tal vez tendría algunas costillas rotas, en ese momento recordó el último movimiento de hoshino durante la pelea, le voltio a mirar y vio que tenía vendado el hombro y parte del pecho, además de que tenía pequeñas marcas en el cuello.

-soy increíble, sigo con vida después de que me cortaras por la mitad- la miro mientras con una mano se sujetaba el torso

-eso es porque no te corte, gire la katana- siguió comiendo para restarle importancia

-ya veo, eso significa que perdí, pensar que incluso tuve que recurrir al puño del gato y a casi toda mi energía, además de que tengo otro recuerdo tuyo en el hombro- ranma se llevó arroz a la boca

-bueno por tu culpa no voy a poder usar bikini por un tiempo, nunca pensé que me lanzarías la katana, ahora no podré ir a la playa- hoshino lo dijo como si fuera lo más trágico

-claro, de seguro se te mirara fatal un bikini- ranma la miro de arriba abajo coqueteando

-lo que se mira fatal es tu pelo rojo, como hombre te queda horrible- hoshino empezó a reír

-dime ¿qué harás ahora?- ranma se puso serio

-te dije que me iría, necesito pensar muchas cosas- dejo el tazón en un lado y se levanto

-¿cuándo te iras?- ranma intento levantarse, pero hoshino le tuvo que ayudar

-en cuanto esté mejor, tal vez un par de días, que harás tú, regresaras con tu familia- se quedó como su apoyo

-tengo cosas en que pensar, además de que aún no estoy listo para volver, aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas para estar tranquilo conmigo- ranma suspiro, como si decir aquello le hubiera quitado un peso de encima

-deja de poner escusas, ellos cometieron errores, pero son buenas personas y tu familia, sería injusto que los tengas esperando, piénsalo- se iba a alejar, cuando ranma la detuvo

-qué te parece unos tragos para mejorarnos rápido- sonrió, y ella supo que no se quería quedar solo y tampoco quería enfrentar sus obligaciones, al menos no por ahora

-solo serán unos pocos para luego dormir y poder recuperar energía, que con ese pelo tuyo no me dan ganas de quedarme junto a ti, pareces salido de una película de terror- sonrió y camino por unas pequeñas botellas de sake que había en el cuarto

En la noche ranma y hoshino impulsados un poco por el alcohol desobedecieron a kasumi y cenaron con todos los demás, para ellos no pasó desapercibido como hoshino ya no tenía marcas en el cuello y la venda del pecho y hombro ya no tenía marcas de sangre, en ranma el cambio solo se vio reflejado en el color de su pelo, ya que casi estaba completamente negro y el brazo derecho ya lo podía mover un poco mejor.

-¿cómo es que se mejoraron tan rápido?- xian po fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar

-el alcohol adormece los músculos y eso hace que la energía se filtre mejor por todo el cuerpo- una hoshino muy alegre le contesto

-y para eso tenían que tomar, no hubiera sido mejor untárselo en todo el cuerpo- ryoga miro a ranma y todas las vendas que tenía en el cuerpo, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, sentía algo de preocupación por quien en algún momento fue su gran amigo

-al tomarlo hace que el dolor de las heridas se sienta menos o cuando menos se te olvida durante un rato- ranma le sonrió a ryoga

-deben de tener un problema con el alcohol, toman muy seguido- ukyo miro a ambos

-jajajajaja antes no era así, ranma era muy aburrido y yo tenia muchas obligaciones, por eso cuando nos invitaban a fiestas no íbamos, después intentamos relajarnos y empezamos a salir con nuestros compañeros de la facultad- hoshino volvía a llenar el vaso

-ese pequeño bar, me dan ganar de ir, le debemos mucho al señor que nos atendía, siempre soportaba todas nuestras locuras- ranma empezó a reí, todos notaron como era la risa del ranma que conocían, un ranma relajado

La cena transcurrió con un ambiente relajado, por primera vez sintieron que podían hablar sin miedo de decir algo incorrecto, aun así todos dirigían miradas de análisis hacia ranma y hoshino, aun no creían que estuvieran tan recuperados después de la pelea y los daños que se habían hecho.

Por primera vez durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron en china pudieron dormir tranquilos, el clima fue fresco, anunciaba la época de lluvias, el olor a tierra mojada fue el mejor aromatizante que pudieron pedir. Muy temprano escucharon ruidos en la parte de afuera, de inmediato se pararon y fueron para encontrarse a ranma sentado, del otro lado hoshino realizaba un kata muy lentamente, pero precisa, la fuerza, la técnica y agilidad, todo estaba perfectamente sincronizado.

-hace ver fácil una de mis mejores katas- haposai apareció atrás de todos mirando muy atentamente

-¿ese kata es del estilo libre? no recuerdo haberla aprendido- soun miro a haposai y después analizo el kata de hoshino

-pues claro qué si es mi técnica, pero a ustedes nunca se las enseñe, solo se la enseñe a ranma por su tipo de energía- miraba fijamente al que era su mejor alumno

-¿cómo que el tipo de energía de ranma?- genma miro directo a hoshino

-solo la puede hacer quienes tienen una energía muy potente, ese kata hace que se reúna una gran cantidad de energía, si se llega a desconcentrar el usuario, se aplastaría como una lata- en ese momento hoshino caía sobre sus pies de una forma muy suave después de hacer un salto hacia atrás

Ranma se levantó de su lugar y fue con ella para darle una toalla y se secara el sudor, ella la tomo y le dijo algo al oído, en ese momento voltio a ver a todos y solo sonrió y les saludo levantando la mano. Todos mal simularon que no los estaban observando.

-es cierto, hoshino puede detectar las energías- kahede lo recordó

-entonces es casi imposible espiarla y yo quería verla mientras se bañaba, eso es injusto- haposai salió corriendo con dirección a los pechos de hoshino

Ranma al ver a haposai correr directo a hoshino, solo sonrió y se apartó del camino, hoshino lo vio venir y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, ya no estaba, voltio a todas direcciones, pero no la encontró.

-entonces estas son las mañas del gran maestro haposai de las que me hablo ranma- hoshino estaba detrás de todos con una amplia sonrisa

-veo que ya casi tan rápida como siempre- ranma apareció justo delante de todos

Haposai se quedó sorprendido, primero no pudo ver ningún movimiento de hoshino o una señal de que haría algo, segundo no pudo sentir la energía de ranma al moverse y apenas percibió un ligero movimiento, al parecer si no fueran por las heridas que aún se les miraba, no crearía que apenas unos días estuvieron a punto de morir.

Durante el resto del día ambos desaparecieron, nadie supo cuándo o en que se fueron, ya que las motos estaban en el patio. Todos temían que ranma fuera a irse otra vez sin avisar, ese miedo fue aumentando mientras avanzaban las horas. Casi era de noche cuando escucharon un carro en la puerta que daba a la calle, se escucharon unas risas y el cómo abría la puerta, por ella aparecieron hoshino y ranma con una gran jarra de barro.

-les traemos un pequeño regalo por todas las molestias- hoshino hizo una pequeña inclinación

-¿que nos trajeron? parece un jarrón de sake- a genma le brillaron los ojos

-olvida eso genma, solo es la cura para las maldiciones- ranma miro a los malditos presentes

-¿cómo la conseguiste?, durante años hemos hablado a jusenkio, para ver si las aguas ya se estabilizaron y la respuesta siempre fue que no- ryoga se paró de golpe

-es porque esta no es agua de jusenkio-hoshino abrió la jarra y mostro el contenido

El agua no se miraba cristalina, al contrario, se miraba opaca, tenía un color grisoso, con unos destellos azules oscuros, eso les dio desconfianza a todos los malditos presentes

-estas seguro que con esto nos curraremos ranma- mouss se acomodó los lentes mientras miraba el agua

-si en realidad quieren volver a ser normales y no tienen dudas el agua les servirá, pero si dudan es mejor que no la utilicen- hoshino explico un poco más seria

-a que te refieres con tener dudas- xian po miro extrañada el cambio de actitud de hoshino

-el agua es del templo de la verdad, los monjes la utilizaban para solo aceptar a quienes de verdad tuvieran lo necesario para convertirse en sus discípulos, el agua realza tus verdaderas intenciones, si sus intenciones son llevar una vida sin transformarse el agua los curara, si su intención es aprovecharse de su maldición… puede que queden en su forma maldita para siempre- hoshino lo último lo dijo muy bajito

-¿tu utilizaste esa agua ranma?- akane pregunto y todas las miradas se fueron hacia él

-no, yo tome el agua del hombre ahogado, que es otra maldición de jusenkio, por eso se me hace el pelo rojo cuando me debilito, pero ustedes si tienen dudas podrán verse muy bonitos toda su vida- lo dijo mientras resista las ganas de reí

-no le veo lo gracioso- ryoga se molestó un poco

-la decisión es suya, yo les entrego el agua- hoshino le dio la jarra a mouss

Todos miraron la jarra con agua y así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que mouss la puso el piso y tomo un vaso de la mesa lo lleno y lo vertió sobre su cabeza, todos lo miraron esperando un cambio, mouss tenía los ojos cerrados, después de unos momentos los abrió y no noto nada diferente.

-¿estás seguro que el agua funciona?- miro directo a ranma

-claro, no te transformaste en pato, ahora solo trata de no mojarte mucho durante una semana- ranma lo miro con un toque de alegría

Después de eso ryoga y xian po se vertieron agua y tampoco se transformaron, todos miraron a genma esperando que también tomara un poco de agua.

-yo no estoy seguro de esto- apenas dijo eso cuando nodoka le aventó lo que quedaba de agua

-creo que también querías volver a la normalidad- nodoka sonrió cuando genma no se transformo

-creo que es hora de empezar hacer la cena, tía nodoka, señora kahede me ayudarían- kasumi volvió a todos al mundo real después de tanta alegría

Durante el resto del día solo se habló de cómo se habían curado, de lo que ahora podrían hacer sin tener que preocuparse de la transformación. Todos después de cenar se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Era muy temprano cunado akane bajo por un vaso con agua, al salir de la cocina escucho ruidos en el pasillo, cuando se asomó vio a hoshino con una maleta en mano y su katana colgando de su cintura, se iba a esconder cuando hoshino le hablo

-me puedes despedir de todos akane- la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro

-yo no creo que sea la indicada, además tienes que despedirte de ranma apropiadamente- akane la miro y por primera vez vio a la hoshino de la que le hablo mei, era alta tenía un bonito cuerpo, su pelo rubio brillo aun con falta de luz, pero lo que más le impacto fue su rostro, tenía una tranquilidad abrumadora, parecía como si de todos los problemas del mundo ninguno le afectara a ella

-mi historia con ranma llego a su fin akane, aunque una vez lo intentamos, ambos sabíamos que no funcionaría ¿sabes porque?- hoshino se acercó y le tomo el rostro entre las manos

-yo no sé, ustedes se ven bien juntos- akane intento bajar la cabeza, pero hoshino se lo impidió

-lo de nosotros no funciono porque éramos solo remplazos, para él su amor eres tú, dale tiempo y dile lo que tu sientes, adiós akane- y la soltó con un suave roce en sus mejillas

Akane se quedó mirando la espalda de hoshino para después gira y subir a su habitación debía pensar muchas cosas, no quería perder a ranma otra vez.

Cuando hoshino abrió la puerta encontró a ranma recargado aun lado, estaba cambiado y con señal de llevar un buen tiempo ahí.

-te vas a ir sin despedirte, espero que no sea una costumbre tuya- ranma intento aligerar el ambiente

-tal vez esas costumbres las tome de ti, no crees- le sonrió para calmarlo

-¿a donde iras? acaso volverás a la organización- se quitó de un lado para ponerse enfrente de ella

-no, la organización quedara bajo órdenes de mei, al fin y al cabo, se creó para la protección de ella- lo miro directo a los ojos

-ya no te veré, verdad- ranma suspiro

-sería mejor así, pero si llegaras a necesitarme ahí estaré- le tomo la mano

-nunca cambiaras, toma un regalo- le entrego la katana que tenía en la espalda

-que esa katana no es de tu madre, además ya tengo una- hoshino intento rechazarla

-pero sé que con 2 nadie te lastimara y me quedare más tranquilo, por favor tómala, nodoka no la utiliza desde hace años- le puso la katana en las manos

-debes perdonar a tu familia ranma para que estés en paz contigo- se acercó y lo abrazo

-lo intentare, lo juro- contesto el abrazo con una sola mano

-adiós ranma, cuídate ese brazo- lo miro para después pasar por un lado y empezar a caminar a la salida

Antes de que se pudiera alejar mucho escucho la voz de ranma

-¿Por qué estas tan segura que sigo amando a akane y no a ti?- la miro serio, vio cómo se volteó a verlo

-si akane fuera igual de fuerte que yo ¿hubieras peleado con todas tus fuerzas?- hoshino sonrió por la cara que puso ranma

-ya entiendo- ranma la miro pensativo

-espero que estés conforme con la respuesta- se giro para subir a su moto

Cuando ranma ingreso a la casa solo pudo escuchar el ruido del motor de la moto, dentro de él sabía que nunca la volvería a ver y aun así se sintió alegre, saber que por fin hoshino iba a poder hacer lo que ella quería y no lo que le pidieran o lo que era lo correcto, después de mucho sufrimiento por el que paso durante su vida, ahora sería realmente libre, el también tenia que hacer lo mismo, dar vuelta a la pagina y seguir con su vida, pero todavía tenia varias cosas por hacer.

Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera, decidió subir a dormir y descansar para que su brazo se recuperara y poder hacer lo que tenía planeado, él aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

Durante la mañana kasumi, nodoka y kahede como ya era costumbre hacían el desayuno para todos, una vez que estuvo servida la comida y todos preparados por comer, fue obvio que todos notaran la ausencia de hoshino.

-¿dónde está hoshino ranma, aun no se levanta?- kasumi miro a ranma para después mirar el pasillo

-ella se fue esta mañana- todos lo miraron y se preocuparon por la tranquilidad en que lo dijo

-porque no dijo nada, yo quería hablar con ella- kahede lo dijo algo molesta

-nunca le justaron las despedidas y ya se merecía un descanso, por eso se fue- ranma la miro tan solo levantando la mirada

-tal vez también me tenga que ir, solo e permanecido aquí por ella- suspiro cansada

-o vamos señora, no tiene por qué hacer eso- nodoka le tomo la mano

-solo soy realista, ustedes tienen una vida en Japón y pronto tendrán que volver, además de que ustedes tienen cosas que arreglar como familia- kahede miro a nodoka para después mirara a ranma

-cuando tiene pensado marcharse kahede- ranma cambio el rumbo de la conversación

-hoy en la tarde, tengo pensado regresar a la casa de mi hijo para ver todos sus archivos y que todo este asunto de hoshino y su madre se me aclare- evito la mirada de todos mirando la mesa

-la acompaño a la estación, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de toda su ayuda- ranma inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto

-gracias ranma, pero en tu condición crees que es bueno que salgas- kahede lo dijo con real preocupación

-no se preocupe, ya puedo mover el brazo, además también tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas- ranma sonrió

-bueno, por ahora hay que comer antes de que se enfrié- kasumi con su sonrisa hizo que todos volvieran a prestar atención a la comida

Durante toda la mañana estuvieron ayudando a kahede para que preparara su equipaje y despidiéndose de ella, los jóvenes entrenaron un rato mientras kahede terminaba de acomodar las cosas más personales.

Una vez que tuvo todo acomodado ella y ranma salieron rumbo a la estación de trenes que la llevaría a su destino. Kahede aun no creía que ranma estuviera tan tranquilo, después de todo lo que su nieta y él vivieron, esperaba verlo más afectado por la partida de la chica.

-te veo demasiado calmado ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente ranma?- lo miro respirar

-llevo demasiado tiempo pensando, siempre seguía a alguien más y por fin puedo tomar mis decisiones y decidir mi futuro, seguiré el concejo de hoshino, tal vez suene muy egoísta, pero las decisiones que tome serán para que yo pueda ser feliz sin importarme lo demás- y kahede vio el brillo en los ojos de ranma

-por fin, te deseo de todo corazón que lo consigas, promete que no te metas en muchos problemas, aunque si eres tú es casi imposible- lo hizo que se agachara para abrazarlo

-gracias, y permita darle un concejo, no investigue más de su hijo, deje el pasado tal como está, no me gustaría que le afectara algo que ya no se va a poder cambiar- en ese momento se escucho el tren que tendría que abordar

-eres un buen chico, tal vez me vaya a una casa de ancianos, lo decidiré con el tiempo, cuídate niño- se despidió levantando la mano mientras ingresaba al tren

-adiós señora kahede- ranma hizo una pequeña inclinación, le debía mucho a esa mujer

Después de unas horas ranma regreso a su casa todos estaban en sus cosas, y por fin lo golpeo la realidad, era la primera vez que se quedaba solo con todos, se sintió nervioso, respiro varias veces antes de adentrarse más, tal vez había hecho lo correcto al comprar los boletos de avión, ahora tenia que hablar con todos, decidió que aun no estaba listo, esperaría a la hora de la cena, anuncio su llegada y subió a su habitación.

No era el único que estaba nervioso, todos estuvieron inquietos, intentaban relajarse y aparentar que nada les afectaba, pero no era así, sabían que todos, para bien o para mal debían de hablar con ranma y en su caso pedirle una disculpa, el dilema era saber quién daría el primer paso.

Llego la hora de la cena, hablaban de cosas sin mucha importancia, pero una vez terminada la cena ranma tomo la palabra

-quiero informales que me marcho mañana a medio día- esas simples palabras dejo a todo en completo silencio, hasta que nodoka reacciono

-esta es tu casa hijo, si alguien se tiene que ir somos nosotros, no te incomodaremos más- nodoka se iba a levantar cuando ranma volvió a hablar

-ustedes no me incomodan, se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran, los de la mudanza vendrán dentro de un mes, además de que dejare todo pagado para que no se tengan que preocupar, además en la cuenta de kasumi hice un deposito para los boletos de avión de regreso a Japón- ranma los miro a todos

-¿no volverás con nosotros?- akane lo miro directo a los ojos

-no, tengo varios asuntos que atender y que debo de hacer solo-

-no te preocupes por nosotros, compraremos los boletos mañana mismo para evitarte molestias- nabiki contesto con enfado

-dije que se pueden quedar más tiempo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por su ayuda- ranma quiso calmar a nabiki

-no pongas escusas, tú y hoshino se hubieran podido encargar de todo, nosotros no les ayudamos casi en nada, solo nos trajiste aquí para no tener que cargar con la culpa por si alguien de nosotros resultara herido por tus enemigos- nabiki se iba a levantar, pero kasumi la detuvo

-estas seguro de la decisión ranma, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en nuestro hogar- kasumi miro a ranma demasiado pensativo

-estoy seguro, en estos momentos debo de aclarar mi mente, por primera vez tengo la decisión de lo que va a ser mi futuro y debo de pensarlo con mucho cuidado, no quiero volver a culpar a nadie por lo que me toque vivir- por alguna razón, ranma siempre terminaba diciéndole la verdad o lo que pensaba a kasumi

-si esa es tu decisión, la respetaremos, pero nosotros también nos iremos lo más pronto posible, dejamos muchos asuntos pendientes, pero por favor cuídate y ya no te metas en tantos problemas- kasumi se levantó y lo abrazo

Durante el resto del día todos se dedicaron a guardar sus pertenencias y alguno que otro recuerdo que compraron en un pueblo cercano, nabiki se encargo de comprar los boletos de avión, aunque kasumi se había reusado en que los compraran en primera clase, ella insistió que si ranma ya había hecho el deposito del dinero, lo gastaran todo.

Akane había decidido salir a correr muy temprano, según ella eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, después de usar la técnica que le había dejado ranma, sus músculos se habían resentido ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ella, cuando entro a la casa vio a ranma frente a una puerta que desde que llegaron ahí siempre estuvo cerrada, ranma la miro y le sonrió

-que bueno que no pierdas la costumbre de salir a correr- lo decía mientras abría la puerta

-me sentía un poco recentida de los músculos por la pelea de hace unos días, no es lo mismo competir en un torneo que una pelea real ¿así que tu tenias la llave de esa puerta?- se acercó un poco más a él

-la tenia guardada en mi mochila ¿intentaron abrirla?- ranma se recorrido un poco para que akane viera el interior

-el tío genma estuvo revisando, según el para encontrar pistas de lo que fuera- cuando akane se asomó quedo impresionada

-¿no son muchos verdad?- ambos entraron, era una habitación llena de premios, fotos y trofeos de diferentes torneos de artes marciales

-esto es increíble, son mucho más de los que a ganado el doyo en toda la historia ¿Cómo ganaste tantos?- akane lo miro con alegría de saber que si se había convertido en el mejor y a la vez le sorprendió que con tantos premios no fuera famoso

-me inscribí en todos los torneos que pude, incluso en los de artes marciales artísticas, había días en que peleab veces seguidas, la carrera no era muy barata y aun con la beca me faltaba dinero y este fue el resultado- dijo mostrando toda la habitación

-debió de ser muy pesado, pero debiste de haber ganado mucho dinero, mira todo lo que tienes- akane hizo referencia a la casa

-empecé a ganar mucho dinero cuando trabajé en una constructora, me pagaban por tirar edificios y casas para construir nuevos, el truco de la explosión me fue de mucha ayuda- decía mientras se sujetada los dedos

-veo que no solo tienes nuevas técnicas, sino que perfeccionaste las que tenías, debes de ser imparable en cualquier torneo- decía mirando todos los trofeos y fotos de ranma cargándolos, a pesar de que en ellas se miraba cansado, se notaba feliz

-me alejare un tiempo de los torneos en lo que me recupero, quiero curarme sin tener que absorber tanta energía, quiero que el cuerpo haga lo suyo, sirve que me hago cargo de los pendientes que tengo que arreglar- akane recordó que ese día se volvería a ir

-creo que lo mejor es prepararnos, va a ser un día algo pesado con lo de los viajes- akane salió lo más rápido que pudo de esa habitación

El resto de la mañana no hubo novedades todos tenían sus maletas listas para partir cuando escucharon el ruido del motor de la moto de ranma, lo vieron con una chamarra de negra de piel, botas y el casco lo tenía encima del asiento. Kasumi fue la primera en salir a despedirse.

-no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión- se paró frente a él

-es algo que necesito hacer kasumi, necesito un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas- se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-quiero que me llames para saber que estas bien ¿de acuerdo?- kasumi no se separó de él

-solo si me prometes que no harás muchos esfuerzos en el estado en el que estas- la separo un poco para verla a la cara

-esta bien, tomate tu tiempo para lo que vayas a hacer- se retiro un poco ya que vio a su tía que estaba detrás de ella

-hijo, quiero que te cuides, aun estas herido y por favor no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma- a nodoka le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos

-no te preocupes, no me volveré a poner en ninguna situación como esa, estaré bien madre- la tomo con ambas manos del rostro

-te estaremos esperando- lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-prometo que iré, solo necesito tiempo- ranma miro en dirección a la casa y vio a akane

Nodoka se separa de él y le acaricio el rostro para después dirigirse a donde estaba akane, le toco el hombro y la animo a ir a donde estaba su hijo, la vio dudar, pero ellos ya eran grandes y les tocaba resolver sus asuntos solos.

Akane se acerco sin saber que decir, por una parte, quería seguir el consejo de hoshino, pero le alteraba la idea de causarle más confusión a ranma, esta pensando en muchas cosas hasta que una voz la saco de su transe

-adiós akane- ranma la miro directo a los ojos y ella pensó que le estaba viendo los pensamientos, se obligó a calmarse, ya no era una niña temerosa

-¿vas a volver?- lo miro seria

-eres muy directa como siempre- se quiso acercar, pero ella retrocedió un paso

-te hice una pregunta- aunque lo miraba directo, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación

-te amo akane, pero ahora quiero aclarar todas mis ideas, no quiero que pienses que te digo esto solo porque acabo de terminar con hoshino, te amo desde que íbamos al instituto de eso no tengas la menor duda, pero también sería muy egoísta de mi parte perderme por tanto tiempo y pedir que me esperes, quiero que busques la felicidad sin importar que…-iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por akane

-te pregunte que, si vas a volver, contesta con un sí o no- akane apretaba las manos y evitaba que alguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos

-si voy a volver, pero no se cuanto me tarde en arreglar todo, por eso te digo que busques la felicidad…- vio a akane voltearse y hablar

-cuando nos volvamos a encontrar será mi turno de decirte todo lo que pienso- camino directo a la casa, no quería voltearlo a ver, sabia que si lo miraba empezaría a llorar y no quería eso

-adiós a todos, espero verlos a todos pronto, cuídense- dicho esto subió a la moto y arranco a máxima velocidad.

La casa se quedó en un profundo silencio, nadie quería decir nada por miedo a decir algo inadecuado, pero fue nabiki la que rompió el silencio

-también tenemos que irnos, nuestro vuelo sale en unas horas- su voz fue pausada, pero hizo que todos se dispersaran para que fueran por sus cosas

El viaje de regreso fue igual que el primero, todos estaban en silencio, pero iban calmados, sabían que ranma estaba bien y que volvería, las culpas del pasado no desaparecerían de inmediato, pero ya no los atormentarían.

Lo más difícil fue volver a sus actividades del día a día, se dieron cuenta que con ranma cerca siempre había una aventura que seguir, pero sin él, era la misma rutina diario.

Xian po y mousse seguían haciéndose cargo del restaurante, pero no paso desapercibida la cercanía con la que se trataban, nadie les decía nada para no incomodarlos, colong sabia que estaban infringiendo las leyes amazonas, pero también sabia que tenia el poder y la jerarquía en la aldea para que pudieran ser flexibles con su bisnieta, aun así, no les diría nada, quería comprobar que los sentimientos de ambos eran sinceros y no un simple capricho por parte de él. Mentalmente colong se reprendió por ser tan sobreprotectora con xian po.

Ryoga por su parte seguía en el doyo y junto con soun se encargaban de dar clases, aunque como genma iba casi a diario, ryoga terminaba entrenando a una clase de jóvenes y cuidando a 2 borrachos, aunque el hecho de que ellos se pusieran a tomar era que tenía tiempo después de las clases de ir a dar una vuelta con cierta cocinera, claro tenían que pasar por él y regresarlo al doyo si no querían que su próxima cita fuera en varios meses.

Akane y nabiki habían vuelto a Tokio a sus respectivos trabajos, varias noches se reunían para cenar, platicaban de los casos que cerraba nabiki y de los amoríos en la que sus adversarios juraban haberla visto para hacerla perder credibilidad, pero ni eso era algo de utilidad contra ella, por otra parte, akane contaba de lo insistente que estaba siendo su exnovio para que volvieran e incluso vacilaba diciendo que mejor les haría caso a uno de sus estudiantes. Eso fue durante varios meses, pero el tema de las ultimas semanas era el embarazo de kasumi, ya que no le faltaba mucho para dar a luz.

Una noche en la que salieron juntas, tomaron un poco más de lo acostumbrado y al ser tarde decidieron irse cada una a sus departamentos en taxi, como era fin de semana no se tendrían que levantar temprano, a akane la despertó muy temprano el sonido de su celular, al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era nabiki

-sabes la hora que es, quiero dormir un poco más los fines de semana- cuando la levantaban después de que el día anterior había tomado se sentía de mal humor

-me importa un comino eso, me acaba de hablar tofu, arréglate, paso en media hora por ti, no quiero que mi sobrina piense que sus tías son unas fodongas- se escuchaba como si nabiki estuviera de un lado a otro

-¿Qué demonios dices?- akane se levantó de golpe

-te explico cuando llegue a tu casa, pero kasumi ya dio a luz, arréglate, nos vemos en 30 minutos- nabiki dio por terminada la llamada

Akane se quedo un momento analizando la información para después dar un brinco y correr a la regadera, al parecer el bebé de kasumi se había adelantado casi una semana de lo previsto,

Se baño y arreglo lo mejor que pudo, se estaba poniendo unos zapatos cómodos cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, fue a ver a abrir sabiendo que era nabiki

-ya estas lista, quiero conocer a mi sobrina- era de las pocas veces que akane miraba a nabiki desesperada por algo que no fuera dinero.

-un momento, solo agarro mi bolsa y nos vamos- tomo su bolso, puso la llave de su casa y subieron al coche de nabiki

-ahorra explícame a donde vamos y como es que ya se alivio kasumi- akane apenas se estaba poniendo el cinturón cuando nabiki arranco

-vamos al hospital de aquí de Tokio, al parecer ayer tofu y kasumi vinieron a comprar cosas para el bebé y se les hizo un poco tarde, cuando regresaban a nerima kasumi se sintió un poco mal y tofu la llevo al hospital y pues entro en labores de parto- nabiki lo dijo rápido y sin despegar la vista del camino

-¿Por qué no nos avisaron ayer en cuanto ocurrió? Hubiéramos ido en ese momento- akane se estaba riendo por la actitud que tenía su hermana

-conoces a tofu tanto como yo, lo más seguro es que no supiera que hacer, la que me llamo fue una enfermera, diciéndome que fuéramos ya que el padre no se a separado ni un minuto de kasumi y dejo todo lo que traía en recepción- suspiro y akane casi pudo saber que pensaba en el futuro del bebé con un padre así.

El viaje no tardo más de 15 minutos gracias a nabiki, llegaron a recepción y una enfermera les indico la habitación en la que estaba kasumi, apenas iban a abrir la puerta cuando escucharon el llanto del bebé

-vamos no llores, soy tu papá, por favor, porque solo lloras cuando yo te agarro, acaso no me quieres- era la voz de tofu casi en llanto

-vamos tofu no digas eso, déjame cargarla a mi- el llanto se dejo de escuchar, pero ellas se quedaron quietas a reconocer la otra voz

-no puedes ser, que tienes que todas las mujeres se descontrolan o controlan contigo incluso la enfermera que estaba histérica conmigo salió con una sonrisa en los labios cuando llegaste, mejor devuelve a mi hija- tofu sonaba como si estuviera enfadado

-vamos querido, no digas eso, cálmate un poco, dicen que los bebés sienten lo cansado de sus padres y se ponen inquietos y como tu no has dormido por eso esta así- kasumi calmo un poco a tofu

Decidieron abrir la puerta y ver a su sobrina, sabían quien era la otra persona y al parecer ya era momento de volverse a encontrar, inconscientemente akane se arreglo un poco el pelo con las manos lo que ocasionó una sonrisa en nabiki, esta fue la que abrió la puerta y ahí estaban ellos, kasumi recostada en la cama y con tofu parado al lado de ella y un poco mas alejados de ellos estaba ranma parado con el bebé en brazos.

-vaya, así que ya tenemos un nuevo integrante de la familia y me entero gracias a una enfermera, no me tienes muy contenta tofu- nabiki ignoro conscientemente a ranma y se dirigió directo a ver a su hermana

-lo siento nabiki, pero entre en pánico cuando me dijeren que la bebé iba a nacer- tofu solo jugaba con sus manos

-¿Cómo estas kasumi? Te espera un largo camino y a mi sobrina también- nabiki la tomo de la mano y mirando a tofu

-estoy bien, no seas tan dura con tofu su único fallo fue dejar el teléfono en recepción- en cuanto dijo eso akane se acercó a ellas

-lo importante es que ustedes estén bien, así que una niña- cuando akane dijo eso todas las miradas fueron a donde estaba ranma con la bebé

-quieren cargarla, al parecer ya se tranquilizo un poco- ranma se acerco alas hermanas tendo con la bebé en brazos

Akane fue la que se acerco para tomar a la bebé, ranma se agacho un poco y con extremo cuidado la dejo en sus brazos, la bebé hizo un pequeño puchero cuando cambio de brazos e iba a empezar a llorará, akane se empezó a poner nerviosa, hasta que escucho la voz de kasumi

-tranquila cielo, es la tía akane, está bien, no llores- en cuanto hablo kasumi y como arte de magia la bebé se quedó quieta

-vas a ser una excelente madre kasumi, no me queda dudas- ranma sonrió después de su comentario, kasumi solo inclino un poco a cabeza en señal de agradecimiento

-y a todo esto ¿tu que haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste antes que nosotras? - nabiki encaro a ranma

-yo me entere por accidente, llegue en la noche a Tokio y tenia que venir al hospital el muy temprano, cuando llegue vi a una enfermera muy molesta y regañando a una persona, que resulto ser tofu, fue solo coincidencia- ranma sonrió para calmar un poco a nabiki, pero no funcionó muy bien

-y según tú, a que volviste a Tokio y que tenias que hacer en el hospital- nabiki solo quería asegurar que ranma dijera la verdad, quería aclarar si había vuelto para quedarse o se volvería a ir, no quería que akane se hiciera falsas ilusiones

Akane se preocupo cuando escucho que ranma tenia que ir al hospital, lo miro por todo el cuerpo para ver si no estaba herido y no noto nada, en eso escucho la silenciosa risa de kasumi, apenas iba a contestar ranma cuando una enfermera entro a la habitación

-lamento interrumpir, doctor saotome, el líder de pediatría está listo para recibirlo- la palabra doctor dejo sin palabras a akane y nabiki

-si claro, los dejo un momento tengo que atender unos asuntos, felicidades nuevamente kasumi- ranma dejo la habitación junto con la enfermera.

-alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa aquí, este día a sido muy diferente de como me lo imaginaba- nabiki caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

-¿ustedes sabían que ranma vendría a Tokio? -akane les pregunto a kasumi y tofu

-nosotros también nos sorprendimos cuando lo vimos y tranquilizo a la enfermera, siempre está ahí cuando necesitamos que nos salve- tofu sonrió ampliamente

-y sobre que es doctor- nabiki miro a kasumi, ya que sabía que ella había seguido en contacto con ranma

-me llamo para pedirme mi opinión sobre ser pediatra y yo le dije que eso era excelente- kasumi sonrió, de repente la bebé empezó a llorar

-debe de tener hambre, te la dejo para que la alimentes- akane le paso la bebé a kasumi

-esto es mucho para mi y tu como estas tan tranquila, me estas desesperando akane-

-bueno, la verdad yo sabia que una vez que naciera el bebé de kasumi él vendría, por lo que estaba un poco más preparada, aun así, me sorprendió que fuera el mismo día en que nació- akane se levanto y fue con nabiki

-necesito aclaran unas mi mete, tofu, mínimo la avisaste a la familia que ya nació mi sobrina- nabiki miraba con cara cansada a tofu

-ranma fue el que me dijo que me recordó que tenia que hablarles- solo sonrió y se rasco la cabeza

Nabiki suspiro, seria mejor sentarse y esperar a los demás y ver como racionan al ver a ranma, con las reacciones de kasumi y la de akane, pensó que la rara era ella.

Los demás llegaron poco después de una hora y la habitación se volvió un caos, se lleno de peluches y globos traídos por soun que lloraba al ver que la bebé lloraba cuando el la cargaba, genma intentaba consolarlo y nodoka le daba concejos a kasumi para la bebé, en eso estaban todos cuando la puerta se abrió y entro la enfermera para informarles que el doctor vendría para revisar a kasumi y darla de alta, no tardo mucho en ir el doctor, pidió que todos salieran, reviso a kasumi y le dijo que en la tarde se podría ir, solo necesitaba un poco de reposo. Todos volvieron a entrar apenas iban a empezar a darle nuevamente cariños a la bebé cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció ranma

-hola, me alegro que ya están aquí- ranma sonrió, todos se quedaron callados mirándolo, la que reacciono primero fue nodoka que se acercó para abrazarlo.

-ranma, espero que tu también te apresures, quiero tener nietos como soun- todos rieron con ese comentario y le dieron la bienvenida a ranma, pero solo fueron unos minutos ya que después todos volvieron a poner toda la intención a la hija de kasumi.

Akane se dio cuenta que ranma salía lentamente de la habitación ella miro a todos que seguían alrededor de la bebé y salió de la habitación, nabiki la vio e iba a decir un comentario, pero kasumi le sujeto de brazo llamando su atención cuando la volteo a ver entendió que ese era el momento de ellos y decidido hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Cuando salió akane, encontró a ranma recargado en la pared mirando por una ventana, vio que de inmediato giro la cabeza para poder verla.

-hola, hay mucha gente ahí adentro, necesitaba un poco de aire- se acerco un poco a ella

-te entiendo, yo iba por un café, me acompañas, a una cuadra del hospital vi una cafetería- akane empezó a caminar sin esperar la respuesta de ranma.

-te tomare la palabra, llegue casi de madrugada y tuve que venir muy temprano- se emparejo con ella y camino a su lado

-así que pediatra, nunca me lo imaginé, pensé que habías estudiado de educación física o algo relacionado- lo miro y vio que sonrió

-me dijo lo mismo kasumi, al principio no sabia que estudiar, me estuve informando de todas las carreras que había en la universidad, un día cuando salíamos de clases un niño se desmayo y su madre estaba pidiendo ayuda y yo me acerque pero no pude hacer nada, estaba por perder la paciencia cuando sentí que me tiraban para un lado, era uno de los maestros de la facultad de medicina, giro al niño y le sujeto la lengua, poco después llego la ambulancia y lo pusieron fuera de peligro- la enfermera que había ido por él se despidió con un movimiento de mano

-bueno, tampoco es como si hubieras podido hacer gran cosa, además de que un fue tu culpa lo que le estaba pasando a ese niño ¿fue ese el motivo? -ranma le dio el paso para que saliera primero del hospital

-no del todo, decidí medicina cuando fui a preguntarle al profesor si conocía al niño, su respuesta fue que no, que solo lo hizo porque el niño necesitaba atención, cuando me dijo eso le pregunte porque había escogido la carrera de medicina, me contesto para poder salvar a las personas, me conto que cuando era joven su hermana se enfermo y el no pudo hacer nada- seguían caminando por la calle, ranma la miro y le sonrió

-es una pena lo de su hermana, pero me alegra saber la razón por la que escogiste medicina- casi llegaban a la cafetería cuando se pararon ambos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- ranma la miro muy interesado

-me alegra porque del ranma que me enamore solo cambio la forma en querer proteger a la gente, antes entrenabas muy duro, ahorra estudias, y eso es algo que siempre me a gustado de ti- ranma abrió mucho los ojos

-akane estas diciendo que...- no continúo hablando porque akane lo interrumpió tomándole de la mano

\- te dije que cuando volvieras te diría todo lo que pensara, y siento que sigo enamorada de ranma saotome, pero por ahora quiero saber y conocer al ranma saotome que tengo enfrente, conocer lo que piensa, lo que siente ya que en el pasado no lo hice ¿habrá tiempo para conocerlo o se volverá a ir?- ranma le sonrió

-acabo de firmar un contrato por 5 años en el hospital, con posibilidad de incrementar 10 más, tiempo es algo que me sobra, por ahorra solo quiero un café con la mujer que amo ¿crees que este disponible o tengo que arrebatársela a algún idiota? – akane lo jalo de la mano y camino hacia la cafetería

-una mujer tan terca como ella, creo que tendrá tiempo, además de que los fines de semana no trabaja, por cierto, ya quiero ese café- giro para decírselo a ranma de frente, pero el ya estaba muy cerca

Ranma le sujeto de la cintura, la miro muy fijamente a los ojos, pudo notar la sorpresa de akane, la sintió un poco tensa, pero no le importo, se acerco y tomo sus labios con los de él, al separarse vio el sonrojo en la cara de ella

-extrañaba ver ese sonrojo, ahora si vamos por ese café- fue el momento de que ranma jalara a akane de la mano hacia el interior de la cafetería, ella por su parte iba sonriendo

-creo que por el momento mi única preocupación va a ser nabiki- suspiro soun al separarse un poco de su nieta

-¿a que te refieres con eso? – nabiki miro a su padre que dejo las lagrimas a un lado

-kasumi ya esta casada y ya empezó a formar su familia, akane se acaba de ir con ranma, por lo que solo me quedas tu pequeña- nabiki miro a todos y nadie se sorprendió cuando no vieron a akane y a ranma

-sabían que se fueron y no dijeron nada, que es lo que esta pasando- se miraba frustrada

-ya son personas mayores nabiki, y decidimos dejarlos en paz ya que pase lo que pase terminaran juntos- genma sorprendió a todos con ese comentario.

-entonces ya no les importa lo que pase con ellos- nabiki miro a todos, se miraban felices

-claro que nos importa, pero lo que será su historia, ellos decidirán como llevarla, y me alegra- nodoka miraba por donde se habían ido

-¿de que se alegra exactamente tía? – nabiki se calmó un poco, sabía que todos tenían razón

-de que la peor parte de la historia de ellos llegara a su fin- sonrió nodoka

Nabiki sonrió junto con todos, lo que pasara a partir de ahí, sería una historia nueva, sabia que ellos serian felices ya que ese siempre fue su destino.

Esta historia llego a su fin, estoy completamente agradecido que siguieran esta historia, de que comentaran, criticaran y se emocionaran. Este es mi primer proyecto que subo y termino, como ya había comentado anteriormente estoy escribiendo otra historia, pero antes de internarme completamente en ella decidí terminar esta, si les gusto denle me gusta a la historia, aun falta por subir un capítulo no pienso dejar un final tan abierto, solo me falta editarlo un poco para que no tenga tantos errores, lo subiré a lo largo de esta semana, si tienen alguna duda o un comentario que quieren que conteste, comenten este capitulo y lo contestare en el siguiente. Por mi parte es todo.

AGRACIAS, TOTALES.


	19. capitulo extra

Lamento la tardanza, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

 **Capitulo extra.**

Años viviendo en Japón desde que volví y hoy fue el día que se me ocurrió hacer una tontería, escapar, me aterré y no supe que hice, meses intentando hacerme a la idea de perderla, de no decir nada, de apoyarla en su decisión como la persona madura que soy, pero justo el día de hoy me exploto todo en la cara y me fui, justo en el día de su boda.

Pero ella fue cruel, invitarme a su boda sabiendo que no le puedo negar nada, aunque era mi obligación ir y de cuanto la amo, pero sé que él también la ama y mucho, me da rabia no haberlo visto antes, fue muy obvio, de la nada me pidió que lo entrenara, era torpe, pero nunca se rindió y cuando ella aparecía sus fuerzas se renovaban y seguía practicando, y cuando los vi besándola, casi lo mato, mi padre y el señor soun me pudieron detener, claro ocuparon toda la ayuda de cuanto persona se les cruzo y por suerte para él se cruzó todo Japón, pero no soy ciego, ella también lo ama y mucho, no es un amor como el que me tiene a mí, sé que siempre voy a tener un lugar en su corazón, sé que es hora de dejarla ir.

Voy tarde, demasiado, no sé si alcance a llegar, el traje no me permite ir a mi máxima velocidad, y las casas de Tokio no son muy cómodas para brincar por encima de ellas, me faltan unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la iglesia, llego y me para justo enfrente y la miro, se ve preciosa y preocupada, seguro es por mi retraso, en cuanto me ve corre y me abraza fuertemente, yo contesto el abrazo y me dan ganas de cargarla y llevármela de aquí, pero borro la idea cuando me habla.

-me tenías preocupada, ahorra si el día será perfecto- y me sonríe

Siento que toda mi frustración y palabras desaparecen, solo le tomo de la mano, el señor soun y mi padre entran primero, al parecer la boda debió empezar hace tiempo, pero ella se quedó esperándome y ellos la acompañaron, apenas entro y me golpea la música y ella se vuelve el centro de atención de todos los invitados, en eso mi vista se posa sobre ese maldito y lo mato con la mirada, pero su cara esta tan calmada y serena que me hace enfurecer, no me mira, solo la mira a ella, el camino al altar parece que se redujo a la mitad y cuando me doy cuenta llegamos, me da un beso en la mejilla, yo solo espero que me dé una señal para parar todo esto, pero no lo hace, solo toma su mano, yo aun no la quiero soltar, pero siento otra mano encima de la nuestra, volteo para ver quién se atreve a interrumpir, y veo esos ojos marrones que tanto me gustan, igual a los de ella, la tengo que soltar y me guían a mi lugar, primera fila, akane no ha soltado mi mano en todo el camino, me conoce, sabe que podría hacer cualquier tontería, la miro, sigue tan bella como siempre, claro ahora tiene unas cuantas arrugas y el pelo ya no es tan azul como antes, los años que tenemos se ven reflejados, en ese momento me doy cuenta que mi hijo hasta a su lado ignorando a la chica con la que viene, me vigila, discretamente, pero lo hace, dentro de unos años y con un poco más de entrenamiento será invencible, tiene la fuerza de su madre y casi tanta energía como yo, pero es indisciplinado, le sonrió para que se calme un poco, después insistiré que entre más, sé que lo odia, pero será mi venganza, él me fue uno de los que me detuvo cuando besaron a mi hija.

La vuelvo a ver, ella podría ser la peleadora perfecta, es rápida, ágil y tiene casi tanta energía como su hermano, no tiene tanta fuerza como su madre, pero no la necesita, le enseñe los puntos de presión y es muy buena en ellos, la veo sonreír y mueve sus labios, de pronto todos aplauden, la boda termino y yo no puedo más necesito aire, salgo y el frasco de mi cadena brilla, desde lejos hoshino me pide que me calme, seguro mi energía se elevó, siento como me abrazan por atrás y no necesito voltearme para saber que es akane

-sabría que vendrías, nunca le pudiste negar nada- sé que está sonriendo

-cómo no vendría a la boda de mi hija, solo se me hizo un poco tarde, traidora- volteo a verle y miro ese puchero en su cara

\- ¿traidora? - me pregunta y no puedo reírme

-tu sabías todo esto, los escuche cuando planeaban como decírmelo sin que lo matara- le tomo de los hombros y pego mi frente a la de ella, eso siempre me calma

-recuerdo que te recompense muy bien después de eso- me besa en los labios

-por favor no lo hagan frente a mi- volteo para ver y es mi hija con ese sujeto

-solo estábamos conversando- a akane se le ponen un poco coloradas las mejillas, adoro eso

-tenemos que tomarnos la foto, vamos- la toma de la mano y empiezan a caminar, yo sostengo a saichiro del hombro

-tienes un minuto- veo como mi hija y akane se tensan

-claro sensei- me mira con respeto, incluso más que cuando lo entrenaba

Espero a que mi hija y akane se retiren un poco

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - lo miro y él sonríe

-porque aprecio mi vida, kimiko me ha contado de sus aventuras y algunas de ellas me parecen irreal, además se lo que su hija es para usted- es la primera vez que lo veo relajado frente a mi

-tienes razón, pero también te llegué a apreciar, eres un buen chico, incluso soportaste mi entrenamiento después de que me enteré de que tú y mi hija salían- no miento, la verdad lo aprecio mucho, es un buen hombre

-en serio, tenía miedo de que usted no me aceptara, pero ahora estoy más tranquilo- me mira muy contento, pero lo para en seco

-no te hagas ideas erróneas, yo apoyo a mi hija, mi opinión no ha cambiado, pero que tu estés con ella es su decisión, les deseo suerte- le doy una palmada en el hombro

-la hare la mujer más feliz en la tierra suegro- me sonríe

-no me llames así, no tientes a tu suerte- me mira asustado y después sonríe y empieza a caminar.

Me quedo parando observándolo, llega y le da un beso a mi hija para calmarla, akane les dio un poco de espacio, soy un poco egoísta, siempre fui el centro de las historias y aventuras, pero eso parece que quedara en el pasado y una parte de mi se alegra, dentro de unos años espero que mi hijo también se case y mi única obligación será disfrutar y cuidar de akane, mi pasatiempo favorito será ver la felicidad de mis hijos.

\- ¿estás bien? - akane fue por mi

-estoy bien, solo pensaba en el futuro- le tomo la mano

-ya no quiero más aventuras- me mira con cara de aburrición

-yo tampoco, solo quiero ver la historia de mis hijos- empiezo a caminar para la dichosa foto

-y la de nuestros nietos- akane me suelta cuando me detuve y camina delante de mi

\- ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? - la miro serio, espero haber escuchado mal

-no soy la indicada para decirte eso- me saca la lengua y corre a dirección de kimiko

-lo mato- corro tras ella.

Tal vez tendré que cuidar la historia de mis nietos, porque su padre no podrá.

Fin.

Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia y perdón por el gran retraso para subir el capitulo y la verdad no tengo escusas.

vanesa112 muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusto, espero que me sigas en mis próximos proyectos.

Jorge Eleria me alegra que te gustara, no termino con hoshino simple y sencillamente porque soy team akane, pero espero hacer una historia con otras parejas y que ellos no queden tan juntos.

aquí esta el epilogo, gracias por leer esta historia espero haber cumplido la mayoría de tus expectativas, y no, la maldición de ranma se iba degradando, por lo que no tendrá problemas

Ranma84 me alegra que te gustara el final ya que eso fue una de las cosas más difíciles de crear de la historia y me alegra saber que no decepcione

Rely gracias por haber leído la historia, lo aprecio de verdad.

se que después de la pelea fue todo más tranquilo, pero a mi parecer era lo que necesitaba la historia para que se pudieran resolver los conflictos, espero que te gustara el final.

Jorge Eleria espero que hayas disfrutado el final tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo

Guest la verdad tenia planeado la pelea de hoshino contra ranma desde que empecé a escribir la historia, pero quería que ranma se quedara con akane, y al releer el manga me fije que en el capitulo donde el traje de entrenamiento escoge a akane, ranma por más que quiera demostrar que es más fuerte, su amor por akane le impide golpearla, de ahí me inspire para que supieran para que ranma se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos tanto con hoshino como por akane, claro aunque en el fic lo menciona hoshino para darle una ayudita a ranma.

Rubens se que querías que se quedara con hoshino, pero no me pude auto traicionar, aun así, espero que haya sido de tu agrado la historia, gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a todos los demás que comentaron, soy nuevo con esto y me agrada que les guste mi trabajo.

 **Próximamente.**

 _Desperté por el sonido del teléfono, es mi hermana, de seguro me reclamara por el estado que esta ese sujeto, no contesto. Volví a tener ese sueño con ranma, pero esta vez se sintió tan real, tal vez debería dejar de tomar tanto, no es bueno que sueñe con alguien que ya está muerto, es mejor que vaya a trabajar._

 **Gracias.**


End file.
